


Older Teddy One Shots: Remus and Sirius' POV

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Remus, Asexuality Spectrum, BDSM, Caning, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius, No Age Play, Other, Spanking, Subdrop, Threesome, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 84,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: A collection of one shots from Sirius and Remus' POV from parts 2 and 3 of Teddy's story. You do not need to read Teddy's story if you don't want to in order to read these.Chapter 1: Sirius and Remus celebrate Sirius' belated birthday after the party.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	1. 50th Birthday

Sirius shut the taxi door behind them, careful to tuck in the tassels of their dress. They were more than a little sad to leave the theater—with  _ Happy “30th” Pada _ on the marquee outside—but they were absolutely happy to be going back home.

Teddy had surprised them completely with the party, and Sirius had spent 90% of it crying. They couldn’t believe their baby had managed to plan this whole thing, not to mention edit that film together of wonderful moments, spliced with clips from all the people Sirius loved most. It was an emotional night.

“I still can’t believe she did that,” they said, tucking themselves against Remus’ arm.

“She’s amazing.” Remus kissed their temple.

“I was so convinced you’d done something.”

Remus laughed, his fingers trailing over the tassels. “Nope, I only knew about the video and I didn’t realize it was a bloody movie.”

“Mm, we did good with her. I’m glad she seems… back on track?” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

Remus nodded. “Me too, baby. It makes me so happy.” Remus kissed them back. “I love you.”

“Mm, and this tuxedo is amazing. You look so good,” Sirius murmured against his skin.

“Not as nice as this dress. Glad you got to wear it outside of the house.” His hand slid up further.

“Oh yeah? Thought you’d have preferred it behind closed doors.” Sirius smiled, pressing their legs together.

“You know I like to show you off first.” Remus wiggled his fingers, laughing softly.

Sirius bit their lip, glancing out of the window as the city went past. “That is very true.”

“It’s a very pretty dress.” He let out a long sigh.

“My Austen heroine.” They looked back to him, so incredibly in love, after all this time. “I’m glad you like my very pretty dress.” It  _ was  _ a very pretty dress; old Hollywood, black and metallic, backless with a bow across the shoulders, and a gorgeous drop-waist.

“‘Course I do.” Remus wiggled his fingers again, his mouth near their ear. “I can’t wait to undo that bow with my teeth”

Sirius shuddered, their eyes slipping closed for a moment. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus’ lips pressed a kiss to their neck.

“Have you been thinking about that all night? Undoing the bow of my dress with your teeth?”

“Mmmhmm.” His fingers tried to move again.

Sirius chuckled, letting their knees fall apart just a little. It was bad they had a fair amount of experience getting handsy in the back of an Uber. They couldn’t even remember who liked it most between the two of them, the thrill, because it had been so long they had all muddled together. Remus’ hand quickly moved up their thigh under their dress and coat as if he was desperate to touch them.

“What do you want to do tonight?”

“You ask that as if you don’t know exactly what you want to do to me when we get home,” Sirius murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“You know I always ask.” His fingers teased against the elastic of their underwear.

Sirius squirmed, nuzzling beneath his ear. “I know you do. I want to do something nice… though I think our definition of nice is different to most people’s…”

“Something nice,” he repeated as the Uber came to a stop in front of their house.

“Mhmm. Something nice, something pretty for your princess, something filthy.” Sirius smiled, getting out of the car as soon as it pulled to a stop. They knew it took more to make him lose his cool, but they liked trying.

Remus thanked the driver, following after Sirius. “Oh that’s alot of things.”

They glanced over their shoulder at him, biting their lip. “I’m sure you can think of a nice combination of them all.”

“I’m sure that I can.” Remus unlocked the door for them.

“Yeah? I’ll do whatever you like… after a bit of resisting of course.”

“Of course.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“What was that for?” Sirius chuckled, tugging Remus inside. Bucky was staying with Alice tonight, which Sirius thought was strange for a charity event, but now it all made sense.

“Oh, nothing, princess.” He gave them a smack on the arse after closing the door behind them.

Like always, Sirius shrieked, laughing as they went into the living room. “ _ Daddy. _ ”

“Princess?” Remus replied as if he didn’t do anything.

“Should I go upstairs?” Sirius said, turning to face him and clasping their hands in front of them.

“Hmm, I guess.” Remus pressed a quick kiss to their lips, lingering for a moment.

Sirius leaned in to meet him, smiling. “Yeah? Whatever you want me to do. Right here, if you like.”

Remus put his hands on their waist. “Go upstairs to the pole room, put on a collar, and get two other things you’d like me to use. Then go to our bedroom and kneel.”

Sirius squirmed again, shifting their weight from side to side. “Yes Daddy.”

“You’re the most perfect princess.”

“You’re the best Daddy. I’m so lucky to have you.” They bit their lip, smiling. “Your video was very nice.”

“I’m lucky to have you. You like what I said, baby? I couldn’t say  _ everything _ .” Remus kissed their smile.

“I know. Your film was very PG. Didn’t mention my arse once.”

“Mmm, your wonderful arse that I’d love to get my tongue near.” Remus’ hands slid over their sides.

“Mm,  _ there’s _ Daddy.” Sirius grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before turning and starting towards the stairs.

“Don’t you dare take that dress off,” Remus called after them.

“I’ll be in big trouble?” Sirius wiggled their hips as they climbed the stairs.

“The biggest.”

***

Remus puttered around the kitchen, getting some water for them and a snack. He was fairly certain Teddy was going to go back with Luna and Ro later, but he didn’t want to risk it. Being nice, Remus decided not to make Sirius wait too long, so he headed up to their bedroom once he was sure Sirius had enough time to get the toys and the collar.

Walking into the room, Remus found Sirius surprisingly doing as they were told. They were kneeling nicely with their hands on their lap. Their favorite leather collar was around their neck, and the dress was still on. Next to them was two bundles of rope and a silk blindfold.

“Look at you, being so good.” He set the waters down on the side table.

Sirius smiled at him, shifting a little. “Mhmm, I have my dress on still. Shoes still on, thigh highs too, you know?”

Remus moved in front of them, tracing his finger over their bottom lip. After all these yes, Sirius in thigh highs still got him going. “You’re being so good at listening.”

Sirius’ eyelashes fluttered, their tongue curling over the pad of his finger. “I like being good for Daddy. Then he’s nice to me, and he wants to take my dress off with his teeth.”

“Yeah?” Remus let them tease their tongue over his finger for a moment. “I kept looking at your back all night thinking of very dirty things.”

“Mm, yeah? What like?”

“Mainly pressing kisses up your spine and untying the bow with my teeth before getting your dress off and getting myself between your legs.”

Sirius’ eyes went wide in the way that Remus knew meant he’d hit the nail on the head. It wasn’t hard after twenty years, they knew each other so well. “Mm, yes please.”

Remus chuckled softly before pressing a kiss to their jaw. Sirius went very still, tipping their chin up. “I love you. Stay nice and still while I undo your bow.” He ran his hand through the hair flowing over their shoulders.

“Yes Daddy,” Sirius breathed, sitting up a little straighter. “I love you too.”

“Good princess.” He almost sat down but instead took off his jacket then bow tie. “You’re listening so well.”

Sirius turned their head to watch him, biting their lip. “You’re so handsome.”

“Mmm, yeah?” He rolled up one sleeve, and then the other.

They nodded in response, shifting from side to side. Their cheeks were starting to flush too. “Yeah, so handsome I can’t stand it.”

Remus smirked, knowing how much Sirius loved when he rolled up his sleeves. “I think you can stand it  _ a little _ .” He toed off his shoes.

“Maybe a little bit.” Sirius squirmed again; they were never good at waiting. “I just want to make Daddy happy.”

“You do a real good job at that.” Remus kissed a path down their spine. “Mmm, I love every inch of you. You’re so gorgeous.”

They shuddered, back arching a little. “Ah, you’re so good to me.”

“Yeah?” Remus’ lips grazed back up their spine.

“Yeah, always treat me so good.” Sirius shivered again. “I love your kisses.”

“I love your body.” He nuzzled their neck.

“It—ah—loves you.”

He peppered some kisses back down to the top of their spine before taking the end of the bow between his teeth. 

Sirius’ breath hitched. “Easier to take off than—than latex.”

“Mmm, just a bit.” He pulled back to run his hand down their back. “You’re so fucking amazing.”

Sirius made a soft noise in the back of their throat, they were getting impatient, Remus could tell. He didn’t do anything to help them as he just slowly walked his fingers up their back.

“So pretty princess. Maybe I’ll just sit here all night like this.”

They gave a groan that time, squirming again. “Daddy.”

“Yeah, baby?” He pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

“I’m waiting real nice, and behaving and being good.”

“You are, so good.” Remus kissed the same spot again, lingering against their skin. Sirius leaned back into him, turning their head a little to look over their shoulder.

“Don’t sit there all night, please?”

“Aww, baby.” He put his arms around their waist, resting his chin on their shoulder.

“I’m in my pretty dress and I have the thigh highs with the silk tops, and my pretty lacy underwear, and I’ve been looking at you in that tuxedo all night and I want you so bad.”

Remus kissed their cheek. “My poor princess.”

Sirius made a noise of frustration. “Really, Daddy is just depriving himself of nice things.”

“I don’t know, I have a very nice thing in my arms right now.” He pressed kisses all over their cheek.

“Ah, what a line,” Sirius breathed, sinking into him. “You’re so good to me.”

Remus grinned, twirling a finger around a lock of hair. “I am? You’re so good to me too.”

“Yeah, even if you tease me and make me kneel here all night when you could be doing filthy things to me.”

He laughed because he knew what Sirius was trying to do. “What do you want me to do?”

“Take my dress off,” was Sirius’ almost-immediate answer. “Kiss me all over, eat me out, anything you like. I got the black rope because I th—thought it would match my underwear too.”

Remus’ other hand trailed up their dress once again. “Yeah, baby? I could do that…”

“Yeah, whatever you want. Tie me up to keep me how you want… just,  _ something _ , Daddy, please.”

“All right, princess,” Remus said but he didn’t move.

There was a moment's pause before Sirius huffed a breath, turned, and climbed into Remus’ lap. Remus grabbed both of Sirius’ wrists, looking at them expectantly.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting impatient,” Sirius murmured, scraping their teeth over their red bottom lip. “I want Daddy.”

“You had Daddy. I didn’t say you could move.” He held their wrist tighter. They gave a little whine in response, twisting against his grip.

“Pretty please? You like me in your lap.”

“No.” Remus shifted them before tipping them on to their back.

Sirius pouted, wriggling a little against the sheets and going to sit up again. “ _ Daddy. _ ”

They looked so pretty laid out on their bed in their dress with his favorite lipstick on. “Princess.”

***

Sirius rolled their eyes, writhing against the sheets. Remus’ hands were still tight around their wrists and they couldn’t help resisting his grip just a little. “You’re being mean, Daddy. Don’t you want your princess?”

“Of course I want my princess, I have my princess, don’t I?” Remus straddled their hips.

Sirius groaned, trying to hide how worked up they’d gotten just from the anticipation and a few kisses. “Do you?”

He raised an eyebrow, grinding his hips down against Sirius. “If I don’t then I’m not sure who’s wrists I’m holding.”

“Ahh, no? I think—think we have different definitions of  _ have _ .” Sirius lifted their hips, arching under him. God, he was so gorgeous it was unbearable.

Remus laughed before bending down and kissing Sirius on the forehead. “Aww.”

They pouted, eyebrows drawing together as they bucked their hips, trying earnestly to break his grip now. “No fair.”

Remus kissed their pout. “My poor baby.”

“Do something then,” Sirius huffed, struggling more.

“I am doing something.”

God, he was so infuriating sometimes. And even worse? Sirius loved every moment of it. Nothing got them more worked up than Remus being a contrary bastard and making them work for everything. “Please Daddy?” Maybe they could try pleading. “Please, please. I want you so bad, please.”

“You poor thing, look at you.”

They pouted a little more, giving him their perfected-over-twenty-years puppy dog eyes, as rueful as possible. They knew Remus loved their outfit tonight, dress all rucked up, his favourite lipstick, their favourite collar. “Please Daddy? I’m all yours, I’ll do anything for you, please.”

“Aww, I’m doing what I want.” He rolled his hips again.

“Ahh, fuck.” Sirius whined, eyes closing. “Holding me down and making me beg?” Fuck, that was exactly what he wanted.

“Mmmhmm.” Remus pinned his wrists down on each side of their head.

They groaned, pleasure and excitement running through them at the sensation. “Me all, ah, laid out under you, flushed and breathless and wanting you so bad, Daddy?”

“Yeah, I could keep you just like this all night.” Remus’ hips shifted again.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Sirius murmured, wriggling to get comfortable and test his grip, lifting their hips up to his. “What—whatever you want. Won’t your hands get sore?”

“My hands have been holding on to rocks for ages, your nice smooth skin won’t be a problem.” He licked his lips.

“Yeah? Daddy has good grip.” Sirius bit their lip, watching him closely. “You always look so good like this.”

“You always look so good like this.” Remus leaned down, his lips hovering over theirs.

Sirius’ breath hitched as they tried to lean up and meet him, lips parting a little. “All laid out for you? Please Daddy, please.”

“Mmm, no.” Remus rolled off of them, laughing.

“Daddy!” Sirius sat up with another huff, reaching over to grab his arm and pull him back. “I wanna fuck.”

Remus shuffled out of their reach. “Not yet.” He was grinning as he sat back up.

Sirius flopped back onto the bed, still pouting. They didn’t expect anything else, not after they’ve done this for years, but they still got so unbearably infuriated and turned on every time. “Fine,” they grumbled, rolling into their front.

They felt Remus’ hand on their thigh. “Aww, you’re so sweet.” His fingers crept up the tassels.

Sirius bit their lip, rolling their hips and grinding against the mattress then back towards his hand. Remus’ hand quickly moved away though.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting comfy, seeing as Daddy doesn’t want me,” Sirius murmured, turning their head to the side a little.

Remus’ hand came down against their bottom. “Stop right now, princess.”

“Ah!” Sirius bit their lip to hide a grin, trying to go still but their hips twitched. “Sorry Daddy,” they said, not sounding sorry at all.

“I don’t believe you.” His hand dropped again.

“I am—ah, I’m just trying to get comfy.”

“I know you better than that, you’re trying to get off.” Remus’ weight shifted on the bed. “Take your dress off.”

“Not get off, not  _ right away.” _ Sirius pressed back onto their hands and knees before kneeling up, reaching behind them for the zipper of their dress.

“You were trying to make yourself feel good when I didn’t say that you could.”

“I would never do that Daddy.” Sirius shot him a smile over their shoulder as they pulled the zip of their dress down and shrugged out of the shoulder straps.

Remus rolled his eyes again. “We both know that’s a lie.”

“I’m always on my best behaviour,” they told him, letting the dress fall down their hips to expose the top of their lacy underwear, the genderfluid kind Remus had bought them so many pairs of.

“You’re so pretty princess.” Remus stretched forward to brush a hand up their back.

Sirius savoured his touch, biting their lip for a moment. “It’s going to be a bit hard to take my dress off the rest of the way if I’m kneeling, Daddy. Am I allowed to move, or do I have to stay like this?”

“Yes baby, but then you have to kneel back on the bed.”

“You’re so kind Daddy,” Sirius practically cooed, shifting so they could slide the dress off their hips and down their legs, revealing their thigh highs. They stood for a moment in front of Remus, wondering if he would just say fuck it and haul them into his lap.

Remus made a low noise in the back of his throat, but didn’t do anything except look at Sirius as if they were a second away from punishment. Sirius stood there for three-quarters of a second, smiling at him, before they climbed back onto the bed and knelt next to him. His hand slid up their thigh, lightly skimming over their thigh high. Sirius watched closely, shifting their knees slightly further apart.

“What do you think Daddy?”

“You’re the most perfect princess.” He reached for the bundle of rope.

That time Sirius stayed still, at least for now, their hands folded in their lap. “Yeah?”

***

“Of course, baby. You’re so perfect. Hands above your head.” Remus smiled at Sirius as he started to unwind the rope.

Sirius bit their lip, raising their arms above their head, hands grasping the opposite elbow. “Like this?”

“Is that comfortable?” Remus asked.

They smiled wider, watching him carefully. “Mhmm.”

Remus kissed them on the cheek before he began to tie their arms together, making intricate knots that were just  _ pretty _ . He had learned how to make hearts with the rope and since then he liked adding those whenever he could. Sirius had their chin tipped up to watch Remus work, as much as they could. Remus could hear the particular way their breathing went shallow whenever they did this.

“That’s pretty.”

Remus smiled to himself as he worked. “Yeah, they leave pretty marks too.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait.” Sirius shifted a little, apparently unable to sit still. “Am I allowed to know what you’re going to do? Or is it a big surprise?”

“I think I’ll surprise you, if that’s okay.” He tied off the last knot.

Sirius chuckled, tensing their arms and testing the strength of Remus’ knots. “You know it is.”

“Just checking.” Remus reached for the blind fold.

That time Sirius’ squirm was entirely more noticeable. When they spoke they sounded a little breathless, and distinctly trying to  _ not _ sound breathless. “I thought we’d break that out… haven't in a while.”

“It really has been. Good choice, princess.” Remus leaned in close, pleasure curling in his stomach with anticipation. Anticipation of how he was going to make Sirius feel. “You like it don’t you.” Remus carefully tied the blindfold so he didn’t get Sirius’ hair caught up in the blindfold.

“I do. You do too.” Sirius’ voice had gone very soft.

Remus pulled back before helping Sirius on to their back. “You are so pretty in your underwear and thigh highs and heels. My pretty princess.”

Even blindfolded, Sirius knew how to writhe into just the right position to accentuate  _ everything _ . They smiled, biting their lip. “Yeah? I thought you’d like this combo.”

“Oh so very kind.” Remus sat at their feet, rubbing both hands up their leg. He could tell Sirius was quiet, trying to listen for him.

“I’m always good to Daddy.”

He pressed a kiss to their knee, still trailing his hands up and down the thigh highs. “Mmm, always?”

“Mmhm. Even when I’m bad, because I know he likes it when I’m bad, so that means I’m being good.”

Remus huffed a breath against their thigh, walking his fingers up to their hip. “I don’t know about that.”

Sirius’ hips arched up just a little, and Remus watched gooseflesh rise over their thigh. “I think so.”

“Hmm, I don’t believe it.” His fingers slid over their lacey underwear as he pressed a few more kisses to their thigh.

“Ahh, I—I know Daddy likes me putting up a fight.”

Remus blew a warm breath over the bulge in their underwear. “I don’t know…”

Sirius moaned, their hips shifting again. “You keep saying that and I’ll start putting up a fight,” they said, smiling sweetly.

He didn’t reply, just let his fingers slide down their other thigh as he kissed along the edge of the lace resting on their lower abdomen.

“Ah, god,” Sirius breathed, writhing again as if they were trying not to buck up towards his touch, and failing miserably. “Tease.”

“You like when I tease.” He laughed as he let his hands run over their leg, kissing down their thigh.

“I—I do, but I’ve been looking at you, in that tux all night, and I want—want you Daddy, please.”

The palm of one of Remus’ hands pressed against Sirius as the other continued to walk up their leg. Sirius moaned sharply, lifting their hips to grind against his hand.

“ _ Please. _ ”

“Stay still.” Remus pinched their thigh before shifting to sit up.

They nodded in response, bottom lip caught between their teeth. “Sorry Daddy.”

“Good, princess.” His hand rubbed over their chest, trailing over a nipple. Sirius groaned, nodding again.

“Where are you going?”

“Right here.” Remus repeated the action over their other nipple.

Sirius yelped again, caught a little by surprise apparently. “Ahh, ‘kay, ‘kay.”

“I’m not going anywhere, just want to touch more of you.” His fingers went up their collarbone to their neck.

“M’all yours Daddy.”

“I know, princess.” He traced over their jaw line. “So perfect.”

Sirius squirmed again, their hips shifting as they leaned up to try and catch his finger between their teeth.

“Stay still or I’ll stop touching you.” Remus dropped his hands to the bed.

“Sorry!” Sirius went very still again.

Remus went to unclip the hair slide from Sirius’ hair so he could run his fingers through their hair. To their credit, Sirius didn’t move, just barely tilting their head towards his touch. Setting the pretty slide aside, Remus moved back to playing with their hair. “You’re so perfect.”

The flush on Sirius’ cheeks was starting to creep down their neck and chest. “Mm, please Daddy.”

“Please?” Remus’ fingers followed the flush, brushing back over their chest.

“Please touch me, your hands feel so good.”

“I am touching you, baby.” Remus’ hands dipped over their stomach to the tops of their underwear. He imagined Sirius was trying very hard not to press up against him.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do?” Remus gasped in a teasing little voice. “I can read your mind.”

Sirius pouted, making a grumbly noise in the back of their throat. “You practically can.”

“Yeah, I know baby.” Remus plucked at the seam of the underwear.

“You always know what I want. You just li--like keeping it from me.”

Remus pinched their thigh again. “You like me keeping it from you.”

“Maybe I do.” Sirius tipped their chin up, pressing their lips together. “Maybe I don’t.”

“I  _ know _ you do.” His fingers slipped under the waistband.

Sirius groaned, their breath hitching again. “If--if you say so Daddy.”

“I thought I could read your mind.” Remus’ hands slid back out of their underwear and he dropped his hands.

***

Sirius bit back a groan, torn somewhere between trying to sink back into the bed and enjoy every sensation, and just wanting to come already. Remus always teased them like this, and they did love it. He was right, he could practically read their mind.

They wriggled a little against the ropes, keeping their hips still so they wouldn’t get in even more trouble. “Daddy knows best.”

Remus’ lips feathered kisses over their stomach as his hands rubbed over their legs. “I do.”

“You like taking your time, too,” Sirius retorted, trying to goad him into  _ something _ .

“I love taking my time and tasting your skin.” The flat of his tongue made it’s way down to their belly button.

“It’s good that--ahh--I like your mouth then, right Daddy?”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus nipped at their skin.

“Ah, please Daddy. Please, I want your mouth on me.”

“It is on you, princess.” His palm pressed against Sirius again.

Sirius huffed, feeling frustration and the usual arousal that came with their back-and-forth like this curl in their stomach. “Fuck, ah, I want your mouth around me, please.”

“No.” Remus’ hand moved again, dropping to their thigh as his lips made their way past Sirius’ navel.

“Please, please, please. Daddy, I really need you, please.”

“You have me.” Sirius felt Remus shifted away, they could still feel his strong hands on their thigh.

Sirius whined. “Please, please. Stop teasing, Daddy.”

“Aww, you’re so cute.”

They were sure their cheeks must’ve been bright red with how hot they were feeling. Sirius’ toes curled into the sheets as they lifted their hips up a fraction. “Please stop teasing Daddy, I’m so worked up already, please, please.”

“I bet you’re  _ dying _ for me to touch you, huh?”

“Yeah, I am, please.” Sirius nodded, lifting their hips again. God, they wished they could see the look on his face right now, sure he’d be smirking and looking at them like he wanted to eat them up. Even just the thought of it made Sirius’ stomach flip pleasantly, never mind the fact they  _ couldn’t _ see him, just holding their breath and waiting for him to do  _ something _ .

“You really want me to touch your cock? I bet it won’t take much for you to come.”

Sirius tried to hold back a whimper, really they did, but they had a distinct feeling it didn’t work. They nodded again, hands clenching uselessly beneath the ropes. “Yeah, I do, I do. I really want you to wrap--fuck--wrap your fingers around my cock, please, please.”

“My long fingers, all scuffed up from climbing?” Remus asked as Sirius felt him shift between their legs.

Jesus, it really wasn’t going to take much for them to come. “Yeah--yes, please. I love your fingers, please.”

“Poor thing.” Remus’ fingers hooked over the band of their underwear before pulling them down their thighs.

Sirius’ feet scrabbled against the sheets, getting enough purchase to lift their hips to help Remus pull their underwear off. “Please, please Daddy.”

They could hear the soft laugh as Remus pulled their underwear off their legs. A second later he had their legs bent with their feet flat on the bed. “I’m going to put my tongue inside you and you’re going to come, aren’t you?”

_ Oh fuck _ . Sirius shook their head. “No, no, I’ll--I only come when you say so. I’ll be good, I swear. Please, please put your tongue in me.”

Remus’ breath ghosted over the inside of their thigh. “So good.”

“Fuck, I’ll be good, I swear, I swear.” Sirius wasn’t sure if they were convincing him or trying to tell themselves that.

Without ceremony Remus’ tongue slipped between their cheeks, pressing against their entrance. Sirius threw their head back, calling on twenty years of experience not to prove Remus right and come on the spot as they bit their lip hard.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

His tongue wiggled against them as his hands held tight to their thighs, probably leaving pretty bruises behind. Sirius was a bare-faced liar if they didn’t admit how much  _ that _ idea turned them on. They moaned, grinding against him a little. “Oh fuck, you feel so good. I love your mouth, I love--ah--love your mouth.”

Remus made the most delicious noise in the back of his throat before pulling back slightly. “You can come if you want,” he spoke before returning his tongue to what it had been doing.

“Ohh, fuck, thank you. I--you feel so good.” Sirius shuddered, every little sensation heightened. They were so close.

One of Remus’ hands wrapped around the base of their cock as his tongue did that wonderfully fantastic thing against them. Like always, Remus knew how to shove them over the edge of their orgasm, and Sirius came with a sharp moan, hips bucking against his mouth. He didn’t stop moving his tongue until Sirius was completely melted into the bed.

“So good, princess.”

Sirius made a vague noise in response, not wanting to move an inch. “Mmm, love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus’ lips were suddenly on theirs. “You did so good.”

“Mm, hi. Thank you Daddy,” Sirius mumbled against his lips, their fingers twitching with the need to wrap their arms around him. But they were strangely satisfied too, whatever Remus wanted.

Remus pressed a few kisses to their lips before pushing the blindfold off. They blinked against the light before smiling broadly at Remus’ face above theirs.

“Hi.”

“Hi princess.” He kissed them again. “I’ll untie you?”

“Please.” Sirius nodded. “Do you want anything?”

“I’m good for now, I think.” Remus moved to straddle their torso to reach above them. Sirius just shifted a little to watch him, always loving this moment, especially with Remus straddling them like that.

“You’re so handsome.”

“You’re pretty.” Remus’ hardness pressed against them as he shifted to undo the rope.

Sirius bit their lip. Obviously they would respect Remus’ wishes, but God if they didn’t love that sight, knowing Remus was hard from doing what he did to Sirius. “Is Daddy sure he doesn’t want anything nice?”

“Mmm, I’m sure, I think.” He laughed as he finished untying their arms.

“You’re sure, you  _ think _ ,” Sirius retorted, grinning. They flexed their fingers as the ropes loosened, then set their hands on the outside of his thighs.

Remus rubbed his hands over the indents of the ropes. “It just seems like a lot of fuss right now to get off.” He snorted. “God I’m so ace.”

Sirius smiled. “You are, and I love you intently for it.” They bit their lip. “It doesn’t need to be fuss if you want to get off. You can just sit there and I can be good and do it all.”

“How so?” Remus asked shifting to lay down. “Come here and cuddle.”

Sirius smiled, curling up against him, one arm across his stomach. “I can put my pretty mouth to good use, or sit in your lap and wrap my hand around you. Or, we can cuddle. It’s all okay.”

“Hmm, let’s just cuddle for a minute at least.” Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek.

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you.” He shifted a little.

Sirius pressed closer, wrapping their arms around him and kissing his cheek. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” They peppered kisses down his neck.

“Happy belated birthday, princess.”

“Thank you. You always give the best presents.”

“I know that I do. You’re the best princess and deserve the best presents.”

“Mm, I love you.”

“I love you.”

***

“Did you have a good night princess?” Remus was somewhat uncomfortably hard in his trousers. He was turned on but god, the effort to get off was just… eh. Cuddling up with Sirius was just so nice and he didn’t want to move, even if his trousers were more than a bit uncomfortable.

Sirius was tucked up against him, pressed close and pressing soft kisses along his jaw. “Mm, I had a wonderful night. Both at the theatre and here.”

He hummed at the kisses, still playing with Sirius’ hair. “I’m so glad we made up for your  _ birthday _ birthday.”

“Mhmm. Though we had a nice night, didn’t we? Fancy clothes, take-out, blanket fort… fantastic sex.”

Remus nodded, shifting a little, pressing against Sirius’ thigh. “Yeah, it was nice. You just deserve so much, so I’m glad that you got your big fancy party.”

Sirius turned a little, rolling their hips against his. They weren’t hard, but their thigh pressed  _ just right _ against Remus’ cock. “Daddy always tells me I deserve everything.”

He let out a soft noise. “It’s true, baby.”

“Yeah? What does Daddy deserve? He’s always so nice to me,” they murmured, grinding their hips once more.

Remus’ eyes fluttered closed. “Yeah? I don’t know. I just want to feel good and you’re doing that right now.”

“Yeah, Daddy is always so nice. You just lie there Daddy, and let me spoil you.” Sirius nipped their way down his jaw, sliding one hand down to palm over him through his trousers.

Remus let out another noise at Sirius’ touch, canting his hips against their touch. It’s not that he  _ didn’t _ want to have sex, but some times it was just a chore. But Christ, he wanted to get off now. He felt Sirius grin against his cheek, then their other hand pushing him gently onto his back as they gently circled their fingers.

“I love you princess.” Remus tipped his head back.

“I love you too Daddy,” Sirius said softly, kissing his neck before deftly unbuttoning his trousers. “Can I go down on you?”

“Yeah, please. Go ahead, princess.” He sighed at the relief he got just by his trousers being unbuttoned.

“I thought so. I just wanted to be nice and check.” Sirius grinned, kissing him softly before they knelt back and tugged his trousers down.

“I know, you’re so good.” He lifted his hips to help Sirius. “You always are so nice to Daddy when you’re taking care of him.”

“Daddy deserves the best. He’s always looking after me and making me feel good and being wonderful. And I get to make him feel good too.” Sirius quickly got his trousers off the rest of the way, then pulled his underwear down too. 

“Ah, god, that feels better just getting my pants off.” Remus laughed, watching Sirius.

They chuckled, shooting him a smile as they settled between his legs and ran a hand over his hip. “Mm, I’m sure. Poor Daddy,” Sirius murmured, trailing the tip of one finger over him.

“Fuck, mmm, no teasing.”

“Not even a little bit?” But they wrapped a hand around the base of Remus’ cock, nice and firm.

“No, baby, fuck, you know I just want to get off.” Remus tried to sound stern, but he was sure that his voice was far too soft.

Sirius wriggled down the bed a little, stroking him slowly. They held his gaze for a second longer before, without ceremony, much like Remus had done to them, taking him into their mouth. He let out a long moan, arching up into their mouth.

“Of fuck, princess.” His fingers tangled into their hair, but he didn’t push or pull them around. He just wanted to let Sirius take care of him.

“Mmmhm,” Sirius hummed, muffled as they bobbed their head, swirling their tongue and hollowing their cheeks. They were always so bloody good at this. It was only made worse--or better really--when their gaze flickered up to hold Remus’, looking at him through smoky lashes.

“Shit.” Remus was already to come. “I -- fuck.”

Sirius  _ smiled _ . God, they were the only person in the world who could smile whilst going down on someone. They twisted their wrist, teasing their tongue along him in a way that felt incredible.

“Fuck, oh god.” He arched up again, his head spinning and his fingers tightening in their hair. They hummed in response again, the vibrations going through Remus as they sucked a little harder before pulling back.

“I love you so much like this, you taste so good.”

“Ah, you’re so perfect. You’re so good at this.”

Sirius looked so thoroughly pleased with themselves, smiling as they ducked their head and took him back into their mouth again, stroking one hand over the base. It didn’t take much longer for Remus to be pushed over the edge to his climax. He moaned, swearing as he came down Sirius’ throat. They didn’t let up, their throat working around him, a blissful look on their face.

When Sirius finally did pull back, they crawled up the bed and flopped down next to him. “Mm, hi.”

“Hi.” Remus closed his eyes, panting still. “Do you still have your heels on?”

“Mhmm, and my thigh highs.”

Remus laughed, nuzzling their neck.

“Don’t tell me you’re still interested after that,” Sirius said, teasing as they cuddled against him. “Me in thigh highs, I reckon I could get you to jump off a cliff or something huh?”

“God, no, I’m not going again.” Remus snorted, he was just this side of meh, not within sight of all the sex now. “I probably would do that though.”

“Ah yes, he who hangs from tall things by his fingertips.”

“At least I could catch myself.” He rolled over, trying to unbutton his shirt with his eyes closed.

Sirius snickered. “I don’t know whether to help, or call this the after-dinner show.”

Remus snorted, still keeping his eyes closed. “Whatever you want, princess. Do you need me to get anything for you?”

He felt Sirius’ hands on his shirt, pulling it off. “Daddy says, half asleep.” They pushed him back down onto the bed, then sprawled on top of him. Remus suspected it was their usual ploy of keeping him in bed, but he didn’t mind. “Sleep now.”

“Just trying to take care of you. Always do,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around them.

“I know, and I’m the luckiest princess in the whole world.” Sirius moved to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Remus sighed, already half asleep.

  
  



	2. Mark

“Do you think that we’re going to run into Teddy leaving?” Remus asked as they drove home from the store. They were having a cute date night in while Teddy went out with some boy she had been chatting with on some app.

Sirius gave him a mischievous grin from the passenger seat. “Why do you think I was so insistent on leaving the store?”

Remus rolled his eyes because of course that was what Sirius was doing. “Oh, you brat.” Though, he was just as curious as them to see this bloke their child was going on a date with. It was a new experience for them all.

“Who, me?” Sirius laughed, tapping on their phone to skip through the playlist currently on. “Never.” 

“Oh no, never a brat.” He scoffed before going a little serious. “I’m proud of her though.”

Sirius bit their lip, nodding. “Yeah, me too. Really proud. These are all big steps she’s taking, you know?”

He grinned, thinking about how she’d been doing so well since the New Year. “Big steps, and this is a new big one. I think it’ll be good because she’s not making out with him in the back garden.”

“Ha, god. Yeah… different territory for us all.”

“All grown up.” Remus turned down their street to see a car parked near their house and Teddy standing at the door chatting with some bloke. “Well, we made it on time to be nosey.”

“Yes! He looks nice… kinda… normal?” Sirius already had their seatbelt unbuckled, making the car beep incessantly, so that as soon as the car pulled up, they could be out.

“Normal? Jordan was normal.” Remus snickered, but Sirius was already out of the door so they couldn’t hear him.

Sirius grabbed their bag from the footwell, then turned towards Teddy and their date. Then stopped dead. Remus furrowed his brow at Sirius’ reaction as he went to grab their bags from the back, attempting to  _ not _ be so obvious about trying to meet this date of Teddy’s. 

As Remus came around the car he heard Sirius fumble with introductions, making Remus even more confused. It wasn’t until he came to stand next to Sirius that he realized why Sirius was acting so oddly.

The man standing in their drive about to date their daughter was someone Sirius and Remus had met… intimately... before. “Hi sorry to… to interrupt.” He looked to Sirius with wide eyes.

Remus could see the  _ oh fuck _ written clear as day on Sirius’ face as they looked back to him, then to Teddy’s date. Teddy was asking what was going on, but Remus could not tell her that they had met Mark at the club and done things you should not be doing with their daughter’s new date.

“Hmm? Nothing, Teddy. So, dinner and open mic?” He tried his hardest not to break down into awkward laughter or just run off.

Sirius gave an awkward laugh themselves, looking to Remus as if to say  _ open mic? You’re going to let her go on a date with the guy we did… that with? _

“Yep, yes.” Mark smiled, looking between Remus and Teddy. “Ready?”

“Not until you all tell me what the fuck is going on!” Teddy threw her arms around. She was not going to let it go. “What the fuck?”

Remus cleared his throat, trying to find a good excuse. He glanced back to their new car before looking back to the group.  _ Ah _ . “Remember when my car got backed into? The other one before this one? It was him.” Surely Mark would be happier as the man who wrecked their car than the man who had… well Teddy didn’t need to know that bit.

“Right, fucked up your Dad’s car,” Mark told Teddy, his eyes widening. Thank fuck he’d just gone along with it. Sirius made a sort of strangled noise from next to Remus and bit their lip. “This is just super awkward.”

Of course Teddy did not believe it because it was just bullshit and she had a better intuition than that. “It’s something else, what?” She pressed.

Remus shifted the weight of the bags in his hands as his palms were sweating. Shit.

Sirius piped up, smiling. “That’s all. Silly, really.”

“That’s not it,” Teddy said flatly, looking as if she might explode if she didn’t know the truth.

“That’s it!” Remus grimaced when his voice went all high and strange.

“Promise me?”

Ah, fuck, they couldn’t lie when Teddy asked them not to lie. This wasn’t something they  _ could _ talk about was it? This was too much and maybe one little lie between them wasn’t terrible. But how was Mark going to deal with it over dinner?

“Ah, you remember our conversation in Italy?” Sirius spoke up again, going down the road Remus really didn’t want to take.

Teddy’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she promptly blushed bright red. Remus felt like he wanted to turn to ash. “Yeah.”

Sirius swallowed, looking to Remus again. They looked as if they wanted some kind of guidance, but who the hell knew what to do in this situation? The parenting manuals didn’t cover it. “Well, there’s a... a place you can go and there’s other people. It’s a club, well, lounge maybe more like, right, Rem?” They looked back to Remus, their own cheeks flushed pink with the rare streak of embarrassment he saw from them every so often.

Remus nodded, trying to force some words out but Teddy jumped right into it.

“Oh god you met atsome kinky sex club!? The first person I’m dating since -- oh my god you know each other -- Jesus Christ.” She rambled off so loudly that Remus had to look around to make sure that nobody else was around. He felt terrible for Teddy, but it wasn’t anyone’s fault. It was just poor fucking luck.

“We probably shouldn’t…” Mark looked behind him towards his car. Remus wouldn’t have blamed him if he just ran off.

Teddy took the initiative though, and waved her hands towards the three of them. “No! Nope, I’m sorry you’re probably a decent bloke but I can’t,” she said in the same strangled voice, waving her hands one more time and practically running back into the house.

There was silence after Teddy shut the front door, until Sirius cleared their throat and shifted next to Remus. “So…”

Remus set the bags on the ground. “Ah, yeah…”

Mark nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Neither did we.” Sirius bit their lip, looking between Mark and Remus again. “Shall we just…”

“Yep.” Mark gave a nod, looking more mortified than anyone Remus had ever seen, before turning towards his car.

***

What the fuck had just happened? Sirius felt more than a little bewildered, still with their bag over their shoulder, watching as Teddy’s date got back in his car and drove away.

“Oh fuck,” they breathed, looking to Remus. Did that just happen? Did the guy they’d scened with a while back and done entirely filthy things with just happen to be Teddy’s first date after the love of her life broke up with her?

“I’m… I’m mortified for all of us.”

“I’m surprised you’re still standing here… I--” Sirius shook their head, pressing a hand to their cheek, which was red hot with embarrassment.

“Am I?” Remus looked down at his feet. “I feel like I’ve just gone up in flames. Are you okay?”

“Yes?” Sirius said, unsure themselves. “I feel awful for us all but… god, she couldn’t have gone on the date with him, could she?”

Remus shook his head. “No, that would have been… Sirius, he came on your face. He can not date Teddy now.”

Sirius snickered, remembering the night at the club. “Absolutely not.”

“I feel so bad for her. Christ, what are we gonna do?”

“Right… you go back to the store and grab three pints of ice cream to numb all our wounds, and I’ll go in and tackle talking to Teddy…”

Remus took a deep breath. “Okay, take these bags in and I’ll… yeah, good luck.”

Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Hey, I love you.”

“I love you too, princess.”

“That  _ was _ a good time, even if it’s coming back to bite us now.”

“I know, it was. We’ll just have to make Teddy better with ice cream now.” Remus kissed them softly before running his fingers through their hair. Sirius kissed back, smiling.

“Mm, good idea. Go, I’ll go placate her.”

“Okay, be back in a bit. Good luck.” Remus finally stepped back, holding his keys still.

Sirius grinned, taking a fortifying breath before they started into the house and went in search of their mortified daughter. They found her easily, face down on the sofa, screaming into the cushion.

They watched for a moment, distantly glad they weren’t too embarrassed to talk about anything with Teddy. “So…. think of it this way: your next date has GOT to be better than this one.”

She only lifted her head up to screech out, “UNLESS IF THEY ALSO GO TO A KINKY SEX CLUB TOO!” before falling back into the cushion.

Sirius laughed. They couldn’t really do anything else, could they? “Okay, that’s true but highly unlikely… Maybe just show me a picture next time.”

“Oh my god, fine. Jesus.” She sat up, rubbing a hand over her face. “Where’s dad? Buying me bleach to forget this whole fiasco.”

“Ah, no, ice cream.” Sirius bit their lip, leaning on the arm of the sofa. “It’s probably a bit easier on the stomach.”

Teddy folded herself up with a groan. “My parents go to sex clubs where they meet my dates That’d be a good video but it’s far too embarrassing.”

Sirius was so proud of Teddy doing what she wanted with her life. She’d found her passion in film making and was producing a pretty rapidly growing Youtube channel. “Say it’s your friend! Oh, make it into a skit!”

“Maybe when I can relive it without remembering my parents go to a sex club.”

“I’m not sure what to say to that,” Sirius said, because if they were doing honesty, they would just do it. What else could they say to coming home to find the date she’d gotten on well with had actually…  _ well. _ “I’m going to just put the groceries away. There should be enough for you if you want, or you could call Dadd to pick up something for you.”

“Ughhh, yeah.” Teddy reached for her phone.

Sirius shrugged, starting towards the kitchen. “You want a drink, piccolina? I bought some more of that fizzy juice.”

“Yes, please,” she said just before Sirius heard her greet her Dad.

They took the bags into the kitchen, starting to unload them just for something to do so they didn’t think on the fact they’d just ran into someone from the club as Teddy’s fucking date.

That night at the club  _ had _ been great though, a year or so ago. 

_ Then _

Remus was in his most Peak Daddy frame of mind, and Sirius was only ever too happy to oblige him. They had gone on a date to the club with the view of seeing what would happen. Both of them were in the mood for something a little bit different, and Remus’ scale had been tipped to  _ all the sex, now _ for a day or two, so they’d already exhausted what they could do within their own four walls.

Sirius, as they tended to do when Remus was this particular brand of riled up, had gone all out with their outfit. Remus had bought them a corset a few years back and whilst it didn’t come out often, it was always beautiful to wear. They paired it with some thigh highs, their Pretty Woman thigh high boots, and one of Remus’ button down shirts over the top, as well as their usual genderfluid underwear. Their hair was in a beautiful braid, stubble on their cheeks, and they couldn’t keep the grin off their face as they sat in a booth at the club, sipping their drink.

Remus had his hands very high up their thigh as he sipped his whisky, looking around the room. “What do you want to do tonight, princess?”

“Hmm… I’m open to ideas. You’re the insatiable one tonight. Do you want to take a look around and see if anything… or anyone, catches our eye?”

“Yeah, that’s such a good idea.” Remus pressed a kiss to their jaw, giving their thigh a squeeze.

“If you can manage walking around, of course,” Sirius murmured, giving him a sly grin.

Remus huffed, standing up and holding out his hand. “Come on, baby.”

They gave a chuckle, taking his hand and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it as they stood up. They really would never tire of Remus like this. As soon as they stood up, Remus’ arm went around their waist and pulled them close.

“Maybe we’ll have some fun with someone else tonight?”

“Yeah?” Sirius looped their arms around his shoulders, surrendering their weight to him. “Wanna tell me how to fuck them again?”

“Mmm, yeah and let them come all over you.”

_ Fuck _ . Sirius shivered, knowing Remus felt it immediately. No matter how many times they’d done this, Sirius still felt that same lightning strike of excitement at the idea. “Yeah, yes please Daddy.”

Remus kissed their jaw, leading them away from the booth. “We can look for someone you like.”

“Someone you like too,” Sirius said, following him. They remembered that time with Kyle, or whatever his name was. This would be different though, they could feel it. “Should I speak to Tom about a private room?”

“Someone we both like, and yes a private room would be good.” Remus’s eyes looked around the club.

“How about I speak to Tom, and you find someone you like and strike up a conversation? I wanna see who you pick.”

“Yes princess.” He gave them one more kiss before slipping away.

Sirius watched for a moment, because damn, Remus was so fucking attractive when he oozed power like this, before turning towards the bar to flag down Tom. Thankfully one of the private rooms was free, so they reserved it and went back in search of Remus. Part of them sort of hoped Remus had found someone, spoken to them and got it all sorted out, so Sirius could just walk into the lion’s den and be devoured… so to speak. They’d done that once or twice before and it was terrifyingly exciting, but it had to be a particular set of circumstances.

They found Remus sitting at a table with a very good looking man, sitting up straight and looking as stern as he always did when they did these things. Sirius lingered for a moment, watching them talking and letting the anticipation build in the pit of their stomach. The man was nodding along to whatever it was Remus was saying to him.

“Oh, hi princess.” Remus smirked at them. “Come say hello to Mark.”

Sirius shuddered as they came closer and slid into the seat next to Remus. “Hi Mark.”

“Hi there, I really like your boots.”

Remus scooted closer putting an arm around Sirius. They preened at the compliment, not even trying to hide it. “Thank you. I like them too. Do you, Daddy?”

“I love them, princess. They’re very pretty.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Mark’s interested in joining us.”

Mark was very attractive, with bright eyes and straight white teeth and the sort of biceps that would almost look at home with a climber. Sirius could already imagine how hot it would be. “Whatever you want Daddy,” they said, knowing Remus knew that meant  _ yes please _ .

“Did you talk to Tom?” He rubbed a hand up their side.

“Mhmm. I reserved a room.”

“Let’s go then.” Remus stood up. “Mark knows the important bits, but anything you want to tell him?”

Sirius knew that meant Remus would’ve covered all their hard no’s and any gender-related important issues, but they smiled at Mark as they tucked themselves into Remus’ side. “I’m quite squirmy, and I probably won’t listen to you.”

Mark let out a soft laugh as he followed them both. “Well, that’s good to know. Remus told me you won’t listen any how.”

“Oh did he?” Sirius chuckled, looking at Remus. “Mean.”

“It’s true, don’t act as if it’s not.” He nuzzled their neck. They laughed, letting Remus lead them down the small hallway to the private rooms. They were already dying to know what Remus had concocted for them, but part of the thrill was not knowing.

“I suppose.”

“You know I’m right,” Remus said as they got to the open room. “Inside on your knees, baby.”

Sirius shuddered, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek before they strode into the room--hips swaying a little, the tails of Remus’ button-down brushing the tops of their thigh highs--and sank to their knees in the middle, hands folded in their lap.

“They are really pretty like this.” Mark walked over to them as Remus set Sirius’ bag down.

“The prettiest.” Remus rooted around in the bag.

Sirius smiled, biting their lip to try and not just grin like an idiot. They tipped their chin up towards Mark, somewhere between defiance and submission.

“Mark, take your shirt off,” Remus instructed as he pulled out a bundle of rope.

Sirius tilted their head, watching with interest as Mark smiled, slowly undoing the top button, then the next. They shifted a little, glancing to Remus then back to Mark and god, obviously he couldn’t hold a candle to Remus but he was damned attractive.

“He has nice arms, doesn’t he, princess?” Remus came over to them, kneeling down behind them. They resisted the urge to lean back into him, watching still as Mark undid his shirt, with a toe-curling smirk on his lips.

“Mmm, so hot. I want them around me.”

“In a minute.” Remus laughed softly in their ear. “Arms behind your back, baby.”

“But I wanna touch,” Sirius protested, ghosting their fingertips up Mark’s thighs as he dropped his shirt to the side.

“See, Mark, very bratty.” Remus snickered, reaching forward around Sirius to grab their wrists. They yelped, trying to bat his hands away and dig their fingers into Mark’s thighs, but Remus managed to grab them and a moment later their hands were wrenched behind their back. “There we go” Remus’ grip was tight around their wrists. “Maybe if you asked nicely.”

Sirius pouted, blinking up at Mark with their signature puppy dog eyes. “I think Mark would want me to be able to touch him, wouldn’t he?”

***

Remus shook his head, holding Sirius’ hands behind their back. They were probably throwing their best pouty look up at Mark, but Remus knew better.

“I think you should probably listen to your Daddy.” Mark licked his lips.

Sirius squirmed against him, their breath hitching. “I suppose.”

“That’s a good answer.” Remus pressed a kiss to their neck. “He’s very smart, isn’t he, princess?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius sounded floaty already. “Very smart.”

“ _ Maybe _ I can let you touch.” He glanced up at Mark who was watching them both carefully.

“Yes please,” Sirius murmured, squirming against Remus’ grip. “Are you gonna tie me up Daddy?”

“I can let you touch him, I guess. Just to undress him.” Remus nipped at their neck. “Then I’ll tie you up.”

“Yeah?” Sirius went to reach forward again.

“Yeah, baby.” Remus let go of their wrists.

Sirius knelt up, fingertips tracing over Mark’s thighs again. “Can I?” They asked, looking up at him.

“Yes, you can if Mark says yes.” Remus’ hands went down their back.

Mark looked quickly at Remus, then back to Sirius as if he couldn’t keep his eyes off them. “Yeah, you can.”

Sirius apparently wasted no time, sliding one hand up to palm over Mark through the fabric-- _ accidentally _ \--as they undid the flies. They had the bracelet Remus had gotten them years ago on, the one with  _ Property of Daddy _ engraved on the inside, and their tattoo was on show, like another mark of Remus’. Never mind the hickey he had given them this morning sitting proudly on their neck.

Mark let out a soft moan, so soft Remus wasn’t even sure if Sirius would’ve heard it, as they pulled his trousers down, leaning in to press a kiss to his thigh. Remus stood up, so he could move to see Sirius’ face as well.

“You’re doing so well princess.”

“Mmm, so good.” Mark let out another soft noise.

Sirius smiled, looking to Remus as they slid a hand back up Mark’s thigh, then walked their fingers over the swell in his underwear. “Do I get a treat?”

“I don’t know if you’ve been  _ that good.”  _ Remus’ hand went to their shoulder.

They pouted again, tipping their head back to look at him. “Please?”

“Maybe you should ask Mark.” Remus looked over to the other man.

Sirius turned their puppy dog eyes up to Mark, who smirked down at them. “I don’t know, I think your Daddy’s right. They haven’t been good enough, have they?”

Remus bit back a laugh at Sirius’ pouty face to Mark’s reply. Sirius actually huffed, bless them, hooking their fingers over the waistband of Mark’s underwear and licking their lips. “I’m very good with my mouth, aren’t I Daddy?”

“They are very good with their mouth. My princess has the best mouth.” Remus stroked a finger over their cheek.

Mark tore his gaze away from Sirius kneeling in front of him, to look up at Remus. He was looking for permission. Sirius was waiting impatiently, as they always did, slowly hooking one finger at a time under Mark’s underwear and tugging them down a fraction, as if Remus might not notice.

“I was going to say yes, but someone can’t seem to listen.” Remus let out a frustrated sigh going for their hands again. As predicted, Sirius resisted, making him have to grip tight. “Princess, Mark said no.”

Sirius made a rueful little noise. “Please, pretty please Mark, I wanna be good and make you feel good and my mouth is very good.”

Remus pulled at their wrists again. “Maybe later.”

“Fine,” Sirius said, as Remus pulled their arms behind their back.

“Poor thing,” Mark hummed, watching carefully. “Maybe later.”

“If you were good to begin with...” Remus held their wrists behind their back with one hand before grabbing the rope.

“What can I do?” Mark asked, talking to Remus as if Sirius weren’t there and they were just doing some mundane housework task. Sirius squirmed, obviously disliking not being the centre of attention for the moment.

“Get your underwear off then we can decide what to do next.” Remus had far too many ideas tonight, he needed input from other people. Mark nodded, happy to oblige it seemed. Sirius tried to turn around so they could see, but Remus held them fast. “What’s the matter, baby?”

“I wanna see,” Sirius whined, trying to wrench one arm out of his grip. 

Mark chuckled, kicking his underwear across the hardwood floor to in front of Sirius. They groaned, wriggling a little to try and move. Remus grinned over at Mark, who was naked and looking bloody fantastic.

“Sorry, princess, you can’t see.” Remus finished off the tie on their arms.

Sirius huffed, testing the ropes like they always did. “Are you naked too Daddy?”

“Not yet. I think I’ll let Mark help me.” He stood back up to stand in front of Sirius. “How’s that sound?”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Mark agreed.

Sirius’ eyes went wide, their cheeks flushing pink as they bit their bottom lip hard. “ _ Fuck _ . No, I wanna.”

“Mmm, no.” Remus put a finger under their chin to tilt their face up. “Mark gets to, he’s been good.”

“Fuu--ah, no fair Daddy,” Sirius said, all soft and breathy, already floaty.

Remus raised their eyebrow at them. “Hmm?”

Sirius shivered, biting their lip. “Yes Daddy.”

“That’s what I thought.” He grinned down at them. “Come here, Mark.”

Mark circled around to stand next to Remus, not even glancing at Sirius. They made a soft noise in the back of their throat, which Remus really couldn’t fault them for, because Mark was absurdly handsome.

“Poor princess.” Remus dropped his hand and turned towards Mark. The other man gave him a look, checking in, before he carefully started on the buttons of Remus’ shirt. With every button that came loose, Sirius made another noise, squirming and shifting in their position on the floor.

Remus tried to pretend that he couldn’t hear Sirius’ little noises. “Stay still, baby.” He tried to give them a stern look as Marks’ hands slid up to his shoulders. The other man smiled softly, pulling Remus’ shirt from his shoulders and dropping it aside.

Sirius grumbled. “No fair.”

“I don’t think so.” Remus smiled as he let his hand slide down Mark’s chest.

“Right,” Mark agreed. “If they haven’t been good enough.” His hand mirrored Remus’, trailing down to his belt.

Remus smirked and wrapped his hand around Mark’s cock. “So true. Poor princess, can’t touch.”

Mark moaned, tipping his head back as Sirius made a flustered, protesting sort of noise, wrenching at their rope around their arms.

“Daddy! No fair.”

He let his hand drop from Mark’s cock, sadly. “Okay, now my bottoms.”

Mark nodded, smiling still as he started on Remus’ belt, pulling it undone, then the fastenings of his trousers.

“What should we do with them, hmm?” Remus watched his deft hands work.

“We could make them watch,” Mark said mildly, pushing Remus’ bottoms from his hips. “Or you could show me how good they are.”

“Hmm, we could do both.”

“That is very true.” Mark waited for Remus to step out of his trousers, before sliding a hand into his underwear. “Both sounds good.”

Sirius whined.

Remus’ eyes fluttered closed for a moment, just enjoying Mark’s touch before he had to be Daddy. He also still wasn’t sure what to do with Mark because it all sounded good. “Do you want to -- fuck -- see how pretty they are when they get spanked?”

Sirius moaned as if he’d just spanked them. “Please.”

Mark twisted his wrist, giving Remus a slow stroke. “I bet they’re so pretty.”

“They are, ah.” Remus took a deep breath.

“I’d like that.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Sirius whined again.

Remus nodded, as if trying to tell Mark that was enough for now. “Princess, how do you want to be spanked?”

Mark drew back, stepping to the side slightly and just watching.

“Hard,” was Sirius’ immediate answer, and Remus  _ knew _ they were being purposefully obtuse.

He huffed before grabbing Sirius under their arms to drag them to stand up. “You know that’s not the answer I’m looking for.”

Sirius just smiled sweetly, pressing closer to him. “However Daddy likes?”

“Better answer.” Remus kissed them softly. “How about bent over the table?”

“Yes please,” Sirius murmured, kissing back. They were all warm and floaty, utterly pliable.

He smiled into the kiss before moving them over to the table. “Just our hands?”

“ _ Our? _ ” Sirius’ voice shook as they leaned against the table. They glanced back to Mark, then to Remus again. “Yeah, yes, just h--hands.”

“Would you rather Mark just look pretty and watch?” Remus rubbed a palm between their shoulders.

Sirius shifted, flush creeping down the back of their neck above the collar of Remus’ shirt. “He can--he can spank me, if you want.”

“I do want.” He kissed their neck before straightening up. “Come here, Mark.”

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed, cheek pressed against the tabletop.

Mark came to stand next to Remus, smiling as his eyes flickered over Sirius, then to Remus.

“You know the rules, I told you. Go ahead.” Remus’ hand slipped down to Sirius’ back and they let out another stream of swears.

“Okay,” Mark said, moving so he was stood behind Sirius. One hand moulded to the shape of their bottom, squeezing a little, before he brought his hand down in a sharp slap. It was nowhere near as hard as Remus usually spanked Sirius, but he was alright with that. Especially seeing as Sirius made the most  _ lovely _ noise in response.

***

“Oh, fuck,  _ please _ .”

Sirius wasn’t even entirely sure what they were begging  _ for _ . Everything was hazy and floaty and they just wanted to be  _ good _ . Remus and Mark took turns spanking them, and after far too long, Remus fingered them, just slowly and gently enough to be good, but not quite good enough.

“You look so fucking good,” Mark panted behind them.

“Maybe we should let princess touch you now, Mark?” Remus’ voice had that hint of nearing the loss of self control.

Sirius nodded, moaning in lieu of actual words.

“Yeah,” Mark said, sounding fucked out already, and Sirius was the one getting spanked.

Remus’ hands went to untying Sirius’ bindings, so sure and skillful. “You’ve been so good, princess.”

Sirius’ legs felt like jelly as they leaned back into Remus. They just wanted to sink to their knees and be good _.  _ “Yeah?”

“Yeah, really good.” Mark appeared in their eyeline, looking well fucked already.

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed. It was probably the thing they’d said most in the last half an hour. They smiled at Mark though, loving how much he was clearly enjoying this, how Remus was too.

The rope fell away and soon Remus was pushing and pulling them around until they were kneeling on the ground between the two men. God, if Sirius thought they were in their happy place before, then they were absolutely wrong because it was resolutely  _ here. _ They bit their lip hard, stomach doing somersaults, but stayed still, waiting for permission.

“Do you want to touch Mark?” Remus’ finger traced their bottom lip.

Sirius kissed the pad of his finger, nodding. “Please?” Their fingers twitched on their thighs.

“Go ahead, princess.”

Mark gave a low moan when Sirius reached up and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. Obviously it wasn’t as wonderful as Remus’ cock, but god he was stunning. Mark’s head tipped back as Remus’ took his hand and guided it down his abdomen. “Isn’t their mouth perfect?”

“Yeah,” Mark said, nodding. “I wanna fuck it.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped pleasantly, and they gave his cock another stroke as they looked up to Remus. Remus smirked down at them before he moaned as Mark’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Yeah, yeah, can he, princess?”

“Mm, please,” Sirius hummed, tilting their face up and letting their mouth fall open a little in invitation. Their other hand went to Remus’ thigh to anchor themselves, feeling a little thrill of jealousy of the fact that Mark was touching their Daddy.

“Fuck, thank you.” Mark pushed the tip of his cock into their mouth. “Shit.”

Sirius moaned softly in response, swallowing and bobbing their head to take him a little deeper. They squeezed their hand on Remus’ thigh, wanting desperately to have their hand around him, but they didn’t touch unless they were allowed.

“Ah, shit.” Mark moaned again before starting to move his hips, pushing deeper into their mouth. “You’re -- oh wow.”

Remus groaned, his hand going to Sirius’. Sirius’ cock twitched in their underwear at the praise of  _ oh wow _ , encouraging Mark deeper, letting their jaw relax, swirling their tongue. They wanted to bat Mark’s hand away from Remus, which was absurd seeing as they were the one on their knees. Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand slightly, then moved up to wrap their fingers around his cock.

“Fuck, princess. You’re so pretty like this.”

Mark groaned. “Fuck, so pretty—god.”

Sirius hummed, stroking Remus slowly, sort of trying to lead because they knew Remus and they knew what he liked. Admittedly it was a little difficult to set a pace with Mark fucking their mouth, but they gave it a try, feeling entirely overwhelmed with everything.

“Don’t come in their m -- in their mouth.” Remus attempted to sound assertive again, but Sirius imagined that was hard with hands on his dick.

“I won’t -- oh -- yeah… no, I won’t.”

Sirius smiled to themselves, one hand on Remus and the other behind their back. They weren’t tied anymore but Sirius knew Remus loved when they did that, surrendering control completely. Every time Mark pulled out slightly they swirled their tongue over the underside of his cock.

“Princess, suck my cock now.”

“Fuck,” Mark said, stepping back a little. 

Sirius took a second to take a breath, breathing hard, before shuffling over in front of Remus. They ran a hand through their hair, a bit wild and in their face, before shooting Remus a smile. They felt delirious in the best way, and no matter what they did or who they played with, Sirius would always want to come back to Remus.

“Make sure you’re touching Mark, princess.” Remus cupped their cheek.

“Yes Daddy,” Sirius hummed, leaning into his touch as they ran a hand up Mark’s thigh, then gave his cock a firm stroke.

“Good.” Remus pressed the tip of his cock to Sirius’ lips. Sirius slid the point of their tongue over it, wondering how utterly obscene it looked to be practically making out with Remus’ dick, but then they didn’t really care because they knew Remus liked obscene. “Oh, fuck, shit -- princess.”

Sirius loved this bit the most, taking Remus apart like this, in front of someone too, as if to say  _ look _ , I do this to him. Mark must have been enjoying it because he made a fabulous noise. It only made Sirius preen even more as Remus thrust into their mouth, stroking Mark as he did. They absolutely couldn’t do anything more than just act on instinct, and it was so good.

They felt Mark come against their cheek, hardly comprehending when Remus had given him permission. “Oh wow -- oh oh…”

Sirius’ cock twitched again, whimpering at the sensation of Mark’s come hot on their cheek and down their jaw. Somehow they managed to keep stroking him through it, jaw lax for Remus to just fuck their mouth.

“Look -- look how pretty you are with his come on you, baby.” Remus let out a long lovely noise.

“Oh shit,” Mark mumbled.

“Mmmhm,” Sirius hummed, swallowing around Remus’ cock and feeling Mark’s come sliding down their chin. God, they felt so out of it. This was utterly perfect. The worst thing about Remus coming on their face was that his cock was no longer in their mouth, but then this fixed all that. 

“Should I come on you, princess? Or in your pretty mouth?” Remus asked breathlessly.

***

Remus couldn’t stop looking at Sirius all beautiful with Mark’s come on their pale skin and their mouth around his cock. “Fuck, fuck you’re mouth is so good. you let me fuck it so good.”

Sirius was looking up at him with wide eyes, one hand still on Mark’s hip and their head tilted just enough for it to feel divine. They swallowed, the muscles of their throat working around him, before they pulled back a little.

“Fuck, princess.” Remus’ hips bucked and his fingers went into their hair. He was  _ so _ close, but he was enjoying it so much. “Look at how beautiful they are.”

“Holy shit.” Mark’s voice came from somewhere to Remus’ right.

Sirius blinked up at him, holding eye contact even as the motion of Remus’ hips bucking pressed his cock deeper into their mouth. Their cheeks were flushed deep pink and their eyes were dark and glassy. Sirius could barely sit still but Remus wasn't sure if it was arousal or the soreness of their bottom from the spanking. 

“Aren’t they fucking amazing?” Remus panted, still fucking their mouth, his orgasm curling deep in his stomach. “Your mouth is so perfect -- perfect princess.”

“They’re amazing. Their mouth is amazing,” Mark agreed, standing closer and brushing a finger through Sirius’ hair.

Sirius’ eyelids fluttered, their mouth so perfect, cheeks perfectly hollowed. They looked so good, so out of it.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come on your face,” Remus mumbled before pulling out of their mouth and taking himself in his hands. Sparks were going off throughout his body, his body tensing with anticipation.

“Please, please come on me Daddy,” Sirius pleaded, eyes closed as they squirmed. “Please Daddy, I love your come on me, all over my face and M-Mark’s co—”

That pushed Remus over the edge, coming over where Mark had came, his legs nearly giving out from under him. “Fuck fuck -- yes, princess.”

Sirius gave a low moan, their mouth falling open. Some of Remus’ come was over their tongue and lower lip. They gave a virulent shudder and another moan, and Remus realised they were  _ coming.  _ His cock gave a twitch as if he hadn’t  _ just _ come.

“Fuck you’re so perfect princess, shit.” Remus moaned.

“Oh shit, did they just come? Fuck.”

Remus just nodded, trying to focus to look down at Sirius. He could hardly stand so he gave in and just sat down — maybe more melted down — on to the floor. 

Sirius stayed kneeling, their eyes still closed, body shivering with the aftershocks of their orgasm. “Oh fucking hell…”

“You all right? You did so good princess.” Remus managed to say before looking to Mark. “Can you grab something to clean their face?”

Mark nodded, still shaky and breathing hard himself. “Yeah, I’ll grab a cloth.” 

Remus didn’t bother noting where he went, probably to their bags, instead looking back to Sirius as they sprawled onto their back, hands up by their head. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby?” Remus scooted closer to them, putting a hand on their chest.

“Hi,” Sirius hummed, their hand going to his arm to hold on. They looked so out of it, and so obscenely beautiful. “M’good.”

“Good, you were so good.” He kissed their forehead. “We’ll clean you up, okay?”

Sirius just nodded, licking their lips to sweep up some of the come there. “Fuck, was so good. Did you have fun?”

“I had so much fun. Did you?” He grinned at them.

They gave him a dry look in response, gesturing broadly to themselves, their untouched cock in their come-covered underwear.

“Ha, of course.” Remus smiled as Mark sank down next to them both holding a cloth.

“Here, Remus,” he said, holding it out to him. “God, look at you.”

“Thanks.” He took the cloth before going to wipe Sirius’ face. Like always, they tilted their face up for him, letting him look after them. “You good, Mark?”

Mark chuckled, stretching his legs out. “So good, honestly. That was ridiculously hot.”

“I couldn’t agree any more. You were so amazing, princess.” Remus finished wiping their face.

Sirius smiled, their eyes opening as they sat up. “Yeah, it was so good. I…” they trailed off, gesturing to themselves again, cheeks flushing pink. “So good. Thank you.”

Mark brushed a piece of hair from Sirius’ forehead as Remus shuffled down to get Sirius out of their underwear. “Thank you for letting me join.”

“Mm, you’re welcome,” Sirius said, lifting their hips to help Remus, letting him do whatever he needed. “Thank you for coming on my face.”

Remus couldn’t help the laugh that came out of his mouth. “So polite, princess.”

“Ha, you’re very welcome. Thanks for letting me.”

Sirius huffed their own laugh, sounding tired but satisfied. “I am very polite, and well behaved, and you know what, maybe we should say thank you to people doing the things we fucking love.” They grinned, rubbing a hand over their face. “Kink manners.”

“Yes baby, you’re so right.” Remus moved again to sit near Sirius’ hip. He reached over to wrap his arms around them to help them into his lap. “You’re the best and the smartest.”

“Mmmhm,” Sirius hummed, curling up in his lap. 

“We definitely should,” Mark agreed. “Maybe we should get someone to make scene thank you cards.”

“Ha, yes, they’d make a killing.” Remus held Sirius tight against him as they liked. “My princess has the best ideas.”

_ Now _

Remus opened the door, thinking about how Sirius had a good idea to get Teddy some ice cream to help soothe the embarrassment of it all. He could still hardly believe that Teddy’s first date was someone they had scened with at the club. A bloody amazing scene too. Not that a bad one would have made it better because Remus wouldn’t want Teddy to have anything to do with that person for different reasons.

“I’ve arrived bearing ice cream,” Remus announced as he strode into the living room.

“Hi caro!” Sirius called, sat on the sofa with Teddy at the other end.

“Hi Dad.” Teddy was curled up, still wearing her date outfit. “Did you get what I wanted to make pizza?”

“I sure did, annwyl. What are you two up to?”

“I’m telling Teddy some awful date stories from when I was her age,” Sirius said, smiling at him.

“Oh god, you’ve got some bad ones.” Remus snickered.

“I have. I was telling her about the one where we were in the pub, and his ex starts calling him, incessantly. We ignore it but then go on to another bar and his ex is stood outside, just  _ waiting _ . Had to fend off some drunk crying guy, it was… awful.”

Remus grimaced, shaking his head. “This is why I barely dated.”

“I don’t blame you. I think I’m gonna just be a nun or something.”

“That’s entirely valid. Never mind the one Auntie Marly tried to quiz about his intentions and his career and whether he was clean. Though that was more Auntie Marly’s fault than the guy, he was cute. But if you can’t deal with Marlene’s weirdness, then I’m not for you, huh caro?”

“Exactly, you’re practically a two for one deal.” Remus went over to kiss then on the cheek. “Don’t be a nun, Teddy. You know how we feel about organized religion.”

“Grandma would have a heart attack, I’m sure.”

“True. I guess not every date can be this bad… not like I made it to the actual date.”

Remus smiled at her, reaching out with his free hand to ruffle their curls. “Exactly, it’ll be better.”

“Promise, piccolina. It’s up from here.”


	3. You're Home Early

Teddy was turning around, as Sirius instructed because her dress was nice and flowy. Remus knew they wanted to steal it from her. “It looks great annwyl, it’s going to be a great date.” Though she didn’t have a good track record so far with  _ Mark _ then the girl who got completely wasted and threw up on her shoes.

“Yeah, you look gorgeous, piccolina,” Sirius said, smiling as they leaned against the sideboard in the hallway. They shot Remus a look that said  _ this one  _ has _ to be good, right? _

“Hopefully he doesn’t get any sick on it.”

“If he does, you send him the dry cleaning bill.” Sirius smiled, padding over to Remus to put their arm around him.

Remus smiled, kissing their cheek. It had to be better than the last two, Remus thought as he watched Teddy try two different shoes on at once. “Yes, but I doubt he’s getting pissed at a museum event.”

“Agreed, the odd champagne, but no shots, huh?” Sirius bit their lip, stepping back to look at Teddy. “The left one.”

Teddy sighed in relief. “Good because it’s much more comfortable. And yeah, no shots… though she did those before I got to the last date.”

“Like we said… up from here, right?”

Remus nodded, holding out Teddy’s bag. “You’ll have fun. If there’s any trouble, call if you need us as always, but I think it’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Dad.” She took the bag with a soft smile on her face.

“Have fun.” Sirius kissed her cheek, just as the sound of a car horn came from outside. “Your chariot awaits.”

Teddy frowned just for a moment before reaching for the door. “Okay, you two have a nice date night.”

“We will.” Remus waved as she went off, closing the door behind her.

Sirius chuckled as he shut the door, squeezing their arm around his waist. “Will we?”

Remus turned slightly towards them, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t we always?”

“Dependes what you have planned,” Sirius murmured, giving him a coy smile.

“Me? Have plans.” He wrapped both arms around them. “Never.”

“Oh definitely not. You’re a fly by the seat of your pants kinda guy, aren’t you?”

Remus nodded. “I’m always just doing whatever, going with the flow.”

“Absolutely.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck, nuzzling there. “Where is the flow taking you next?”

“Upstairs to the pole room.” Remus feathered kisses down their cheek.

“Oh yeah? Just occurred to you?”

“Mmmhmm.” He let his hands drift down to their back to their arse.

Sirius grinned, looping their arms around his neck a moment before they hopped up to wrap their legs around his waist. “Good to know.*

He gripped their thighs, taking on their body weight easily. “There  _ may _ be some things up there all ready for you.”

“Oh really?” Sirius’ eyebrows jumped up, a smile on their lips. “How kind of you Daddy.”

“Yes, really. I just thought maybe you’d be up for some fun.”

“I think you can convince me. Why aren’t we upstairs already?”

Remus laughed, walking towards the stairs as he carried them. “I’m not sure, silly me.”

Sirius snickered, nuzzling the crook of his neck again, nipping softly. “Mm, silly Daddy.”

He focused on carrying them towards the stairs, smacking their bottom. “I know princess. Anything you really really want to do?”

“Mmmm.” Sirius bit at his neck as they thought. “The cane? And your come, obviously.”

“Hmm okay, I can do those things,” he said as he carried them up the stairs.

“Leave lots of pretty marks.”

“I will, lots and lots.” Remus came to the last step, his mind turning with all the things that he could do. “Do you have anything coming up that you have to be sitting a lot for?”

Sirius let their head drop to his shoulder, tightening their legs around his waist a little. “No, I’m teaching for the next week solid, no meetings or anything.” They sounded so incredibly pleased.

“Nothing too strenuous?” He brought them into the pole room.

“You’re  _ such _ a Daddy. Nothing too strenuous, no.”

Remus laughed, as he did every time they said that. It had been over twenty years that they had been doing this. “Of course I’m such a Daddy.” If anything he had just gotten worse and worse -- or better and better.

Sirius snickered, pulling back from his neck to look at him. “The best Daddy ever. You always look after me.”

“My favorite thing is to look after my princess.” Remus set them down on the sofa next to the toys he had set out.

Sirius smiled up at him, wriggling down in the sofa a little before they looked over and noticed the toys. They gave him a grin as they sat forward, hands going to his thighs. “Mm, this looks fun.”

“Yeah? We should put your collar on first, I think.”

“Which one?”

“That pretty red one, you know?” Remus thought of the beautiful crimson collar with the soft swirling embossing they had found in a shop in London the last time they were there.

Sirius squirmed. “Mm, yes please.”

He kissed their forehead before going to grab it from the trunk, which he had left unlocked. “You should own more red.”

“Yeah? You’ll have to buy me more red things.”

“I will.” Remus bent down to open their white trunk. “You know I won’t get much done then because I’ll be thinking about how nice it looks on your skin.”

A moment later, Remus felt Sirius smack him on the arse, even though he hadn’t even heard them move from the sofa. He huffed, straightening up with the collar in his hand. Of course they couldn’t be sweet for just a moment.

“I was just being nice to you.”

“Extra nice, because your arse is glorious, and I couldn’t help myself.” Sirius had already sat back on the sofa, hands folded in their lap. “I’ll be good,” they proffered, tilting their chin up to bare their neck, and holding their wrists together in front of them in offering.

“I didn’t say you could touch then.” Remus reminded them as his fingers slid down their neck.

“Daddy  _ knows _ I’m a brat.”

He hummed before wrapping the collar around their long, pale neck. The way it stood out against their beautiful skin. “Yes, I do know.”

***

Sirius grinned up at Remus, their new red collar snug around their neck and standing out in their reflection. They hadn’t had a chance to really scene for a while, with everything being busy and nothing quite corresponding to give them a free house for the night. But now they had the time, and the inclination. 

“What now?”

“Hmm, clothes off then on your hands and knees.”

“Please?”

“Now.” Remus picked up the bundle of rope.

Sirius chuckled. That was Daddy for please, for certain. They stood up, pulling their shirt up over their head and setting it on the sofa before pushing their leggings off. “Underwear too?” They asked, glancing at him in the mirror.

“Underwear too.” Remus watched them, his eyes hungry.

“Yeah, Daddy can’t cut these ones off.” Sirius stepped out of their leggings and underwear before gracefully--like they did everything, mind you--sinking down to their knees.

“I could if I wanted to, princess.”

Sirius shuddered. That was true. He’d done that before enough times. They watched him in the mirror, unable to get enough of the hungry look in his eyes.

“When you get on your hands and knees, I want your weight on your shoulders and your arms under your body. Does that make sense?”

“Yes Daddy,” Sirius murmured, shifting to slide their hands back between their knees, wrists aligned with their ankles, weight rolled forward onto their shoulders. “Like this?”

“You look so perfect, princess.” Remus moved closer to them. “I’ll tie your ankles to your wrists then something pretty down your legs I think.”

Sirius couldn’t hide the way they shivered, the way Remus spoke to them like this always so enthralling. They closed their eyes, relishing the feeling of the rope around their wrists, then their ankles, then climbing up their thighs. With every knot they felt more and more secure, more and more floaty.

“So pretty, just taking a picture.” Remus pressed a kiss to the small of their back.

“Mmhmm.” Sirius heard the click of the polaroid, letting out a long breath. Sometimes subspace felt like something they had to climb up to, other times it just took a look, a word, from Remus, and they were there. This was one of those times.

“Perfect,” he said with a soft sight before his weight shifted on the sofa and his hand reached in front of them to grab the lube and the plug.

Sirius watched him in the mirror, head to the side so their cheek was pressed to the floor. “What are you gonna do, Daddy?”

“I’m gonna finger you then fuck you and come inside of you.” Remus’ finger pressed against them. “Then put the plug in you and cane you before fucking you again.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Sirius blurted, their stomach twisting with desire. This was exactly what they needed. “Please.”

“Yes, baby.” Remus’s finger pressed into them.

Sirius bit their lip, their eyes fluttering closed. They couldn’t  _ watch _ this bit, not when Remus had everything planned out and they suspected  _ Sirius coming _ wasn’t part of the itinerary until quite a bit later. This position was the worst, or best, for it too; Sirius had no leverage to push against him and urge him quicker, nor anything to grab onto or place to squirm. All Sirius could do was stay there and moan.

“Please, I’m ready, ah, please.”

“Are you sure, princess?” His fingers slid nearly out of them.

Sirius’ hips bucked at the sensation. “Ah, please.” It felt like he had been fingering them for  _ hours _ . “I’m sure.”

He chuckled because  _ of course _ Remus would chuckle at them like this. Sirius didn’t have time to react because soon Remus’ cock was inside of them. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Fuck, shit,” Sirius moaned, loving the feel of him, the way his voice went a little bit shaky whenever he was inside of them.

“Yes, princess.” Remus thrust hard into them before pulling back.

God, he was so fucking perfect, hitting exactly the right spot, his hands on their hips. Sirius shivered, trying to arch back into him but they really couldn’t move much. Remus liked them like this, unable to brat their way into being in control. Or at least the semblance of it.

“Are -- ah -- are you gonna gonna be good and not come?”

Sirius tried to nod then, not sure if he could even see, made an attempt to form words. “I--ah--only come when Daddy lets me.”

“Shit, you’re so good. Are you watching in the mirror?”

At his words, Sirius dragged their gaze up to the mirror, knowing immediately it was a mistake because  _ fuck _ , Remus looked so good. They gave a whimper, desire curling in their stomach at the sight. “Mmph, fuck. Daddy looks so good, fe--feels so good in me.”

Remus’ muscles flexed in his arms and thighs each time he moved. “Fuck, princess.”

Sirius was already trying to fend off their orgasm, the sight of Remus looking like a fucking god doing awful things to their self-control. They briefly thought of the Pillars of Sirius, with Daddy atop them, and that was never more true than now. Sirius wasn’t sure they could form words, just moan and curse at every single thrust.

When Remus’ hand came down to twine through their hair and his hips began to stutter, Sirius could tell he was close before he said a word. “Shit, I’m going to come inside you and keep it there all night.”

“Ahh, please, fuck. I love your come in me,  _ please _ .” Sirius couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of their mouth, feeling Remus so close, his thigh muscles tense against the backs of their legs. “Please come in me, Daddy.”

That was all it took for him to come, deep inside Sirius as he pulled their hair and dug the fingers of his free hand into their hips. Sirius hissed softly at the pain, turning to pleasure somewhere along the line, with the sensation of warmth flooding their insides. Sirius’ cock twitched between their legs, unable for them to get any kind of friction or release like this.

“Fuck, you’re -- ah, fuck you’re so amazing princess.”

Sirius tried to shift, get  _ something _ , press back against him or rut against the floor, but they couldn’t. They let out an almost desperate whine, hands clenching uselessly. “ _ Daddy _ .”

“What baby?” Remus pulled out of Sirius, dropping the hand in their hair.

“Fuck,” Sirius moaned, closing their eyes. “You feel so good, I wanna be good--I wanna.”

Before Remus could speak, the cold feeling of the plug replaced the warm feeling of Remus. “You are being good.”

They couldn’t decide whether to try and squirm away or press back towards the plug, already feeling so sensitive. They knew Remus had plenty more planned, too. “Be Daddy’s good princess.”

“Yes, baby, my good princess. All Daddy’s.” The plug sank into them. “I’ll give you some pretty bruises now.”

_ Fuck _ .

***

Remus brought the cane down once more, the stripes of red on their bottom and thighs nearly matching the color of the collar around their neck. They looked so good like this, all tied up and vulnerable for Remus. Sometimes it was baffling to have someone trust him so much, but it felt so good.

Sirius made the most glorious noise in response, the welt already turning red across their thigh. They tried to squirm, bless them, chest rising and falling, but Remus had tied them in a way where they couldn’t really move.

“More?” He asked, reaching out to rub a light hand over the swell of their arse. Their skin was so warm under his hand.

“Please,” Sirius pleaded, their hands clenched between their legs. Remus knew from experience this deep in their headspace they might say yes to anything, though.

“Are you sure?” Remus stood up straight again.

They let out a whine. “Whatever you want Daddy.”

“Hmm.” Remus brought the cane down again, watching the way it flexed against them.

“Ahh!” The noise was wonderful too, the swish of it through the air, then smacking against their flesh. Sirius’ back arched, shuddering hard. “Fuck.”

Remus was hard and ready to go again, but he wanted to draw it out just a little longer. Watching Sirius in this space was so intoxicating. They could barely stay still, yet at the same time were so languid and pliable. They were breathing hard as Remus watched the stripe of red darken.

“Please.”

“Please what, princess?” Remus asked.

“Please fu--fuck me, Daddy.”

Remus set the cane down, moving closer to brush his fingers through their hair. “I guess, I could.”

“I want--ah--I want you to. M’all hot and wet and open fo--for you--filled with your come.”

His stomach twisted pleasantly thinking about being back inside of Sirius again. “You’re always so ready for me.”

“I always want--want Daddy to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Remus loved when they got to the rambly stage.

“Please, please I want Daddy’s hard cock in me,” Sirius mumbled, letting out another whine. “Please, I’ll be so good, let you fuck me just how you want, won’t--won’t come ‘til you let me, just co--come in me again--fuck, please.”

He played with their hair for a moment, thinking about giving in but also enjoying the teasing. “You won’t? Really? I’m not sure…”

Sirius huffed, another shudder running through them. “I won’t, I’ll be good. Please, please fuck me. Anything. Whatever Daddy wants, with whatever, please.”

“Hmm, maybe…”

“Please.” Sirius turned their head to look at him, eyes wide and dark, wetness on their lower lashes. “Please Daddy, I need you to fuck me, please.”

Remus pressed a soft kiss to their lips. “Okay, baby, I’ll fuck you. Whatever my princess wants.”

Sirius made a noise into the kiss, lips parting instantly. He had a feeling he could do anything to them in moments like these. “Please, I want you to, I need you.”

“I know, princess. I’m going to fuck you right now.” He lingered for a moment for just one more kiss before pulling back.

“Please Daddy.” Sirius squirmed again, making another delicious noise.

“Yes princess.” He finally stood back up and went back to kneel behind them, admiring the marks on their skin. “You can’t come yet, right, princess?”

Sirius just shook their head, their breath hitching.

“My perfect princess.” Remus’ fingers grabbed their hips once more with one hand before taking the plug out and lining himself up with his other hand. He sunk into them, neither losing it at their warmth. “Oh fuck, you feel so good.”

Sirius moaned at the sensation of the plug, choked off at the end with Remus thrusting into them. They felt so tight and hot clenching around him. Christ, they were so fucking amazing. He had to take a deep breath before he could manage another thrust because he didn’t want to come yet. Though that would drive Sirius mad.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.”

“Ahh, you fe—feel so good, ah!” Sirius yelped, tightening around him again. “Ah, I wanna come, you feel so good.”

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath once more. “No, princess, not yet, be good.”

They whimpered, shivering again. “Mm, m’good, m’good, please.” Damn, they were so out of it, it was gorgeous.

Remus ran his hand up their back as he thrust again. “No, baby, not yet. You -- ah, fuck, you need to be good just for a little longer.”

“‘Kay, okay.” Sirius arched up towards his touch, body clenching with every thrust now.

“I love how good you feel.” Remus started to move a little faster, trying not to completely lose his control but that was so enticing. “You have to watch, princess.”

“Ahh—ah—” Sirius met his gaze in the mirror, their eyelids shuttering with every thrust, lips parted with a gasp.

Remus gave into the sensation and started to fuck them harder and faster, letting himself lose control. There was little doubt that Sirius would last much longer and they’d probably just come the moment Remus wrapped a hand around them. It was thrilling getting them so worked up like this. “Shit, I’m so close princess, are you?”

Despite how fucked out they were, Sirius, ever the brat, gave a sharp little scoff of disbelief, clenching around him again. “Please,” they said. “M’so close Daddy, so close.”

“Me too, princess, you’re so fucking brilliant.” One of Remus’ hand slid down their thigh as he continued fuck them as his orgasm built up deep inside of him. “Should I t -- touch you? Have you been good?”

“ _ Fuck. _ So good, I’ve been good. Please, please Daddy, your hand around me.”

“You have been so good.” Remus let out a shaky breath before finally wrapping a hand around the base of their cock.

Sirius’ moan sounded fucking amazing. They clenched around him again, back arching as they writhed. “Ohh, my god, fuck, fuck—can I come, please, please, please, please, ple—”

The way they felt and the way that they sounded caused Remus to completely let any type of control fall away. He was so close. “Fuck, yes, come for me princess, please. Fuck fuck.”

“Ah, fu—thank you,” Sirius managed to grit out before it tumbled into a moan, their body tightening and clenching as they came.

Feeling Sirius coming made Remus’ climax crash over him, making him see stars in his eyes. “Oh fuck. Fuck, princess you’re -- ah, you’re so perfect.”

Sirius made another wonderful noise, moaning and writhing at the sensation. “Ah, Daddy, fu—uck.”

***

Everything was  _ perfect _ . Sirius wasn’t sure if they could speak, utterly fucked out and only capable of gasps and moans. They hadn’t been this deep in subspace for  _ so long _ , and everything was beautiful. All that mattered was being good for Remus.

“I’m getting your ropes off, okay?”

Sirius hummed an agreement, their thighs still quivering. They could just lie there if Remus wanted, do whatever he wanted. They didn’t care they were half sprawled in their own come, with cane marks over their arse and Remus’ come… fuck.

“We’ll take a nice bath if you’re up for it. I’ll put lotion on and we can eat and I’ll take care of you all night. You’re soooo good, princess.” Remus rambled as he undid the ties.

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, flexing their wrist as Remus released it. That sounded wonderful.

Just as Remus was undoing the last knot the front door slammed. “IT WAS TERRIBLE!”

Sirius jumped a mile, not expecting it, making them scrape their shoulder on the floor. “Fuck,” they mumbled, still feeling far too out of it to even pretend to be human. “Fuck.”

“Oh fuck. Teddy! You’re early!” Remus called down.

“I’M MELTING INTO THE SOFA!”

“Okay, okay.” Sirius pushed themselves up, going to sit back on their ankles, but their arse was far too sore and they ended up sprawling to the side with a yelp of pain, their head spinning with sudden movement. “Fuck.”

“Maybe just stay here?” Remus was already pulling on his clothes. “Shit, no, you can’t be alone.”

Sirius shook their head; they wanted to be with Remus, and if they didn’t come downstairs Teddy would think something was wrong. “No, I’ll stay with you… fuck, I can’t think.” All they could focus on was the stinging sensation on the back of their thighs. “I can’t put my leggings back on.”

“How about a dress?”

“No.” Sirius remembered when Teddy was a kid, wearing shorts too short. “Pyjama bottoms?” It felt like their mouth didn’t work, they had to concentrate too much on talking to try and do anything more than sit up. Remus swam into focus. Sirius wanted nothing more than to curl up in his lap, but this was what being kinky and parents was like, they supposed.

“I’M DYING! IT WAS HORRID! I’M NEVER DATING!”

“ONE MINUTE TEDDY!” Remus shouted, pulling Sirius to the bedroom. He brought them over to the dresser and pulled out their softest pair. “Do you need me to pull them on? They’ll hurt.”

“I know, I know. Please, fuck, sorry.” Sirius fumbled with the pyjamas, frustrated at their own clumsiness. They’d never had to drag themselves out of subspace so quickly before. It was usually a nice gentle curve back to Earth, but this was a crash landing, “S’Teddy okay?”

“She’s fine, just a bad date, baby. We can let her just be if you need to? Or get into bed? Say you’re ill?”

“No, wanna stay with you.”

“I know, baby but--”

“DO WE HAVE ICE CREAM?”

“YES!” Remus shouted back down, a sharpness in his voice.

Sirius winced, gripping Remus’ arm. They didn’t want him to shout, or for him to go downstairs without them, or stay here. “Daddy, it’s okay. I can—god, okay—have your hoodie? And we can go downstairs. I want to stay with you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He grabbed his hoodie before helping Sirius into it. “Okay, I need clothes.”

Sirius stayed leaning against the dresser, not wanting to brave sitting down yet. “Sadly.”

Remus frowned a little, pulling on his own pajama bottoms. “I know, princess.”

Downstairs Sirius could hear Teddy moving around. They felt bad for her having another awful date, but couldn’t she have given them ten more minutes to clean up and not feel so thoroughly out of it?

Once Remus was dressed, he took Sirius’ hand again and led them towards the stairs. “We’ll just get her ice cream and maybe some tea then we can curl up. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, squeezing his hand, their fingers shaking a little. “Can I have ice cream?” They knew something sugary would probably help with the sharp drop in endorphins. God, and they were so prepared for a night of this; they had to remember not to call Remus Daddy, or ask for his permission for everything, when that was exactly what they would usually do when they felt like this. 

“Yeah, princess,” Remus spoke softly as they got to the last step.

Sirius bit their lip around a smile, leaning into him. They knew they should go and put the kettle on or grab ice cream, if Remus went to talk to Teddy, but they couldn’t bring themselves to leave his side.

They found Teddy in the kitchen, staring into the fridge. “It was  _ horrible _ . Two of his exes were there.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Teddy.” Remus gave Sirius’ hand one more squeeze. “Take a seat at the table, hmm? We’ll make tea.”

Sirius convinced themselves to drop his hand, padding to the kettle and focusing all their brain power on making tea. Remus was right here.

Teddy fell into the seat. “I wasted this fucking dress.” She groaned as Remus went to the freezer. 

“B -- my pearl, are you going to make tea?”

“Yes—yeah. I’m on it.” Sirius didn’t miss his slip, hyper aware of their own near-miss. “You didn’t waste the dress Teddy, you can re-wear it.”

“Exactly.” Remus moved back to the counter next to Sirius with the ice cream. They gave him a smile, reaching out to squeeze his arm before they poured the water into their mugs.

Everything was starting to feel  _ sore, _ and they we’re dreaming of that bath. Still, they could hold out for a little longer to make sure Teddy was alright. That was until they felt Remus’ come running down the inside of their thigh.  _ Fuck. _

“I think that you should just take your tea and ice cream up to your room and watch something indulgent in bed after changing into something comfy.” Remus suggested as he spooned out the ice cream between three bowls.

“Aww, I thought we’d had a movie night. You said we would if it was shit.”

Jesus, Sirius thought the hardest bit of being a parent and having kinky sex was figuring out how to fit it in with a screaming child in the house. It turned out having their nineteen year old here and rediscovering her love for family movie nights was a million times worse. Sirius stirred the tea, biting their bottom lip. If there was a movie they weren’t going to concentrate on it. Sirius needed a gallon of water and to lie on their front with something cool on their arse and Remus petting their hair, dammit.

“Oh, well, Pada’s not feeling well. We were going to just go to bed and watch something easy while I read.” Remus didn’t look up from the ice cream, his brow creased.

“Yeah, sorry piccolina.” Sirius was ever glad for their husband’s quick thinking. “Think I’ve got one of those twenty four hour virus things, that was date night out the window.

“Oh, okay,” Teddy sounded so let down. “I hope you feel better Pada.”

Oh god, she sounded so upset. Sirius squeezed Remus’ arm again to grab his attention, wondering what the hell to do. They had to be good parents, but Sirius knew the drop was going to hit them hard if they didn’t find a moment to breathe.

***

Remus hated that Teddy was sad, but Sirius had to be taken care of. He never let them have a bad drop before, and it was stressing him out now. “Maybe tomorrow, Teddy, hmm?”

Sirius smiled, setting Teddy’s tea in front of her on the table. They stayed standing though, leaning against another chair. “We can order in, maybe rent something new?”

“Sure, yeah.” Teddy sighed as she stood up, taking the bowl from Remus.

He couldn’t figure out a way to make them both happy. After Teddy had turned things around recently Remus and Sirius were so happy for her, and so happy she was still living with them. Right now, Remus wanted to tell her to be an adult, but she was their kid and they both would never do that to her when she was feeling down.

“Did anything else awful happen?” Remus asked.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just stupid and I’ll get over it.” Teddy grabbed her tea. “Thanks.”

Sirius had their hand on Remus’ arm still, and he thought he might be responsible for the fact they were still standing. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Teddy bit her lip before trailing off towards the stairs, breaking Remus’ heart a little.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath.

“Shit,” Sirius agreed, giving a sharp sniff. “Go to her, I’ll be okay.”

Remus turned to them with a furrowed brow. “You can hardly stand. You’re going to drop in more ways than one.”

Sirius bit their lip, not retorting with anything. Remus was right, of course.

“I don’t know what to do,” Remus admitted even if he hated not knowing. “Eat your ice cream.” That would at least help  _ some _ .

“Yeah…” Sirius picked up their bowl, staying standing and leaned against the counter. “Couldn’t be worst timing, could it?”

“No.” Remus shook his head, not even going for his ice cream. He wasn’t sure that he was up for it right now.

“Please go check in with her? I’ll just eat my ice cream. I can hear you from down here.”

“I’m not leaving you. There’s no way you can hear us without me speaking loudly. Let’s go upstairs and actually clean you up.”

Sirius looked mollified enough. “Yes Daddy.”

Remus presses a kiss to their temple. The stress and sadness for Teddy twisted in his chest. Not being able to take care of everyone was the worst feeling for Remus. “What do you need?”

“Cuddles? Something cold on my arse.” Sirius leaned into him. “I’m sorry. Poor Teddy.”

He put an arm around them, rubbing their side. “We have that lotion. Should we get some ice or something?”

“Please.”

Remus nodded, going to work on getting ice because that was something he could do to help one of them. Not trying to think about either while working away did not seem to be doing the trick. When he worried about Sirius Teddy sprang to mind then vice versa.

“Okay, I’ve got the ice. Let’s go.” He turned to Sirius at the counter, who was holding an empty bowl now.

Sirius gave him a smile, hooking their arm through his. “We can clean up, then go and check in on Teddy?”

“Yeah, but you need to get this iced.” He led them towards the stairs.

“Okay, okay.” Sirius went up the stairs first, moving a little stiffly and holding tight to the handrail.

“Do you need me to carry you?” Remus frowned, suddenly feeling terrible for doing that to Sirius. It had been a long time since he felt bad because he knew they loved it.

Sirius shook their head, shooting him a smile over their shoulder. “I’m okay. Just stiff. Usually we cuddle a lot more and I get a bit more recovery time, you know?”

He pulled them a little closer. “I know, I know. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m really proud of you.”

Sirius leaned into him, letting out a soft sigh. “Thank you Daddy.”

Remus grimaced at Teddy’s closed door as they passed by. They said they’d be there no matter what and it felt like they weren’t living up to the right now. But he had already put Sirius in a bad position as it was, they needed to be looked after.

Sirius didn’t miss his look though, because they tapped him on the arm. “She’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Remus closed the door behind them once they got to their room. “Okay, let’s get your bottoms off.”

Sirius nodded, pushing their pyjama bottoms off their hips before sprawling out on their front on the bed. The marks on their legs were dark, and it would normally make Remus smug that he put them there but today he felt otherwise. They looked completely out of it, and Remus’ chest gave another twist.

“I’m just gonna get a cloth and the lotion, okay?”

“Okay.” Sirius sounded floaty still. “I love you.”

“I love you too princess, I’ll be really quick.” He set the ice on the side table before pressing a kiss to the top of their head. “Less than a minute.” Brushing a hand through their hair, Remus straightened back up. Sirius hummed in reply, folding their arms beneath their head.

As quick as he could, Remus went for their bathroom. He had hoped to have been in the bath at this point, but that wasn’t happening. Instead he was rushing to get a wet cloth to wipe away the dried come on Sirius’ thighs. This was terrible.

When he got back to the bedroom with the cloth and lotion, Sirius was still in the same position he had left them in. Not that that was a surprise. “Okay, princess, I’m here.”

“Hi Daddy,” they hummed, still quiet.

“I’m just washing you up now.” He shifted on to the bed by their red striped thighs.

“Mmkay. Lots of pretty marks?”

Remus nodded, trying to be careful with wiping the clothes over them. “Yeah, pretty marks.” That looked sore. Sirius hissed a little at the sensation, wriggling a little, but otherwise stayed still.

“I love your pretty marks.”

With every hiss Remus grimaced. “I know baby.”

“Love you.”

“I love you.” Remus finished with the cloth before reaching for the lotion. “Lotion then cuddles. Shit I need to get you water.”

“It’s okay, stay here. I had ice cream. Cuddles, please,” Sirius mumbled, turning their head to glance at Remus.

“You’re dehydrated, Sirius.” Remus poured some lotion on to his hands.

“I’m okay. Are you?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, just making sure you are.” He gently ran his hands over their sore legs.

“You always do.” Sirius made a soft noise as Remus felt them relax. “Feels nice.”

He let out a somewhat relieved breath, but he still had a lot to get done. Sirius seemed to come back to themselves with every passing breath, breathing a little deeper, moving a little more. That was even more of a relief, but it didn’t mean everything was okay.

“All right water then cuddles.”

“Okay.” Sirius sounded much more grounded as they shuffled up to the head of the bed, still lying on their side.

***

Sirius bit their lip, watching as Remus came from the bathroom with a glass of water. They felt awful, not just because of their drop, but because they couldn’t help Teddy. Sirius could barely think, never mind be a good parent.

“Here, drink this please.” Remus held the glass out to them.

They took it in both hands, gulping down the water. Maybe they were dehydrated after all. Remus moved to snuggle up at their side, petting their hair. “I’ll put the ice on when you’re done.”

Sirius leaned into him, their mind everywhere for a few moments. They were worried about Teddy, something nagging too that Remus would be annoyed with them, but part of them knew, with twenty years experience, that it was likely the drop talking. For now, though, they could just drink their water.

“You did so well today.” He pressed a kiss to their cheek.

“Yeah?” Sirius smiled, drinking the last of their water and holding the empty glass back out to him. They wanted to do nothing but curl up with him and listen to him talk about how good they were and how pretty they were.

“Yeah, so perfect.” Remus took the glass. “Do you want more or ice first and a cuddle?”

“Ice, and a cuddle please Daddy.”

“Okay baby.” Remus shifted, getting the soft thin blanket at the end of their bed and spreading it out over Sirius’ back. “Don’t want it too cold right?” Remus reached for the ice.

“Right.” Sirius hummed, thinking wistfully of the bath they’d rather be in. “Maybe a bath later?”

“Yeah, maybe later. We should eat something too, but I’ll give you a minute.” The ice settled on the backs of Sirius’ thighs, coldness seeping through the blanket.

Sirius gave a sigh at the sensation, not really able to decide if it was a good one or not. They closed their eyes, knowing it would soothe the sting and make sitting down a less arduous task. They loved caning, especially getting caned by Remus, so they wouldn’t change  _ this _ bit for anything, even the aftermath was a delicious reminder of what had occured. But if their child could not crash their aftercare plans, that would be great.

“Shit, I’d forgotten about food… my brain is still back in the pole room.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to worry about anything.” Remus rubbed a soft circle between their shoulders.

“Mm, you really are the best Daddy.”

“You’re the best princess.” Remus kissed the top of their head before cuddling them.

“Can we chat?” Sirius was starting to gradually feel a little more  _ here _ . “Likes and dislikes?”

“Always, I like it all -- especially the caning.”

‘Me too,” they said, smiling at the recent memory. “It always gets me real floaty… and, I dunno, everything about it. The sound… I can hear it a moment before it hits me and it’s so good.”

Remus hummed in agreement. “Anything you didn’t like?”

Sirius shook their head. “No, not at all. That position is good right now, but I think a long scene if my knee was playing up would be… uncomfortable.” Sirius rubbed absently at their left knee, problematic ever since they’d taken a tumble at the beach house trying to do cartwheels in the sand twenty years ago. Luckily, it was something they could factor into their play, and most of the time, it didn’t cause them any trouble.

“Yeah, that was a bit long though, we were at it for awhile. I’ll give you a nice massage later if you want.”

“Mm, that would be nice.” Sirius stretched up, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Anything you didn’t like?”

“No, I liked everything, especially if you did.” He sighed into the kiss.

“You know I love everything we do, everything you do to me. Even if I’m begging at the time.”

Remus nodded, brushing a hand through their hair. “That’s good.”

“You should drink some water too Daddy… all that teasing me wearing you out.”

“I will, in a minute.” He cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around them.

Sirius smiled, nuzzling his neck. This was what they needed, like always. Even if it was just a quick cuddle in a booth at the club, they had always had a few moments together. Sirius wasn’t sure they’d ever fallen back to Earth so quickly. “Mmm, hi.”

“Hi.” Remus continued to play with their hair. “Are you okay?”

For a minute, Sirius could just nod, winding their arms around his waist and holding on tightly. “Mm, I’m okay. Just… just, you know,” they sniffed, burying their face into his neck.

Remus nodded, rubbing their back. “I know princess. I’m here.”

“I did good?” Sirius sniffed again, trying to fight off the dip in endorphins but they couldn’t.

“You did so good princess. You were so amazing. I love you so much and I’m proud of you. I’m so lucky.” Remus played with their hair.

That sent a little tremor of happiness through them, squeezing their arm around his waist. “Thank you. I like being good for you.”

“Yeah, you’re so good to me baby.” His lips brushed over their forehead.

“I love you, I love you.”

“I love you.” Remus’ arms were tight around their middle as he pressed a few light kisses to their hair line.

Sirius heaved a breath, feeling content and  _ safe _ . “Can I have some more water please?”

“Yeah, I need to move though, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Remus let go of them, reaching over for the glass before slipping out of bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Immediately Sirius curled up on their side, watching him disappear into the bathroom, the door ajar. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus filled the glass, but didn’t come out right away. Sirius watched him gulp down the water.

“Dom aftercare is important too,” Sirius said drily, watching him.

“I know baby.” He chuckled as he turned the tap on once more to fill the glass for Sirius.

“You do. You’re the best Dom.” Sirius smiled, feeling the ice pack against their calf where it had fallen, but they couldn’t care, curled up here, safe.

“You’re the best princess.” Remus came back out with the water. “What on earth happened? Your ice fell.”

“I rolled over,” Sirius said with a chuckle, feeling a little sleepy now. “It’s okay.”

“You need to keep the ice on, princess. Drink this then I'll put it back on.” He held the glass out.

“Okay, okay. Daddy’s bossy.” They sat up, taking the glass from him and drinking it down again.

Remus nodded, taking a seat on the bed with them. “It’s just to make sure you’re all right.”

“I know.” Sirius paused in their drinking to smile at him. “I like it.”

He reached over to pick up the ice. “Okay, good. Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?”

“Maybe? I don’t mind.” Sirius bit their lip. “Is Teddy alright, do you think?”

***

_ Dom aftercare is important too _ , Remus knew that logically, but he wasn’t feeling all too logical at the moment. He was tired and stressed about Teddy and Sirius. Taking care of himself could come later.

“Teddy’s fine, I’m sure.” Remus rested against the headboard. A movie night would have been fine, but there was no way that Sirius could sit through a movie.

“Okay. I love you.” Sirius sighed, sinking down to rest their head on his thigh. “Will you see if she’s okay?”

“And leave you here?” Immediately Remus’ fingers went to their hair.

Sirius laughed softly, tilting towards his touch. “If you leave the door ajar I can see you from here when you’re stood in her doorway.”

“Okay,” Remus shifted again to get up. “I’ll do that.”

“Thank you,” Sirius said, and Remus wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, or whether that came out sharper than he expected.

It probably was just his brain and the stress to make him think that as he opened the door and went across to Teddy’s room. He knocked on Teddy’s door, checking over his shoulder to see what Sirius was doing. They had their hands pillowed under their head, eyes closed, looking serene almost.

“What is it?” Teddy called from behind the door.

“Are you all right?” Remus asked, resting his forehead on the door and trying not to be annoyed.

“Fine,” Teddy said, not sounding fine at all. “Just peachy. His bloody exes were there, two of them!”

Remus groaned. “Can I open the door?”

“Yeah.” Teddy sounded like she was speaking with a mouthful of ice cream. “Bucky’s in here.”

He pushed the door open finally, with one more glance over his shoulder. “I’m sorry it was so shitty.”

Teddy was in a blanket burrito, with Bucky on her legs.  _ Step Up _ —Teddy’s comfort film—was on her laptop. “It was so shitty. He was trying to show off to his exes and was just a total douche.”

Remus rubbed his eyes, wishing he could take out any aggravation on Leo now. “What a dick.”

“What did he do to my child?” Sirius’ voice came from the bedroom, hoarse and the exact opposite of stern.

“Don’t worry about it, pr-pearl.” He needed to drop the princess, but it was more than a little difficult at the moment.

Teddy laughed, rolling her eyes. “It’s fine, I told him where to go. Is Pada alright?”

“I’m sure you did. You’re really good at that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Pada’s fine. Do you need anything?”

“A date that doesn’t end in disaster?”

“Sadly I’m unable to provide that.”

Teddy groaned, sinking down further into her blanket cocoon. “Movie night tomorrow, please?”

“Yeah, of course.” Remus wanted to stay there with Teddy, but he was nervous about how Sirius was feeling.

“Or tonight, you know, if Pada is feeling better.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure. I might order dinner soon, I’ll let you know?”

“Yeah. If you get Thai can I get Tom Yum?” Teddy smiled slightly, looking back to her movie.

“Of course, I’ll tell you the plan once I know.” He wanted to go sit down in bed with Teddy and have her bitch about the whole night while they ate Thai, but Sirius was currently pantless in bed all sore.

“Yeah, okay.”

Remus hovered in the doorway, unsure of what to do. “I’m sorry you had such a shitty date.”

“Thanks Dad. I’m just… ugh where are all the good people who don’t throw up on my shoes or try to play up to their exes.”

“They’re out there, annwyl, I swear.”

Teddy huffed. “Yeah. One of them better make themselves known soon.”

Remus snickered, putting his hand on the door knob again. “They will.”

“Go, I wanna watch my movie.” She flapped a hand around him, smiling.

“Okay, I understand when I’m not wanted.” He laughed, feeling torn about closing the door as he did so.

“You can leave it ajar for Buck, if you want.” Teddy bit their lip. “And you’re always wanted, you’re my Dad.”

Remus sighed, feeling relief flood his chest as he kept the door open just a crack. “I know. Love you, kid, I’ll check back in a bit.”

“Love you too Dad.”

He wanted to stay with Teddy, but he knew he needed to also check on Sirius first before going back to see her. Walking back into their room to find Sirius sitting up in bed with a pinched brow. Remus shut the door behind him before turning back to speak. “Why are you sitting up, princess? You bottom.”

Sirius just shook their head, bottom lip caught between their teeth. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“It doesn’t? Sirius, you’re all red and bruising.” He rolled his eyes, going to grab the ice on the bed so it didn’t cause a wet spot on the mattress. “Please lay on your front?”

“Okay, okay.” Sirius huffed, rolling onto their front again. The welts across their bottom and thighs were still deeply red, and were definitely going to bruise.

Remus climbed back into bed once he set the ice on the side table. “Thai tonight?”

Sirius immediately snuggled up against him, pressing their face into the crook of his neck. “Pad Thai please,” they said, sounding a little unsteady again.

“Okay.” His arms wrapped around them again. “I’ll order in a bit. Teddy wants her usual too.”

“Yeah.” Sirius sniffed. “Teddy’s okay?”

“Teddy’s okay,” he assured them. “She’s perfectly fine.”

“‘Kay. Stay here with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, princess, okay?” Remus closed his eyes, thinking about Teddy. If Sirius could put on some bottoms he’d just have her come in here.

Sirius shivered, pressing closer. They did feel a little cold, probably used to being practically poured into a bath after they scened. “Mmkay.”

“Do you need anything else?”

“Cuddles.”

“Always cuddles.” Remus laughed softly, twirling a strand of hair around one of his fingers.

“Yes please. Tell me about something? Our scene? Anything?” Sirius mumbled, cuddling against them.

He looked towards the door, still playing with their hair. “Mmm, you made some really pretty noises.”

“Yeah? I was quite out of it.” Sirius sort of squirmed, their head on his shoulder.

“You were -- very out of it but it was beautiful,” he told them in a soft voice.

“Did you take pictures?”

Remus nodded, glancing to the door again. Teddy was an adult, she was going to be fine, but he still felt bad. “Yeah, a few.”

Sirius huffed, sitting up straight. “Oh good.”

“I’ll bring them in later so you can see them.” He watched them, wondering what was wrong. “Come back here, what’s the matter?”

Sirius shrugged, pushing their hair out of their face. “Nothing. My shoulder is a bit sore, will you see if it’s scraped?”

Remus glanced one more time at the door before turning to Sirius and pushing the hoodie off their shoulder. Thankfully it was baggy so they didn’t have to take it off. There was a small scrape there. “Yeah, there’s a scrape. I’ll clean it for you, okay?”

***

Sirius pursed their lips, watching as Remus’ eyes flickered to the doorway again, when they’d ask him to check their shoulder. They could tell in some way that he wasn’t really  _ present _ . This was the time they were meant to be together, with Remus looking after Sirius.

They understood that he was right to be a little concerned about Teddy, because she had had an awful time. But Sirius needed him right now, and Teddy was an adult, who could look after herself.  _ True _ , Sirius was an adult too, but in these moments, where Remus had spent so long taking them apart, they needed him too.

“Sure,” Sirius said, watching him.

“I'll get the stuff to clean the cut.” Remus kissed their temple. “And a bandaid.”

“If you think it needs it.”

“It’s not too bad, but I think it should at least be cleaned.”

Sirius half wondered why he hadn’t just gone and got the things he needed yet. It felt like he was stalling in all the wrong ways. Sirius knew somewhere that they were being a bit dramatic or overreacting, but they felt  _ awful. _

With one more kiss, Remus finally got up from the bed. Instead of going right to the bathroom, he lingered by the door for a moment.

“ _ Go to her then _ ,” Sirius found themselves snapping, clenching their hands in their lap.

Remus furrowed his brow. “What? I was thinking if the antiseptic was in the pole room or not.”

“Right.” They had a sinking feeling that wasn’t true.

“Sirius, are you -- what’s the matter?” He stood in front of them.

“I feel  _ awful _ ,” Sirius muttered, feeling petulant. “And it feels like you’re not here. You’re meant to be here with me.”

He sat back on the bed, his arms going around them right away. “I’m here, I’m always here. I’m sorry.”

Sirius didn’t lean into him. “You’re not. It doesn’t feel like it. And you’re worried about Teddy which is  _ fair _ , and now I feel like an arsehole for resenting that.”

“You’re not an arsehole. You’re okay, you’re having a drop.” Remus kissed their temple. “I am worried about Teddy because I want to take care of both of you.”

“Just stay with me. I fucking—” they sighed, finally sinking into him— “I fucking hate drop.”

“I hate it too, but I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, you’re okay. I love you.” Remus sniffled.

Sirius’ gaze snapped to him. “I’ve upset you?” 

“No, no, you haven’t.” Remus shook his head. “I love you, I’m sorry.”

There was Remus self-depreciating again. Sirius huffed, wrapping their arms around his middle. “I love you too. Don’t apologise. Just stay here. You never do anything wrong.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Remus rested his forehead on their shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, I love you.” Sirius shivered, curling up against him. “M’cold.”

“I’ll make you a bath.”

“Will you sit with me?”

“Yeah, how about you get in the bath and I’ll clean your cut and wash your back and order dinner.” Remus’ fingers went through their hair.

“Mmm, that sounds nice. Will you get the polaroids to show me?” Sirius leaned towards his touch, smiling softly.

“Of course, baby.” Remus squeezed them. “I have to get up to do that though.”

“I’ll come with you.” They shuffled to the edge of the bed, glad they felt a little less wobbly than earlier. “I didn’t say anything embarrassing to Teddy, did I?”

“No, love, nothing.” Remus stood up then held a hand out to them. “You asked what Leo did to your child. That was about it. Downstairs, you didn’t say much at all.”

Sirius bit their lip, standing up slowly. Usually they relished the soreness of their muscles after a scene but it didn’t seem so glowing tonight. Well, they were probably due  _ something _ in a scene going wrong. It had been a while. “I don’t remember her coming home… the last thing I can really remember clearly is you asking if I wanted the cane again. Everything else is…” Sirius trailed off, waving their hand around.  _ Fuzzy. _

“Mmm, sorry baby.” Remus walked them to the bathroom.

“Please don’t be. Daddy should know impact is my favourite.” Sirius smiled, leaning into him. “And it’s the most wonderful kind of fuzzy, I wish I could show you.”

Remus nodded, leaning forward to turn on the taps without dropping Sirius’ hand. Sirius watched him, admiring every bit of him like they had done for twenty years.

“Oh I know I’m feeling better because now I’m wondering if I could  _ choreograph _ something about subspace… maybe it can be Marly and I’s next project.”

He chuckled, straightening up and tugging at the hem of the hoodie. Sirius obediently lifted their arms, letting him pull it off over their head. He was here again now, looking after them.

“Do you want me to pick out the bath bomb?”

“Please.” Sirius leaned against the side, letting their eyes close. Next thing they knew, Remus was steering them into the bath, and the sting of the caning welts brought them sharply to the present. “Ow.”

“You okay?” Remus grimaced as they sank into the water.

Sirius nodded, smiling up at him. “Feels good after a few seconds.”

“That’s good. Okay. Can I get the antiseptic? I did leave it in the pole room and I can grab the polaroids too.”

“Okay… I can count to thirty?”

“Perfect, princess. Thirty and I’ll be back.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“Okay. One, two…” Sirius closed their eyes, sinking into the water.

Remus seemed to be back in a flash, Sirius wasn’t even sure they had counted to thirty. “Here’s the photos, princess.”

Sirius shook their hand off, plucking the polaroids from his hand. The photos were beautiful, like always, and always vaguely shocking. Seeing themselves like this was a strange experience, but it made their stomach twist pleasantly, seeing what Remus saw. It wasn’t as different as suspension—that always surprised them the most—but it was beautiful.

“Oh, pretty… god, the welts are… wow.”

He grimaced a little before grabbing a cotton round. “Wow?”

“A good wow. Don’t grimace, please. I love your marks.” Sirius caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. “I love your marks and you and everything we do. A bad drop doesn’t change that.”

Remus nodded. “Okay, I love you.”

“I love you so much. These photos are always my favourite, the marks that make me say wow.”

Remus kissed the top of their head. “All right, let’s clean this scrape.”

Sirius sighed softly, tipping their chin back and closing their eyes. It was all okay, Remus had them.

***

He hated how the drop was bad for Sirius. He tried to do their best to make the landing soft for Sirius, but today just couldn’t be stopped. Having Sirius snap at him over Teddy startled him a little, and it was terrible. At least they were feeling better now, and in some very soft clothes.

“The food’s going to be here in about fifteen minutes, I think.” Remus helped Sirius settle into the bed.

“Okay. I’m hungry.” Sirius smiled, sinking into the bed and pulling the blanket over them. “Did you get Tom Yum for Teddy?”

“I did, she’s very happy about it. A pick up for her day.” Remus brushed their hair back as his stomach growled. “Well, I guess I’m hungry too.”

They bit their lip, smiling. “We worked up an appetite.”

“We did.” He sat against the headboard on top of the blankets. “I didn’t have any ice cream either, I think there’s a bowl of it melted on the counter.”

“Remus Lupin-Black, not eating ice cream?” Sirius chuckled, setting their head on his lap.

“I know, I had to worry about making sure everything was okay, I didn’t have time.” His fingers went to their hair.

“And you made sure everything was okay. You’re so good at looking after us all.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his thigh.

Remus nodded, closing his eyes because it felt like he didn’t do the  _ best _ job at it today.

“You’re so wonderful.” Another kiss atop his knee. “You always make sure me and Teddy have what we need, and you’ll move mountains for us. I’m so lucky to have a husband like you, and a Daddy like you.”

He sniffled, surprised by feeling emotional for the second time today. “I’m lucky to have you too.”

Sirius didn’t give him a look, just wrapped their arms around his thighs and hugging tight. “So lucky. I love you so much, you’re so good.”

“I love you too, you’re the best princess.”

A moment later, Bucky barked, making Sirius jump as he ran off down the hallway to the front door. “That’ll be the Thai,” Sirius muttered.

“I’ll get it!” Teddy hollered, then the sounds of her footfalls on the stairs.

Remus rubbed both hands over his eyes. “Okay!” He shifted a little, not wanting to move Sirius. “I’m starving.”

“I best move before you eat me,” Sirius said, chuckling. Remus could hear movement downstairs, and his Thai food drawing closer.

“Yes, I do love eating you in certain ways, but I’m not doing that right now.” Remus didn’t want Sirius to move, but they both needed to eat.

Sirius pushed themselves up to sitting, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. “No, I don’t think I could handle that tonight, as much as I adore it.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Remus put his hand on their thigh. “Are you all right?”

“Mhmm. Tired… clingy, a bit sore.” Sirius peered at him. “Are you?”

“I’m all right.” Remus nodded, not wanting them to worry about anything that nothing time wouldn’t fix.

Sirius nodded. “Thai food.”

Right on cue, Remus heard footfalls on the stairs, then a knock on the bedroom door. “I have food!” Teddy called.

“Come on in.” Remus rubbed his eyes one more time.

Teddy opened the door, a tray full of Thai food in their hands and Bucky on their heels. “Can I eat with you?”

Remus reached out for the tray, looking back to Sirius. He didn’t want to say yes if they weren’t up for it. Sirius smiled, waving Teddy over and making room in the blankets. “‘Course piccolina.”

She grinned, handing over the tray. “Let me get my blanket and my laptop already has Step Up 2!”

“Of course it does,” Sirius said indulgently, shooting Remus a smile as he tucked into the food.

Food, family, and a dance movie he had seen about twenty times now would help him feel better. “Mmm, perfect.”

Sirius dropped a kiss onto his shoulder, looking far more alive as they ate and bopped along to the dance numbers. Teddy tried to convince them to dance one of the scenes with her, but Sirius refused, laughing it off.

“Oh! I should teach a class on this routine!” Teddy bounced a little, the terribleness of her date wearing off.

Remus smiled watching her.

“Yes! Oh, your Auntie Marly will go wild. We should do a whole series of classes, all the dance movies.” Sirius sat forward, grinning.

“Yes!” Teddy kicked up her legs.

Remus smiled, feeling much more like himself now too.


	4. Daddy Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This falls sort of between chapter 9 and 10... it's not really mentioned but Teddy, Skye, and Jordan all do make mentions to it eventually

Record shopping was absolutely Sirius’ favourite pastime. They loved nothing more than trawling through aisles of record bins in second hand stores, had done since they were a teenager, listening to jazz records with Monty.

Presently, Sirius had an armful of records, a first press of a single Remus would have to pry from their cold, dead hands, a Kate Bush album they had been looking for for  _ years _ , the one with the rare B-side, and many others. Teddy was somewhere amongst the shelves, not as interested in records but perusing the rest of the paraphernalia. Next the task was to make it to the counter and pay before Remus realised how many they were buying.

They were too late. “I said three was okay.” Remus narrowed his eyes at the armful.

Sirius stopped in their tracks, wincing. “Hi caro. I’ve only got five, look, this one is a great find, second pressing!”

“Don’t  _ hi caro _ me, we agreed on three.”

“Nooo, I agreed on three but then I found these!” Sirius sidled closer, smiling. “Come on, they're great finds!” 

Remus shook his head, standing up straight and tall. “You have too many, we’re running out of space.”

Sirius was determined not to melt, the look on his face and the sound of his voice speaking to the part of them that wanted to sink to their knees and do as he said. They bit their lip, looking down at the records in their arms, then back up to give Remus a wide eyed look. “I’ll make space.”

“Okay, name two records you’ll get rid of.”

_ Shit _ . They huffed, stepping closer. “I’ll let the kids go through and see if they want any,” they tried, clutching the records tight.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You’re willingly going to give up some records? Last time you let Vic borrow one you had anxiety about it for the whole weekend.”

Sirius pouted, hating how right he was. They stepped closer, breaking out their best puppy dog eyes. “Daddy,” they outright whined. “Please.”

“No.”

They narrowed their eyes. “Pretty please? I’ll get rid of two, I swear. I’ll go through them all when we get home.”

“Princess,” he whispered. “ _ No _ .”

Sirius tried their hardest to ignore the shiver that ran through them at that, choosing to focus instead on their records as they huffed, all but stamping their foot.

“Put two back now.”

Admitting defeat, Sirius turned to lay the records out on the bin behind them, trying to choose their least favourite child. As they glanced up next to them, they quickly spotted Teddy, who looked as if she’d seen a ghost. Did she…?

***

Teddy was stuck in place, feet all but glued to the ground as she stared at her parents. For a couple of years now she understood they were interested in something that she did not want to think about. That was only made more apparent when the Mark thing happened. But that whole display threw Teddy through a loop.

“Hi piccolina,” Pada said, sounding a bit strange.

“Hi,” she squeaked. “Ah?”

“Find anything good?” Pada glanced to Dad for help, and that only made it all feel worse for some reason in Teddy’s head.

“Yeah.” She held up her two records. “Yep.”

“Teddy…” Dad trailed off.

“Should we go?” Her face was probably bright red. At least they weren’t like having sex but this was intimate too and that was weird and…  _ Dad _ was the one in charge???

“Yep, let’s.” Pada swept up the records she’d watched them lay out, practically running off towards the check out.

Teddy watched her Dad for another moment, he looked how Teddy felt. All flushed and embarrassed, hands in his pockets. How was he the Dom? And why did Teddy now know this?

At the counter, Pada took Teddy’s purchases too, paying for them both without really looking at her. If Teddy didn’t know better she’d say  _ Pada _ was embarrassed. They were meant to get tea at her favorite spot, but how was she meant to even look at them.

It was Pada who broke the silence as they walked back to the car. “So… we should talk.” Teddy was trying not to read into tiny details like who walked in front of who, and who opened doors.

“Do we?” She tried not to realize it was Dad who opened the doors.

“ _ Must  _ we?” Dad asked when he got into the car.

Pada shook their head, laughing quietly. “Alright, Team Lupin-Black, time to bury our heads in the sand.”

“Gladly.”

Teddy huffed a breath, melting back into the seat.

Thankfully, it seemed Pada did drop it, and Teddy tried to get on with life for the next week or so. Only, he couldn’t help noticing more and more little details about his parents.

They tried a new Cantonese takeout place one night, and Pada barely glanced at the menu before waving a hand and telling Dad to choose, because he knew what they liked. Dad always seemed to check in on Pada, if they had drank enough water, if they had eaten a good lunch. Teddy always thought that was just normal, but now he was looking at it through a different lens. One afternoon Pada was going on a bit of a rant over lunch, after one of their clients had done something or other; Dad just gave them a  _ look _ , and they shut up fast. Teddy didn’t think Pada shut up for anyone.

Seeing all this was baffling. How was it that Dad was like this and Teddy never noticed? Sure, he had his rules, but he wasn’t like Pada. Pada commanded the attention of a room and took charge of whatever was going on. Not to mention Dad got squeamish over sex talk while Pada threw themselves head first into whatever they thought Teddy needed to know about. None of it added up to Teddy, and he hated that he was thinking about it!

But Teddy couldn't  _ stop _ thinking about it. Every time he looked at either of them, all Teddy could think was  _ that’s not how this works, surely! _

By Saturday night Teddy was trying to unwind every interaction between them, his head full of bizarre things he’d googled to try and make sense of it all. As they tended to do on Saturdays when he didn’t have anything going on, the three of them were sat around the table, eating homemade pizza and pasta that Teddy and Remus had made.

Pada stood up, a little slower than usual—apparently their bad knee was sore—and plucked up their empty glass. “Anyone want anything?” They looked to Dad. “I’m going to get a glass of wine?”

“Mmm, one glass, yeah. I’ll get you ice for your knee -- and the wine, sit down.” Dad waved a hand back at Pada’s seat.

“Fine, fine,” Pada said, rolling their eyes, but they sat down again, smiling softly.

Teddy’s eyes widened, and he nearly choked on his fizzy juice.  _ Christ _ .

Pada was apparently unfazed as they picked up another slice of pizza. “If you’re making me ice it, I wanna watch a dance movie. Right piccolino?”

“Okay!” Teddy all-but shouted, throwing his hands up. He couldn’t keep it in anymore. “This is not how any of  _ that _ is meant to work! How is  _ Dad _ the one in charge?!”

Dad nearly dropped the bottle of wine, catching it at the last moment before it crashed on to the floor. “What?!”

Pada dropped their pizza crust onto their plate, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Teddy could feel himself blushing furiously, but he couldn’t well back down now, could he? “I keep thinking about it! You always tell Pada what to do! And I—I bloody heard you in the record store and now it’s in my head!”

“Ah, oh.” Dad rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry that you heard us, we shouldn’t have…”

“Jesus Christ, Teddy,” was all Pada said, putting their elbows on the table. After a moment they looked back to Dad. “Honestly I think we did well keeping it under wraps for this long, caro.”

“I mean, I -- I knew something was up for years and then in Italy we talked but I didn’t realize that it was like this.” Teddy flapped his arms around.

Pada looked back to him, a mischievous smile on their face. “Like what?”

Dad made a strangled noise as he went for the wine glasses. “Sirius.”

“Like -- like you’re listening to Dad and he’s telling you what to do.” He scrunched you his nose watching Dad set two glasses on the table.

“He does have good advice occasionally, you know,” Pada said, plucking up a wine glass as soon as Dad had poured it.

Teddy let out a loud groan, covering his face with both hands. “Pada! You know what I mean.”

“So I suppose I do listen to him occasionally. Unless it’s dance advice of course.”

“ _ Sirius _ , Teddy’s attempting to have a real conversation. Stop.” Dad’s voice did that stern thing that he did in the record store.

Pada bit their lip, looking chastised as they sipped their wine. “Sorry piccolino, carry on.”

“See!”

Dad sighed, taking a seat. “I guess it’s something we should be more careful about.”

Pada looked at Dad over their wine. “Definitely easier said than done after this long, caro,” they said, setting their wine down as they looked to Teddy. “This is just part of our relationship, piccolino, there’s nothing weird about it.”

He let out a long breath through his nose. “It’s not  _ weird _ , like… it’s different. But  _ Dad _ is in charge?”

“I’m not  _ in charge _ .” Dad frowned a little before taking a sip of wine. Pada scoffed, quickly putting a hand over their mouth.

“Yes you are.”

“We’re both in charge, it's a mutual thing. I thought Pada explained this stuff in Italy.”

Pada huffed. “I explained the more… physical aspects of power play, caro, not the mental or emotional parts. Scenes, not life.”

“Ah, oh.” Dad nodded, his fingers tapping at the glass.

Teddy looked between them both, still not grasping at the situation. “But  _ Dad’s  _ in charge?” Teddy repeated.

“Yes, piccolino. Your Dad’s in charge.”

He gestured at his dad in his  _ Jane Eyre  _ socks and an old too big jumper. “Him?”

Pada snickered. “What about don’t judge a book by its cover? Is it the jumper?” They looked over to Dad, something Teddy didn’t recognise in their eyes.

“What’s wrong with my jumper?” Dad gestured to his well worn forest green jumper.

“Absolutely nothing is wrong with your jumper, D—caro.”

Teddy heard and caught that near slip, suddenly remembering when he was little and remembered seeing and reading  _ Daddy _ on Pada’s thigh. “Oh fuck.”

Pada’s cheeks turned red. “Jesus.”

“But he’s… I don’t know. I -- from what I read it doesn’t… Dad doesn’t seem like a Dom.” Teddy nearly choked on the last word.

“Thank you?” Dad laughed a little shifting in his seat.

Pada stifled a chuckle into their glass. “If you say so, piccolino. I wouldn’t believe everything online.”

Teddy shook his head. “Okay, yeah…”

“You never thought about your Dad’s rules, to look after us both or how he makes sure we always have our seatbelts on or stops us from getting overly excited at an idea? He does that with you because you’re his child, and he does that with me because… well.”

“I thought he was just being a Dad.”

Pada smiled. “Half right.”

Teddy’s cheeks somehow got hotter. “Right.”

Dad sighed, sitting back in his seat. “We didn’t mean for you to get thrown through a loop. Is there anything that you want to ask… or? Any way that we can help you feel better?”

“Right. You know I always want to be open with you about this. There’s no shame, piccolino.”

“Okay, hold on, if we’re actually talking about this, I need to be stoned.” Dad stood up, holding a hand in front of him. “I’ll be right back.”

Pada chuckled, pushing their chair back. “Ha, a joint?”

“Yes.” He was nearly to the stairs.

“Okay!” Pada looked to Teddy. “Living room? Then we can get high and you can ask whatever embarrassing questions I can see on your face.”

Teddy nodded, standing up without speaking. He was too busy turning everything over in his head. He also couldn’t help the tiny bit of his mind that went to the few attempts at doing something a little more  _ risqué  _ with Jordan—with significantly more success after his embarrassing but useful talk with Pada by the pool.

Pada paused on their way to the door, putting their arm around his shoulders. “I swear it’s not as world-ending as it seems. Nothing is different.”

“I know, it’s just a weird to think about. I mean, not like I’m thinking about  _ it _ , but it’s just…”

They smiled. “You’re allowed to say it’s weird. Sometimes I still think it is, then I remember why it happens in the first place.”

Teddy nodded before they got to the sofa. “You do?”

“Yeah, sometimes. But then we go too long without checking in and reconnecting and I feel worse and worse. There’s nothing  _ wrong _ with any of it, it’s healthy, and helpful for lots of people.”

“But Dad in his jumper and socks…”

Pada snorted, flopping down on the sofa. “Yes, piccolino. I know you’ve been on the receiving end of your Dad telling you off once or twice.”

Thankfully, Dad came back into the living room holding his little box so Teddy didn’t have to reply to that. Granted, he didn’t look like someone who got high often either. He was a man full of mystery it seemed.

Pada was smiling to themselves as they made room for Dad on the sofa. “Hi caro.”

“Hi love.” Dad smiled, leaning forward to reach the coffee table.

“Okay, weed fixes all problems, then we can do embarrassing talks.”

Teddy watched Dad roll the joint as Pada was back to chattering about classes, their eyes on Dad rolling the joint as if it was interesting or something. They plucked the joint out of Dad’s fingers when he was done and Dad lit it without batting an eye.

“Why?” The question slipped out of his mouth before even thinking, watching Pada take a long drag. Just… why?

Pada bit their lip, looking mischievous again as they exhaled. “Do you want the PG, deep psychological answer, or the first thing that comes to my head?”

Teddy raised an eyebrow because god he was curious. “Both?”

Pada glanced to Dad, passing him the joint, and Teddy tried not to think about how they were asking permission.

“Go ahead.” Dad rolled his eyes before putting the joint between his lips.

“The deep answer is because I feel very safe with your Dad, and get a lot of the validation and care from that part of our relationship that my bio parents didn’t give me. The other reason is because your Dad’s a sadist and I’m a huge masochist.”

Dad gave Pada’s shoulder a little bit of a shove before passing the joint over to Teddy. “And I get the control that I lost in that crappy relationship I told you about… and I’m probably a sadist.”

“Right. There are a thousand other things we’ve discovered too, but that’s the crux of it.” Pada looked quite earnest all of a sudden.

Teddy was sure he was looking between them like he was watching a tennis match as he inhaled, holding it for a moment. “I… right.”

“Sorry, Teddy.”

Pada looked at Dad so fast Teddy thought their neck might crack. “What are you sorry for? I’m not sorry. No being ashamed here.”

“I’m not ashamed! I’m just sorry that Teddy had to hear something he didn’t need to hear about his parents. It’s a consent thing, isn’t it? We were in public.”

“Yeah… usually we’re much less overt,” Pada nodded, looking to Teddy. “Sorry piccolino.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks. I mean it’s a miracle I’ve never heard anything in the house on accident.” Teddy bit his lip.

“I think there were some near misses,” Pada said, grinning when Teddy handed them back the joint. “When you were little you told me that Dada was mean, and we were sure you’d overheard me telling him that.”

“Ha! I don’t remember that but that’s pretty hilarious.”

“The worst was the Daddy thing. You asked me if you could get a special mark too if you loved me when you were older.” Dad snorted.

Pada laughed, shaking their head. “No more shorts for Pada around the house.”

“Jesus I do remember that for some reason. Not clearly but… I can’t believe I asked that. Oh god.” Teddy wondered if that was why he hadn’t gotten a tattoo yet. His subconscious not letting him.

“I’m always shit at coming up with excuses… but your Dad loses his sodding voice.” Pada passed the joint to Dad. “Like that time I found you lockpicking the pole room.”

“Dangerous climbing equipment.” Teddy rolled his eyes, pulling his legs up onto the sofa.

“Try a whole host of things that would invariably traumatise thirteen year old Teddy.”

Teddy held a hand out for the joint as he made a pinched face. “I think it would traumatise me now.”

“You’d be right.” Dad scoffed, handing it to Teddy.

Pada snickered, putting their head on Dad’s shoulder. “True.”

“We had to hide the things to let you in, though I think you would have liked some of the art… just, not the fact we own it.”

“Oh! We still have some, right?” Pada perked up, looking at Dad for a moment. “I know which one you mean.”

Taking a hit, Teddy shook his head. “What?”

“They’re all stored away. But yeah, that one, which isn’t really horrible or too explicit or anything. It’s sort like…” Dad tilted his head in thought.

Pada waved a hand, standing up. “No no, that one is in the closet, I’m gonna get it. You’ll like it piccolino.”

“What? Really? This is weird.” Teddy passed the joint back to Dad. Pada pressed a kiss to Dad’s forehead then ran off upstairs. “Why didn’t you stop them?”

“It’s actually not bad.” Dad shook his head, looking very serious for a moment. “I am sorry about this all.”

Teddy bit his lip. “It’s weird… I just don’t know what to do with the information.”

“I would say you don’t have to do anything with the information, but you are like me that way.”

“Ha, yeah… I mean,  _ it’s _ not weird, just the fact that I’m thinking about it.”

Dad was quiet for a moment, his thinking face still on as he took another drag or two. “I wish I could wrap it up and tell you to stop and it’d stop. It’s just, I guess, think of it just as another way I care for Pada.”

“Yeah…” Teddy held his hand out for the joint. “That makes sense.”

“It has to be better than the fact that we -- we met your date at the club.”

“Oh god, that never happened, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He took a long drag on the joint.

Dad chuckled. “Right, I agree with that. Nothing happened.”

“Nope.” 

“Found it!” Pada appeared in the doorway, holding a zine it looked like.

Teddy sat forward, a little intrigued because he did love a zine. “Okay, let me see -- I guess.”

Pada proudly set the zine in his hands, then sat back on the sofa, plucking the joint from Dad's fingers. On the front was a person in bondage with surgical scars from top surgery. “Non-Binaries in Knots,” he read aloud.

Pada exhaled a mouthful of smoke. “That was a present from your Dad and I very nearly cried when I first saw it. It’s getting better recently but the lack of non-binary rep in kink is still there.”

Teddy smiled, not flipping through it just yet. “Yeah, well, there’s not a lot of non-binary rep in general. This is amazing. Do you think this person has other art and stuff?”

“I’m sure.” Dad nodded.

Pada nodded. “Fuck the binary.”

“Gender is trash, right?” Teddy laughed.

“That’s my kid,” Pada said, smiling fondly.

Teddy bit his lip, feeling less weird about everything.

***

“We’re going to be late.” Remus checked his watch as he waited for Sirius at the studio. They were on their way to meet Marly and Dorky for dinner and drinks.

Sirius huffed, straightening paperwork. “They can deal with it. It’s Marly who’s made me late anyway.”

“So rude.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m so hungry and need a drink.” It had been an odd week since Teddy sort of blurted about their whole dynamic. Remus was happy that he didn’t melt into the ground or turn into ash at the whole thing. Since their chat things had been better.

“I know, I know.” Sirius turned and wrapped their arms around his waist. “I cannot provide either of those things with any real sustenance, but I  _ am _ done here. So shall we?”

Remus nodded before kissing their forehead. “Yes, baby, let’s.”

“Mm, one of those date nights, hm?” Sirius bit their lip, leaning up to kiss him.

He lingered on their lips for just a moment longer before pulling away to grab their hand. “When isn’t it?”

“Ha, true.” Sirius switched off the lights on their way to the door. “Especially when it’s Marly and Dorky we’re having dinner with.”

Remus grabbed their bag for them. “They’re worse than anyone. At least you’re not wearing a plug or something.”

Sirius tutted. “I know, what a shame.”

For the most part they kept that kind of play for the club or at home. “Yeah, yeah, maybe when we go home.”

“Ooh.” Sirius paused to lock up behind them. “Yeah, I like that kind of thing behind closed doors. Marly can be an exhibitionist all she likes.”

He laughed, rolling his eyes because Sirius enjoyed exhibition more than a fair bit. “Yeah, you’re a very bashful princess.”

“Oh yeah, of course. Don’t like showing off or having an audience at all. Though I am quite a voyeur, aren’t I?”

Instead of answering, Remus dragged them along towards the new place they were meeting it. It was just down the way from the studio and Remus had only heard good things about it. There was no need to argue that Sirius did love to put on a show because a pile of memories at the club could be used as evidence.

When they walked in, Remus quickly spotted Dorcas and Marlene in one of the booths, Dorcas with one arm around Marlene’s shoulders and the other waving them over.

“What’s the bet that Marly’s wearing something battery powered?” Sirius glanced to them, then back to Remus. “I bet she’s not.”

“I bet she is. If I wanted you to, you would too because you are an exhibitionist. Just more lowkey.” Remus led them through the tables.

“What do I get as my prize when I’m right?” Sirius murmured as they followed him.

Remus leaned in close to their ear. “My cock in your mouth.”

Sirius shuddered, letting out a slew of swears just as they got to the table.

“Alright you two,” Dorcas greeted, waving her free hand.

“HI! Oh, what’d Remus do?” Marly did that thing with her eyebrows as they slid into the booth.

“I never do anything, what are you saying?” He picked up the menu at his spot.

“Sure.” Dorcas chuckled.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Take a wild stab in the dark.”

“Something lurid, I hope!” Marlene leaned her elbows on the table.

“Never.” Remus scoffed. “There’s a few things you’ll want on here.”

“Yeah?” Sirius hadn’t even looked at the menu, too busy trying to communicate something with Marlene solely through facial expressions. “You can pick. You’re ravenous so just order something.”

“I was going to anyway.” He pinched their thigh.

Dorcas chuckled. “Marly didn’t eat lunch, so we’re getting appetisers too.”

“Sounds good to me. Nothing with olives or mackerel, remember? Sirius doesn’t like those.”

“I remember Moony,” Dorcas retorted, rolling her eyes. “Pretty sure I could order for the whole table and get everything right.”

Remus scoffed. “You’re not ordering for me.”

“Bet I could.”

“You won’t.” Remus was about to ask Sirius what they thought but when he looked up to them, they and Marly were staring between Remus and Dorky.

“Someone is flexing their Dom muscles,” Sirius commented, finding their voice. Marlene squirmed in her seat.

Putting a hand on their thigh, Remus set his menu down. “I’m not.”

Sirius smiled, knowing exactly what that hand on the thigh meant, and apparently ignoring it. “Okay Daddy.”

“I think you are showing off the Daddy thing.” Marlene grinned before the server appeared at their table.

Sirius squeezed their hand over his on their thigh, and Remus saw them shoot Marlene a grin from the corner of his eye.

After ordering -- which Dorcas did not do for the whole table -- Marlene wiggled in her seat a little. She was totally wearing  _ something _ . But that was lost when she opened her mouth. “I heard Teddy had a meltdown over your whole dynamic.”

“I don’t know if it was a meltdown.” Remus snickered. The whole thing wouldn’t be classified as a meltdown in Teddy’s world, more of a mind fuck.

“Yeah, it wasn’t so bad once we all got over the shock.” Sirius sipped their water. “We had a joint, so that helped.”

“I needed it to get through it. But it wasn’t too bad, thankfully. She just thinks that I couldn’t possibly be a Dom with my jumpers and such.”

“Right. She kept talking about his socks and flapping her hands about… I was trying very hard not to just tell her how great his hickeys are.”

“Just my hickeys? You’ve already told her that before.” Remus gave their thigh a squeeze.

Sirius rolled their eyes, smiling at him. “Hickeys, spankings, your  _ mouth. _ I could go on.”

He blushed just a little, much better than he used to be about all this. “Sirius.”

Marlene laughed from the other side of the table. “I’ve heard this list so many times, Sirius.”

“Same here.” Dorcas reached for her water. “I don’t blame her for not believing it.”

Remus had heard this so many times too. “Right, right.”

“Oh, but you’re a great Dom. If Dorky would let me and I had any interest in any men at all, I’d want you to beat the shit out of me.” Marlene looked very proud about that comment.

Before Remus could open his mouth, Sirius spoke.

“Oh no, no. I’m not swapping!” They gestured to Dorcas. “She terrifies me! I’d talk back once and she’d make me stand in the corner for an hour!”

“Ha, I’d do more than that for talking back.”

“No, you’re not touching Sirius.” Remus kissed their cheek.

They chuckled, cuddling against his side. “I’m a masochist but I like my pain with lots of praise thank you.”

Marlene laughed. “So do I! Dorcas is a wonderful Dom and looks after me!”

“I think we had different versions of looking after.” Remus held them close, rubbing their side.

“Speaking of, drink your water, pet,” Dorcas said, gesturing to Marlene’s glass.

“See!” Sirius chuckled. “If you told me that I’d say no just to be contrary.”

“Sure, baby.”

Dorcas shook her head. “I’ve known you for over twenty years and I still don’t understand brats.”

Remus snickered, thinking about the other subs that they had played with. They were always almost too easy to work with. Granted Sirius was more than enough brat. “I don’t get the boringness of a non-brat.”

Marly stuck her tongue out at him, then a moment later squeaked. Dorcas must’ve pinched her thigh, or turned whatever remote she had up.

“Behave,” Dorcas told her.

Sirius laughed. “You like me putting up a fight.”

“Maybe.” Remus kissed them on the cheek again before whispering, “She’s totally wearing something.”

Sirius grumbled. “No she’s not.”

“She  _ is _ .”

Sirius huffed, turning to Marlene and Dorcas. “Settle a bet for us?”

“What?” Dorcas furrowed her brow.

“Are you wearing anything Marlene?”

Marlene wiggled again in her seat. “I’m wearing many things, sadly and not so sadly.”

“You know what I mean. Something battery powered of which Dorcas has the remote.”

“Yes!” She made a funny noise as the server came back with their drinks.

Remus grinned from ear to ear before turning to look at Sirius. 

***

“Dammit!” Sirius stamped their foot, groaning as they sat back in their seat. They were more than happy Marlene was getting her kicks but now they had lost a bet. Oh no… and they didn’t decide what Remus would get if he won.

“Stop pouting, princess.” Remus took a sip of his drink, looking very smug.

“No.” Sirius crossed their arms. “I  _ hate _ losing.”

Dorcas was busy cackling across the table as Marlene looked more than pleased.

“That’s too bad.”

Sirius kicked Marlene under the table. “You just lost me a mouth-fucking!” They said, trying to keep their voice down. Remus still pinched them even though they were quiet. Marlene cackled at them. Sirius yelped, batting at his hand. “Ugh I knew I should’ve never doubted how ridiculous you two are!”

“You always underestimate them.” Remus shook his head.

“I give you the benefit of the doubt, Marly.”

“It’s not me, it’s my beautiful wife who has the remote.”

Remus’ hand slid up their thigh even higher.

Sirius huffed, putting their head in his shoulder. “So what do you get, then?”

“Hmm, you waiting on me all night in something nice.”

“See, this is why I couldn’t be all soft with you Marly,” Dorcas commented mildly.

Sirius bit their lip. That didn’t sound  _ so bad _ . “Do I get to pick the outfit?”

“Mmm, depends on how the rest of dinner goes.”

“Fine.”

Marlene was grinning across the table. “Last time I lost a bet with Dorky I couldn’t sit down or walk straight for three days.”

“Oh, they might not be able to sit either, we’ll see.” Remus pushed their drink towards them. “Have some.”

Sirius stuck their tongue out at him then looked to Marly. Even after losing a bet, there was still a significant portion of them that rebelled just for rebellions sake. “Pft, I know you Marly, you like that.”

Marlene sighed wistfully. “The plus sides of being a cis woman. So. Many. Orgasms.”

“That’s one off your total for tonight,” Dorcas said drily.

Remus coughed on his drink. “Also, Sirius gets plenty of orgasms in one night.”

“Ha, not just the cis women who can, thank you.” They grinned, wriggling in their seat and cuddling up to Remus.

Remus’ fingers walked down their thigh. “Equal opportunity orgasms.”

“This is why I love you.” Sirius kissed his cheek, sitting back as the server came over with their food.

“Just that?”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Do I need to recite the list again?”

Dinner turned out to be great, and the new place was definitely going on their list of regulars. It was always good to hang out with Dorcas and Marlene, especially somewhere not leather-clad for once. They got an Uber back home, and Sirius felt their usual tremor of excited trepidation as they got out of the car, wondering what Remus would do.

“Home sweet home.” Remus spun the keys around his finger.

Sirius tried to drag their gaze away from his hand, biting their lip. “Mhmm. And Teddy’s on a date.” Since the other week, they had decided that when Teddy was out, she would text on her way back, even if it was a disastrous date.

“No texts, so a night to ourselves, maybe?” He opened the front door for them.

“Mhmm, maybe.” Sirius slipped past him, toeing their shoes off once they were in the hall.

“You should go change into something pretty.”

“What does Daddy call pretty?”

“Anything you want to put on. You know what I like, princess.”

Sirius smiled. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed them on the cheek before going towards the sofa.

Sirius made their way upstairs, already planning an outfit. A night of having trouble sleeping a few months ago had resulted in a bit of mildly horny shopping, and they hadn’t had a chance to wear any of it… until now. They stopped by the pole room, to grab their silver metal collar, then to the bedroom. They were pretty pleased with their outfit when they looked in the mirror a few minutes later. The black bodysuit fit them so well, with a cheerleader-esque cut, and a heart-shaped cut-out on the chest. It came with a detachable little pleated skirt too, which hid the  _ Brat  _ emblazoned across the bottom. They decided to finish it off with some fishnet thigh highs, and their favourite heels. Remus was going to  _ lose his mind _ .

Their heels clicked on the stairs and they paused in the doorway to the living room, waiting for a react from Remus. He was on his phone, most likely checking that Teddy was not on her way home. But when he looked up, his phone fell out of his hands, his mouth forming into a little ‘o’.

“Oh. Princess.”

Sirius grinned, wiggling happily. That was their favourite sight, a Remus taken by surprise. “Is this pretty enough?”

“Very pretty, come here.” Remus sat up a little more.

The only reason Sirius did as he said was because of their bet. They ignored every instinct to stay where they were, striding over to him and standing in front of him, hands on their hips.

“You’re the prettiest princess.”

“Mhmm. I thought you’d like this outfit.”

Remus’ fingers reached out to trail over their thigh highs. “You are so perfect.”

Like always, Remus’ praise made their stomach twist warmly. “Thank you Daddy. What can I do for you?”

“Get us some water then come back and sit on my lap.”

“Yes Daddy.” Sirius strode into the kitchen, knowing Remus was watching them walk away. They quickly got two glasses of water, determined to ignore every instinct to be the world's biggest brat, then went back into the living room.

“Thank you, baby.” Remus held a hand out to them. Sirius passed him the water, then once he’d set them on the table, they climbed into his lap, their arms around his shoulders.

Remus grinned up at them, his hands going to their thighs as usual. “Have you had a good day?”

“Mm, such a good day. Good day at work, good dinner… even though I lost our bet.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you had a good day.” His hands slipped up under their skirt.

“Yeah?” Sirius pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Did Daddy have a good day?”

“I had such a nice day. I climbed, so it was a good day and now I have my princess in my lap looking very pretty.” Remus’ hands gripped their thighs.

Sirius bit their lip, immediately thinking of Remus’ hands post-climbing. “I missed you climbing.”

“You can watch me climb another day. We should go out to our favorite spot since the weather is getting nicer.” His fingers ran over the word brat. “Is there something on your bum?”

“Yes, Daddy’s hands.”

“ _ Princess _ .”

Sirius grinned. “Would you like to see?”

“I would like to see. Stand up and show me.” Remus dropped his hands. 

For a moment Sirius wondered whether they should listen to him. But they  _ did _ want to see his reaction to their bodysuit… but they also wanted to be a brat. In the end, praise won out, so Sirius slipped from his lap and stood up, turning around. They knew their arse looked  _ great _ with the thigh highs and the cut of the bodysuit.

“Fuck.” Remus’ hand came in contact with their arse.

“The skirt is detachable,” Sirius said mildly, cocking one hip.

“Is it now?” Remus gave them another little smack. “It’s so pretty and perfect. You’re so sexy.”

Sirius jumped, chuckling a little. “Do you see what it says, Daddy?”

“Yes baby, it says brat. It’s very adorable.”

“I think it’s quite accurate.” Sirius wiggled their hips, arching them back towards Remus. They wondered if they could tempt him out of the waiting on him all night and just skip to the shag.

“Yeah, it normally is.” Remus’ hand rubbed against their arse.

“Mhmm. But tonight I’ve got to be nice, haven't it?”

“Yes princess.” His other hand came up to grip their thigh.

“Although, I do have the word brat on my arse, so maybe I will.” They glanced over their shoulder at him. “I think it would look much better when you come over it.”

Remus made a wonderful little noise before pulling Sirius back on to his lap. They wriggled back, grinding their hips back against his lap. 

“What do you think? Or maybe your come would be better on my face.”

“Maybe on your face would be better.” Remus lips went to their neck.

Sirius tipped their head to the side, their hands going to his thighs. “Mhm, I think so. Anywhere you like Daddy.”

He didn’t reply, too busy sucking and biting at their neck.

***

This was not going how Remus meant. He wanted to have Sirius wait on him, but then they walked in wearing a little outfit Remus had never seen before. Now they were in his lap and Remus had left a few hickeys on their neck.

Sirius was squirming in his lap, a little breathless from the hickeys. “I think this—ah—this outfit is a success.”

“A success, yeah.” Remus’ palm pressed over them.

“Ahh, yeah, I think so.” Sirius lifted their hips up towards his touch, one hand gripping his thigh.

Remus ran his hand over them and pressed a few more kisses to their neck. “Mmm.”

Sirius made the prettiest noise, tipping their head back onto his shoulder. “Aren’t I meant to be waiting on Daddy?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Remus hardly moved his mouth away enough to speak.

“Maybe I should go and do the dishes. Or I could tidy up here and keep accidentally on purpose dropping things so I have to pick them up and Daddy can admire my arse.”

“Maybe, yeah.” It seemed like a major task to let Sirius go.

Sirius’ hand slid up to the top of his thigh, arching a little so they could press their palm over him. “Or I could wait on Daddy a different way? Sit here on my knees, with my—ah—my mouth open.”

“You -- fuck, yeah, maybe you could.”

Sirius sounded so smug, the noise from their throat almost a purr. “Yeah? Kneeling at your feet, waiting for you to put your cock in me.”

“Shit, or maybe you could just be -- be nice to Daddy.”

“Yeah? How does Daddy want me to be nice?” They pressed their hips back against him, grinding against his hard cock.

“Shit, ah, any way you like.”

All of a sudden, Sirius was out of his lap, standing in front of him. They were more than a little flushed, with a bloom of hickeys over their neck, and the bulge beneath their skirt was so obvious.

“What are you doing baby?” Remus' hand reached out for their cock.

“Being nice to you, anyway I like,” Sirius said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They stepped back, just out of his reach.

“Being nice to me by not touching me?”

“Not quite.” Sirius didn’t say anything else, though Remus was expecting more of an explanation.

“Not quite?” Remus stared up at them. “Come back here, princess.”

They smiled. “I’m being nice to Daddy by giving him what he likes. And what he likes is a bratty princess who makes him fight for it.”

He just sat back, folding his arms in front of him. Sirius grinned, stepping back. 

“So maybe I might go and dance. Or we could watch a movie. Because I’m being nice to Daddy,  _ and _ I’m waiting on him… waiting on him to fuck me.”

Remus let out a huff. “I was just about to let you suck my cock, I guess I won’t tonight.”

Sirius pouted. “I’m sorry you’re depriving yourself of my mouth, Daddy. That doesn’t seem very nice to yourself.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just get myself off.” He shrugged, knowing they’d give in if he just push the right buttons. “I already told you what I wanted.”

“Mm, I don’t remember.” Sirius’ gaze flickered down his body. “And you know I like watching Daddy get off.”

Remus shook his head. “No baby, I wouldn’t let you watch.” He stood up from the sofa.

Sirius took a step back, smiling. Remus loved this dance, Sirius resisting him every step of the way. “That would be very mean.”

“So mean, but you missed your chance of nice.” He smiled at them before slipping off towards the stairs.

Sirius practically ran after him, their heels clicking. “Daddy,” they practically whined, grabbing his arm.

“Yes, princess?” Remus paused before getting to the first step.

“I was being nice. You should be more specific in your definitions.” They wrapped their arms around his waist, their chin on his shoulder. “I’ll suck your cock Daddy, I’ll be really good.”

“Mmm, I don’t know.” He leaned back into them.

Sirius’ hand slid down his stomach. “What can I do to convince you?” They murmured in his ear, pressing a lingering kiss to the space beneath it.

His eyes fluttered closed. “Mmm, I don’t know.”

“Shall I try a few things and see?” Their fingers walked over his cock as they pressed another kiss to his ear.

Doing his best to fight any noise from coming out of his mouth, Remus cleared his throat. “I didn’t say you could touch.”

Surprisingly, Sirius slid their hand back up his stomach, kissing around his ear. “M’very sorry Daddy. Pretty please can I touch you?” Their fingertips grazed up his chest, absolutely on purpose over one nipple.

“Mmm, no.” Remus slid out of their grip. “I’m going to shower.”

“Am I allowed to come in?”

“I don’t know.” He started up the steps.

Sirius followed closely. “I guess I could get into bed, but that would be a waste of my outfit.”

“That’d be so sad.” Remus frowned when they got to the landing.

“Unless you make the most of my pretty outfit now,” Sirius offered, doing a little spin on the last step, “and we both get dirty and shower together.”

He leaned back against the wall. It was still unfair how bloody good looking they were and how they could wear  _ anything _ . “I just wanted a blow job and my princess decided not to be good.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, then in one fluid motion, stepped up to Remus, then sank to their knees. They had their hands in their lap, looking so wide-eyed and innocent even with Remus’ hickeys all over their neck.

_ Damnit _ , it was hard to resist when they did that. Remus’ hand ten to run through their hair. “Go downstairs and get my phone for me, baby.”

Sirius leaned into his touch, a look of pure satisfaction flickering across their face. “Yes Daddy,” they murmured, pressing a kiss to his wrist.

“Thank you princess.” Remus kissed the top of their head.

As gracefully as they had knelt, Sirius stood up, then started down the stairs, hips swaying. After he watched them for a moment he went to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. It was tempting to go shower, but that did feel really mean and they had listened...

A few moments later, Remus heard Sirius’ heels on the stairs. He stretched out on the bed against the headboard attempting to control himself when they walked back in the door. “Thank you, baby.”

Sirius held his phone up as they crossed over to the bed, coming to stand on his side. “No texts either,” they told him, setting it on the nightstand.

“That’s good.” He took their hand. “How about you clean out that dresser you’ve been talking about?”

Remus watched Sirius’ eyebrows flicker upwards. “If that’s what Daddy wants.”

He nodded. “You’ve been saying you would.”

“Of all the things you could tell me to do?”

He grinned at them, offering a little shrug of one shoulder. Sirius stared at him a moment longer.

“No.”

“Okay.” Remus nodded.

“You said you wanted a blowjob, and I kneeled for you, good, like you asked.”

“I know.”

There was another moment of silence, before Sirius huffed and climbed onto the bed, straight into his lap.

“What are you doing?” Remus asked as if he had no clue.

“Sitting here.”

“I told you what to do and you said no. Maybe you should get off my lap then.” Remus’ hands went to their hips.

“No. Daddy’s lap is my throne and I want to sit on it.”

Remus dug his fingers into their hips to try to get them off. “Daddy’s also in charge and is telling you what to do.”

Sirius resisted, tightening their legs either side of Remus and employing their ridiculous core strength. “Daddy also told me he wanted a blowjob then wouldn’t let me!”

“I told you what to do. If you did it then maybe you’d get my cock. You’re meant to do what I want tonight!” He gritted his teeth attempting to buck them off.

“I’m not—ah!—tidying the dresser, when we have a free—a free house and I’m wearing this!”

“You’re meant to do as you’re told! That was what we agreed on!” Remus managed to grab their wrists.

Sirius squirmed, their bottom pressing against Remus as they tried to twist out of his grip. “Since when do I ever do what Daddy says right away!”

They couldn’t twist out because Remus was holding on tight with his usual strong grip. “We had a bet and you were about to get what you wanted even though you -- fuck -- you lost then you bratted.” He yanked them forward, to make them lose their balance.

Sirius made a little noise as he held them tight, a moment before they tumbled forward, sprawling over Remus. As quick as he could, Remus straddled them and pinned their wrist to the bed.

“You need to listen and be good.”

Immediately, Sirius arched up against him, squirming with what little range of motion they had. “Ahh—kay.”

“Yeah? Okay?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “So, if i let you go, what should you do?”

Sirius scraped their teeth over their lower lip, eyes fixed on Remus’ mouth. “Yes Daddy. I’ll stay here and listen and be good.”

“No, you’ll go clean your dresser.”

Sirius whined, writhing under him. “ _ Daddy _ …”

“You have your directions.”

“Okay… yes Daddy.”

Remus let go of their wrists and rolled off of them. “Thank you baby.”

Sirius looked at him for a moment, then, perhaps sensing he wouldn’t budge, slipped off the bed and went over to their dresser. Remus noticed their strides weren’t as sure as they were earlier now they were a little worked up.

“Thank you for listening.” Remus sat up then pressed a palm against his own hard cock.

Sirius had already opened the first drawer, where Remus happened to know they tended to keep underwear and other pretty things; definitely not a coincidence. After a moment they glanced back to him, their eyes widening a little as they realised what he was doing.

He just smirked at them. “That wasn’t the drawer you said.”

“Ah… which one did I say?” Sirius was watching his hand very intently.

“I think it was the shirts.” Remus undid the buttons of his jeans. He was sure he saw Sirius shiver with every one.

“Mhm. Or the bottom one, I haven’t done that one in a while.” Their voice was so soft.

“The bottom one, huh?” Remus unzipped his jeans before arching up to pull them off.

Sirius made a little noise, watching closely, before they turned back to the dresser. As always, like it was nothing, Sirius bent at the waist and pulled open the bottom drawer. The motion gave Remus the  _ best _ view of their legs, and the little skirt rode up so he could see the swell of their arse, the  _ brat _ written there. Christ they were perfect… also the brat seemed to have never fit more perfectly before.

With their back to him and his jeans and underwear off, Remus started to unbutton his shirt. He was just a tiny bit annoyed at the fact that he could have been getting a blowjob right now on the sofa but Sirius decided to brat out. “When you’re done that you should probably look at the closet too.”

Sirius straightened up, glancing over their shoulder at him again, their skirt still hitched up over one hip. “I can think of better things to do with our evening,” they said lightly.

“Oh I’m sure you can, baby.” Remus wrapped a hand around himself, let out a shaky breath.

“If Daddy is doing this to punish me, then I’m sure there are ways he can do that whilst also still fucking my mouth like he wants.” Sirius turned to him, hands on their hips. “You could just come down my throat instead of over my face. That’s punishment in itself sometimes.”

Remus gave a slow stroke, purposely letting out a nice long moan. “You love my come anyway you can get it.”

Sirius pouted, crossing back over to him. They were watching Remus’ hand moving so intently Remus was sure they’d trip if anything was in their way. “I do.”

“What are you doing? You’re not done.”

“I am. I need Daddy’s help with the rest of it, and he’s… otherwise occupied.”

“You don’t, you’re just saying that.” Remus dropped his hand.

***

Sirius bit their lip around a smile as they crossed over to Remus on the bed. He was there looking like the fucking  _ god _ he was, and Sirius could’ve had him in their mouth by now, but of course they  _ had _ to be a brat. He shouldn’t have expected anything less.

“I would never just say that,” Sirius murmured, sinking to their knees by the bed. “I do need Daddy’s help… and I think he needs mine too.”

“I don’t know, seems like you’re the one winning this bet now. You’d get my cock and you’ve barely done anything. Though you do look pretty.”

They felt their stomach twist with the praise, reaching up to try and catch the hand Remus had wrapped around himself a moment earlier. “And I  _ am _ waiting on you, just waiting for you to let me be good for you.”

“That’s meant to be housework and getting me things. You were so nice downstairs and I was giving you what you wanted, but then you gave it up to be a brat.” Remus pulled his hand away from them.

After all this time, did he expect anything less from them than the most infuriating things? Sirius smiled, kneeling up a little and folding their arms on the side of the bed. They mustered the sweetest expression, puppy dog eyes and a smile that still came across as innocent, despite everything. “What would you like me to get you, Daddy?”

“You should get our waters then finish the drawer, princess.” He gave them the sweetest smile back.

Sirius stared at him for a moment. Was he really going to make them clear out their dresser, when they had a free house, and Sirius on their knees wearing  _ this _ ?

“You’re the best princess when you listen.” Remus sighed before reaching out to run his fingers through their hair.

“I love listening to Daddy…” Sirius leaned into his touch, their eyes fluttering closed. “You could tell me to do  _ anything _ .”

“I have told you what to do.”

They turned and pressed a kiss to his wrist. “ _ Anything _ .”

“Yeah, I know.”

_ Really? _ Sirius sighed, kissing his wrist again. “Yes Daddy.”

“Thank you princess.”

Sirius stood up, straightening their skirt. “I’ll finish the dresser drawer?”

“Waters first.”

“Would Daddy like anything else when I go downstairs?”

Remus smiled sweetly, as if he wasn’t being a bastard. “A snack, something sweet.”

Sirius smiled right back. “Am I not sweet enough?”

“You’re very sweet.” Remus kissed their forehead.

“I’ll get you something sweet, Daddy,” Sirius said, smiling back before they turned and went towards the stairs. They really couldn’t believe Remus was going to make them clear out their dresser--true, they had been meaning to do it for months--instead of something filthy.

They huffed a sigh to themselves, going into the kitchen to top up the waters, then to find something sweet for Remus, when really they wanted to douse themselves in chocolate sauce and say  _ here, you git _ . Instead, they grabbed a box of shortbread bites from the cupboard, and the waters. At the bottom of the stairs Sirius paused, setting down the box to undo the little ribbon attaching their skirt, then throwing it over the back of the sofa. Fine, if Sirius was in trouble for being a brat then they’d at least have it written across their arse.

They appeared in the doorway with a perfect smile, striding over to set their waters down on the nightstand, then hold the shortbread out to Remus. With a grin, Remus took the box, but the grin fell when he saw Sirius was now sans skirt.

“What happened to your pretty outfit?”

“I spilled water on the skirt, so now it’s drying.” Sirius smiled, looking down at themselves. “I’d say the bodysuit is the prettier bit though, Daddy.”

“Is it now? Can you go get it? We’ll dry it and put it back on.” Remus opened the biscuits.

Sirius bit their lip. “I wanna stay like this, it’s warm.”

“I want you in the skirt.” He picked up a biscuit.

“Daddy is very demanding today.” 

Remus raised an eyebrow. “I thought I was meant to get what I wanted.”

Sirius huffed, then turned on their heel and stomped back down the stairs, snatching up their skirt. They didn’t even bother keeping up the facade, just going back upstairs as they tied it back around their waist.

“Princess,” Remus called to them sounding so sweet -- the bastard.

“Better?” Sirius asked, standing in the doorway and striking a pose--a little at odds with their pout.

“Yes, darling, so much better. You look so pretty. Where’s the wet spot, we can dry it with a blowdryer.”

“It’s fine now… though I’d rather there be a different kind of wet spot.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Did you lie?”

“Wasn’t as bad as I thought it was.”

Remus shifted as he munched on the biscuit. The look on his face was one of being unimpressed. “Sure.”

Sirius stepped back, smiling. “But now I’m back in my pretty little outfit. I’ll finish the dresser drawer?”

“Yes, princess, you probably should do that. Even though you lied about the spot.” He sighed.

“Just a little white lie?” They asked, going back to the dresser and bending over to sort through it. If they did so in the most provocative way possible then it was entirely by accident.

“Mmm, white lie?” Remus shifted on the bed.

Sirius glanced back at him; he was definitely more fidgety than usual. “Just a little, tiny one.”

Remus was now sitting forward, watching them. “You know we shouldn’t lie.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway, does it? Because now I’m wearing my skirt.” Sirius gave a little wiggle of their bottom to illustrate the fact, feeling the skirt swish over the top of their thigh highs.

“Sure, it doesn’t.” Remus let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry Daddy. Can I make it up to you?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I’m not sure, baby.”

“I think I could find a way.” Sirius knelt down to finish the rest of the drawer. They knew what they wanted to keep and throw, and getting this done so Remus could pay them some proper attention was a good motivation.

“Yeah, maybe.” Remus didn’t sound very convinced.

“Is your shortbread nice?” Sirius wasn't perturbed, folding things back into the drawer.

“Yep.”

“It was either that or chocolate sauce and me.”

“Mmm that would have been nice.”

“Well, seeing as you’re so intent on me sorting this drawer, I thought it would’ve been a bit too messy whilst I’m folding clothes.”

“You know, you’re probably right.” It sounded like Remus got off the bed as it shifted then his feet padded across the ground. Sirius looked back over their shoulder, folding a jumper back into the drawer.

Remus smiled at them before he went into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

“Shower I think.”

Oh, he was being  _ such _ a bastard tonight. “Whilst I’m doing this? Wouldn’t Daddy rather me keep him company?”

“You can finish this up first.” Remus closed the door behind him and then was a click of the lock. Sirius gave a little laugh of disbelief, shaking their head. Determined, Sirius hurried up with the clothes. They intended to be done by the time Remus was out of the shower; sprawled on the bed with a hand around themselves if they were playing  _ that  _ game.

“If you touch yourself you don’t get to come for weeks!”

“You put a locked door between us Daddy, how would you know?”

“I know you.” The door opened, but Sirius didn’t hear Remus come out.

“Then you shouldn’t leave me here to get bored, Daddy. I want to be good for you.”

“You could have been good to me down in the living room. I wanted to be good to you then.”

“I didn’t, then we came upstairs.” Sirius pushed the drawer shut with a thud they’re sure Remus would hear, then set to roughly folding the clothes they were going to donate.

“So now you’re being punished.” The shower finally turned on.

“A very cruel and unusual punishment. Wouldn’t you rather just spank me?”

“A spanking isn’t a punishment for you.” The door to the shower slid opened.

“Depends if you let me come or not… or how hard you do it.” Finally done, Sirius stood up and crept over to the ajar bathroom door, quiet in their heels.

“That’s not true.” Remus stepped into the shower just as Sirius got closer to the door.

“I think it is,” they said, leaning against the doorframe to watch him, like the voyeur they were.

Remus turned under the spray, wiping water from his eyes. “You love spankings no matter what.”

“And Daddy loves giving them.”

He squinted at them with a laugh. “I do, I love giving them but we’re talking punishments.”

“Right, and we both know you’re a sadist Daddy, so you love punishing me,” Sirius told him, pushing off the doorframe to pad over and sit on the side of the tub.

Remus smirked at them. “I do and I am.”

“But I know, too, that you really, really love me on my knees for you, or with my arse in the air… or however you want, really. And you really are depriving yourself. What if Teddy comes home any minute?”

“She said that she’s staying out a while tonight.”

“If that’s a risk Daddy’s willing to take.”

“We’d both already be satisfied and possibly going for round two if you had been good.” Remus picked up the soap.

“I’m being good now.” God, Sirius wished they were soap, for Christ’s sake. “I can be really good,” they said, softer now as they stepped up to the shower door, leaning against it.

Remus rinsed the suds off, let out another sigh. “You can be really good, baby. You can be so good.”

“Yeah?” They tugged at the shower door.

“Yeah, you can be, and I’m so happy when you are and you listen good.” Remus turned the taps off.

‘I do like being good for you. I want to be really good,” Sirius said, gaze raking over Remus’ body. He looked  _ so _ good.

***

Remus knew he was being a stubborn bastard, but he didn’t really care. It was fun to get Sirius all worked up and pouty. They were staring at him standing in the shower like they wanted to eat them. “Too bad you weren’t good earlier, huh?”

Sirius stood in the shower door, crossing their arms over their chest. “Daddy likes me being bad, I know he does.”

He frowned, holding his hand out. “Towel please, princess.”

Without looking away, Sirius reached behind them and grabbed Remus’ towel from the rail, holding it out to him. “I know you do.”

Remus plucked it up from their arm. “Thank you baby.” He ignored what they were saying. Sirius bit their lip, leaning against the doorframe of the shower, just unashamedly  _ looking _ . “Did you want to dry me off or something?”

Sirius smiled a little wider. “Something like that. I’m waiting on you, aren’t I?”

“Sure, you can dry me off, only dry me off.” He handed the towel back to them.

“Thank you Daddy.” Sirius looked so innocent, but he was sure they were planning something. They took the towel from him and started drying him off, over his shoulders, down his arms and chest.

“You’re very welcome, baby.” Remus watched them closely.

“Mm, you are so handsome,” Sirius murmured, taking their damn time drying his arms, then his hands. Of course they took their time with his  _ hands _ .

“Princess, they’re dry now.”

“I’m just making sure,” Sirius said, kissing the back of his knuckles--surprisingly chastely for them--before moving down to his stomach and hips.

Remus raised an eyebrow, not believing them one bit. They were going to do something bad, Remus knew it. Sirius just gave him a sweet smile, before sinking to their knees again. Under the guise of drying him off, Remus was sure, but they knew what they were doing. “Just drying.”

“Just drying!” Sirius grinned up at him, especially drying his hips and thighs. “Absolutely just drying, and showing exquisite self-control.”

“Good princess.” He carded his fingers through their hair, gently running his nails over their scalp. Sirius made the softest noise in response, eyes fluttering closed and hand pausing on Remus’ inner thigh. “Done?” Remus asked with a smirk.

Instead of answering, Sirius slid their hand further up Remus’ thigh, holding his gaze.

“Is this drying?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius licked their lips.

You’re done now?”

“What do you think?”

“Yes.” Remus brushed his fingers through their hair one more time. Sirius leaned into his touch, tipping forward just a little. “I should get out of the bath, huh?”

“Whatever you want, Daddy.”

“I don’t fancy slipping and falling.”

“Of course not.” Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss to his thigh before standing up.

“Thank you baby.” Remus grinned before stepping out of the bath. Surprisingly, Sirius stayed there, hands folded in front of them, waiting. He took their hand before leading them to the bedroom. “You’re being so good now princess.”

“I think Daddy’s being quite mean to himself, so I decided to be good.”

“Ah, I see. I wish you were earlier.”

“I’m very sorry Daddy. How can I be nice to you now?”

Remus hummed to himself as he stood near their bed. “I’m not sure, what do I like that you don’t.” He tapped his finger against his bottom lip.

Sirius’ eyes widened just a little as they shifted their weight from side to side.

“Tickling?” He raised both brows.

“I thought this was my punishment, not tickling!”

“But what if it made me happy?” Remus sat on the edge of the bed.

Sirius bit their lip, looking genuinely torn for a moment. They shifted again, gaze flickering over Remus. “If it makes Daddy happy,” they said, almost too quietly for him to hear.

Remus’ heart nearly hurt at the sound of their voice. “Why don’t you go get the blindfold, baby?”

Sirius perked up, taking a step back. “Should I get anything else?”

“Some rope.”

They nodded, biting their lip again before turning and hurrying to the pole room. He tried not to laugh at them hurrying off, as if Remus was going to change his mind about something. A few moments later, Sirius reappeared with a bundle of black rope and the silk blindfold.

“Thank you princess, you’re so wonderful.” He held his hands out. “Kneel down on the ground for me.”

Sirius let out a breath, placing the items in his hand before they sank to their knees once again. He set the rope down before cupping their cheek with his free hand. God, they were so gorgeous, weren’t they?

“You’re so pretty, princess.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Sirius murmured, tilting towards his touch, lips parting a little.

Remus dropped his hand to wrap the silk blindfold around them. Sirius stayed still, their hands clenching in their lap for a moment. “Should I tie your hands behind your back?” He asked, tying the silk cloth.

“What am I not allowed to touch?”

“My cock until I tell you to. Or your cock.”

Sirius squirmed. “Will you—will you tie them please Daddy?”

“I will, princess.” Remus knelt down behind them. “I’m proud of you for being honest.”

“I like you tying me up.” Sirius put their hands behind their back.

Remus kissed their shoulder as he wrapped the rope around their wrists. “Tell me why.”

Almost automatically, they tilted their head to the side for him. “I like… it feels safe, because you’re looking after me. It… I have to do what you want, so I can’t go wrong.”

Pressing a few more kisses to their shoulder, Remus sighed. “You never really do wrong, do you? Nothing  _ too _ bad even if you don’t listen to Daddy right away.”

“I like being good.” Sirius relaxed minutely, despite the rope right around their wrists.

Remus finished tying their wrists before standing up and moving over to the bed so he could sit and look at them. “How’s your knee, baby?”

“It’s good. I iced it yesterday between classes.”

“Good.” Remus let out a throaty noise as he wrapped his hand around himself, looking at Sirius knelt there in front of him.

Of course Sirius knew  _ just _ what that noise meant. They squirmed on the spot, tilting their chin up a little. “ _ Daddy. _ ”

“You’re so fucking sexy, princess.” He groaned.

Sirius’ teeth scraped over their lower lip, their cheeks flushing beneath the blindfold. “Daddy please.”

Twisting his wrist, Remus felt his stomach fill with heat at the sound of Sirius begging. “I’m do -- doing what makes me happy.”

Sirius shifted again, rolling their shoulders. “I wanna make Daddy happy too, please, please. You can do whatever you want to me Daddy.” They opened their mouth as if trying to drive the point home.

He let out a shaky breath, thumbing over the precome on the tip of his cock. “You’re making me - making me happy, princess.”

“ _ Please _ .”

“But you’re making me happy now, baby.” Remus closed his eyes for a moment. He heard Sirius take a deep breath, and the sound of the rope shifting a little.

“Daddy likes me on my knees for him? All tied up and blindfolded? Squirming about trying to get off to the sound of him wanking?”

“I do, fuck, I love it.”

Remus wasn’t sure how it was possible for someone to preen, blindfolded and restrained, but Sirius managed it. “Are you thinking about doing filthy things to me? Or are you thinking about how desperate I am for you to touch me, or let me touch you? You could do  _ anything _ to me right now.”

“I’m thinking about all that baby, fuck, so many filthy things and so -- ah so much like fucking your mouth and coming all over, shit, all over your face and -- fuck… leaving you there until I can come again.” Remus’ hips bucked.

“ _ Fuck _ , please Daddy. I want that. I’ll sit here good for you all night with your come over my face. I won’t lick it off.” Sirius’ breathing was going a little shallow. “I’ll stay right where you want me. You could stay there and get—fuck—get hard in my mouth again.”

“Yeah?” Remus stood up, which was a bit of a struggle as he felt a bit jelly legged.

Sirius tensed a little as he moved, trying to follow the sound of his movements. “Yeah, whatever you want Daddy. I wanna be really good and make you happy all night.”

Remus took himself back in his hand and let the tip of his cock rest against their lips. “You’re always so good.”

Sirius gave a sharp moan, instantly opening their mouth. The point of their tongue slid over the head of his cock, circling and pressing. His eyes fluttered closed again as his toes curled at the feeling of the soft, warm tongue.

“Oh fuck, princess.”

“You taste so good,” Sirius murmured, pulling back just enough to speak before they curled their tongue over the tip again, slow and lurid.

“Ye -- yeah?” Remus gasped, already so close. They just hummed in response, sucking lightly. “Shit, I’m gonna come all over your face, baby.”

“Fuck, please Daddy.” Sirius swirled their tongue again.

“Yeah, shit.” He pulled back slightly, stroking himself.

Sirius squirmed. “I wish I could see you, I love watching you when you come, you look so hot.”

“Ah, fuck.” Remus’ fingers curled in their hair as he felt the climax building in his abdomen. “Oh god.”

“Please Daddy. I love your come on my face. I love it so much, m’all yours, making me all yours, please, please come on me.”

That pushed Remus right over the edge. He tipped his head back and came on their cheeks and chin. “Oh god fuck.”

Sirius moaned, their mouth falling open, their cheeks flushing bright red beneath the white of his come.

“No -- no licking, baby.” Remus closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

***

Sirius was breathing hard, kneeling in front of Remus, with his come painting their cheeks and chin. Part of them hated not being able to see Remus, but they knew it was likely part of their punishment. They wriggled, trying to suppress the urge to lick their lips.

“Yes Daddy.”

“I love you princess, you look so pretty like this in your outfit with come on your face.”

“Yeah?” Sirius bit their lip, tilting their head up as they felt a trickle of come down their chin. “Fuck. It feels so good.”

“It looks so good, you’re so amazing, I love you.” Remus’ fingers played with their hair. “What should I do now… hmmm…”

Sirius shivered, slowly catching their breath. “Whatever you want Daddy. I’ll do whatever you want. I’m so worked up, I’m so hard for you.”

“You are, princess, I can tell.” It felt like Remus sat down in front of them.

“So hard, so de—desperate for you Daddy. You can do anything, anything you want.”

His hand pressed against their cock through the material of their outfit. “I know I could.”

A moan slipped from Sirius’ mouth, dropping their head back. God, there was something about when Remus asserted himself like that, told them how much he was in charge and how he could do anything to them or make them do anything.

He reached under them, ghosting his fingers over their balls as he went to undo the little buttons. Then Remus’ had slid under the opened flap to wrap around them. “I wonder if I could just leave you like this all night.” Remus gave them a slow, firm stroke. “And just look at you, make you wait til tomorrow.”

Sirius whined, their hips twitching upwards. “I’d beg all night. Keep you awake.”

“Aww poor princess.” He stroked a hand over them again.

The idea made Sirius’ head spin a little, shoved them that bit closer to orgasm. They tried not to think about why. “I would, I would, ah, beg you all night to give me your cock.”

“I’d have to keep you all tied up, huh?” Remus asked in a little teasing tone.

“Yeah. If you don’t want me climbing into your lap in the middle of the—middle of the night.”

Remus’ hand didn’t stop stroking his strong, calloused hand over their cock. Sirius squirmed again, hips bucking up. “Please Daddy, please let me come. I can stay here after and wait for you, come all over my little skirt, just—fuck, please, please Daddy.”

“No, not yet.” Remus didn’t pause his movements, but he pressed a kiss to their neck.

“Fuck, please. I’m gonna—I wanna be good, please.” Sirius licked their lips, entirely out of habit, trying to press closer to Remus. 

“No.” Remus’ hand dropped away. “Not yet.”

They groaned, trying to turn towards him, arching their hips up enticingly towards his touch. “Fuck, Daddy drives me wild, please, I’m so worked up. I want you in me, or—or on me or—ah, fuck, please, anything.”

“No, princess.” The feeling of his body against him slipped away, only one finger touching their leg.

Sirius forced themselves to take a deep breath, trying to push away their orgasm when it was all they could think of. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good baby, you’re being so good.” Remus’ finger softly trailed up and down their thigh.

“Good princesses get rewards,” Sirius breathed, with the last ounce of brat they had.

“You will.” Remus’ finger ghosted over their hard cock.

Sirius moaned again, just the touch of his fingertip feeling like heaven. It made it’s way over their head then to the underside of their cock.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Remus whispered.

_ Fuck. _ Sirius wasn’t sure if they could say anything, or  _ do _ anything but whimper and moan.

“All covered in my come and trembling just by one finger on you. Tied up and blindfolded in your cute little outfit.” His voice had that low, deep quality it got only when they were like this.

Sirius wished they could see him, the hungry, dark look in his eyes. But the sound of his voice was powerful enough to make them shiver again. They moaned again, feeling their cock twitch. “Pr—Pretty for Daddy.”

“So pretty for Daddy, what a good gift.” Remus’ finger grazed over their balls. “Thank you for being so good.”

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“What is it, princess?” Remus’ free hand tugged at their blindfold.

Sirius immediately leaned into his touch, trying to kiss his wrist, or palm, or whatever bit of him they could reach. “You feel so good. Only you—you do this to me.”

“I know I do. I can do anything to you. I make you feel the best.” The blindfold came off with a kiss to their shoulder. Sirius blinked rapidly, adjusting to the low light of the bedroom, the fairy lights on around the bed. Remus looked fucking  _ beautiful _ , his eyes as dark as they imagined and he was right there. 

“Ah, hi Daddy.” Sirius bit their lip, looking him over.

Remus smirked as his hand wrapped around their cock again. “Hi princess. You’re being so good for Daddy.”

“Ahh, god.” Sirius forced themselves to keep their eyes open, looking at Remus and trying to drink him in. “I wanna be good, wanna be the best princess.”

“You are the best princess.”

“Mmph, fuck. Are you—ah—gonna come on me again?”

“I am.” Remus agreed. “Before or after you come, I’ll let you pick.”

Sirius bit their lip, wondering which would be better… both sounded gorgeous, and had their own pros and cons. “Befo—no, after—ah. Mm, fuck, I—”

“Oh, you have to pick.” Remus’ grip tightened.

They whimpered at his grip, eyelids fluttering. “Ahh, ah—after!”

“Thank you, princess.” Remus dropped his hand again before getting to his feet in front of Sirius.

Sirius licked their lips, tilting their chin up again to meet his eyes. “Daddy’s hard for me already.”

“Mmm, so hard baby.” Remus took himself in his hand again. Sirius watched, desire pooling in their stomach. All they wanted to do was be good, and make Remus feel good.

“Is Daddy going to fuck my mouth again? Right down my throat?”

“I think down your throat this time.” He smirked before pressing closer to Sirius’ mouth. They pouted, something in them wanting Remus to come on them again, but let their mouth fall open, looking up at him. “Would you rather on your face?”

Sirius smiled. “I would prefer your come over my face. But beggars can’t be choosers, right Daddy? You said yourself, I love your come any way I ca—”

Remus didn’t let them answer, his cock pressing against their chin. Sirius didn’t have a choice but to let him push into their mouth, the motion making them whine, their cock twitching; Remus just  _ taking _ what he wanted. Rough fingers grabbed their hair as he thrust into their mouth.

“Mmmhmph,” was all Sirius could say, focusing on breathing out of their nose, feeling Remus at the back of their throat.

“Ah fuck, you -- you have the best mouth princess.” Remus gripped their hair tighter. The sensation of it all, Remus’ fantastic hands in their hair and his fantastic cock in their mouth, nearly made Sirius’ eyes roll back with pleasure. They swallowed around him, concentrating on breathing, undulating their tongue over him. “God, you got me so close again.”

Sirius swallowed a whimper, forcing their gaze up to his face. Their eyes were watering a little, but it was  _ so good.  _ Remus’ eyes were locked on their face, closing every so often as he let out the most wonderful noises. “Shit.”

Oh, Sirius loved this bit the best. True, they were the one bound, on their knees with Remus’ come all over them, but they felt powerful like this, taking Remus apart with nothing but their mouth. They couldn’t bob their head as such, more just move with Remus’ thrusts, their stomach twisting with every movement. They didn’t  _ care _ where Remus came, taking him apart was the best bit.

Without warning, Remus pulled out of Sirius’ mouth. He was just past their lips as he came all down their chin again. Instinctively, Sirius shut their eyes, letting out a shuddery moan at the warmth and sensation.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sirius breathed, staying still until he let them move.

“You’re so perfect princess, look at you.” Remus reached forward to swipe up some of the come before slipping his finger into their mouth.

Sirius hummed, eagerly sucking his fingers clean, shivering at the roughness of his skin against their tongue. They could feel the combination of Remus’ come dripping down their neck, feeling completely out of it.

It felt like they blinked and Remus was back on his knees in front of them with a hand wrapped around their cock. He was giving them firm strokes again, quicker this time. Sirius moaned sharply, shuddering at the sensation, hips bucking up.

Then in another fast movement, Remus had Sirius on their back. They could only gasp, not able to catch themselves with their hands bound as they toppled back, so they could do nothing but let Remus haul them around. It was fucking  _ wonderful _ ; Sirius loved when he overpowered them. They squirmed, trying to arch up to him. “Daddy, Daddy, ple—”

Remus didn’t answer, he just wrapped his lips around their cock and took them into his mouth.

“Ah! Ohh, fuck, fuck Daddy.” Sirius was gasping for breath, their eyes clenching shut, trying desperately to get leverage to push up.

His wonderful mouth sucked hard and his tongue did that brilliant fucking thing it always did.

“Fuck, ah. Can I come? Can I come? Please, please, please I’m gonna come, I wanna come, please, I wanna—”

Remus just moaned in response and Sirius was  _ sure _ he nodded his head. Even if he didn’t, Sirius didn’t really have a choice with the way his moan reverberated through them. They came with a yelp, toes curling in their heels.

Somehow when they had some sort of realization that Remus was no longer sucking their cock, he was above them, hovering over their lips with a tight lipped smirk. Sirius  _ knew _ what that look meant; they arched up to him, pressing up to meet him in an open-mouthed kiss, their cock giving another twitch. They never died whenever Remus kissed them with their come in his mouth. Sirius wanted desperately to fist their hands in his hair and hold him close, their tongue sweeping over his bottom lip, sucking lightly on it. They knew they were making the most obscene noises but they couldn’t help it.

***

Pulling back from the kiss, probably to Sirius’ dismay, in order to catch his breath and look over Sirius. They were completely blissed out, their upper body covered in come. The black top of their body suit was a little more white than it had been before.“Oh, you’re so pretty princess.”

Sirius bit their lip, breathing hard. Their eyes were wonderfully glassy. “Mm, so good.”

“You’re just the prettiest, most perfect princess.” Remus bent down to kiss their forehead. “You did sooo good for Daddy.”

Sirius leaned up into the kiss, completely pliant and in an utter puddle. “Mm, love you Daddy.”

“I love you too. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sirius nodded, a hazy little smile on their face. “Can I—can I have some water please?”

“Yeah, let’s get you sat up on the bed.” Remus stood even though he wasn’t sure he could stay standing himself. Sirius made a little noise, pushing themselves up to sitting.

“Where’re you going?”

“I’m standing so I can help you stand up to get you on the bed, baby.” He stooped down to get them on their feet. They were all warm and leaned into him, humming with satisfaction. Remus rubbed between their shoulders to get them sat on the bed. “Water, ropes, clean you up, and then cuddles.”

“Mhmm, please.” Sirius leaned into his touch, looking like a wonderful mix of utterly obscene, covered in come, and so sweet and cuddly.

“I love you baby.” He held up the water glass to their lips. “Drink this.” They did so, apparently quite thirsty.

Once they were done, Remus set the glass aside in order to undo the ropes. “What do you want to do the rest of the night?”

“Can we—hmm—watch a movie? Or… a bath? Mm, something nice, with cuddles.”

“Okay, how about a bath then a movie?” Remus worked out the last knot.

“Mm, yes please.” Sirius sighed, slowly rolling their shoulders and flexing their fingers.

Remus got to his feet again feeling much more stable. He held his hand out to them. “Come on.”

Sirius bit their lip as he got up, watching carefully. They took his hand and stood up, looking much more unstable than Remus felt. He noticed there was a little bit of chaffing around their wrists from the rope. “Love you Daddy,” Sirius hummed, leaning closer.

“I love you too, princess.” Steering towards the bathroom, Remus kept them close by. “I need to put something on your wrists. You squirmed too much.” He made them sit down on the edge of the tub.

Sirius looked a little abashed. “I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s okay, baby.” Remus kissed their forehead before turning the taps on.

“That was so good.”

“Even when I was mean to you.” He reached for the basket of bathbombs.

Sirius chuckled, peering into the basket. “Maybe not those bits, but the bits after… but I was mean to you too, a little bit.”

“Go ahead, pick on.” Remus grinned at them. “I love your outfit.”

“I could tell. You got very handsy and all dark-eyed.” Sirius plucked up an orange bath bomb and dropped it into the water with a splash.

“I did, huh? I was very handsy.” Remus turned the taps off.

“You definitely were. And then I went and bratted.”

He chuckled and got Sirius back to standing to get their outfit off. “You did brat and I got some payback.”

“You did. I can’t believe you made me tidy the dresser.” Sirius unhooked their arms, letting Remus pull the bodysuit down. Their chin, neck and shoulders were practically covered in come, the neckline of the dress a clear line.

“We’re going to have to clean that.” He held onto Sirius so they could step out of it. “In the tub we go. And yeah I made you clean it because you bratted.”

Sirius stuck their tongue out at him as they stepped into the bath, then sank down into it. “Are you coming in?”

“I can come in, yeah.” Remus smiled. “Cuddler or cuddlee?”

“Cuddlee? I haven’t spent nearly enough time in Daddy’s lap tonight.”

He laughed before sinking into the tub behind Sirius. “It is your throne after all.” Remus put his arms around Sirius to pull them into his lap.

They curled up, humming happily. “Ha, did I say that again? That’s so cheesy.”

“You did, right before I made you do the drawers.” He rubbed their arms. “I was too busy trying to buck you off to laugh at it.”

“I very nearly threw a tantrum then.”

“I thought you were going to, I was shocked you didn’t.” Remus kissed the back of their neck before going to remove their collar.

Sirius tilted their head for him. “I’d thrown one and you pinned me to the bed. Then I gave in and wanted to do whatever you wanted.”

“You always give in.” Remus kissed their shoulder and set the collar aside before reaching for the cloth to clean their face.

“When you wrestle me to the bed and say  _ Daddy’s in charge, be good _ I still feel like that first time you spanked me over the kitchen table.”

“Yeah?” Remus asked as his stomach gave a pleasant twist as he nudged Sirius a little so he could run the cloth over their cheek. “I’m glad I can still make you feel that way even after all this time.”

Sirius tipped their head back for him, smiling. “Of course you can. Just that tone in your voice will always make me go to pieces.” They bit their lip, smiling wider. “And I’m glad I can still make you drop your phone in shock when I walk in the room.”

“You’re always going to be the most gorgeous creature with the best surprises.” He set the cloth aside before cupping their cheek and kissing Sirius softly.

“Mm, hi,” Sirius whispered, kissing him back so softly.

“Hi. I love you.”

“I love you too, so so much.”

***

Teddy shut the door behind her with a sigh loud enough it may have been a groan. It had nearly been a great date. They clicked, had good conversation, there was chemistry, and Teddy went back to her flat. Then they were making out and suddenly in her bed somehow and Teddy was kissing her way down her stomach and she burst into tears. Of course Teddy stopped immediately, scrambling up the bed to see what was wrong.

Apparently it reminded her of her ex. Fucking hell. What was with these people dating and not being over their exes? Anyway, Teddy hugged her awkwardly in an attempt to comfort the girl, who kept apologizing and she tried to kiss Teddy again — while crying with snot running down her nose and tears on her cheek. Needless to say Teddy headed home after that.

When she got in, she went to make some tea and grab ice cream. Her new ritual post bad date. Pada and Dad were sat in the kitchen, mid conversation, but they looked up when she walked in.

“Hi piccolina.”

“Hey.” She sighed. “You get my text?”

“Yes.” Dad laughed.

“We did. How did the date go?”

Teddy rubbed her face, falling into her chair. “The date was great, it was the after bit.”

Pada grimaced. “What happened?”

“She burst into tears while we were hooking up because I did something to remind her of her last girlfriend.” Teddy put her head in her hands.

“Oh no.” Dad rubbed her shoulder.

“Oh  _ yikes _ . I’m sorry piccolina.”

“Yeah, yikes. Then she tried to kiss me while still crying.” Teddy let out a sharp laugh, she had to laugh because it was fucking ridiuclous. “Shitty shitty dates.”

“Shit, the shittiest.” Pada sipped their tea, grimacing again. “I’d say that’s a resounding no.”

Dad snorted. “If it wasn’t a no, I’d worry.”

“No, big no. Big fat no.” She looked up at them, noticing red marks on Pada’s wrists.  _ Fuck _ , her parents were probably having better sex than her. This was unfuckingfair and also disgusting.

“So, ice cream?”

“Buckets of it and a vat of tea.” Teddy ran her hand over her skirt. “I’m gonna change first.”

“You go do that annwyl, we’ll get everything.” Dad smiled at her.

“Thanks.” Teddy stood up with a groan.

“We’re on it.”

Upstairs, Teddy got changed into sweats, throwing her hair up. She grabbed her laptop on the way down, intending to show her parents her latest video. It had gone up a few hours ago and she was a little apprehensive, but excited. The video took a little while to make, she wanted to make sure it was accurate, as well as hilarious and witty.

She found her parents still at the kitchen table, their chairs close and Pada’s head on Dad’s shoulder. There was now tea and ice cream waiting for her so they had moved at some point. Dad was rubbing Pada’s back and pressing kisses to their hairline. Teddy just wanted  _ that _ … maybe not whatever power exchange thing they had going on but just that love. When she cleared her throat Dad glanced over his shoulder with a soft smile on his lips.

“Sorry, we’re saps.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved a hand before holding up her laptop. “I want to show you something.”

Pada smiled, not lifting their head from his shoulder. “Oh yeah?”

“Come on, let us see it then.” Dad’s arm went around Pada.

Teddy smiled, crossing over and setting her laptop on the table between them. “It’s my latest video.”

Dad looked on intrigued. “Ah, we didn’t see this one yet. What’s it about?”

She opened her laptop. “You’re going to have to just see for yourself.”

Pada sipped their tea, looking over. After a moment they tapped the keyboard. “Oh god, the title gives it away piccolina. What clickbait!  _ STORYTIME: My Parents Do WHAT?  _ Could there be any more screaming emojis?”

“Wait… is this what I think this is?” Dad squinted. “I need my glasses.”

Pada chuckled, reaching into the fruit bowl in the middle of the table to grab Dad’s glasses—god knows why they were there—and hand them to him. “You’ve had a change of heart. You were mortified last week and now you’re plastering it over the internet?”

“Minnie said I should talk about these things. That Youtube is a good form of working things out for me.” She sat down.

Dad put his glasses on, looking more like a professor than anything. “Okay, well, let’s watch it then.”

Teddy knew the video off by heart after editing it, so she was more concerned with watching her parents reactions. She very much hoped it would come across well. After her usual introduction, Teddy on the screen jumped into her script.

“I have a task for you. Imagine a Dominant person in your head. What do you see? A woman, dark hair in a high ponytail. Latex corset and a pencil skirt. Maybe red lipstick, stern expression, right?”

Dad raised an eyebrow. “I know plenty of those.”

“Me too,” Pada muttered.

Teddy on-screen continued. “What about this?” An image of Dad popped up, face covered by the nerd emoji. He couldn’t look more professorial, in a jumper, an Austen book in his lap. His stupid socks with the sloths reading on them.

“Ha! Thanks for that emoji, Teddy.” He snorted.

Pada let out a cackle of laughter, clamping their hand over their mouth. “It’s perfect!”

“Okay, okay, I’m curious about what you have for Pada.”

“I bet it doesn’t even enter your mind, does it? Okay, okay. What about a submissive person? What do you see? I’d hazard a guess at one of two things.” Teddy on-screen held up one hand. “A middle-aged, balding man. Red face, a bit pudgy, horrifically ashamed of everything.” She held up her other hand. “Or a girl in her early twenties. She’s wearing a Lolita dress and too much eyeliner, looks far too innocent. Probably sucking a lollipop.”

Pada snickered.

“Seen those both too.” Dad nodded.

“Like furniture guy?” Pada smiled, shaking their head fondly as they looked back to the screen.

Teddy whacked the spacebar to pause the video, eyebrows going up to her hairline. “I’m sorry,  _ who _ ?”

Dad covered his eyes and shook his head. Pada flushed red and bit their lip. “A, er… reoccurring character at the club,” Pada said, quickly sipping their tea.

Teddy furrowed her brow attempting to work out what they meant. “I’m sorry, but… he pretended to be furniture or…”

Pada nodded. Dad kept his hand over his eyes. “Yeah? Usually footstools… tables…? I don’t get it, but he’s actually really nice when you can get a conversation with him.”

“He’s very sweet, just not something we understand.”

“Right. Degradation is a no for bo…” Pada trailed off, clearing their throat. “Remember when we ran into him at the grocery store once?”

“Oh yeah, we had you with us, annwyl but you were just little.”

Teddy nodded, not sure what to do with this new information. “Okay, video?”

“Yeah, probably best.” Dad cleared his throat.

Pada chuckled again, hitting play. “I think I see where this is going…” they said, just as a photo of them popped up on screen, their face covered with the smirking emoji. They were wearing ripped jeans and their old leather jacket, along with heeled boots, exuding the kind of energy Pada did whenever they wanted to fill a room.

“I get the nerdy emoji and Pada gets that?”

Pada was grinning so smugly, then looked at Dad with a look Teddy couldn’t decipher… though she didn’t really want to. “Oh, your Dad is the smirky one.”

“Oh my god.”

Dad rolled his eyes. “Sirius.”

Pada put their hand over their mouth again. “Sorry, I’m sorry my filter is off tonight.”

“God, have too much wine with dinner?” Teddy snickered before turning back to the screen.

“Something like that,” Pada hummed. Teddy decided not to comment on it, for her sanity.

Teddy on-screen picked up into the next section, first explaining about power exchange dynamics. She was quite proud of this script, watching both the screen and her parents for their reactions as she talked about misconceptions around it all.

“That was brilliant Teddy, you did a really good job.” Dad nodded. “I’m really proud that you could do this to help you understand.”

Pada nodded, smiling at her. “It’s really good piccolina. And you made some great points.” They scrolled down a little in the video. “Oh and look at how many views you have already! And likes!”

“And lots of comments it seems.”

“Have I? Too busy having awful dates to check yet today.” Teddy scooted her chair around to read them too as Pada scrolled some more.

“Oh god… is that my mother?” Dad leaned forward, grabbing Pada’s hand.

Pada’s eyes widened. “Oh fuck. Since when was she on YouTube?”

Teddy put a hand on her cheek. “She insisted when she heard I was making videos.”

“Oh my god.” Dad repeated himself, then cleared his throat and in the Welsh accent that had slipped away after so many years read Grandma’s comment, “I always had a suspicion that this was the case. I’m so glad that your parents have such a wonderful intimate relationship. Who knew my son could take charge like this? What a wonderful thing Remus John. So proud of you Teddy, dear.”

Pada immediately shrieked with laughter, putting their forehead on the table.

Teddy couldn’t help laughing either because the look on Dad’s face was priceless. “Sorry!”

“Christ.” He poked Pada in the side.

“Ah! Ha, sorry, sorry caro. That’s just…” Pada held their stomach. “That’s just  _ so _ like Hope. She just  _ knows _ . One time I walked into the shop and—oh god I can’t stop laughing—and she took one look at me, took your carrier from my hand—” they gestured for Teddy— “and said that her and Grandpa would take you because my aura was all off.”

“She is so embarrassing!” Teddy let out a strangled noise as she attempted to hold back laughter.

“Tell me about it.”

“She probably already knew, caro,” Pada told Dad, smiling.

“She probably did. Oh god, James?”

Pada squinted at the screen—they probably needed their glasses too but never had any idea where they were. “Oh  _ god _ , my poor little vanilla bean of a brother…” They cleared their throat and put on a rather good impression of Uncle James. “TEDDY! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT.”

Underneath there was another comment from Uncle James, a few moments later. “APPARENTLY LILY KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND I DIDN’T? I’M THE LAST TO KNOW BUT MY GOD!!”

Teddy should have known her family was going to be all over this but it was pretty hilarious… “He’s so loud and shouty.”

“It’s entirely accurate! Oh, I need to find my phone, he’ll have texted me.”

“Ro! Oh no…” Dad pointed after scrolling. “Well, hearing Uncle Moony call Pads  _ princess _ once makes so much sense now.”

Pada laughed again, shaking their head. “When the hell did she hear that?”

“She hears everything I reckon.” Teddy scoffed.

“Must do, right? Could give Auntie Mary a run for her money with her gift.”

“I’m not as quiet as I think I am.” Dad shook his head.

“You know your mother told me that once?” Pada asked mildly, sipping their tea.

“What?” Dad furrowed his brow and Teddy nearly choked on her own tea.

“When we got married. I don’t remember when exactly but we were in Italy… I made a joke of you liking to pretend you’d never had sex in your life and she said something like  _ well, he needs to be quieter with it then _ .”

The flush on Dad’s cheeks probably mirrored Teddy’s own because she could feel her own burning up. “Pada!”

“Sometimes I think you’re her child and I’m not.” He put a hand on his forehead.

Pada laughed, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “We just both love teasing you about it.”

Dad rolled his eyes. “Hopefully your future life partner can deal with this teasing, annwyl.”

“I’m sure they will,” Pada said softly.

Teddy bit her lip, thinking somewhere in the back of her head about Jordan and how he handled the teasing.

“I’m sure they will too.” Dad patted her arm. “I liked the video.”

“Me too. So much, I’m so proud piccolina.”

She grinned, closing her computer. “Thanks. I’m glad it’s not too weird.”

“Well, not for me, and I think your Dad is used to it by now.” Pada smiled, setting their tea down.

“Yeah, I'm pretty used to it.” Dad kissed their cheek.

Teddy tried not to think about how her heart hurt seeing them so in love, compared to how badly the end of her date went.

***

Sirius sighed softly as they crawled into bed, more than happy for the end of the day. It had been a remarkably busy evening, with dinner, a long scene, then Teddy arriving home and showing her video. Sirius was that particular brand of hugely satisfied, though.

Once he closed the door, Remus climbed into bed next to Sirius, pressing a kiss to their forehead. “All right, baby?”

“Mmm, hi Daddy,” Sirius murmured, cuddling up to him. “I’m good. Are you?”

“Hi. I’m good.” His arms wrapped around them, holding Sirius close. “It was a good night, huh?”

“So good. I had a really good scene. Did you?”

“Brilliant scene, even if you were a huge brat.” Remus kissed their forehead.

Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek. “I’ll say it again, Daddy loves me being a brat.”

“It’s been over twenty years, we know this.”

“We do,” they hummed, kissing him softly. “My wrists are a bit sore. I haven’t wriggled that much in a few years.”

“Do you want me to get something for them?” Remus brushed their hair back.

“Mm, maybe some lotion.” Sirius bit their lip, leaning in to his touch. “And a kiss better?”

Remus took their forearms in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to each wrist. “One now and I’ll give you one later.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped pleasantly. “You’re so good to me.”

“Always good for my princess.” He pressed his lips to their forehead before getting out of bed. They rolled over to watch him walk away, wolf whistling softly, like they had done for so long. Remus chuckled as he padded into the bathroom, emerging only thirty second later with a small pot of lotion. “Here we are.”

Sirius sat up, holding their hands out to him, wrists up. “Usually this is a little different hm?”

“Yeah.” He smiled a little sadly as he sat down next to them. “This might hurt a little. You know the drill, of course.”

“Oh no, not pain,” they deadpanned.

“Ha, I know I know.” Remus opened the pot. “That was a good video from Teddy, wasn’t it?”

“It really was. She has such a knack for it—ah,” Sirius hissed, breaking off at the sharp stinging of the lotion.

“Good thing she’s making it her career.” He pressed a kiss to the wrist he had just put the lotion on.

“Mm, very true. She’ll be so successful.”

“She’d be successful in whatever she wants to do, but I’m glad she figured out what she feels the best at.” After pressing another kiss, he closed the lotion and set it on his nightstand.

“You’re such a great Dad, you know. Great Dad, great Daddy.”

“You’re the best parent in the world, you know? You’re so great with her.” Remus shuffled down under the covers.

“I’m glad you think so… I worry.”

He frowned. “Still, baby? You’re amazing. She looks up to you so much and you do everything for her. When she came back from London, she called you first.”

Sirius smiled, wrapping their arms around him. “That’s true. I’m glad that she does.”

“I know we went through it there for a while with Teddy, but it’s starting to get back. There’s nothing we could have done differently, remember what that counselor said?”

“I know, I know.” Sirius thought back to how awful it had been when Teddy ran away, but now she was back.

“She’s so happy now… baring her shitty dates. The poor girl, Christ.”

“So shitty,” they said, nuzzling back into his neck. “Guaranteed it’s the worst,  _ driest _ bad sex.”

“OH god no, you told her all about lube -- more than once.”

“I know, I know! But hook-up lube? That’s a rarity… unless you’re us, of course, then you go to hook-ups with a bag of toys…”

Remus snorted, pressing a kiss to their shoulder. “How do you know she didn’t have hook up lube? You’re always harping on about condoms and lube and being prepared.”

Sirius sighed happily. “Oh it’s the best when you get all Punk Remus over sex ed.”

“How am I being Punk Remus?” He pulled them closer.

“By getting all contrary and wordy.”

“I’m always contrary, aren’t I?” Long fingers stroked through their hair.

“You are, you’re an utter bastard and I love you.”

“I am an utter bastard -- a Dom no one believes is a Dom.”

“Right!” Sirius squawked, wincing when it was accidentally in Remus’ ear.

Remus clamped a hand over his ear. “Ow, princess.”

Sirius ducked their head and kissed over the back of his hand and what bits of his ear they could get to. “Sorry, sorry Daddy.”

“It’s okay, it’s already.” Remus shook his head. “Don’t worry. But really, no one believes it.”

“Mm, I know,” Sirius said, keeping their voice soft, still kissing his ear. “No one knows but a very select few.”

“Yeah, it’s our own, mmm, our little secret.”

“Yeah,” they murmured in his ear. “Only I know just how filthy and bossy you are.”

“You love it sooo much.”

“I do, as if tonight wasn’t enough evidence.” Sirius nipped his ear, chuckling.

“Now the whole world knows I’m a Dom… well, our friends and family.” He hummed at the nip.

“Poor Daddy.” They nipped again, a little harder.

“I know, poor me.” He pressed against them.

“Poor, poor Daddy. How ever will you manage?”

“Hmm, probably with my princess giving me plenty of love.”

“Mm, well I suppose I’ll have to then?”

His fingers twined through their hair again. “You will, you always do anyway.”

“And I always will.”

“I’m so very lucky. I love you princess.” Remus’ lips pressed against their jaw.

“I love you so much.” Sirius kissed him quickly. “Don’t tell me you’re still raring for it after coming on my face  _ twice. _ ”

“You’re the one nipping at my ear.”

“As if I can stop myself. You’re delicious.”

“Oh, I should have known that.” He nuzzled their neck.

“Besides, I’m a brat. The moment you make it known you want something, I’ll do the opposite.”

“Silly me.”

“Can I give you a hickey? I forget how nice your neck is sometimes and then I’m here and you’re gorgeous.” Sirius nipped his neck, chuckling.

Remus made a gorgeous noise. “Go ahead, but then we should sleep, right?”

“Well, I’ll be fine to sleep, but who’s to say Daddy won’t get ridiculously horny? My mouth is very good, you know.” Sirius grinned to themselves, sucking on the sensitive line beneath his ear.

“Yeah, then I can ch -- change my mind. Mmm, I love you princess. You’re the best.”

They bit down just a little, pulling back to peer at their handiwork in the low light. “I love you Daddy.”


	5. The Slip Up

Sirius sat back with a pleased sigh. Even with an accountant, Sirius still had to make sure all the paperwork was off to them at the right time, and chase up payments for guest teachers and everything else than was Not Dancing. But now,  _ finally _ , they were done and the sun was shining and they could absolutely definitely not go and pester their husband.

“Remus!” Sirius called, all-but skipping into the living room. But he wasn’t there, and Sirius noticed the patio doors thrown open, Bucky lounging in the shade. Of course Remus was in the garden; Richard’s love of it had really rubbed off on him, and Sirius padded over to the doors to see him working away. God, look at him, he was gorgeous.

He was bent over looking at the rose bushes that were ready to bloom. The light shirt he had on was riding up slightly to show off the small of his back. Sirius bit their lip, just pausing to admire him for a long moment before they stepped into the garden.

“Guess who has done their paperwork!”

Remus straightened up, looking over his shoulder at them. His eyes danced with mirth, like he was up to something. “Um, Bucky?”

Sirius rolled their eyes, strolling over and flopping down next to him on the grass. “No, silly. Me, I’m done, and I don’t need to look at numbers for months.”

“Oh, good job, baby.” He grinned at them.

“Yeah?” Sirius rolled onto their back, looking up at him. “And it’s sunny, and we have peace and quiet for the whole day…” 

“That’s nice, I’ll be able to do so much gardening. I have these new seeds that Richard gave me.” He pointed to the little basket of his gardening supplies.

Sirius barely gave the basket a glance, rolling closer and propping themselves up on their elbows. They knew Remus  _ knew _ what they wanted. Even if Sirius hadn’t until two minutes ago, but how could they resist when their husband looked like  _ that? _ Now they just had to pull him away from his bushes. “Or we could do something together…”

“You never help me garden.”

“You’re right, I don’t. I don’t have the patience, and I’ve a black thumb. You knoooow that.” Sirius wriggled closer, setting their chin on his thigh. “I’m bored and it’s warm and I just did my paperwork.”

“I need to get this done though.” Remus’ fingers went into their hair.

“Oh no, will all the poor little seeds die if you don’t tend to them in the next ten minutes?”

Remus snickered, rolling his eyes. “No, but I know if I let you pull me in, I won’t get anything done the rest of the afternoon.”

Sirius pouted, giving him their best puppy dog eyes. “Is that such a bad thing? The little seedlings might not die if you don’t give them attention but I will.”

“The drama. The hyperbole.” He deadpanned as his long fingers combed through their hair.

“As if you’re surprised,” Sirius mumbled, turning to kiss his palm. “Pretty please?”

***

He was meant to get this gardening done this afternoon, but it seemed Sirius had other plans. They always had other plans, so Remus should have known. The whole morning they had put off finishing their accounting while Remus made breakfast with Teddy then did some Recovery admin that he just had to do. Sirius had moaned and complained about doing their work the entire time. Now that Remus had time to do the gardening, Sirius was done and wanted attention. Not to mention they were so dramatic about it.

“I’m busy.” Remus smiled down at them, as sweet as he could.

“Wouldn’t you rather be busy with me?”

Yes, he would rather but Remus wanted to get this done and then he’d have plenty of time for Sirius. Plus, making them wait was always the best thing. “Mmm, I’m not sure…”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I think you would.” They wriggled up to sit next to him, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. “It’s really nice out too, we could get a blanket…”

“It’s very nice out, that’s why I’m trying to garden right now.”

“Boooooring,” Sirius sing-songed, nipping Remus’ shoulder now. “You’re all warm and concentrating and you look so good in the sunlight.”

Remus attempted to fight the smile that was trying to bloom on his face. “You poor thing, probably can’t deal with that, huh?”

“Absolutely, categorically not. I can’t stop thinking about you doing something a little more worthwhile with your afternoon.”

“Gardening isn’t worthwhile? I thought you loved my flowers.” He leaned into them a little.

Sirius grinned, leaning in too, their eyes fixed on Remus’ mouth. “I do, I really really do.”

“Good, I should take care of them, huh?” Remus gave them a peck on their lips.

“No!” Sirius groaned, pouting instead of kissing him back. “You should take care of me, your horny and definitely in need of a reward after this paperwork spouse!”

“Why can’t I do both?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“You can, just do me first.”

The laugh slipped out of his mouth, even though he tried not to let it. “Why can’t I do you later?”

“Because I’m bored  _ now _ . Your little seeds won’t get bored.”

Remus’ hand slipped down from their hair, over their neck. “No, but if I don’t do it now, it’ll never get done.”

Sirius stretched just a little, tipping their chin up for him. “Fine… if Daddy really doesn’t want to have fun, then I guess I’ll just go entertain myself until he’s done. There’s a nice sunspot on one of those loungers.”

They were up to something, they gave up far too easily. “Okay, princess, you go do that. It’ll be nice to lounge about in the sun.”

Their smile only made Remus more sure they had a plan, but he still didn’t know  _ what _ . “It will,” they said, leaning in and kissing him sweetly before they stood up, onto their hands and knees, then feet and hands and god, they were still so bendy. Remus couldn’t dwell on that though because he didn’t want to let them have any type of upper hand. Instead, Remus stood back up to move closer to the plot that he was going to plant in.

Sirius padded over to the lounger and sprawled out there, looking like some Renaissance painting with one foot hanging from the side, and an arm over their face. They gave a big theatrical sigh. They were so damn dramatic, but so damn pretty too. Remus tried his best to ignore them as he started to get to digging up the soil to place the seeds.

After a few more huffs and sighs, Sirius stood up, the movement catching Remus’ eye. They stretched onto their toes, arms above their head, before they caught the hem of their shirt and tugged it up. What the hell were they doing?

“Princess…” Remus held up his trowel. “Are you warm?”

Sirius gave him a sly smile as they pulled off their shirt, stretching their arms up again before dropping it onto the lounger. “Very warm. But luckily I can remedy that.”

“Very lucky.” He cleared his throat before looking back to the soil.

Only, Sirius apparently wasn’t done. They hooked their fingers through the waistband of their little running shorts, wiggling them off their hips. Remus was half relieved to see they were wearing briefs underneath. This one of the few times that Remus was happy they were wearing underwear. He worried that the neighbors would see, but the loungers were in a spot that was sort covered and out of view of anyone not in the garden...

“Must be really warm.” Remus glanced over at them.

“Hot, you could say,” Sirius said. They had their hands on their hips, biting their lip in apparent thought. “All flushed and a bit sweaty actually.”

Damnit, they knew he had a thing for Sirius all flushed and sweaty. “Oh no…”

They grinned over at him. “Oh no indeed… and if I want to lie in the sun I don’t want tan lines do I… not on my pale skin.”

Remus groaned, jabbing his trowel into the soil. “You should probably put on some sunscreen.”

Sirius paused, looking as if they might take their briefs off too, but they wouldn’t, would they? “Get my back for me then?”

“Maybe.”

“Daddy wouldn’t want his princess to burn, would he?” Sirius asked with the sweetest smile, before they pushed their briefs off their hips and sat back on the lounger.

His stomach did a little flip as he paused, soil dropping from the trowel as he watched them. Christ. “No, princess. I wouldn’t.”

“Daddy better come help then, hm?” Sirius grinned, rolling onto their front.

Remus huffed. “Do you have sunscreen?”

“In the house somewhere, I imagine,” Sirius said lightly.

“That’s nice.” Tried to go back to the soil.

“It is  _ really _ warm Daddy. I think I might have to go for a cold shower after this.”

Remus stood up from the ground, brushing the soil off his knees. “You’re going to make me get sunscreen?”

Sirius gave him the sweetest smile. “I’m not making you do anything, am I?”

“No, no you aren’t. I guess, you’ll burn then.” Remus shrugged as he made his way towards the lounger.

“Daddy wouldn’t let me burn,” Sirius said, watching him draw closer.

Fuck, no… he wouldn’t because he worried and cared about Sirius so much. “No, I wouldn’t.”

Sirius just laid their head on their arms, smiling serenely. “He’s so good to me, I know he’d make sure I was okay.”

“I do always take care of you. You’re very spoiled, aren’t you?” Remus reached out to cup their cheek.

“Mmm, very,” they murmured, leaning into his touch.

“I should make you get the sunscreen.”

Sirius just hummed, their eyes closing. “You’re already standing.”

“Fine. I’ll be back, you spoiled brat.” Remus stepped back, dropping his head. “You’re very lucky.”

***

Sirius smiled at the tone of Remus’ voice, because he was finally giving in. True, they had gotten stark naked in the garden and sprawled on a lounger for a good while before he’d really started to break, but now he had. 

“The word you’re looking for is  _ princess _ , Daddy.”

“Brat.” Remus slipped through the doors.

Sirius sighed happily, watching him walk away. His arse looked so bloody good in those shorts. So good in fact, Sirius almost forgot to wolf whistle, but they managed a half-assed one just as he disappeared from view.

“Still a brat!” He shouted before Sirius could hear his footsteps fade.

It was times like these Sirius was glad the decking was shaded from view. When the sun was high during the day it still got the sunlight, but the garden and the surrounding houses were structured in a way that meant no one could really peer in. That was especially good fortune considering how many times they had shagged in the garden.

Not long after, Remus came out carrying the sunscreen, and looking just a little put out. “Okay, here we are princess.”

Sirius bit their lip, hoping he wasn’t  _ too _ put out, then smiled up at him. “You’re the best Daddy and I love you so much and I’m very lucky to have you.”

“Oh, thank you princess. I’m so lucky to have you too.” He came to perch on their sun lounger.

Remus’ praise still made their stomach flip. They grinned, half-waiting for him to smack them on the arse or do  _ something _ . “So good to me.”

Instead of smacking them, he uncapped the sunscreen and poured a little on their back. “Even if you’re a spoiled brat.”

A little noise slipped from Sirius’ noise at the cold sensation of the sunscreen, their back arching a little. “It’s Daddy who’s spoiling me.”

“Maybe I should be careful about that then.” Remus’ large, rough hands began rubbing the sunscreen in to their shoulders.

“Unless, of course,” Sirius said, trying not to focus on the sensation of his hands but they could feel their stomach tightening. God, why had they put themselves into this position, being rubbed down by him? “Unless Daddy  _ likes _ spoiling me.”

“I guess…” Remus’ hands made their way down Sirius’ back.

“Mm, I think he does.” At this rate, they would be a puddle in no time.

“Why do you think that princess?” Remus questioned before adding some sunscreen to their thighs. Sirius was  _ determined _ not to shift their knees further apart for him, despite the rather strong urge.

“Because he humours me and looks after me. He’s rubbing sunscreen on me so I don’t burn.”

The hands rubbed up to the swells of their arse, giving just a short squeeze before he continued to work. “Can’t have your pretty skin all red and burnt.”

“Ahh…” Sirius swallowed the majority of a groan at his squeeze, lifting their hips a little. “Exactly.”

“Don’t worry princess, I’ll take care of this then I’ll go back to the garden.”

Sirius bit their lip so they didn’t huff, trying not to press their hips into the lounger. “Mm, define take care of.”

“Just put on some sunscreen.” Remus’ hands messaged down their thighs towards their calves.

“Mm, okay.” Sirius wriggled down a little. “You should put some on your shoulders, too.”

“Oh yeah? I should probably take my shirt off so I don’t get a weird tan, huh?”

They lifted up, looking over their shoulder at him. “Mm, you definitely should. I can put sunscreen on your back.”

“That’s a great idea.” Remus sat back. “Should I do your front too?”

“Probably best, isn’t it?” Sirius bit their lip, rolling over onto their back, hips arching up a little.

“Mmmhmm.” Remus watched them for a moment, eyes taking them in with a hungry look.

Sirius shifted, watching him watch them. “Should I do you first, or?”

“No, baby, you first.” He licked his lips.

Oh, Sirius knew what that meant. Remus licking his lips was always the last barrier before he gave in. They held his gaze, stretching their arms above their head. “Daddy looks after me.”

“Mmm, hmm.” Remus poured some sunscreen onto their chest. They watched him avidly, lip caught between their teeth, and was reminded of the last white substance Remus had covered them in. This was entirely different and yet sort of the same all at once.

“Okay, all done.” He declared as he rubbed the last into the top of one of their feet.

Sirius sighed happily, stretching out a little. “I’ll do your back?”

“Yes, please princess.” Remus went for the hem of his shirt. Sirius was there almost instantly to help him, pulling the shirt up and over his head. God, he was so gorgeous they couldn’t get enough of him.

“Do you want to lie down?”

Remus chuckled. “I don’t know, I think you’re pretty comfy.”

Sirius smiled, trailing their hand down his arm. “I am, but if Daddy wants to lie down after working so hard in the garden all afternoon, whilst i make sure he doesn’t get burned, then I’ll move.”

“Sure, baby, I guess I won’t be in your way for very long.”

“You’re  _ never _ in my way,” they said, sitting up to kiss him softly before shuffling down the lounger.

Remus grinned before shifting to lay on his front. “Oh, thank you. So sweet.”

“Always for Daddy.” Sirius took a few moments to admire the curve of his back and his fucking glorious arse, before they shifted to straddle his thighs.

“Sure you are.” Remus chuckled, pillowing his head on his arms.

Sirius didn’t reply, determined to make him snap, dammit. They rubbed briefly at his shoulders, where they always knew it was a little sore from climbing, before plucking up the sunscreen and pouring it onto Remus’ skin.

“I should have you give me massages more often.”

“Mm, I would happily do so,” Sirius murmured, dropping a kiss to one shoulderblade as they worked the lotion into his skin. “Any excuse to get my hands on you.”

“I’m always just so quick to get my hands on you though.”

Their gaze flickered up to Remus’ arms, watching for a moment. “That’s very true, you are very handsy. I’m surprised you’re being so well-behaved.”

“It was very difficult to keep it to getting the sunscreen on you.” The muscles in his arms flexed.

“You’re losing out, though.” Sirius’ hips shifted, their bum pressing down onto Remus’ thighs. Remus’ arms had been one of the first things they noticed about him, and they still made them weak at the knees.

“I know, huh? It’s okay.”

“Is it really? Poor Daddy depriving himself of something nice.”

“But I’m getting something nice now, even if it’s not me touching you.” Remus shifted a little.

Stifling a smile, Sirius circled their knuckle into a spot of muscle they knew got sore. “That’s very true, and I want to be really nice for you. You’re all tense.”

He let out a soft sigh, melting into the lounger under Sirius. “That feels nice.”

“Good,” Sirius murmured, kissing the name of his neck as they rubbed down his back, hands pressing either side of his spine.

“Ah, that’s so good.” He turned his head to the side, eyes still closed.

Sirius thought they’d be pretty happy here all afternoon, really, with Remus relaxing beneath them and their hands all over him. They pressed another kiss to his neck, kneading at his lower back. “Hmm, Daddy seems very surprised I’m good with my hands.”

“No, baby, I know you are. I just don’t take advantage of that enough, do I?” His eyes fluttered closed. “You’re so good at so many things.”

“And you’re usually taking advantage of those other talents?”

“You’ve the best mouth.”

Their stomach flipped at that, making Sirius shift, their hips grinding against Remus’. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, princess. The greatest, I love your mouth so much.” He pressed his hips back against theirs.

“What—ah—what about it? I don’t think you love the sass.” Sirius had to concentrate quite hard to keep up the massage.

“I mean… we know I like the sass just bit. But I really love how soft and warm and skilled it is when its on me.”

Fuck, if that wasn’t an invitation… Sirius kissed the back of his neck again, then trailed their mouth over one shoulderblade. “Yeah? You do like the sass, that’s true.”

“I like everything about you.” He was so nice and warm under Sirius. “I love everything about you.”

If Sirius wasn’t melting from the heat and their proximity then they would’ve at that. “I love everything about you too,” they murmured, nipping his shoulder as they arched against him.

“Mmm, I  _ should _ finish the gardening.”

“You should…” Sirius trailed a hand down his back, sliding between them to squeeze his arse. “Or you could stay right here and tell me more about how you love my mouth.”

Remus groaned as he licked his lips again. “I love it so much. I love it everywhere.”

“Yeah?” Sirius shifted back a little, peppering kisses down his spine and trying to ignore the taste of sunscreen. Thankfully they’d worked it in quite well. “Where do you like it most, Daddy?”

“Ah, mmm… on my cock. I love your tongue inside me too.” Remus shifted his hips again.

“Two places is cheating,” they murmured, the hand on his arse squeezing again. They loved taking him apart like this, seeing and hearing and feeling him get more and more worked up.

***

Remus was a puddle, he was sure. Sirius’ hands had given him such a lovely massage and now they were both talking about their mouth. The sun was shining on them, neither of them seemed to be in a rush. Of course he meant to be teasing Sirius, but everything sort of fell apart. 

“Two places is not cheating,” Remus said, trying to not sound like a mess.

“Whatever you say Daddy.” Sirius was pressing kisses down his spine, one hand still on his arse.

“Yeah, whatever I say.” He wasn’t sure that he could move at the moment, so teasing Sirius in the garden was firmly out of the question. “Your mouth is too good.”

“Too good,” Sirius parroted back, as if they didn’t quite understand the phrase. “Is that a thing?” Their too-good mouth was at the waistband of his shorts now.

“Maybe you should show me what your too-good mouth can do.”

“Out here in the garden?” Sirius sounded scandalised, even though they were sprawled naked on top of Remus with their mouth far too close and yet not close enough to Remus’ arse.

“Ah, yeah -- wait,” Remus paused as he tried to see through the haze of lust he was currently in. “We should go inside.”

Sirius didn’t move. “We probably should.”

“Yeah, we should.” Remus pressed back against them. To his surprise, the weight of Sirius on his thighs lifted.

“Okay Daddy,” they said lightly, standing completely naked in the sunlight. They looked like a painting once again. He really wanted to drag them back on top of him.

“Fuck, I don’t want to move.” Remus huffed before rolling off the lounger.

Sirius chuckled. “Would you rather we not get interrupted when I’ve got my tongue in you?”

“No, no, you’re very right.” He wrapped his arms around Sirius. “I thought when Teddy finished school she was meant to move out and we were meant to have more sex. That’s what you told me.”

“So did I, Daddy, so did I. But I guess we’ll have to settle for our very comfy bed, and me eating you out for hours. Will that do?” They gave him the sweetest smile, pressing the length of their body against his.

“Ah, fuck yes,” he muttered before kissing them, nipping at their bottom lip. Sirius kissed back instantly, their lips parting for him, apparently eager to show how good their mouth was.

Trying not to stop kissing Sirius, Remus’ hands went to their hips to guide them backwards into the house. He hummed as his tongue teased past their lips. They chuckled a little in reply, still moving as fluidly as they would if Remus wasn’t currently snogging the living daylights out of them. They trusted him completely to lead them. Just like he'd told them earlier, Sirius’ mouth was so warm and soft, their tongue stroking against his.

Only to breath, Remus pulled back. The last thing that he wanted to do was stop kissing Sirius, but he was no good if he couldn’t take a breath. “Shit, you’re so amazing princess.”

Sirius smiled, their cheeks flushing pinker before they tilted their head to kiss along Remus’ jaw. “So are you Daddy. You’re so gorgeous, I can’t get enough of you.”

“Mmm, look at you and how pretty you are though, princess.” Remus paused before they reached the stairs, his hands rubbing up Sirius’ back.

“We go together so well, then,” Sirius mumbled, sucking on the sensitive spot beneath Remus’ ear.

He chuckled before lifting them up. “How lucky we are then.”

They made a little noise at the movement, but apparently weren’t distracted enough to pause in giving Remus a hickey. They wrapped their legs around his waist instead, their half-hard cock against Remus’ stomach. “Mm, very lucky.”

Remus did his best not to think about their cock as he carried Sirius up the stairs as they liked. It was very difficult to ignore because it was pressed right against him. Not to mention their amazing mouth on his neck. “I should punish you for getting undressed in the garden, you know?”

Sirius pulled back from his neck, their eyes wide and their lips pink. “I didn’t do anything wrong Daddy.”

“You didn’t?” He raised an eyebrow, squeezing them around the waist.

“I just wanted to enjoy the sun,” Sirius said, their breath hitching beneath Remus’ arm.

“Oh yeah? Where people could see you?” He asked, stepping up to the landing.

“It’s shaded. Only Daddy could see me.”

“What if someone came home or someone came through the gate?” Remus kicked the door closed behind him once they were in their room.

Sirius smiled. “Then they would’ve seen me naked… and probably not for the first time.”

Remus scoffed, setting them on the bed. “You should have asked if it was okay.”

“Daddy was too busy fawning over his plants.”

“You still could have asked, princess.” Remus went for the button of his shorts.

Sirius’ gaze followed the movement as they bit their lip. “M’very sorry Daddy. Can me and my too-good mouth make it up to you?”

“I think that you probably could give it a try.”

“I think that Daddy needs much less clothes in that case.” Sirius put their hands on his hips, sitting straight and looking attentive like this was their favourite class or something.

“Yes, princess, I probably do. You should get me out of my clothes.” He cupped their cheek.

“I thought you were doing that.” Sirius kissed his wrist, their deft fingers undoing the buttons of his bottoms.

“You’re so much better at it, baby.”

“You really do like my hands today,” they murmured, pushing his bottoms down out of the way.

Remus watched them, his hand resting on their shoulder. “Yes, princess. I do. Normally I have them tied back.”

Sirius bit their lip, sliding their hands back up the front of his thighs. “You do. I bet you’re glad you don’t right now…”

“Very glad.”

“What now, Daddy?” Sirius leaned forward, their warm breath over Remus’ cock.

“So very glad your hands aren’t tied for once.” His voice shook. Sirius just smiled, pressing a kiss over the bulge beneath Remus’ underwear. “Don’t tease.” Remus dropped his hand from their shoulder and held both hands behind his back.

“Never, Daddy.” Sirius bit their lip, pulling Remus’ underwear down before moulding their hands to his hips.

“You always tease.”

They only gave him their best  _ who, me? _ expression before wrapping a hand around the base of Remus’ cock and giving him a slow stroke, as if to say  _ this isn’t teasing. _

“Mmm, shit, didn’t you say you were going to eat me out for hours?” Remus attempted to sound stern, like the Dom he was, but he was basically a puddle still.

“I did say that.” They paused to lick up the underside. “Would Daddy like that?”

_ Fuck _ , they looked so good there, staring up at Remus with an innocent expression -- with his cock in their hand. “Yeah, yess princess.”

Sirius hummed, swirling their tongue. “Daddy should lie down then, or at the very least turn around.”

“Lie down,” he blurted because he doubted that his legs would keep him standing.

“Whatever you want,” Sirius murmured, twisting their wrist before they pulled back.

Remus took a deep breath, deciding that he still needed some sort of control today. Somehow he managed to get an idea. “Actually, you lay down on your back.”

Sirius’ eyebrows quirked for a second before they bit their lip, shifting back on the bed then stretching out. As quickly and carefully as he could, Remus shifted to kneel over Sirius with his knees on either side of their head. Sirius let out a low groan, their hands going to Remus’ thighs as they dropped a kiss to his inner thigh.

“You look so fucking good.”

“Mm, yeah? You can’t see much.” Remus gripped the top of the headboard.

Sirius chuckled, their breath hitting his skin before their tongue swept over his entrance. “The bits I can see are perfect.”

At the feeling of Sirius’ tongue against him, Remus let out a gasp and closed his eyes. “Not as perfect as -- as your tongue.”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius’ tongue was doing something divine. “This day, mmm, can’t get any better, Daddy praising me whilst, whilst he’s pinning me to the bed and i’ve got my tongue in him.” Their voice was a little muffled, and interspersed with the most filthy noises.

“Ah, shit, yeah. You’re perfect. This -- this is perfect.” Remus fingers gripped tighter to the headboard. Sirius didn’t say anything back, apparently too busy judging by how good their mouth felt, and the noises they were making.

A few moments later, Sirius pulled back just enough to breathe, still swirling their tongue over Remus’ entrance as they did. “Mmm, you taste so good. I could stay here for, mm, hours.”

“Yeah? You could.” He was panting, his head spinning with pleasure. “Maybe I’d have to move -- ah -- at some point.”

Sirius hummed, kissing and licking and god knows what else. “Can I make you come, Daddy? I bet my too-good mouth could make you come like this.”

His stomach gave a little twist of pleasure at them asking like that. “Yeah, yeah, princess you can.”

Sirius moaned as if they were the one getting perfectly eaten out, then seemed to double their efforts. Their hands went to Remus’ arse, digging in slightly and exposing him further for whatever the hell they were doing that felt so good. So good, he couldn’t formulate any words outside of strings of swears. His whole body felt like it was flushed and trembling. Sirius didn’t relent at all, and god knows how long later, Remus felt their finger press against him.

“Can I put my fingers in you, Daddy? Pretty please?”

“Yeah, yeah fuck. Princess -- oh shit, princess you’re so good.”

Remus heard Sirius groan again, then their finger, slick with spit, eased into him, their tongue still swirling and pressing in  _ all _ the right places. If Remus had been a mess before, this just made it even worse… no, better. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, you’re fucking amazing.”

“Are you gonna come, Daddy?” Sirius almost sounded like they were  _ begging _ , their finger sliding deeper and crooking a little.

“Shit, yeah, yeah.” Remus ground his hips down against Sirius’ finger. “Fuck.”

Sirius moaned too, their finger pushing deeper, and the point of their tongue alongside it. It wasn’t often that Remus came untouched, but today was one of those rare moments. With a loud moan he came, seeing stars as he threw his head back and gripped tight to the headboard.

***

_ Fuck _ . Sirius felt Remus clenching around their finger as he was coming, swirling their tongue over him. Though they were prone to hyperbole, Sirius wasn’t exaggerating when they said they could do this for hours; they were more than happy to stay right here and kiss and lick Remus to another orgasm. True, they were so turned on they could barely speak, but that was usually the case in moments like these.

“You’re -- oh fuck, you’re so fucking good princess.”

Sirius moaned, his praise making their cock twitch as they crooked their finger. They would never get over the sound of his voice when they got him this worked up.

“Shit, what -- what do you -- you need?” Remus was still panting and his hips were twitching.

“Mmm, should I keep going?” They asked, stilling their finger but not moving away, pressing little kisses over his skin.

“I need to move first.” Remus shifted.

Sirius chuckled to themselves; that wasn’t a no. They gently removed their finger then let their hands drop by their head. After a moment, Remus seemed to collect himself before lifting one leg and rolling over off of Sirius onto his back.

“Shit.” Remus threw an arm over his face, his chest raising and falling quickly.

Sirius grinned, immediately rolling onto their side and tucking up against him. They pressed a kiss to his cheek, before sliding the finger that had been inside him between their lips.

“Surprised you’ve let the come sit untouched.” Remus squinted over at them. Sirius’ gaze flickered up to the headboard, where Remus’ come was sliding down the wood.

“Should I clean it up, then?” Sirius asked, smirking over at him.

“Yeah, princess, probably should.”

Sirius grinned, shifting onto their hands and knees before sweeping their tongue through the come. They glanced over to Remus, feeling their stomach flip. Sometimes this felt just a hair too demeaning, licking up Remus’ come, but today it made Sirius’ stomach twist in the best way.

“If I could move, I would have fed it to you.” Remus' hand slid up their back.

“Mmhm, I know you would,” Sirius murmured, licking their lips before leaning back in. “Daddy looks after me.”

“I try, mmm.” His eyes fluttered closed again. “You’re the best princess.”

Pfft, Remus did more than try--he did a wonderful job looking after Sirius in every way they needed. “Thank you. I bet you--” they broke off to swipe their tongue over the last of it-- “like watching me do this, mm?”

“My cock is making a valiant effort to come again.” He shifted a little on the bed.

“Well thankfully, mine is hard enough for both of us,” Sirius said, smiling as they sat back on their ankles.

“What does my princess need?”

Sirius tilted their head, watching him for a moment. God, he was so gorgeous, all flushed and still trying to catch his breath, but somehow still radiating all this power. They bit their lip. “Whatever Daddy wants to give me.”

“Maybe you could be good and fuck Daddy?”

“Fuck--yeah, yeah I can be really good Daddy.” Sirius’ cock twitched at the idea. 

“You are so good. Come here, then baby.”

They wasted no time crawling over to him, pausing to drop a kiss to his shoulder. “Will you ride me, Daddy?” they asked, biting their lip as they looked up to him. “And put your hands around my neck?”

“If that's what you want, of course. Anything you want.” Remus’ fingers carded through their hair. “That sounds perfect.”

“Mm, I just want your hands on me.” Sirius rolled onto their back, watching Remus so closely.

After pressing a kiss to their lips, Remus straddled their hips. “Your cock always feels so good in me. Maybe not as good as your tongue though.” He stretched over to the side table to dig out the lube.

Sirius leaned up, pressing a line of kisses along his neck. “Mm, my mouth is quite talented, apparently. But I like my cock in Daddy, he feels so good around me.”

“You feel so good in me.” He straightened up. “You’re so good at everything.”

“Mmm, thank you,” Sirius murmured, their cock giving another desperate twitch at his praise. “I like being good for Daddy.” They set their hands on his hips, eyes flickering down to between his legs.

“What is it, baby?” Remus asked, pouring some lube into his hand.

“I wanna be inside you. And I wanna watch… your fingers and your arse, they’re my favourite.”

“Oh, I see.” He smirked at them as he moved his hand under himself.

Sirius bit their lip, watching intently. “I love your fingers. Do they feel good?”

“They feel so good.” Remus’ breath hitched. “I don’t think -- mm, fuck -- I have to do much with how good your tongue was.”

“Mm, I like getting you all open and wet with my tongue.”

“You do such an amazing job.” He closed his eyes, his hips shifting again.

“Can I help, Daddy?” Sirius’ hips arched up, watching with their lip caught between their teeth.

“Yeah, princess, help Daddy. You’re so good at it.”

“Fuck.” Sirius could barely stay still, hips shifting again as they reached down and pressed their finger next to his.

“Shit, oh shit I love you in me so much.” Remus pressed down against them.

Sirius tried not to let the whine slip from their mouth as they worked their finger deeper. “Me too, me too, I wanna be in you.”

“In a minute.” He clenched around their fingers.

“Ahh, mm, you feel so good Daddy.” They stroked another finger against him.

Remus kissed their temple, his breath coming out shaky. “I can’t wait for your cock.”

“ _ Fuck _ , I can’t either--fuck, Daddy’s gonna ride me so good. I’m gonna come so hard when he lets me.”

Remus let out the most gorgeous sound. “Shit, yeah, yeah, now.”

“Yeah?” Sirius pulled their fingers out, hips arching up again of their own accord. “Ride me Daddy, please, please.”

He nodded, dropping his hand and moving one to their shoulder and the other wrapped around Sirius’ cock. “Yeah baby.”

They had to bite their lip hard to stop from coming just at that. “Yeah, fuck, please. I wanna be in you so bad.”

Remus sank down on Sirius’ cock, slowly taking them in. “Ah, fuck.”

Sirius moaned, closing their eyes for a moment as they gripped his hips, trying to urge him faster and deeper. Even with the urging, Remus took his time as he pressed kisses to their neck. Sirius tipped their chin up, lifting their hips a little. “Fuck, oh fuck you feel so good.”

“You do too, shit. You’re so good inside of me.”

‘So good, so good Daddy, god, fuck, I love you. Ha--harder, please.”

“Yes, yeah, baby.” Remus actually did as asked for once, lifting his hips and bring them down hard and fast.

“Ahh, fuck-- _ fuck _ , so good. M’close already, ahh,  _ fuck _ .” Sirius squeezed his hips briefly before they let their hands fall to their sides.

“Don’t come yet. Shit.” He shook his head, pausing for a moment.

Sirius arched up, hands clenching in the sheets. “Mm, not--not until Daddy lets me.”

“Good, so -- so good.” He nodded before moving his hips again.

Sirius just nodded, lifting their hips to meet his with every thrust. “Ah, I want--ah, Daddy feels so good.”

“What do you want? Mmm? Do you -- do you want my hands on your neck?”

“Please,” they mumbled, stretching their neck a little. “Ahh, just your ha--hands--anywhere,  _ fuck _ .”

“Yes, baby.” One of his hands slid up their chest. “Whatever you want.”

“ _ Please _ .” The anticipation was almost as good as the release.

“Of -- of course.” His long fingers wrapped around the base of their neck. Their breath hitched almost immediately, cock twitching inside Remus. Breathplay was something that would always hold some nervous excitement for Sirius, no matter how many times Remus had held them by the neck and made their vision go wavy.

As Remus’ hips moved somehow faster and harder, his fingers pressed against their neck. “Are you -- are you gonna eat me out after again?” Remus clenched around them again.

Sirius couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped, their eyelids fluttering. “Oh my god--fuck, fuck. Yeah, if Da--Daddy lets me.”

“Of course… oh fuck.”

“Are--ah, is Daddy gonna come again?” Sirius’ voice sounded soft even to their own ears, not quite able to take a full breath in.

“I am, so close, baby. So close because -- because you’re being so good.” His fingers tightened more. Sirius’ head spun in the best way, biting their lip hard.

“I wanna be good, wanna come--ah--want Daddy to come, please.”

Remus moaned, his lips over Sirius. “You’re so -- so fucking good for Daddy. Come for me ba -- baby I’m so close.”

_ Fuck _ , the sound of Remus’ voice all breathy, the sensation of it all. Sirius gave a sharp moan, hips bucking up as they came inside him, wonderfully lightheaded. They were vaguely aware that Remus was coming as well, his come coating their stomach.

“So good, fuck so fucking good for Daddy.”

Sirius just moaned again, hips still snapping up of their own accord, stomach quivering at the warmth of Remus’ come there. “Fuck, Daddy feels so good.”

“So do you.” Remus’ fingers dropped from their neck as his lips pressed against theirs. Sirius gasped into the kiss, inhaling sharply as another shudder ran through them. He kissed them with intensity as he lifted his hips. A moment later he pulled back to take a deep breath. “Are you -- you okay?”

Sirius nodded, still shivering a little. “Mmm, so good, so good.”

***

Remus melted into the bed as he rolled off of Sirius. “You feel so good in me.” He held his come covered fingers up to their lips.

“Mm, you’re so good. I love being inside you,” Sirius murmured, lifting a shaky hand to hold his wrist as they sucked his fingers clean.

God, their mouth was amazing. “Are you going to eat me out again?”

Sirius’ eyes widened a fraction as they bobbed their head, taking Remus’ fingers into their mouth all the way to the knuckles, before they pulled back to speak. “I wanna. Can I?”

“Yeah, princess, you can.” Remus smirked at them, loving how worked up they still got for him.

“Are you gonna kneel over me again?” Sirius nipped the pads of his fingers. “Or shall I get on my hands and knees?”

“I’m not sure I can physically kneel again.” His body didn’t want to move from where he was sprawled on the bed.

Sirius chuckled, rolling onto their side. “You just lie there Daddy, I’ll put my too-good mouth to work and clean you up.” They ran a hand down their side, then through Remus’ come still over their stomach, then licked their fingers.

Remus groaned watching them. “Thank you baby.”

Sirius grinned. “Can’t waste Daddy’s come, can I?”

“No, you can’t. You’re so good.”

“Mm, good for Daddy.” Sirius kissed him briefly, sweeping the last of his come onto their fingers then licking them clean, with their lips parted so Remus could watch.

“Fuck, you’re so amazing. I want your mouth back on me.”

“Whatever you want, Daddy.” Sirius dropped a kiss on his stomach, then shuffled down to lie between his legs. They gave a low moan, nipping Remus’ inner thigh. “Fuck, you look so good.”

Remus wanted to watch them but his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

He felt Sirius’ thumb pressing lightly against him, then the warmth of their tongue. “Mm, taste even better than you look.”

He forced his eyes to open again to watch them. They looked so perfect between his legs. “Ah, yeah? You feel so good baby.”

“Daddy’s favourite place for me? Between his legs, mmm, putting my pretty mouth to good use.”

“I don’t know if -- if I could pick my favorite place,  _ fuck _ .” Remus pressed his hips towards them.

Sirius just hummed in response, their tongue doing something gorgeous, accompanied by the most lurid noise as if this were their favourite meal. 

“Fuck,” Remus repeated. Somehow he was even more melted into the bed now.

After what felt like forever, Sirius pulled back, peppering kisses over the insides of his thighs before they sat up. God, and they looked obscene, lips all pink and come smeared over their chin.

“Look at you, so pretty.”

Sirius preened, crawling back up over him. Remus noticed their arms shaking just a little. “Mm, only way that would be better is if it were your come.”

“Come here, baby.” Remus held his arms open for them. They wasted no time in crawling into his lap and nuzzling their face into the crook of his neck, giving the most contented sigh.

“You did so good. You’re so good at everything.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “I’m a complete puddle.”

Sirius chuckled, kissing his neck. “I am quite puddle-y too. I like making you a puddle.”

“You do often.” Remus hummed as he rubbed their back.

“Good,” they murmured. “What did you like?”

“Everything. I wish we could have done it in the sun, but our child probably would have come home.”

“Knowing our luck. Next time they’re away for the weekend or something, we can fuck in the garden all you like.”

Remus hummed as he pressed a kiss to their temple. “That sounds perfect. She was saying that her goal is to move out next year. We’ll see.”

“Then we can shag wherever we like all the time, flesh prisons and scales permitting.”

He chuckled, closing his eyes. “I was very much in need of control today, so thank you for asking me to ride you. It was perfect.”

Sirius lifted their head from his neck, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Mm, I’m almost always happy to give you control, caro. It really was perfect.” They pulled back and smiled a little more impishly. “You can boss me around all day if you like. Or take care of me. Whatever you need.”

“Oh good, thank you princess.” Remus grinned kissing them back for a moment.

Sirius bit their lip. “I  _ may _ have just thrown myself into the lion’s den, huh?”

“We both know you love the lion’s den.” He pushed their hair back. “We should wash your face before we do anything else.”

“And my stomach, and your legs…” Sirius chuckled, kissing his palm.

“Yes, it’s starting to get gross and itchy.”

They grimaced. “Shower?”

“Yeah, shower sounds perfect.”

Sirius leaned in and kissed him again before slipping from the bed, stretching onto their toes. “I bet I can beat you there.”

“I’m jelly, of course you will.” Remus stretched out for a moment as he enjoyed the view.

They looked so smug as they smiled down at him. “I like making you jelly,” they said, before blowing him a kiss and starting to the bathroom.

With a groan, he managed to get himself out of bed and follow after his spouse. “You really are a brat.”

“Are you surprised?” Sirius paused at the doorway, leaning against the frame. “And you love it.”

“No, not surprised at all. Start the shower.” He gestured behind them, coming to stand right in front of Sirius. He grinned before giving them a peck.

Sirius kissed back, looking at him for a moment before turning around and starting the shower, still very close to him. “Is this the kind of night where I  _ let _ you look after me?”

“If you want it to be.” Remus rolled his eyes. He reached out and smacked them on the bottom.

“Ah! Ha, that echoes nicely in here.” Sirius glanced over their shoulder at him, stepping into the shower. “And I haven’t decided yet.”

Remus followed after them into the shower, sliding the door closed behind him before tapping them on the bottom once more. “You seemed very interested in that only a few moments ago.” He crowded Sirius against the wall of the shower under the guise of reaching for the soap.

“Mm, did I? I said you could boss me around or look after me, or will it be a mixture of both?” They leaned back, tipping their head onto his shoulder, palms grazing down their stomach.

“I think a mixture of both, princess.” Remus rubbed the soap over their stomach, chasing after their hand. “I can’t boss you around how I like when Teddy’s back, but I can look after you.”

“You’ll have to fit all the bossing around in before they come back then, hm?” Sirius smiles, turning to kiss his jaw.

“And when they go into their room.” Remus let them kiss him as he tried to clean them up.

Sirius snickered, pausing in their ministrations. “Quickly telling me to do something when they go to the bathroom or whatever.”

“That is a fun game.” Remus chuckled.

“I dread to think what your wonderful mind could come up with,” they murmured, going back to kissing his neck.

“I come up with some lovely things, don’t I?” After setting the soap down, he backed Sirius up against the wall again.

“Mm you really do.” They arched into him, hands going to the tiles. “Hi.”

“Hi princess. Be nice and wash my back for me.” Remus gave them a soft kiss, lingering just for a minute. Sirius kissed back, full of tenderness.

“I’ll be nice Daddy. You’ll have to turn around though.”

Remus sighed into one more kiss before doing as suggested. “Just wash.”

Sirius chuckled, their hands going back to his shoulders, palming the soap over his skin. “Yes Daddy, whatever you say.”

The feeling of the hand on his back and the soap on his skin was so nice. “Whatever I say,” he muttered.

“Of course.” Sirius dropped a kiss onto his shoulder, both hands working the lather down his back, then down over his arse.

He glanced over his shoulder, not trusting them to not get handsy. Though their hands were perfect. Maybe he’d make them give him a massage later. Sirius just smiled sweetly, pressing kisses over his shoulders as they slid their soapy hands over the backs of his thighs, straying a little too wayward to be  _ just  _ washing. “Princess, what are you doing?”

“Just washing Daddy’s back like he asked,” they practically purred, giving his arse a squeeze before sliding their hand around his thigh to wash his stomach and hips.

“Sure…” He watched them carefully. “Be a good princess.”

“I’m being so good.” Sirius bit the angle of his neck, before stepping back and smacking him lightly on the arse. “There.”

“Oi.” There was no type of sterness in his voice. “Thank you.”

“You’re  _ so _ welcome.” Sirius’ fingertip trailed up his spine. “What about me, am I all cleaned up or do I still have your come smeared everywhere?”

Remus looked them over, taking in all over their lovely, well toned body. “Just your face.”

“Oh no.”

“Yeah, oh no. I should probably clean it up, huh?” Remus took their chin in his hand, turning it so he could look at their cheek better. Sirius bit their lip, eyes fluttering closed, not resisting as he moved them.

“Probably.”

“Only because someone else will see it. I’d keep it there otherwise.” After kissing the tip of their nose, Remus grabbed the cloth to clean Sirius’ face.

“Mm, that’s true. What a shame,” Sirius murmured, staying still for him.

He tossed the cloth aside before pressing his lips to Sirius again. “Maybe later I can fix that for you.”

They smiled into the kiss, looping their arms around his shoulders. “You read my mind, I was thinking you could put it back later.”

“If I’m up for it, I’m getting old, you know?” Reaching behind Sirius, Remus turned the taps off.

Sirius snickered. “No more hot sex for us, it’s the crossword in bed and a cup of hot cocoa.”

“How sad,” he said before opening the shower door.

“We’ll have to get rid of all our nice toys and I’ll throw out my pretty lacy things and we wear old timey nightgowns and sleep in separate single beds. That’s the rules, right?”

Remus laughed as he snatched up a towel for Sirius. “Yeah, seems so. I can’t believe it’s all over.”

They didn’t take the towel from him, instead just stepping into his arms and wrapping it around them both. “Ciao kinky sex, hello boredom.”

“We do love crosswords, that’s lucky.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their hairline. “You’ve about five grey hairs now, so it was inevitable.”

“Five.” Sirius looked aghast. “Dear god I’m so old.” They made to keel over in shock, catching Remus’ arm before they did. “I think we have a while before neither of us can get it up.”

“I sure hope so.” Remus held onto them tight, not letting them fall. “We still have to get that gangbang done.”

“Yeah “ Sirius said, biting their lip as Remus watched them flush a little. “We’ve done two people, but more would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

“You do want  _ all _ the come.”

“I do, and Daddy telling them all what to do.”

“Yeah. You could just sit there on your knees with your hands tied behind your back getting come all over you.” Remus smirked, feeling Sirius shiver against him.

“Mouth open so you can do what you want.” Their teeth raked over their bottom lip. “It would be so hot.”

“Yeah, you’d look so pretty and you can show off your pretty mouth.” Remus rubbed his hand up their side.

Sirius groaned very softly. “Everyone would be telling you how good your princess’ mouth is whilst I’ve got them down my throat.”

“Yes, and I wouldn’t be able to agree with them more. You know how love your mouth is.” His stomach gave a flip.

***

Sirius was half expecting their horny mood to sort of dissipate after they had finally come, but it just sort of hung around whilst they showered, talking idly about how Remus would boss them about all night.

Then Remus brought up the fabled gangbang fantasy they’d both had for years, and now Sirius was back to being a puddle at the thought. They could picture it so easily in their head, and it made their stomach clench.

“Mhmm, I’d do whatever you wanted me to.” In reality Sirius knew everything would be tightly negotiated with something like that, but  _ still _ ; that was half the appeal wasn’t it?  _ Having _ to do whatever Daddy told them.

“I know that you would.” Remus nipped at their bottom lip. “You’re so good for Daddy.”

“Good princesses get rewards, and I really like Daddy’s rewards.”

“You’d get completely covered in come, that’s probably the best reward.”

They tried to hold back a shudder, but even talking about it like this made them weak at the knees. “Yeah? All over my face, all down my neck and my collar.”

“Mmm, yeah. That sounds amazing.” Remus nuzzled their neck.

“It does. We should make a list of people,” Sirius murmured, tipping their head back.

“We should. I think--”

Before Remus could finish speaking they could hear the door opening, and Teddy calling out that she was home.

Sirius puffed out their cheeks. “I’m glad we moved upstairs.”

“Me too, she would have been home early you know.” Remus finally took the towel. “Why don’t you put on your pretty bracelet that says you belong to me?”

“Mm, of course,” they said, stomach flipping. They didn’t often take the bracelet off, except for dancing or such. “I’ll have to wear something else though too, or I’ll be entirely indecent.”

“Very true.” Remus snickered as they could hear Teddy shouting. “Probably found your clothes.”

Ha, oh shit they had almost forgotten how this all started. “I am definitely allowed to sunbathe naked in my own garden. For all she knows I have simply gone to shower.”

“With my garden things left thrown around. She’s too observant -- though I’m sure she’d rather not be.” Remus finished drying them off before rubbing the towel over himself.

“That’s the real tell—your gardening things. You’d never leave them lying around normally. Not your precious little seedlings.” Sirius grinned, kissing his cheek before they started into the bedroom.

Remus was probably rolling his eyes, they knew him well. “Yes, so sad. I need to get that done now.”

“Poor Daddy.” Sirius plucked up their bracelet, admiring the engravings before they slipped it on their wrist. They knew of some people who had collars 24/7, but this was what Sirius wanted. “Do you mind what I wear?”

“Something comfy that shows off your arse.” Remus came up next to them at the dresser.

Sirius chuckled, kissing his shoulder. “Ah, so lots of choice.”

“Yes, so many choices. Maybe something you don’t mind getting dirty because I want your help in the garden.” Remus pulled on a tshirt before going for his discarded bottoms on the floor.

“Of course Daddy.” Sirius watched him bend over for a moment before dragging their attention back to the dresser, picking a pair of short workout leggings and a Recovery shirt.

“At least now that Teddy’s dating Skye things are much more calmer on that end.” Remus buttoned up his shorts.

“Very true, and she seems happy.”

“Yeah. I like her, but… I don’t know.” He sighed, holding a hand out for Sirius.

“Home, huh?” They took his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Exactly.” Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek.

“But we’ll help her along, whatever she needs,” they said, smiling at him. “Shall we?”

”Of course we will.” He squeezed their hand. “We shall.”

Sirius leaned in and pecked his cheek before leading the way downstairs, wondering how dramatic Teddy was going to be about their clothes everywhere.

They found her in the garden rolling around with Bucky. She barely glanced over at them when they came through the doors. “You could have at least brought the clothes in with you.”

“Our hands were full?” Sirius grinned, padding over to sit on the edge of the deck.

She shrieked, sitting up. Bucky was licking her cheek. “I don’t want to know what they were full with.”

Remus snorted as he walked towards the gardening things that were left behind.

“Good.” Sirius watched their daughter, smiling at how happy she seemed recently. “Have fun?”

“Yeah, Skye came out with us too. Haven’t been to the zoo in ages.” Teddy hugged Bucky.

“Not since you were a lot younger, for sure. How is Skye?”

“She’s good. We’re gonna do dinner tomorrow at her flat.” Teddy’s cheeks pinked.

Over at the soil, Remus’ eyebrows went up, but he stayed quiet. Sirius bit their lip, trying not to grin at his look.

“Oh, that sounds real nice…”

Teddy’s nose scrunched. “What’s that tone about?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just wondering if you plan on staying the night.”

Teddy’s cheeks got more red. “Yeah probably.”

“Good, good to know.” Sirius grinned, shaking their head. “You know I’m only teasing.”

“I know!” She threw a hand up. “It’s fine.”

“If it helps, I hope you get a good shag.” Sirius laughed, only saying it to make Teddy shriek.

That she did, and Remus made a strange noise. “Sirius!”

“Oh my god. I cannot deal with you.”

Sirius laid back on the deck, still cackling. “Love you piccolina.”

“Love you too — even if you have more sex than I do,” she muttered the last part.

Sirius snickered. “I’m sure you’ll give it a good shot.”

“Fucking hope so.”

“Can we change the subject? Sirius come over here and help me.”

“Nice hickey, Dad.” Teddy cackled, throwing her head back.

Remus went pink himself.

“Ha, there’s my kid!” Sirius exclaimed, standing up and making their way over to the flowerbed. “Giving as good as she gets.”

“God I wish someone would,” she said under her breath. “Well, I was brought up by you two, what do you expect?”

Sirius didn’t miss her mutter as they knelt next to Remus, sending her a proud look over their shoulder. “Nothing less, of course.”

“I’m not sure why I was dragged into it. I’ve only been planting here. Sirius, help me lay the seeds.” Remus handed them a little packet.

“Yes Daddy,” Sirius mouthed, smiling at him before setting to work.

He kissed them on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“God, you two are gross.” Teddy came over to them, plopping down next to them.

“And yet, here you are,” Sirius said, smiling wryly as they handed her a trowel. “Here, you can put the soil over top, right caro?”

“Sure, that sounds good.” Remus nodded, nudging them.

“You’re gross, but I’m probably just as gross.” Teddy took the trowel.

“Oh I bet you are.” Sirius thought of how Teddy was with Jordan, and how thoroughly in love they had seemed.

She bit her lip, focusing on the soil. “Maybe Skye can come over for dinner one night and you can properly meet her?”

Sirius glanced to Remus, then back to their child. “That sounds really good, I’d love to meet her.”

“Sure, whenever you want to have her over, let us know.”

Teddy shifted onto her knees to get the next row. “Yeah.”

Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist, squeezing a little. “Love you piccolina, very proud of you.”

“Proud of me?” Teddy furrowed her brow.

“Yeah, proud of you for how hard you’ve been working and how you’re doing what’s good for you.” Remus insisted.

“Exactly. Proud of you for being you. There’s a very small threshold for us to be proud of you, we’re your parents.  _ Everything _ you do makes us proud.”

“Everything I do?” Teddy raised an eyebrow.

They rolled their eyes in retort. “Yep. I do not have the energy to list all of it, so just take my word.”

“Okay, okay.” Teddy nodded. “Do we have anything fizzy to drink?”

“Probably? I think there’s some of that fancy cranberry stuff in the fridge? Unless your Dad’s drank it all.”

Remus chuckled. “I did not drink it all. But if there is some left, could you get me some?”

“Yeah, sure.” Teddy hopped up on to her toes in one easy movement. “Need anything Pada?”

“They’ll have water.”

“Yeah, water is good,” Sirius agreed, ducking their head to hide their flush.

Teddy didn't seem to notice as she went off to the house without another word.

“Are these seeds satisfactory?” They asked, nudging Remus in the side.

Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek. “Yes, princess.”

Like always, Sirius’ stomach twisted with satisfaction. “Let’s hope my black thumb won’t affect these.”

“I don’t think they will, baby.” Remus brushed their hair back before kissing their lips softly. “I should have got you water earlier, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sirius murmured, shaking their head. “I drank a tonne this morning whilst working.”

“Okay.” He kissed them once more, lingering.

“Teddy will complain.” They nipped his lower lip, grinning.

“Hmm?” Remus’ hand came up to cup their jaw.

“We’re being gross.” But Sirius couldn’t stop kissing him.

“Soooooo gross.” He laughed against their lips, his thumb stroking over their cheek.

“Mm, I love you.”

“Love you.” Remus smiled as he finally pulled back. “You’re the best princess.”

“And you’re the best Daddy… even if you do make me dig in the garden.”

“You look--”

“Oh god, really.” Teddy loudly made herself known.

Sirius laughed, pressing their forehead against Remus’. “Told you.”

Remus snickered as Teddy padded over to them with three glasses. “I’m sure you’re worse with Jor -- Skye.”

Sirius tried to hide their wince, taking two of the glasses from her. Hopefully they could all just play it off. “Oh, definitely.”

Teddy bit her lip, looking down at her feet. “Yeah, yeah just as bad.”

“Yeah, ha… you have anything you wanna do tonight piccolina?”

“No, nothing.” She shifted a little from foot to foot.

“Okay… just chill then, huh?” Sirius bit their lip, looking to Remus.

“Sure, I’m going to go up to my room for a bit. Let me know when, ah, if you want to do anything.”

“Will do. Love you piccolina.”

“Yeah, love you annwyl.” Remus put a hand over his face.

“Love you too.” She gave a slight nod before heading into the house.

As soon as she went inside Sirius let out a groan. “Shit.”

“I’m a fucking idiot. Oh my god.”

“You slipped, caro, it’s okay.”

Remus rubbed his forehead. “What do I do? Do I apologize? Or do we just not bring it up? This is just strange. I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t even thinking about Jordan.”

Sirius wrapped their arms around his waist. “I know you didn’t mean and I’m sure Teddy does too,” they said, biting their lip again. “I’m not sure if apologising will just draw more attention.”

“Exactly. Fuck, it’s just something I was so used to after four years, but it’s been just shy of a year since they broke up. God, this is the worst.” Remus rested his head on their shoulder.

“Right, I’m used to it too, it takes some getting used to, it’s alright.” Sirius kissed his temple.

Remus groaned. “She’s happy though, right?”

“Seems it, yeah.” Sirius was thinking about  _ home  _ again, but they couldn’t say who Teddy’s home was, it wasn’t theirs to decide.

“That’s what matters. That and her dumb Dad.”

“You’re not dumb.” Sirius nipped his jaw, rolling their eyes. “You’re very smart and loving and wonderful and made a very easy slip.”

“I know, it just sucks.” Remus took a sip of his drink. “We should do something fun tonight. Make up for the slip.”

“Yeah? Movie night? We can rent something. Or get takeout? Whatever Daddy wants.”

He ran his fingers through their hair and pressed another kiss to their cheek. “Movie night and take out. We’re all out of ice cream though. Maybe my princess could go get me some?”

“Of course, I could go and get some just now if you like?”

“Yes, I’d love that.” He kissed them. “You’re the best princess.”

“What kind, Daddy?” Sirius kissed back, smiling.

“Sea salt caramel chocolate and whatever you want… and Teddy’s favorite.”

“Of course. Anything else for you?”

“Mmm no.” Remus held them close, his lips feathering kisses over their jaw. “Love you so much.”

“I love you, I love you.”

***

Remus nuzzled Sirius’ neck, not watching to move for a moment. The sun was warming his back and Sirius was snuggled up against them. It was a perfect early summer day, and they had just had some wonderful sex midday. Everything would have been amazing, if Remus didn’t just make a slip and said Jordan instead of Skye. He really hadn’t meant that, now he had put a damper on all their good mood.

“I’ll go let her know we’re doing movies and take away and ice cream.” And probably apologize somehow.

“Alright. I’ll go and grab ice cream. Can I get a bottle of wine too?” Sirius tipped their chin up for him, leaning back on their hands but not really moving away.

“Yes you may. The card is in my wallet.” His hand slipped down to their leg.

“Thank you Daddy.” They watched his hand, biting their lip.

Remus walked his fingers up their thigh. “You’re welcome princess.”

“If you’ll let me go, anyway…”

“I know, I know.” Remus kissed them on the cheek before dropping his hands moving back from them. “I’ll clean up then go talk with Teddy while you’re out.”

“Good idea.” Sirius stood up, starting towards the door. “I love you!”

“I love you too baby.” He shifted to his knees -- which were aching -- to clean up his things.

Once he was back inside the house, his gardening tools stored away, Remus made his way up to Teddy’s room. He had no clue how to deal with this, it was a stupid slip of the tongue but he could do better. So, with a deep breath he knocked on Teddy’s door. “Annwyl?”

“Yeah?” Remus heard Bucky’s tail thumping away against the wall; of course he was in there too.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Remus opened the door, finding Bucky right in front of it to greet Remus. “Hi Buck, are you being a good boy?” He wagged his tail as Remus gave him some pets. “Pada just went out to get some ice cream and we were thinking of doing a movie night with some take away.”

“Sounds good.” Teddy bit her lip. “What kind of food?”

“We haven’t picked,” he informed her as he went to go sit on the bench in front of her vanity. “What do you feel like having?”

“Maybe pizza? No, or Japanese?”

“Hmm, Japanese would be good. We could try that new place.”

“Yeah? Can we get a load of sushi?”

Remus’ stomach growled at the thought, he didn’t realize how hungry he was. “Yes, that sounds perfect.”

Teddy laughed. “You’re always hungry Dad, were you doing some nighttime gardening?”

“Nighttime gardening, god that’s one of the worst lies Pada’s ever given for something.” He snorted a laugh, happy to see she wasn’t too down. “But no, no nighttime gardening today.”

“Ha, they’re not good on the spot, huh?” She asked, smiling. But then she took a deep breath and looked down at the covers. “Do you not like Skye?”

The words made Remus’ heart sink. He had no problem with Skye, seemed lovely and was good for Teddy from what Remus could tell. “What? No, no, I like Skye, annwyl. She’s very sweet from meeting her briefly at Recovery and you’re always talking about her and she sounds great. I didn’t mean to say that out there. It was just a slip. I’m so sorry.”

Teddy nodded. “Okay… I’m glad.”

“If you like her and want to be with her, I’m sure she’s amazing. I can’t wait to get to know her better.” He leaned forward.

“I know it’s a bit…” Teddy patted the bed, Bucky jumping up next to her. “I know it’s a bit shit, thinking that was me for… for life, you know? But I do like her a lot.”

Remus frowned, moving to sit next to her on the bed. “Why is it shit? I’m glad that you like her a lot.”

“I get the… you know, muscle memory or whatever. Used to saying Jordan because he was around a lot… and it’s a bit shit that it still hurts whenever he’s mentioned.”

He was so sad for his daughter, wishing that he could take it away. “I’m sorry that it still hurts… do you… have you talked to Minnie about how you feel about Jordan, or anyone?”

Teddy shook her head. “I should be over him by now.”

“I don’t think there’s a solid timeline. You were with him for years, right? You should talk to someone about it.” Remus rubbed her back.

“I wouldn’t know what to say,” she mumbled, leaning into him.

“That it still hurts to talk about him, that you don’t know what to say about it, that you still have all these feelings. The truth.” He continued to rub her back.

“Yeah, maybe I will.”

“I don’t want you to hurt, so I’ll do my best not to mention his name.”

“Yeah, I understand.”

God, she still loved him, didn’t she? Remus wanted to ask her so much more about it, but he was nervous to bring it up. “Would you talk to him again? Do you think that’d work?”

“We… I dunno. It feels hard to do.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it would be.”

“I don’t have anything to say to him though Dad… he dumped me.”

“Okay, just trying to help. Sometimes talking to people who hurt us is important, but not if it’s going to hurt you more, so I understand.” Remus hoped that he was saying the right thing. God, he could really use some parenting young adults manual.

“Yeah… I’ll talk to Minnie maybe.”

“Good thinking.” He let out a long breath.  _ Christ _ . “Should we head down and wait for Pada? Maybe browse through what we can rent?”

“Yeah. Maybe the new Marvel movie or something?”

“That sounds good, I’m up for some action. Pada will be angry there’s no dancing in it.” Remus got to his feet.

“They can drool over Chris Evans instead,” Teddy said, smiling again.

“God, last time we watched Captain America, they would shut up about his arms.” Remus scoffed as Bucky followed to the door.

“Maybe that’s why they like the dance movies. Everyone’s shirts are sleeveless, or skin tight.”

Remus snorted. “I’m sure that’s why, they’re obscene about arms and shoulders.”

Teddy pulled a face, following him down the stairs. “I do not wanna know, Dad.”

“It’s not anything weird, Teddy, god.” Remus rolled his eyes as they got to the bottom step.

“Good, I never know with you, do I?”

“That is true.” He couldn’t blame her for being weirded out by things.

Teddy smiled, shrugging her shoulders. “I would say I’m used to it but not quite yet.”

Teddy and Remus settled on the sofa, skimming through the movies before deciding on the newest Marvel one as Teddy suggested to begin with. They waited for Sirius to return home before ordering… not that Remus wasn’t going to just pick for them anyway, but he wanted to give Teddy some kind of illusion.

After a short while Bucky ran over to the front door, and Remus heard the car pull up. “Hi you lot!” Sirius called, going right into the kitchen.

“Hi love, do you want me to put those away for you?” Remus asked them.

“Mm, if you’re not busy?”

Teddy laughed, shaking her head as Remus got up. “Coming.”

Sirius smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen, bouncing over to kiss him softly. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He wrapped his arms around the, bringing them close. “How was your trip?”

“Good. I got two bottles of wine, and sea salt caramel ice cream, mint chocolate chip, mango. The good stuff right?”

Remus pressed a few kisses to their cheek. “The best stuff. Teddy’s suggested Japanese tonight, we’re having that.”

Sirius smiled, tilting their head towards him. “Okay Daddy, that sounds good.”

“I’ll put this away then order. You can go sit with Teddy.” He kissed them softly before pulling away to go to the bags.

“Did you talk?” Sirius asked quietly, frowning a little.

Remus nodded. “Yeah, I did,” he said as soft as possible. “She was worried I didn’t like Skye.”

Sirius bit their lip. “Oh bless.”

“Told me it still hurts to hear his name.”

“Oh god… poor thing.”

He sighed, resting his forehead against Sirius’. “Wish I could help.”

“Me too, but all we can do is support her, you know?” Sirius pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

After dropping a kiss to their lips, Remus stepped back. “Yeah. Okay, I’m going to put this stuff away.”

“I’ll go sit with Teddy.” Sirius smiled. “I love you.”

“Love you.” Remus tapped them on the bottom before going off to put the groceries away.

Wine in the fridge, the ice cream tubs in the freezer. At the bottom of the tote bag was a box of condoms and a tube of lube. Jesus Christ. “ _ Sirius _ .”

“Yes caro?” Sirius called through from the living room.

“Did you happen to get something more than ice cream and wine?” Remus trudged out towards the living room with condoms and lube in hand.

Sirius was grinning already as they looked over to him. “I  _ may _ have gotten certain sleeping-over-your-girlfriend’s provisions?”

Teddy shrieked and Remus shook his head as he sat on the sofa next to Sirius. “Didn’t you just buy them condoms recently? To my knowledge they haven’t been used much.”

“DAD!”

Sirius only let out a laugh, throwing their head back. “I don’t recall, I just buy them every time I remember.”

“How much sex do you think I’m having!? Pada! I have so many bloody condoms.” Teddy flapped her arms about.

Sirius waved their hand right back at her. “Fine, fine. I don’t want them, so, I dunno, give them to your friends or something. Save them ‘til Pride and be the condom fairy.”

“It is nearly Pride, we should pass them out then.” Remus set the condoms and lube on Teddy’s lap.

“Right! It’s a good idea piccolina, you know it.” Sirius leaned their head on Remus’ shoulder, grinning broadly.

“SO many good ideas, my pearl.” He kissed them on the cheek.

“God, I’ll need everyone’s help to off load some of these condoms.”

“I’m sure they’ll all manage.”

Teddy groaned, setting the box aside. “Can we get to ordering dinner?”

“Japanese, right?” Sirius dropped a kiss on Remus’ shoulder.

“Yes, can you hand me my phone, love?” Remus smiled at them sweetly.

Sirius just smiled right back, and Remus knew the only reason they didn’t tell him to get it himself was because they were being sweet and particularly princess-y tonight. Instead they leaned forward and snagged it off the coffee table, handing it to him. 

“Thank you.” He kissed their cheek before opening up the phone to place the order. “So, a boat load of sushi?”

‘Yes! Loads of wasabi,” Teddy said, leaning in.

“Yes, my daughter. Edamame too?” Remus clicked on the app.

“Please,” Sirius agreed.

“Anything else? Speak now or forever hold your peace,” Remus joked.

Sirius just shook their head.

“Oh, oh! Miso!” Teddy flapped her hands again.

“Miso, got it. That all?”

“Yess, yes that looks good.”

Remus sent the order off then set his phone aside before curling up around Sirius. “What should we do, Teddy? Watch the movie or wait til we have food? Did you inform Pada it’s not a dance movie?”

Sirius gasped, going to sit up but Remus had them wrapped up. “ _ Not _ a dance movie?”

He laughed, holding them tight. “Nope, it’s a Marvel movie.”

“Ooh… okay, I’m a little less offended.”

“God, is it the arms?” Teddy snickered, throwing them a look.

Sirius huffed. “Might be.”

“Knew it.”

“They love Chris Evan’s arms so much, I wouldn’t be surprised if they left me for his arms,” he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck. “We both know if Chris Evans’ turned up at the door we’d both fight over who ran away with him.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t mind polyamory, huh?”

“We can dream,” Sirius said, with an airy sigh.

Teddy made a disgusted noise. “You both are so gross.”

“You’re used to it by now Teddy, don’t lie.” Sirius reached over and hit her lightly on the thigh.

“Even if I’m used to it, you’re gross.” She chuckled. “Plus, if Chris was going to have anyone in this house it’d be me.”

“Oh god, a three-way fight.”

“It wouldn’t be a fight. I’m the youngest and best looking, sorry.” She stuck her tongue out at them.

“Ha! He may like older men who wear jumpers and have grey hair.”

“Right, right! Or still-somehow-late-thirties-looking dance teachers.”

“That are very flexible.” Remus pointed out.

“I’m flexible!”

Sirius shook their head. “No way, I am more flexible than you Teddy.”

“No way!”

“Oh god,” Remus muttered to him. This never bode well for the Lupin-Blacks.

“Definitely! Do we need some competition?”

“Of course because you won’t believe it otherwise.” Teddy jumped out of her seat.

“Oh god.”

Sirius jumped up too, stretching onto their toes. “Fine, fine. Caro, will you adjudicate?”

“He’ll say you win all the time!”

“They may be my spouse, but you’re my child.” Remus pointed out.

“Right! He’s impartial! Mr. Stickler for the Rules.”

“I love rules, Teddy.”

“Ugh, fine. Fine.”

“I’m so confident that you can pick what we do, Teddy.”

“Ha! Fine. You shouldn’t be so confident.”

“God, the biggest egos are in this house.” Remus sat forward to watch them as Teddy moved the coffee table to the side.

Sirius set their hands on their hips, shaking their head.

***

Sirius flopped back down onto the sofa, grinning ear to ear.

“Told you,” they said, a smug smile on their face that they didn’t even try to hide.

“Awww, sorry annwyl.” Remus chuckled.

“You cheated somehow!” Teddy was still on the floor pouting.

“How would I cheat? Can you cheat at the splits?”

Teddy groaned as she sprawled out in the middle of the floor. “I don’t know, but I’m sure you can.”

Sirius chuckled, leaning down to pet her hair. “Of course.”

Remus’ hand slid up their back. “Good job, Sirius.”

They glanced back at him, grinning. “Thank you.”

“You’re so flexible, you’re the best.” Remus’ fingers trailed back down their spine before he sat back.

Sirius shivered, biting their lip. “At least that killed time until dinner, right piccolina?”

“Yeah,” she said before taking a deep breath. “I guess I need to stretch more.”

“I guarantee you don’t stretch days you’re not at the studio, huh?” Sirius leaned down and ruffled her hair.

“Not all the time.” She rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. “I got it!”

“Now she hops up quick as anything!” Sirius grinned, sitting back. “She really is our child, flexible, but only where food is concerned.”

“Ha, yep.” Remus laughed as she hopped off to the door. “Are you having a nice time so far?”

“Mm, I am. I like family nights,” they said, kissing his cheek. “Are you?”

“Anytime I get to watch you be bendy is a good time.” His hand made its way up their back again.

“Ha, you’re so predictable.”

“You know I am. If there was a chance for me to show off my arms, you’d be all over that.” He kissed their cheek.

Sirius snickered; he had a point. “I  _ suppose _ .”

“You suppose? Sure princess.” Remus scoffed, shifted away from them.

Sirius rolled their eyes, shifting along after him and leaning in, hands on his thighs. “You know I’d be all over you, arms or not. You’re perfect.”

Remus grinned from ear to ear. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re perfect and you’re the best to me and I love every bit of you, I love your arms, your shoulders, your hands--” Sirius broke off as they heard the front door close again, sitting back.

Remus chuckled as Teddy came back into the room carrying the food.

Sirius tried to hide their own grin, biting their lip. “I’ll get that out Teddy, you wanna grab cutlery?”

“Sure can.” Teddy set the food down. “God it smells good. I can’t wait to eat it.”

“Agreed.” Remus nodded, watching Teddy go towards the kitchen.

Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth before starting to set the food out.

“You did this without me even asking.” Remus’ hand was on the small of their back again.

“Sometimes, I’m quite nice without you asking,” Sirius said, leaning back into him.

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Very occasionally.”

“ _ Very _ much so.” He laughed, kissing them on the cheek.

“This smells great. I’m so hungry after this afternoon.”

“Thought you may have ate enough then.” He scoffed before Teddy came back out.

“ _ Never _ ,” Sirius mouthed, giving him a scandalised look. 

“What are you two -- you know what, no, I don’t want to know.” Teddy pulled a face as if she sucked on a lemon.

Sirius grinned. “A wise choice. Come eat your sushi.”

Teddy sat on the ground in front of the coffee table, looking ready to dive into the food. “Yes, very wise I’m sure. This looks amazing.”

“Right? Caro, get the movie up, let’s stuff our faces and be obscene about attractive superheroes.”

“Mmm, can you?” Remus was choosing the food he wanted for Sirius’ plate probably.

Sirius gave Teddy an eye-roll, at least to keep up appearances, not surprised they didn’t get away with it. “Of course.”

Remus shot them a look before setting the plate aside and grabbing another. “That’s for you my pearl.”

“Thank you very much,” Sirius hummed, flicking over to the Marvel movie and hitting play.

“You’re very welcome.” He grinned before sitting back with his own plate of food.

Sirius bit back a smile, settling next to him. Nights like these were nice; Remus looked after them, and still bossed them about and really leaned into their dynamic. Eventually, after the movie, much gushing about Chris Evans, and far too much sushi and ice cream, Teddy stifled a yawn, then stretched her arms above her head.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Getting old?” Remus joked as she got to her feet.

“Ha ha.” She got halfway to the door then paused, turning back for a moment. “Maybe I’m just resting up for tomorrow, thank you very much.”

Sirius snorted, flopping back on the sofa. “Oh  _ right _ .”

“Don’t forget the condoms and the lube!” Remus grinned at her.

“Dad!” Teddy squawked again, before stomping up the stairs.

Remus snorted at her exit, relaxing into the sofa with a hand on his stomach. “Oh god.”

Sirius cackled, cuddling up next to him. “We’re never a dull day here, huh?”

“Nope, I’d never change it for the world though.” Remus’ arms wrapped around them.

“Me neither, not a bit.” Sirius kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth.

“What does my princess need?”

“Hmm, cuddles with Daddy. Maybe we can go upstairs? What do you need? I’m being nice tonight.”

“You’re being very nice tonight.” Remus pressed his lips to their forehead. “I love cuddles. Maybe we can have wine and cuddles?”

“Wine and cuddles sounds very nice. Drink out the bottle like we’re in Italy.”

“ _ Perfect _ . Why don’t you get the wine?”

“Of course,” they murmured, leaning in for one more kiss before they stood up, stretching onto their toes for a moment. Remus reached out and whacked them on their bottom. They only just managed to stifle their shriek, clamping a hand over their mouth. “ _ Daddy.” _

“Yes, princess?” He looked completely innocent.

“I’m going to have a red handprint on my arse.”

“That was barely a tap.”

“You’ll have to change that won’t you?” Sirius gave him the sweetest smile before sauntering off into the kitchen.

“Possibly.”

Sirius didn’t reply, going into the kitchen and retrieving a bottle of Italian wine, that they’d taken a while choosing. They’d taken advantage of Remus not being at the store with them so they could be a wine snob without too much teasing.

“Maybe we should have a bath?” Remus asked, appearing in the doorway.

“We could. Can I pick the bath bomb?” Sirius padded back over to him, giving him their best puppy dog eyes.

“I guess.” He held out his hand. “You have been very good tonight.”

“I have? I’ll be extra good if Daddy wants.”

“Yes, please, princess.” Remus kissed them on the cheek before leading them towards the stairs.

Sirius squeezed his hand, smiling as they climbed the stairs. On the way up, Remus pressed kissed over their face, letting his hand wander a bit. He was very much living up to his handsyness tonight. Sirius leaned into him, feeling shivery and wonderful. “Are these leggings good enough for Daddy? Show my arse off enough?”

“Yes, baby.” He grinned, shutting the door behind them. “They make your arse look amazing.”

“Yeah? Are you going to be sad to take them off?”

“Maybe only a little bit sad.” Remus took the wine from their hands before tugging them to the bathroom.

“A teeny bit.” Sirius kissed his knuckles, scraping their teeth a little.

“Mmmhmm, you know I like your arse in everything… or just in nothing.”

Sirius chuckled, nipping his skin. “But not with nothing  _ in it _ , huh?”

“Oh, I love it with my cock in it and my fingers or a plug or a toy.”

“Mm, lots of choices, hm?” Sirius sat on the edge of the tub, smiling.

He handed them the wine before leaning over to turn the taps on. “So many choices. It’s hard to pick.”

“I can imagine.” Sirius took a long drink of the wine, grinning.

“What bathbomb?” He straightened up.

“Mmm, this one. It’s called Sex, isn’t it?”

“Ha, yes princess.”

Sirius bit their lip, dropping the bath bomb into the water with a splash.

“Okay, time to take your clothes off, I guess.” Remus smirked.

“Yeah?” Sirius grabbed the hem of their shirt, rucking it up a little.

“Yeah.” He watched them, the smirk not dropping from his face.

With a put-upon sigh, Sirius stood up, pulling their shirt up over their head, taking it slowly.

“Lot of work?” Remus’ fingers brushed up their stomach.

“Mhmm, it's not so bad, I suppose.” Sirius dropped their shirt, looking down at him.

“Oh really?” Remus pressed a kiss to their chest. “That’s good, I don’t want my princess worn out.”

“Not from this, anyway?” Sirius smiled, gently brushing their fingers through his hair.

“No, not from this. I can wear you out in far better ways.”

“Oh yeah? Need me to help out in the garden again?” They dropped their hands to their leggings, pushing them down a bit.

“Yes, get you all dirty and sweaty maybe.” His fingers played around the waistband of their leggings.

“Yeah? Daddy likes me all sweaty.”

“I really do.” Remus pushed their leggings down their hips.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his forehead, arching their hips forward a little to help him. He kissed down their chest, pushing them all the way down their legs. They couldn’t take their eyes off him, watching avidly, breath hitching. “Luckily I’m glad to oblige…”

When Remus sank down a little further to their knees, his teeth lightly scraped their skin.

“Ah… hi.” Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, their stomach flipping.

“Hi.” His lips feathered light kisses all the way down their abdomen then to their thighs. Sirius bit back a groan, tipping their head back. “Oh, we have to get in, tub’s about to overflow.” Remus grinned before standing back up.

Sirius just laughed, more than expecting that. “You could just turn the taps off…”

“Then the bath will get cold.” Remus turned the taps off before taking off his shirt.

“Mmm, okay okay.” Sirius kissed his shoulder, pressing against him as they stepped past into the tub.

Remus snickered while wiggling out of his shorts. “How’s the bath?”

“You know it’s perfect,” Sirius said, smiling at him as they sat down, leaning their head on the side.

“Good.” He handed the wine bottle to them. “I’m glad it’s perfect for my princess.”

Sirius took a drink, smiling at him as they did. “Is Daddy joining me or just going to stand there like a perfect sculpture?”

“That’s a hard choice, huh?” Remus reached out and brushed his fingers through their hair.

“Very  _ hard _ choice.” They trailed their fingers up his thigh, grinning.

“Both are  _ very _ nice choices.”

“I think I would like you all cuddled up next to me.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus smiled as he stepped into the tub, sinking down to sit across from Sirius.

They gave him a smug smile, sliding down to stretch their feet into his lap. “Mm, I like this.”

“Yeah, I bet you do.” Remus’ hand rubbed up their calf.

“Have you had a good day? Out in the garden?”

“I had the best day because my princess showed me how good their mouth is. Have you had a good day?”

Their stomach twisted pleasantly. “Yeah? I’m very glad. I had the best day, Daddy was very nice to me and now we’re in the bath.”

“That sounds like a wonderful day for you.”

“Mhmm, my favourite.” Sirius sat forward, the water sloshing a little. “Can I do anything for you Daddy?”

“Come here and have a cuddle.” Remus smirked.

“Always,” Sirius murmured, smiling back. They climbed into his lap, looping their arms around his neck.

“What do you need, princess?”

“Just you.” They pressed a kiss to his cheek, then down his jaw.

“Okay.” Remus’ hand trailed up their back.

“What do you need?” Sirius asked, trailing kisses over his skin. “Can I be good?”

“You’re being so good tonight. So good for Daddy.” His fingers skimmed down their spine.

Sirius shivered, smiling to themselves as they nipped his jaw. “I like being good for Daddy.”

“I know you do.” Remus sighed. “I want to do something so good for my princess.”

“Whatever you want, Daddy.”

***

Sirius was being perfect tonight, it was almost unsettling how non-bratty they were being. “Mmm, maybe just stay like this for a bit.” Remus’ fingers ghosted over their cock under the warm water.

“Ahh, okay. I wanna be good,” Sirius breathed, nipping a sensitive spot on his jaw, where that hickey must be.

“You’re being so good tonight, baby.” He let out a soft moan as both hands went to their hips.

“Almost too good, hm?” Sirius barely paused to speak before biting his neck again.

“No no, just perfect.” His hands slid down to grip their arse. Sirius let out a little moan, arching their hips back towards him. “Look how pretty you are.”

“Yeah? I haven’t got any marks from Daddy right now.”

“No, you don’t, huh? That’s pretty sad.” His fingers dug into the swell of their arse harder.

A soft hiss slipped from Sirius’ mouth as they shuddered, their hips twitching. “Yeah, really--really sad.”

“My poor baby.”

“Ah, will you fix it for me Daddy?”

“Maybe.” His fingers dug in harder.

That time Sirius moaned, burying their face into the crook of his neck. “Gonna leave--ah--pretty finger marks on my arse?”

“Yeah, such pretty marks.” Remus kissed the top of their head.

“Yeah, pl--please.”

“So sweet.” He nudged their cheek with his nose so he could get to their neck. Of course, because they were being  _ so good _ , Sirius dropped their head back immediately, licking their lips. Nipping at Sirius’ neck he hummed before laving his tongue over the spot. “Mmm I love your neck.”

They groaned softly, pressing a little closer. “I love that you love my neck.”

He chuckled before sucking at the same spot. Sirius moaned, their breath hitching.

“Fuck, ah, it’s been too long since you co--covered me in hickeys.”

“Not that long, princess.” He continued on their neck.

“Too--too long for me.”

Remus nipped at another spot. “Oh, okay. You should just -- mmm -- tell me.”

Sirius let out a breathy chuckle. “You--like teasing me though.”

“I love teasing my baby, but I always end up giving into what they want eventually.” He kissed at one of Sirius’ favorite spots.

Sure enough, whatever they were going to say dissolved into a moan, their hands tightening on Remus’ shoulders, hips pressing closer to his. “Oh, fuck,  _ ah _ .”

“Yeah?” A twist of pleasure rolled through his stomach. He loved when Sirius was wiggling around in his lap.

“Ah, you know I like--ahh, fuck,  _ there _ .” Sirius trailed one hand into Remus’ hair, scratching their nails lightly over his scalp.

“Mmmhmm.” He mouthed against their skin, fingers still digging into them.

“I wanna--fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too princess.” Remus continued to bite and suck at their neck. Sirius was squirming and shuddering with every bit of it, their fingers digging into his shoulder. 

“Ah, can I--I wanna--can you touch me?”

“I am touching you.” He grazed his teeth over another sensitive spot.

Sirius made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a whimper. “You know wh--what I mean.”

“Yes, princess.” Remus moved one of the hands on their arse to their cock. “Like this?”

They answered with a sharp moan and a quick nod, catching their bottom lip between their teeth. The hand on their cock gave a long, slow stroke up to the head of their cock. There his thumb circled around over it. Remus sucked another hickey into their skin. Sirius let out another whimper, their hips bucking. “Ah, fuck, I love your--ah--your hands.”

“I know, I love my hands on you.” Remus’ hand moved faster around them.

“ _ Fuck _ , can I come? Please--please?”

“No.” Remus bit down again.

Sirius made the prettiest noise, squirming and grinding against his hand. “Ohh, please, please Daddy?”

“Not yet.” Remus didn’t let up on their neck or their cock.

“Ahh, ‘kay, ‘kay,” Sirius shuddered again, hips bucking.

“You’re always so good for Daddy.”

“I only co--come when he-- _ fuck _ \--lets me,” they mumbled into his hair, pressing kisses there.

“My perfect princess.” Remus bit down again, stroking even harder. “You’re so amazing.”

“Ah! Fuck,  _ fuck _ , I’m gonna--ah--”

“No.” Remus dropped his hand and sat back a little.

Sirius almost immediately sank against his chest, breathing hard. “I didn’t--I didn’t.”

“Good job princess. You’re so good.” He dropped a kiss to their lips.

“Mm, I wanna be good for Daddy,” they murmured against his mouth, still shuddering.

“You’re so perfect princess. I’m so proud of you.” Remus ran his hands up and down their back.

“I love you.” Sirius gave him a smile of pure satisfaction, if a little shaky. 

“I love you too.” He kissed them again, letting his hands wander over their skin. The touch was as light as he could keep it, knowing they were extra sensitive right now.

“Mmmm, what can I do for you Daddy?”

“Just this is good right now.” Remus continued to touch them.

They drew in a shaky breath, their head resting on his shoulder. “I wanna be good for you, wanna be nice.”

“You are, you are.” Remus kissed their cheek as his fingers traced over the skin on their stomach.

Sirius’ hand trailed down his chest and landed on his hip, squeezing slightly. Maybe Remus would’ve thought it was for support, but he knew them better.

“What are you doing, princess?” Remus raised an eyebrow as his hands went back to their thighs.

“Hmm?” Sirius lifted their head from his shoulder, an impish grin on their lips.

“You seem like you're up to something, is all.” He dug his fingers in.

They bit their lip, trailing one finger over the crease of Remus’ hip. “I wouldn’t.”

  
  


“You wouldn’t, right? You want to be good for Daddy, so you want to listen nicely.” Remus watched them carefully.

“Mm, but I wanna have fun.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m boring you baby.” He pouted a little -- who said Sirius could only pout?

Sirius smiled a little broader. “You’re not boring me Daddy. I’m very entertained by you having fun leaving pretty marks, but I wanna touch Daddy.”

“I see.” Remus leaned forward to kiss across their clavicle.

“Mmm, I love your mouth.”

“Especially when I leave pretty marks, right?” He scraped his teeth over their skin again.

“Ah, yeah, yeah.” Sirius trailed their fingers over his inner thigh, dangerously close to his cock. “Can I Daddy?”

“No.” Remus smiled against their chest.

Sirius whined, digging their fingers into his thigh. “Daddy, please.”

“No.”

“I wanna get out the bath, then.” Sirius pouted, sitting back a little. Their neck was covered in hickeys.

“But it’s a nice bath and I’m giving princess pretty marks.” Remus ran a finger over a blooming hickey.

Sirius’ eyelids fluttered, biting their lip. “It’s nice but—ah—I wanna—Daddy’s being mean.”

“I’m sorry princess, I don’t mean to be mean, I’m just having fun.”

“I wanna be good for you.” Sirius gave him their best puppy dog eyes.

“You are being good, you’re doing exactly what I want.”

“But I wanna touch you. I wanna be really good. ‘M so worked up.”

“Not yet, in a little bit.”

Sirius’ gaze flickered over his face. “What if I just…?” They slid their hand up the top of his thigh, watching him through their lashes.

Remus’ eyebrow arched again. “Are you following directions? You’ve been good all day…”

“Yeah, I’ve used up all my good behaviour for the day.” Sirius smiled sweetly.

“Oh no.” He wrapped a hand around them again.

They let out a moan, fingers digging in his thigh again for a moment, before they closed their fingers around Remus’ cock. With his free hand he grabbed their wrist to pull their hand away. Sirius instantly twisted their arm to try and break his grip. “No fair!”

Remus couldn't help the laugh. “Aww, baby, why isn’t it fair?”

“Because you get to touch me and I’m so worked up but I can’t be nice to Daddy!” Sirius twisted more, pouting.

“Aww, you poor thing.” He leaned up to try to kiss their pout.

Sirius turned their head away, huffing a sigh. He dropped the hand that was around their cock and grabbed their hip.

“You’re so worked up and you’d think you’d be happy that I’m touching you.”

“I am happy, but I wanna be good for Daddy too.”

Remus instead kissed their shoulder since they weren’t letting him press a kiss to their lips. “You are good for Daddy.”

“I wanna be good  _ to _ you. I wanna make you come like I did earlier.”

“Oh, I see. You can in a little, okay?” Remus smiled up at them.

Sirius huffed before leaning down and kissing him. “Okay.”

“Thank you, you’re such a good listener.” Remus’ hand went back to wrap around their cock as he nipped at their bottom lip.

“Ahh, thank you Daddy.”

Remus’ other hand let go of their wrist before letting his finger trailed down the cleft of their arse.

“Mm, fuck,” Sirius mumbled, their hand going back to his shoulder.

“Such a perfect princess.”

“Ah, what—what are you gonna do with me?”

Remus shrugged. “Just this.” His finger pressed against their entrance and his wrist twisted on the upstroke.

Sirius moaned, shuddering hard. “Fuck.”

“Are you so close, princess? Do you need to come still or are you happy like this?” The finger pressing against them pushed in only a tiny bit.

“Ahh, m’so close. I wanna come if—ah—if Daddy lets me.”

“Not yet.”

Sirius whined, their hips twitching. “Can I touch you?”

Remus shook his head, his lips trailing down their jaw as he finger pushed in deeper as he continued to stroke them.

“Ahh, fuck. I love your fingers.”

“How much do you love my fingers?” Remus’ tongue laved over one of the many hickeys on their neck.

They groaned, biting their lip. “Ah, so much. So much.”

“I bet you wanna get off on them so bad.”

“So bad. I love—ah—I love your fingers on me, in me, around m—me.”

Remus’ thumb ran over the slit on the tip of their cock. “Mmm, I love the noises you make when they’re in you and on you.” The finger inside of them slid out.

Sirius let out a shaky breath. “They feel so good.”

“You’re doing so good, not coming until you're told.”

“Ahh, I wanna be good.”

“So good.” The hand on their cock slid up their stomach.

“Yeah? Fuck.”

“Maybe Daddy should fuck you? Or I should spank you? Or maybe I should just watch a movie and we can cuddle? Or read?” Remus peppered kissed over their chest.

“Ahh, the, the first two, please.”

“Oh, you don’t like the other two? What if that’s what I want?”

Sirius’ fingers dug into his shoulder. “I—ah, if you want.”

“You’re so good.” Remus rubbed his hand down their side. “You’d do anything Daddy wants, wouldn’t you?”

***

Sirius wondered how they got themselves in these kind of positions often, and here was another one of those times.

“I would,” Sirius found themselves saying, arching closer to Remus. “I’ll do anything Daddy wants.”

“You’re the best princess.”

“Ah, please? Can we g—get out?” Sirius wasn’t sure if they could handle being naked in his lap in the bath for much longer.

“Don’t you like your bath?” He frowned up at them.

“Ah, I do. I just, fuck, feels so good.”

Remus kissed them again, his hand drawing soft circles on their back. “If it feels good why do you wanna get out?”

“Because it feels  _ too _ good and you won’t—ah, let me come.”

“I see.” He nipped at their bottom lip. “We can get out if you want.”

“Mm, I wanna do  _ something _ .”

“Getting out is something, isn’t it?” Remus tried to sound innocent but Sirius knew he was just being a bastard.

Sirius groaned. “You know what I mean.”

“Get out of the bath.”

They raised an eyebrow, shuddering at his tone, before they stood up from his lap, holding his gaze. Remus watched them, his eyebrow arched as well as he was suddenly stern and not teasing. Hands on their hips, Sirius stepped out of the bath. “Better?”

“Yes, dry off so you don’t get the bed all wet.” He set up straighter, turning in the bath towards Sirius but not standing up.

“I thought Daddy liked me all dripping?” Sirius asked, snatching a towel off the rail.

“Mmm, I do but with other things not bath water making the bed soaked.”

“Oh, I see.” Sirius set one foot on the edge of the tub, drying their leg off.

Remus traced a finger up their shin. “You have such nice legs.”

“Yeah?” They dropped that leg, setting the other foot on the edge. “I know Daddy likes my legs.”

“Love your legs and your whole body.” He placed a kiss to their knee before standing up in the bath.

Sirius bit their lip, looking him up and down. God, he was so gorgeous. “Mm, you do, and I’m glad for it.”

“Good.” He stepped out of the tub. “Go and see if we have any toys in the drawer that you want to use.”

“Anything in particular that Daddy wants?” They asked, setting their towel back on the rail.

Remus shook his head, taking a towel from the rack. “Whatever makes princess happy.”

“Okay Daddy. I love you.” They leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you too.”

Sirius gave him a smile before starting off into the bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed and busied themselves looking in the nightstand. On the whole they didn’t keep many toys in there, just lube and rope, unless they hadn’t put something back. Rope was almost a given, especially with the control Remus wanted today, but maybe something else too.

Biting their lip in thought, Sirius pulled out a bundle of rope, studying the bottom of the drawer as if inspiration might come and hit them around the face. Sadly spanking was out of the question with Teddy home. After a few moments of deliberation Sirius grabbed the black crystal dildo they’d bought to replace the one Marly and Dorcas had gifted them years ago. They didn’t care who used it on who, but they always loved how it felt.

Only a few moments later Remus came out, all dried off and looking so gorgeous. “Good choice, baby. Why don’t you get yourself ready?” He smirked.

“What if I want Daddy to do it?”

“Then you’d have to ask really nicely.” Remus sat next to them.

Sirius pouted, leaning closer and giving him their puppy dog eyes. “Pretty please? I’ll be very good and do exactly what you ask if you get me ready.”

“Maybe, you have been fairly good tonight.”

“And I was very, very good this afternoon.”

His hand came to rest on their thigh. “Hmm… you were.”

Sirius bit their lip, watching his hand. “Can we both do it?”

“Yeah.” He reached over to grab the lube.

“If that’s okay for you, Daddy.” Sirius watched him carefully, their stomach flipping.

“It is, let’s see, what’s the best way…”

Instead of answering, Sirius shifted to straddle his thighs, one hand on his shoulder. He laughed, opening the lube. “Oh, okay.”

“Well, I know you can move me if you want me some other way, Daddy.”

“I can, can’t I?” He poured the lube on to his fingers.

They watched avidly, shifting their weight a little from side to side. “Mhmm. Daddy can manhandle me wherever he likes.”

“You like when I throw you around best.” Remus’ fingers slipped between their legs.

“I think you like it too,” Sirius murmured, almost holding their breath.

Before Remus answered, his finger gently circled their entrance. “I do, I love it.”

A moan slipped from Sirius’ lips. “Yeah? Daddy likes throwing me around and pinning me down?”

“It’s my favorite, I think because you always look so surprised.” Remus’ finger sank into them so torturously slow.

“Mmm, fuck. I love it. Was it—ah—our honeymoon where you practically tackled me on—onto the bed?”

“Yeah, I  _ did _ tackle you to the bed because you were such a brat.” His finger crooked just a bit inside of them. “Then I tied you up and tickled you.”

Sirius shuddered, purposefully clenching hard around his finger. “I remember, I squealed so loud.”

“Yeah, can’t do that here right now.” His free hand wrapped around the base of their cock.

“Daddy wouldn’t tickle me, I’ve been so good,” they murmured, canting their hips against his hand. After a moment they reached behind them, finding Remus’ fingers.

“You really have been, no tickles today.”

Sirius preened, pressing one finger alongside his. “No tickles for at least a week.”

“I don’t know about that.” He licked his lips.

“Depends on how—mm—good I am?”

“Yeah, depends.”

Sirius smiled, groaning as they worked their finger alongside Remus’. They bloody  _ loved _ Remus’ fingers.

“Do you want another finger?” The hand that had wrapped around their cock finally gave a slow stroke.

“Fuck, ah.” Sirius moaned softly, already  _ so _ worked up from the bath. “I don’t kn—ah.”

“What do you want then, princess?”

“Wanna come,” they blurted, knowing already that Remus wouldn’t let them.

“No.” He shook his head as another finger teased against Sirius.

They knew he was going to say that, but still let out a little mournful noise, arching back a little and moving their own finger deeper. The hand on their cock gripped firmer, but its movements were so slow.

“Ah, Daddy always gets me so worked up. I can’t think, you’re so good to me.”

“Yeah? Do you want the toy inside you now?”

Sirius bit their lip, wondering if they could dirty talk him into letting them come. “Will you let me come around it?”

“Possibly. Maybe not.” Remus plucked up the toy.

They pouted a little, wriggling in his lap. “Should I stay like this or does Daddy want to see?”

“On your back on the bed.”

“So bossy,” they said, but obliged and moved their fingers. After a moment they crawled from his lap, staying on their hands and knees and wiggling their bottom temptingly at him.

Remus gave them a soft tap on the bottom.

“Are you sure you want me on my back, Daddy?” They sing-songed, arching their back a little.

“Very tempting…” Sirius soon felt the flat of his tongue against them. It took them completely by surprise, their arms nearly giving out at the rush of pleasure.

“Oh  _ fuck _ .”

Remus hummed in response before his tongue wiggled against them. Sirius could hear the sound of the cap of the lube again. They clenched their hands in the sheets, staying perfectly still or Remus might change his mind. Trying not to hold their breath in glorious anticipation, Sirius bit their lip, letting out a shaky sigh.

A moment later his tongue was replaced with the cool, blunt end of the crystal dildo. Sirius shuddered, their back arching as they pushed back against it. “Ah, fuck, fuck, feels so good.”

“Yeah, you like it more than my fingers?” Remus let the toy sink deeper into them.

Sirius quickly shook their head. “No, fuck, ah, I love your fingers.”

“But you like this alot, right?” Remus’ tongue teased against them.

Sirius groaned. “Ah, I do,  _ shit _ .”

“You have to be quiet, remember?”

“Fuck, okay, okay.” Sirius dropped down onto their elbows, shuddering again.

His gorgeous tongue flicked out again for a moment as the toy slid in to them deeper. “You’re so good princess.”

“Oh, fuck I--does Daddy like this?”

“I love this, baby. You look so pretty like this.” The crystal dildo thrust in and out of them over and over again as Remus’ other hand came around to stroke their cock.

Sirius could barely do anything more than moan at the onslaught of pleasure, biting their lip hard to try and not cry out. God, they wanted to come so bad. Remus probably knew how bad they wanted to get off, but that didn’t stop him from what he was doing.

“Are you close?”

“Ah, so close, Daddy, please.”

“No,” he said sternly, but didn’t stop pressing the toy in them or stroking their cock. “Not yet.”

Sirius let out a sob, their body tensing now with every little touch. “Please, please, please.”

Soon the toy stilled inside of them and Remus dropped his hand. Sirius felt the bed shift, but Remus’ hand stayed on their thigh. “Not yet.”

“Ah, okay, okay,” Sirius gritted out, still shivering and trying to concentrate on anything but their insistent orgasm.

After a moment, Remus slid the toy out of them. “Roll over on your back.”

Sirius couldn’t move, as much as they wanted to. They were breathing hard, feeling that awful kind of empty they always did like this. They wanted the toy back, but Remus wouldn’t let them come. With a huff, Remus grabbed Sirius’ hips and flipped them over onto their back in a blink of an eye.

“There, better.” He went to push Sirius’ legs up so their feet were flat on the bed. Sirius just gasped, arching up to him and letting him move them wherever he wanted. They gave him a muzzy smile, both of them knew how much they both enjoyed these moments. “Hmm, should I tie you up?” He pressed a kiss to the inside of their knee.

Sirius groaned, lifting their hips a little. “Whatever you want, Daddy. Please.”

“Please what?” His hands reached out towards where the toy and the rope were laying on the duvet. Pausing for a moment, his fingers gave a little wiggle before grabbing the toy.

“Ah, please, I just wanna--wanna be good. Daddy can tie me up if he wants.”

“I love tying you up, but I also want you to touch me later… hmm…” The toy pressed against them for a moment before sinking back inside of them again.

Sirius squirmed, their body clenching. “Ahh, ah, fuck. I’ll, I’ll be good. You can un--untie me and I’ll touch you however you like.”

“That takes a lot of effort though.” He spoke casually, as if he wasn’t fucking Sirius with a toy.

If Sirius were a little more  _ here _ , they’d make a quip about how  _ this _ was a lot of effort, concentrating so hard on pushing away their orgasm, but instead they just groaned, biting their lip hard.

“Look how pretty you are like this. Your whole body clenching and the flush creeping down your chest. Not to mention the hickeys. So pretty.” The dildo slid in and out of them slowly now.

“Ah, are they--are they really dark? The h--hickeys.”

“So dark on your pale skin, they look so nice” He nipped at their inner thigh.

“Ah, fuck. I bet--ah, I can see the shape of your mouth Daddy.”

Remus made a throaty noise before his lips traveled over towards their cock.

Sirius just bit their lip harder, even his warm breath on their skin the best form of torture. “Fuck, please.”

***

Watching Sirius on the verge of climax, trying their hardest to listen and be good drove Remus crazy. He loved how worked up they got when they were doing this. “I bet you’re so close still. You’re so pretty like this. So fucking pretty.”

Sirius’ hips canted upwards, one hand twisted tight in the covers. “Ah, m’so close, please, please Daddy.”

They could come again later and Remus could just keep going… “You’re so pretty, come for me princess. So pretty.”

They let out the prettiest noise, back bowing away from the bed as they came, so worked up it was almost on Remus’ command. After doing this for so long, some would think Remus was used to watching Sirius come apart like this, but he wasn’t -- not even close. Sirius was so perfect when they gave everything over to Remus and Remus was so bloody grateful.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty.”

Remus’ praise always got them so worked up, and this wasn’t an exception; they gave another gasp, shuddering. Remus watched their toes curl into the sheets before they sank back against them. He didn’t let up on pressing the toy into them and moving it out of them, much more slowly now.

“So good, princess.”

“Oh  _ fuck me _ ,” Sirius breathed, hips giving another twitch as Remus thrust the toy into them again. “Fuck.”

“I’ll fuck you in a little.” He stopped moving the toy. “You’re so fucking good. I love you, you’re so perfect.”

They made a little noise, likely so sensitive but Remus didn’t want to stop yet. “Fuck, ah, just, fuck I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus kissed back to their thigh. “I’m just gonna stay like this all night.”

“Fuck, I can’t--ah.”

“You can’t?” He looked up at them, raising an eyebrow before letting his tongue drift down against them.

Sirius moaned, their hips bucking up, cock twitching against Remus’ tongue. They let their knees fall open a little, and Remus knew they were just saying that. They’d safeword, if they really couldn’t.

“What can’t you do?” He slid the toy out of them before letting his tongue prod against their entrance.

“Mmph, fuck--fuck. No more, please--please Daddy,” Sirius said, their hips lifting to press against his mouth.

Remus hummed more as he wiggled his tongue inside of them, his hands gripping their thighs. They moaned again, clenching briefly around his tongue, their thighs shuddering. It probably wouldn’t take much more for them to come again. He let out a little laugh before pulling back, and sitting up.

“Can I fuck you now?”

Sirius let out another noise. “Yeah, yes--please Daddy.”

“I thought you couldn’t do it anymore?” He teased as he ran his hands up their calf.

“Ah, I wanna--wanna be good.”

“You are good, so good.”

“Daddy can do what he wants with me,” Sirius murmured, leaning up on their elbows to try and kiss him.

His stomach flipped, knowing how true that was. “I know I can.” He moved back from them a little, making them chase his lips. Sirius let out a little whimper, leaning up further. “Aww, my poor princess.”

“Please can I have a kiss Daddy?” Sirius murmured, eyes wide.

“I guess.” Remus leaned back on his hands, looking at Sirius with the sweetest smile.

They gave another little noise, pressing up further to drop a quick kiss on his lips. He caught their arm to keep them close so he could deepen the kiss. They melted into him immediately, wrapping their arms around his waist and making a low noise into the kiss.

“I love you princess,” he mumbled against their lips, letting his hand slide into their hair.

“I love you Daddy, so much.”

“You’re so good for Daddy.”

“Mm, I wanna be good for Daddy. Wanna be the best and give him whatever he wants.”

“You  _ are _ the best.” Remus tucked a piece of hair behind their ear before kissing them again.

Sirius squirmed in satisfaction, humming into the kiss and pressing closer. He pulled them into his lap, wrapping his arms around them tight. They immediately ground their hips against his, nipping softly at his bottom lip. “Mmh, please.”

Remus groaned into the kiss. “Please?”

“Please fuck me Daddy, I want you in me so bad. Want--ah--want you to fill me up and come in me.”

“In you? Not on your face?” His nails scraped down their back.

“Ahh,  _ fuck _ . Where--wherever Daddy wants.” Sirius arched, biting their lip hard.

“I know.” Remus kissed down their jaw. “Anything for my princess.”

“I--ahh--I love Daddy’s come wherever it is.”

Remus nodded, pushing Sirius back on to their back. “I’ll decide where.”

Sirius whimpered, their cock twitching between their legs, back arching. “Wherever Daddy wants.”

“Yeah.” He reached for the lube once more. “You’re all mine.”

“Ah, all yours.” Sirius lifted their hips up towards him, groaning softly. “Please, please I want you inside me.”

“Okay, princess.” He poured some more lube on his fingers before wrapping his hand around himself.

Sirius watched his movements avidly, bottom lip caught between their teeth. “Please Daddy.”

With a soft moan, Remus pressed into them. “Oh, fuck.”

“Ahh, shit, ah, you feel--fu--fuck--you feel so good.” Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders, their legs around his waist.

He could hardly reply to Sirius, feeling completely overwhelmed by the tight warmth of them. “Shit, yeah -- yeah, you too princess. Fuck.” Remus’ hips were pressed up against their bottom.

Sirius gasped, their body clenching with every thrust around Remus. “Ah, I love you, I love you.”

He held onto their shoulders, digging his fingers into them. “Fuck, yeah I love you baby. Shit.”

“Ah, m’so close already, ahh,” Sirius gritted out, their hands going to Remus’ thighs, pliant and letting him press them into the mattress.

“Not yet.” He shook his head, trying to control himself. After teasing them for so long, Remus was just as worked up. “You’re being so good, so good.”

Sirius shuddered, tightening their legs around Remus’ waist. They met him in perfect rhythm for every thrust, fingers digging into his thighs. He was so fucking close to coming, but he didn’t want to yet. But they were so amazing.

“You’re the best -- best for Daddy.”

“Ah, fuck--you--Daddy always fucks me so good.”

“Only because you’re the best princess.” Remus snapped his hips into them, pausing for a moment.

“Ah! Ahh, I love you. You feel--feel so good. I love you in me.” Sirius raked their nails down his thighs, arching up again. “Please--please, I wanna come.”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead princess.” Remus nodded, moving his hips again.

Sirius threw their head back, lifting their hips up to Remus’ as a gorgeous moan spilled from their lips. Remus felt them coming against his stomach, their body clenching and shuddering around his cock. He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself, but the feeling of Sirius coming around him pushed him closer. Sirius moaned with every breath, holding tight onto Remus’ thighs, their hips meeting his almost on instinct.

“Should I co -- come on your face?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sirius gasped, clenching around him again. “Ah--if--if you want.”

“I do want.” Remus’ voice shook.

Sirius groaned, sinking back against the mattress as their orgasm ebbed. “Please.”

Remus pulled out of them, shuffling up to kneel over them. His hand trembled as he wrapped his hand around his cock and touched the tip to Sirius’ lips. Sirius arched with the sensation of him moving, then their eyes fluttered closed and they let their lips part, tongue just over their bottom lip. They looked  _ so _ beautiful like this.

That and one stroke was all it took for Remus to come, throwing his head back as he saw stars behind his eyes. “Shit. Shit. Fuck. You -- you’re so good.”

He felt Sirius shift beneath him, heard the breathy little noise they made, half-surprise half-pleasure, like every time he did this. “Ah, fuck, fuck I love you.”

“I love you… love you so much.” Remus panted, shifting to sit down on the bed.

Sirius stayed still, their chest rising and falling, tilting their chin up as Remus’ come slid down their lips. With what felt like great effort, Remus reached over to gather the come on his fingers and slide them into their mouth. Instinctively, Sirius sucked his fingers clean, their eyelashes fluttering as they lifted one hand to grip his wrist. Their mouth felt so good on him.

“You’ve the best mouth. You’re so good.” Remus kissed their temple.

“Mmm,” they hummed, pulling back with a swirl of their tongue. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Remus nuzzled their neck.

“We’re not going to have to shower again, are we?” Sirius breathed, still panting hard.

“No, we had enough water for the day, I think. I do need to get a cloth though.” He stretched out, letting out a sigh.

“Mm, please. I feel a bit sticky.” Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“Okay, one second.” Remus rubbed his face before rolling on to his side. “You okay?”

Sirius followed him, slinging an arm over his stomach as they cuddled against him. “Mm, I’m so good. You teased me a lot.”

“I did tease you alot.” He chuckled. “I was about to get out of bed, but now you’ve cuddled me.”

“Oh no, how horrible,” Sirius mumbled, kissing beneath his ear.

“Mmm, don’t want my princess to get gross and itchy.”

Sirius chuckled. “You could just kiss it off.”

“I don’t think that’ll work.” He leaned into them.

“Mm, spoilsport.”

“I mean, if you want to be itchy and gross…”

Sirius huffed, unwinding their arm from his waist and sprawling onto their back. “Fine, fine.”

Remus managed to get out of bed, even though he was still feeling rather melty. “I’m just trying to take care of my princess.” He turned back to them to drop a kiss on their forehead.

“Mm, Daddy always takes good care of me.”

“I try.” He started towards the bathroom. “Are you all right?”

“M’okay. Just come back here for cuddles.” Sirius smiled at him, soft and sleepy.

“Always more cuddles.” He grabbed a cloth from the cupboard before going to the sink.

As quick as he could, Remus wet the cloth, got some water, and headed back out into the bedroom. “Okay, here we go.”

Sirius sat up against the headboard, smiling at him. “Mmm, you’re wonderful.”

“Yeah? You’re amazing. You did so good today, princess.” Remus went to cleaning them up.

“I was  _ very _ well behaved all day, hm?” Sirius smiled, perfectly pliant and letting him do whatever he wanted. “I love being good for you.”

“You were so well behaved, only got a little bratty.” He swiped the cloth over their stomach before moving closer to their face.

“Oh yeah? Only a little bit?”

“Just a little, but you were so sweet and so -- god my brain is so shot right now I can’t think of the word… compliant?” Remus scrunched his nose as he wiped their chin.

Sirius chuckled. “Your brain is shot, and I was the one being edged for  _ hours _ .”

“ _ Hours _ ? Hardly.”

“ _ Hours _ , Daddy.”

“No, princess it wasn’t hours.” Remus tossed the cloth aside before cuddling up with them.

“I think it was. It felt like it, mm?” Sirius cuddled up to him, kissing his cheek.

“It was a while, but we’ve gone longer before. I just worried you were going to wake up Teddy or get through their headphones.”

“We have, and you’ve made me come a few more times before. I was worried I would too, you had me really squealing.”

He ran a hand through their hair. “Yeah, I know, it was nice.”

“Yeah? I thought you would drag it out more once you were fucking me.”

“I couldn’t help myself once I was inside of you.” Remus rubbed his hand over their stomach.

“Mmm, I’m that good?” Sirius grinned, shifting down the bed and trying to tug him with them.

“You are  _ so _ fucking good. Sometimes I have a hard time controlling myself.”

“I like making you lose control, you know that,” Sirius said, wrapping their arms around his waist.

“I know. I oddly feel so in control the most right before I lose it the most.” He closed his eyes.

Sirius cuddled right up against him, kissing the crook of his neck. “I love that I can give you that, caro.”

“You always have given it to me, best gift.” He grinned to himself, half asleep already.

Remus felt Sirius smile against his neck. “Mm, I love you.”

“I love you.”


	6. Post Dinner

“Have a safe drive, Skye,” Remus called after her as Teddy walked her to the door. The night had gone well, thankfully for Teddy. He turned towards Sirius on the sofa with a grin, ready to debrief.

They were finishing their glass of wine, grinning ear to ear. “Good night?”

“Good night, how about you?” Remus kissed their cheek.

“Very good. I say we rally for a movie of my life.”

Remus sat back, taking a sip of his wine. “That sounds like an  _ excellent _ idea. She’s great, isn’t she?”

“Skye? She’s lovely. I approve.”

With a laugh, Teddy came back into the room. “How nice of you.”

“As if you would stay with her if we didn’t approve,” Remus pointed out.

“You attract good people piccolino. She’s great.”

“Even if she thinks Dad’s a  _ silver fox _ .” Teddy made a gagging sound, staying standing in the middle of the living room.

Remus couldn’t help the chuckle that he gave. “I could get Timothee.”

“You could, caro,” Sirius murmured indulgently. “Who would play you in the movie though? Teddy, who would you cast as my co-star… well, a supporting role obviously.”

“As if anyone could outshine you, my pearl.”

“Oh my god. I’m going to bed. I’m glad you like her.” Teddy crossed his arms over his chest.

Sirius chuckled, their cheeks flushed pink. “You have a good night piccolino? We didn’t embarrass you too much?”

“No, not too much. I survived.” He bit his lip. “I’m glad she’s coming to Pride and the party after.”

He rubbed a hand up Sirius’ leg. “We’re glad she’s coming too.”

Sirius shifted a little. “Mhmm. She makes you happy. It’s good to see.”

Teddy nodded, smiling a little. “Okay. I’m going to do some editing then probably pass out. Night.” He took a few steps towards the stairs.

“Good night, annwyl.”

“Night piccolino, love you.”

After a moment, Teddy’s footsteps were climbing up the stairs. Remus leaned over and pressed a few kisses over Sirius’ jaw.

“Hi you,” they murmured, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

“Hi.” Remus set his glass down on the side table.

“You alright?” Sirius kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, why?” He nuzzled their neck.

They chuckled, tipping their chin up. “Just asking. Someone has been a little handsy tonight.”

“I have?” He didn’t think that he was being too handsy. “That reason to be worried?”

“I’m not worried. And only a little bit. I just know you far too well.”

“ _ Oh _ .” The handsyness wasn’t going to stop now as he let his fingers slip up under the hem of their shirt.

Sirius laughed, shifting a little closer. “When am I ever worried about your handsyness?”

“I don’t know, who knows.” Rucking up Sirius’ shirt a little Remus’ hand drew a soft circle over their chest.

“Well,” they said, sounding smug as they leaned back and pulled him with them. “I know. It’s never.”

He trailed kisses back up their jaw. “Mmm, that’s good.”

“We should, mmm, move upstairs.”

Remus nipped at their earlobe. “In a minute.”

Sirius didn’t resist one bit, their breath hitching. “What if Teddy comes down for a drink?”

Of course they had a point, but Remus had an ear on the stairs in case he did head back down. “Mmm, then I’ll stop.”

They just groaned in response, one hand raking through Remus’ hair. Not wanting to stop just yet, Remus brushed his fingers over their nipple as his teeth scraped over their neck.

“ _ Ah _ , fuck, hi.” Sirius swallowed. “I thought you were looking at me different through dinner.”

That was probably true. It had been a few weeks since Remus had felt this way, like he wanted to tear Sirius’ clothes off of them and tie them to the bed. Now he was, for no rhyme or reason as it usually happened. “Mmm, yeah? How so?” Remus pinched his fingers over their nipple.

“Ah, like you want to eat me alive.”

He pressed his lips to an extra sensitive spot on their neck. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Sirius swallowed a moan, their back arching. “We’d definitely have to go upstairs.”

“Yeah, in a minute.” The hand on their chest slid back down their abdomen.

Sirius just chuckled softly, sinking back into the sofa. 

“I need to do the washing up.” He pulled away a little, looking towards the kitchen.

“No you don’t.” Sirius’ reply was almost instant, fixing him with a look.

“Can’t leave a mess, you hate when I leave the dishes in the sink for too long.”

“That is true. But you can’t leave  _ me _ for too long.”

Remus actually snorted at that line. “I won’t be too long.”

“Fine. I’m going upstairs… I’ll start without you if you take too long.”

“ _ No _ , you’ll stay down here with me.” He squeezed their leg.

Their trademark puppy dog eyes came out, and Remus still had some trouble resisting them occasionally. “I will?”

“You always listen, don’t you princess?” Remus tucked a stray hair behind their ear.

“Mm, if Daddy is going to be nice to me.”

Remus shrugged a shoulder. “What’s your definition of nice?”

“I think we have different definitions, hm?” Sirius leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Probably, yeah.” He went to go stand up. “It’s my definition that matters.”

Sirius smiled up at him, shifting forward to sit on the edge of the sofa. “What’s Daddy’s definition of nice?”

“Listening well and following my directions.”

“Ahh, I see,” they said, biting their lip. “So if I’m nice how will he be nice back to me?”

Remus cupped their jaw. “I’ll let you choose something to do.”

“What if I don’t wanna choose?”

“Then I’ll do whatever I want to you, like always.”

“Mmm, I suppose. Shall I dry up?”

“Yes, princess, you should help dry the dishes, come on.”

***

Sirius stood at the sink, leaning one hip against the counter to dry up the pans from dinner. Of course, Remus has done a very classic Remus thing and gotten them wound up before reminding them the kitchen needed tidying. They were determined not to break though.

“You’re such a silver fox, you know,” they murmured, dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

“Thank you, baby.” He handed over a plate.

“Still my college professor rock climbing silver fox.” 

Remus pressed a kiss to their temple. “So sweet.”

“Even if you fancy Timothee, and he’s definitely too young for you.”

He gasped as he rinsed off the pan in his hands. “How dare you.”

Sirius gave him the sweetest smile as they set the plates in a stack to put away.

“You still look young anyhow, I won’t have to trade you in just yet,” he deadpanned.

“Ha! You’d lose your deposit.”

“Oh, god, that is true.”

“Better to just get all the mileage you can, Daddy.” Sirius laughed as they leaned up and kissed him. “Me and my five grey hairs.”

“Six now, I think.” He bumped their hip with his.

“Six! How dare you.”

“Sorry, princess. It’s crept up.”

“Oh now you have to be extra nice to me.” Sirius smiled at him again before grabbing the stack of plates and striding over to the cupboard.

“I’ll be as nice as I please.” Remus shut the water off, reaching for the dry towel to wipe his hands.

Sirius tried to hide a shiver at that. No matter how many years they did this, handing over control to Remus, and him being so assertive with it, was exhilarating.

“Should we watch a movie maybe?” Remus leaned against the counter, eyes watching them closely.

“Could do.” Sirius watched him back, biting their lip. “Or we could go upstairs and you could ravish me, Daddy.”

“Yeah, I could…”

They pushed off the counter and sauntered over to him. “Yeah?”

“I guess.” Remus let out a long sigh.

“Aw, what’s wrong?” Sirius pouted.

“Nothing, I just wanted to watch a movie.”

Sirius was pretty sure he  _ didn’t _ and he just wanted to make them wait. They couldn’t decide if they wanted to pout and stamp their feet, or let him kill time and see if he might break first. “Any particular movie?”

“Nah, not sure.” It looked as if Remus was fighting back a smile.

“We can watch a movie in bed if you want.”

“Not downstairs?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Better cuddling upstairs, unless you don’t want to cuddle me…”

“I  _ always _ wanna cuddle you.” He held a hand out.

“Then we should watch a movie in bed, shouldn’t we Daddy?” They took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

Remus nodded. “Yes, baby, let’s go.”

Sirius slipped past him at the foot of the stairs so they could go up first; solely so they could sway their hips and give Remus a good view of their arse. It didn’t surprise them one bit when they felt a hand on their arse. They gave him a glance over their shoulder, wiggling their bottom. He gave a little smirk before tapping them on the bottom and dropping his hand.

Thankfully Teddy’s door was only ajar enough for Bucky, so he didn’t see as Sirius practically pulled Remus into their bedroom.

“What movie should we watch?”

“Hmm, I’ll see. Change into something cozy?” Remus kissed them on the forehead.

“Of course.” Sirius was already racking their brain for something that would qualify as cozy, but would be sexy enough to frustrate Remus.

Remus smiled before sitting on the bed, grabbing for his laptop. Sadly they weren’t feeling femme enough for something floaty and lacy, but they had an idea. They went to the dresser and pulled off their clothes, dropping them in the hamper. Their husband seemed to be too entranced by picking a movie to even look up at them. Sirius grumbled to themselves, pulling on their softest shorts and a Recovery shirt they were ninety percent sure was Remus’, before going over to the bed.

“How about this? It’s a romcom… The Lovebirds.” Remus pushed the laptop towards them before standing up.

“Mm, I was thinking something more rom, than com, and a bit steamier?”

“Oh?” He pulled off his shirt, walking towards the dresser. 

Sirius bit their lip, watching him closely, the way his back muscles moved. “Mhmm.”

“I can’t think of a movie like that…” Remus pushed off his jeans.

“I can think of several. They just aren’t on Netflix.”

He chuckled as he pulled on his sweatpants. “They don’t always have the best writing.”

They set their chin on their palm, tucking one leg up. “I don’t think anyone watches them for the plot, Daddy,” they said drily.

“They don’t?” Once his shirt was on, Remus joined them on the bed, sitting up against the headboard.

“I doubt it.” Sirius smiled, crawling up the bed and practically right into his lap. “Though I’m sure we can critique the awful writing.”

“I do love giving a good critique.” He pulled the laptop closer to them, his other hand resting on the small of their back.

“I think you love giving a good lot of things.”

Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Okay, ready to watch?”

Sirius rolled their eyes, nuzzling his jaw. “Fine, we’ll watch your awful romcom.”

“We could see what other movies there are.” His hand rubbed up their spine.

“Yeah?” They nipped his jaw. “Something with awful writing and no plot that happens to be filthy?”

“If that’s what you really want, princess.” His fingers ran up their neck and into their hair. They couldn’t help tilting up towards his touch, their eyelids fluttering.

“I want what Daddy wants, but I  _ know _ he was looking at me like he wanted to devour me earlier.”

“Pick what you want.” Remus kissed them softly.

“Well, what I want to do is put any old thing on and then get distracted making out,” Sirius murmured, smiling.

“We can do that.”

“Yeah?”

Remus nodded as his fingers trailed over their scalp. Sirius bit their lip, eyes closing for a moment. 

“Yes please.”

He reached out and pressed play on the movie before snuggling up against them. Sirius kissed his cheek, then kissed down his jaw. They weren’t even going to bother pretending to pay attention to the movie. Remus hummed, his fingers still carding through their hair. Sirius contented themselves with sucking a kiss just beneath his ear, wriggling closer in his lap.

“Mmm, you don’t even want to watch a  _ little _ bit of the movie?” His eyes fluttered shut.

“You can tell me what’s happening,” Sirius murmured, pausing in their ministrations.

“Yeah?” Remus’ other hand went to their thigh.

“Mhmm. I thought you’d prefer me here.” Sirius softly bit his neck. “Unless you do want me to watch?”

“There is good.”

Sirius grinned to themselves, pressing a kiss to his ear. “Pretty please can I leave a mark, Daddy?” They whispered against his skin.

“No.”

They blinked. “No?”

“Nope.” Remus’ eyes were still on the laptop as his hand inched further up their thigh.

“Why not? I like leaving marks, and I know you do too.” Sirius nipped his jaw again.

“‘Cause I said no.”

Sirius let out a noise of frustration. “Mean.”

Remus laughed, his fingers playing with the hem of their shorts. “I know, I’m real mean.”

“Very mean,” Sirius hummed, still kissing his neck.

“Poor princess, no marks. I said no marks.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” they murmured, rolling their eyes.

Remus sighed, his hand sliding back down their thigh towards their knee. His eyes were still firmly on the screen.

“No marks, as much as I know you like them.”

He didn’t reply still, though Sirius could see a slight smile tugging at the corner of Remus’ lips. The hand on their thigh gave a little squeeze.

“Is the movie good, Daddy?”

“Yeah, it’s funny.” Remus turned and kissed the corner of their mouth. “Much better writing than what you were talking about probably… not steamy at all though.”

“Oh I’m glad it’s funny,” they said drily, kissing his jaw. “Don’t you wish there was a steamy scene though?”

“Yeah, I think so.” The fingers in their hair, pulled just  _ a little _ .

Sirius groaned, shivering as they pressed against him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, maybe something where someone is getting their mouth fucked?”

“Mm, too filthy for a romcom. Much better suited for what I was talking about.”

“Yeah, probably, huh?” Remus nipped at their bottom lip, his fingers tightening again.

“Hmm, I think so. I bet you’d like the combo, though. Romcom and sap, with mouth fucking.” Sirius grinned, tilting their head a little. “Maybe it’s historical, huh?  _ Atonement _ but with mouth fucking in the library.”

Remus made a lovely noise in the back of his throat. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

“I’m glad you think so,” they murmured, trailing their hand over his stomach.

“We’ll have to make the movie ourselves, I doubt that exists.”

“ _ Oh no _ . What a shame.” Sirius trailed their fingertips over the waistband of Remus’ sweatpants.

He chuckled, turning his face back towards the screen. “Yeah, what a shame.”

Sirius watched him for a moment, tracing one finger down over his cock. “We’ll take one for the team, for the good of cinema.”

Remus squirmed only slightly. “Yeah, it’s something I’d probably watch a million times over.”

“Mhmm?” They flattened their palm over him, circling slightly. “I think I would too.”

In a blink a hand wrapped around their wrist and tugged it away. “Did I say you could touch, princess?”

“Mmm, you said we can make out and watch the movie and I wanna.” Sirius squirmed a little.

“We are, aren’t we?” He kissed down their cheek, nuzzling their neck.

“We are, ah. And I wanna make you feel good, Daddy.”

His lips feathered against their neck before Remus rested his head on their shoulder. “I know, you’re so good.”

“I really wanna. I wanna make you feel good and let you do whatever you want to me.” Sirius leaned into him, wondering if he was up to something.

“I am doing what I want, aren’t I?”

“Huh, and here I thought your scale had tipped and you’d want to ravish me judging by downstairs. I must’ve been wrong, then?”

“Mmm, no you’re not wrong.” Remus’ hand dropped to their leg.

“Oh really?” Sirius leaned back, giving him a confused look before they looked to his laptop. They had  _ no _ idea what was going on in this movie. “We can watch the movie then.”

He snickered, nipping at their neck one more time. Sirius was determined not to let him get to them, focusing on the screen. “It’s a shame you won’t let me touch you Daddy. I wanted to get on my knees and wrap my too-good mouth around you whilst you watched the movie.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Remus’ fingers slipped up the hem of their shorts.

Sirius gave a wistful sigh. “And yet you wouldn’t let me.”

***

His spouse was really the most gorgeous thing on the face of the planet in their shorts and Remus’ old Recovery shirt that was just too big on them. They were also doing what they got to get Remus to pay attention to them. Not that Remus was ignoring them, but it was just what they did, wasn’t it?

“You didn’t _ ask _ .” Remus’ hand slipped to their inner thigh.

Sirius, to their credit, didn’t react. “Are you surprised?”

“No, I’m not.” Their skin was so soft there, Remus sighed thinking about kissing it.

“Didn’t think so,” they said softly, glancing to him then back to the screen. “I really like the main love interest, he’s very handsome.”

“Yeah, he really is, isn’t he?” Remus nodded, only somewhat surprised that they were paying  _ any _ type of attention to the movie. Even though he had been watching it, he really had no idea what was going on.

“Mhmm.” Sirius shifted down the bed a little, their bare thigh pressing against his. “No wonder Daddy was paying so much attention, with him on the screen.”

The movement also caused his hand to shift further up their thigh. “Yeah.”

Sirius smiled, not looking away from the screen. He moved his hand over slightly before sliding his fingers back down their thigh. They were just fucking perfect, Remus did want to ravish them.

“Is it better than your movies you were thinking of?”

“Oh no, absolutely not,” they said, grinning and finally looking over to him. “Much more mouth fucking and other filthy things in those. But I know Daddy likes his mouth fucking with a side of romance.”

“Ha, that is very true, isnt’ it?” Remus pressed a kiss to their temple.

“Very true.” They leaned into him. “We could’ve added some mouth fucking to this viewing experience but Daddy wasn’t interested.”

“We could’ve, huh? Guess it’s too late since we’re talking past tense now.” Remus kissed down to their cheek.

“Are we? Daddy makes the decisions, doesn’t he?” Sirius chuckled.

Remus nodded, kissing them on the lips once before settling back against the headboard. “Yeah, I do, that’s right princess.” His hand slid up their thigh again.

Sirius shifted a little, turning to the side before they slid their legs out to the sides, still able to do the most perfect side splits even when they were just watching a movie. “Mhmm. You do make all the rules.”

“What are you doing?” He reached out and settled a hand on their arse. Jesus Christ.

“Just getting comfy, Daddy!”

“ _ Sure _ .” He swatted at their bottom.

Sirius gave a little yelp, wriggling their hips. “I’m  _ trying _ to watch the movie.”

Remus leaned forward to kiss the nape of their neck then down Sirius’ spine over the tshirt. They rolled their shoulders back just a little, but kept their eyes on the screen. He knew exactly what Sirius was doing, and he loved it even if it was driving him mad.

“I’m sure you are.” He shifted a little, noticing their shorts were riding up. Christ, no underwear in their shorts while doing splits? They were going to kill Remus in the best way possible.

“You’re the one who wanted to watch this Daddy.” Sirius pointed their toes, lifting their hips a little.

“Mmm, yeah.” He slid his hand up under the hem of their shirt. Sirius arched their back just a little, their shirt sliding up to expose one hip. Yeah, he was dying. “You’re so pretty princess.”

“Mmm, thank you Daddy. You’re so nice to me.”

Remus went back to kissing down their spine. “Is it funny? The movie?”

“Hmm? I’m not really paying attention. A bit distracted… by that handsome actor.”

“Oh, yeah.” His other hand slid around them and pressed against their cock.

Sirius let out a low groan, their chin dropping to their chest. “Very, ah, very distracting.”

“Just that?” He grazed his nails up their back then down as the hand on their cock circled against them.

“Mmm, fuck, mhmmm.”

Remus kissed their shoulder. “Okay.” Remus dropped his hands before sitting back again.

Sirius chuckled. “Is Daddy grumpy now?”

“No, I’m just letting you watch this movie.” He grinned even though they weren’t looking at him.

“Okay good. I can go back to my fantasy about Mr. Romantic Lead.”

“That’s fine.” Remus shrugged, sliding his hand under the waistband of his sweats. He could always get them by touching himself.

“Would you like me to tell you all about it Daddy?”

Letting out a luxurious moan, Remus wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. “Mmm, yeah.”

Sirius looked over their shoulder, and Remus saw their eyes go wide. They bit their lip for a long moment, gaze dragging down his body. “This would be much easier if we’d watched what I wanted, Daddy,” they said, leaning back into him and bringing their legs together. 

“Do you wanna put that on then?” He gave himself a slow stroke.

“I don’t know. Should I, Daddy? You make the decisions.” Sirius shifted, rolling onto their side but staying close.

“Or you could shut the computer and come here and kiss me.”

Sirius gave him a grin, wriggling closer before they glanced back and knocked Remus’ laptop shut with one foot, toes pointed. “I could, couldn’t I?”

He slid his hand out of his sweats to cup Sirius’ cheek. “You could and you should.”

“Mm, I see.” Sirius turned and pressed a slow kiss to his palm before they leaned in and kissed him.

Remus wrapped his other arm around the waist to pull them into his lap. Nipping at their bottom lip, Remus pressed against them. Sirius groaned, rolling their hips against his as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders. There was still nothing better in life than kissing Sirius, he could do it all day, all night.

“My perfect princess,” he mumbled against their lips, letting his hands fall down to their shorts.

“Mmm. What can I do for you Daddy?”

“Let me ravish you.” His lips traveled down to their neck again as his hands dipped beneath the waistband.

They let out a chuckle that quickly dissolved into a gasp. “Don’t I always?”

“Always do.” He bit down on Sirius’ favorite spot. His hands gripped the swells of their arse, bringing them even closer to Remus.

“ _ Ah _ , fuck,” Sirius breathed, their fingers tangling in Remus’ hair, scratching his scalp softly.

Goosebumps ran up his arms at the feeling and his eyes closed for a moment. “You’re the best.”

“So good to me,” Sirius murmured, rolling their hips again.

“What can I do for my princess?” Remus pulled away only to look at them in the eyes. They were all flushed and smiling softly.

“I thought you wanted to ravish me Daddy?”

“I do,” he said with a grin before pushing Sirius on to their back on the bed.

“Ah! Ha, I see,” Sirius retorted, already wriggling and squirming.

Moving to straddle their hips, Remus couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his face. “I’m sure you see, baby. My favorite thing is seeing you get pleasure.” He reached for their wrists.

They drew their hands back, trying to keep them out of his grip. “This is one—one of my favourite things to see.”

“Yeah?” Remus managed to grab them, pining Sirius to the bed. That didn’t stop them wriggling though, their hips arching up. 

“Yeah. Daddy straddling me, trying to make me behave.”

“You’re behaving really well tonight.” He gripped their wrist, leaning down over them just above their lips.

“Mm, I like being good for you.” They tried to press up to kiss him. “What are you gonna do?”

He pulled back just slightly, smirking down at them. “I haven’t decided yet. Maybe just stay like this all night.”

Sirius pouted, pushing against his grip to try and lean up further and reach his mouth. “Yeah? Your arms would get tired holding me down.”

“They would?” The grip on their wrist tightened around their wrist.

The softest whine slipped from Sirius’ mouth. “I think so.”

“I thought I was strong?” Remus dropped the quickest kiss on their lips.

“You are, so strong Daddy. But the whole night is a long time.”

He rolled his hips against theirs, feeling their hard length against him. “Ah, it is, isn’t it?”

Sirius moaned, lifting their hips to meet his. “Fuck, ah, it is, yeah.”

“Shit, you’re so good princess.” He brushed his lips against their jaw, moving his hips again and gripping their wrist harder.

“Mm, you feel so good Daddy.”

“I love you.” Remus let go of one of their wrists, drifting his hand down their chest.

Sirius immediately tangled their hand in his hair, lifting their hips again. “I love you too, fuck.”

“What should we do hmm? Should we just stay like this all night?” His hand slipped under the waistband of their shorts. “Just me touching you like this?” Softly, his finger circled over the head of their cock.

“Ahh, we can, stay like this all n—night. Whatever, whatever Daddy wants.”

“Driving you crazy with little touches?” Remus didn’t relent with his soft, slow touch.

They made the most gorgeous noise, their hard tightening in Remus’ hair. “Fuck, that feels so good. You drive me cr—crazy whatever you do.”

“I know I do.” He smirked at them, his stomach doing a flip at the noise. “Just wanna make my princess feel amazing.”

“Mmph, you already do, fuck. Wanna—ah—fuck me? Tie me up? Put your fingers in me? Your mou—mouth on me?”

All the options sounded fantastic in Remus’ opinion. “Yeah, yeah.”

Sirius grinned, twisting their other wrist to try and break Remus’ grip. “All of them Daddy? We will be here all night.”

“I could tie you up, put your fingers in you with my mou -- mouth on you then fuck you.” He didn’t let them break away as the hand on their cock continued to work slowly and lightly.

“Mm, fuck. Yes please.”

Remus let go of their wrist and withdrew his hand from their shorts in order to lean over and reach for their sidedrawer. “Hmm, how to tie you…”

“On, ah, on my—so you can eat me out.”

“On your what?” Remus pretended as if he had no idea what they were saying as he pulled out the bundle of black rope.

Sirius groaned, throwing their head back with a noise of frustration. “On my front. I don’t ca—care, I want your mouth and your fingers.”

He chuckled, rolling his hips against them again.

“Ahh, whatever you want Daddy, please.”

“Okay.” He rolled off of them, going to undo the rope.

Sirius squirmed a little, lifting their hips. “What do you want me to do Daddy?”

“I don’t know, this is such a hard choice.” He tilted his head, thinking about the best position.

“Poor Daddy.” They bit their lip before rolling onto their front, then brought their knees underneath them so their perfect arse was in the air.

Remus laughed again, shifting onto his knees. “I guess you made the choice for me?”

Sirius grinned, wiggling their hips. “I know you can move me if you want.”

“I know.” He gave them a soft smack. What he really wanted to do was spank the hell out of them, but that was not currently an option since that would be far too loud -- even with a certain someone’s headphones in.

“Ah, fuck, yeah?”

****

Sirius muffled a yelp into the sheets, arching their back. Now was absolutely one of those times they wished Teddy was out, because Remus’ little smack made their stomach flip.

“Arms above behind your back,” Remus instructed them, another little tap along with his words.

Sirius squirmed, putting their arms behind their back, their weight shifting onto their shoulders. “Like this Daddy?”

“Yes princess, perfect.” They felt Remus’ fingers wrap around their wrists before the soft rope was threaded around their wrists.

“Mm, that feels good. Means I can’t t—touch you though?”

“I know, that’s not the best, but I’ll untie you after and you can touch me then.” The rope wound around their wrists.

“I’ll be really good Daddy.”

“I’m sure that you will be baby.”

Sirius shivered, pulling their wrists and testing Remus’ grip. “I’ll behave.”

“I thought you wanted to be tied up.” He stopped tying, but Remus’ hands were holding tight to their wrists.

“I do, Daddy. I like making you work for it.”

Remus snickered, going back to working the rope up their arms. “You sure do.”

Sirius snickered, their stomach twisting. “I think you like it too.”

“You think I like it? How many years have we been doing this for you to only  _ think _ .” He smacked them again once it seemed as if he finished the last knot. They bit back a moan, pressing their cheek into the sheets.

“Mmm, I  _ think _ so.”

“You only think. That’s surprising.” They felt the bed shift and they could see Remus reach over into the drawer again. “I could leave you here and go back to the movie.”

Sirius grumbled, pouting. “I  _ know _ you like working for it and fighting me for it.” They swallowed, arching their back. “I think I’m more interesting than the movie.”

“You are much more interesting.” He pulled the lube and the silk tie out of the drawer before settling back behind Sirius.

“Mm, I know that.” Sirius smiled, watching him closely. 

Remus smirked holding the silk before slipping it around their mouth. “Have to keep you quiet somehow.”

Sirius took a breath, their eyes closing for a moment. “Mhmm.”

They could feel the fabric tighten before Remus’ hands slid down the back over the shirt. “I wish I spank you nice and hard -- mm or get the cane. Those are both a little too loud, huh?”

Fuck, that sounded nice. Sirius nodded sharply, arching back. “Mmmhm, please.” Though the  _ please _ definitely didn’t sound anything like it through the gag, Sirius was sure Remus would know what they were saying.

The rough touch of Remus’ fingers slid to their hips then hooked under the waistband of their shorts. “It’s a pity I have to take these off.”

Sirius groaned, shaking their head. It absolutely wasn’t a pity if it meant he was touching them. He chuckled as he worked the shorts down their hips and off their legs. They did what they could to help Remus, then slid their knees a little further apart for him.

“It’s the best you’re still so desperate for me still, after all this time.” They heard the click of the lube opening.

“Mhmm!” Sirius loved and hated the gag, because they loved talking, and not being able to do so made everything feel a little heightened, and the frustration of not being able to speak made their stomach twist in the best way.

The pressure of Remus’ finger pressed against them, circling lightly over their entrance. “I’ll never get tired of you like this. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut, trying to press back against him. Like always, of course, his praise made them feel warm all over. The finger slowly sank into them as the flat of Remus’ tongue made it’s way down over their balls. If Sirius could speak properly they would’ve let out a slew of swears, but instead they just whimpered and squirmed back against him. His mouth was always so divine.

Remus moaned as if he was still eating that cake downstairs and his finger crooked inside of them. God, fuck, Sirius moaned again, still muffled, pressing their eyes shut. Another finger teased against them for a moment. “You have the best cock,” he mumbled before his lips brushed against the underside of their cock.

“Mphm.” They knew they couldn’t come without his permission, and he wouldn’t give it until he’d done what he wanted, but Sirius had come from praise and the lightest touches before.

“Your cock is so pretty too. Just like everything about you.” The other finger pressed into them before his lips wrapped around the head of their cock.

Sirius’ cock twitched in his mouth, letting out a long groan. Jesus, they had to concentrate.

“I love getting you all worked up like this.” His tongue laved over the head of their cock, his fingers working away inside of them. “You’re the prettiest. The sexiest.”

“Mm, mhmm.” Sirius shivered, sliding their knees a little further apart.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you princess?”

Sirius nodded as vigorously as they could, arching their hips back. “Mhmm!”

“You poor princess.” His tongue did something gorgeous against their cock as the fingers inside them twisted slightly.

Fuck, Sirius wasn’t sure  _ what _ they wanted him to do; they wanted everything. For him to fuck them, or to keep doing this until they couldn’t see straight, or wrap his hand around them and replace his fingers with his tongue. For the thousandth time they wished he could spank them too, but it was too loud and risky with Teddy.

“I just want to see you get all squirmy. You can do anything about it though because I’m in charge, right?” His tongue traced back up over their balls towards his fingers.

It was true. Remus was entirely in charge and Sirius couldn’t do anything but lie there and take whatever he gave them. It was wonderful.

“I could stop right now and go back to the movie if I wanted.” His fingers moved out of them then his tongue wiggled against their entrance.

Sirius moaned sharply, their hips twitching. They would usually retort something like  _ you wouldn’t,  _ and then Remus would do it just to prove them wrong, because he was a contrary bastard. Sirius would never admit in the moment how much they loved squirming around, trying to draw his attention back.

“Mmm, you look amazing. Mmm, fuck I want you so bad.”

So did they! Sirius arched back a little more, trying to entice him into just giving in. “Mmmmhm.”

Remus moved back from them, hand still on their thigh but that was all. Sirius frowned, taking a moment to catch their breath, but they didn’t expect Remus to take his damn time. They whined as well as they could through the gag, pressing back towards him.

“Something wrong, princess?”

Well, they couldn’t  _ answer _ , could they? They couldn’t say  _ absolutely, yes, fuck me for god’s sake, _ so they just moaned and tried to arch into him.

***

Of course Remus knew that something was wrong and he knew the something was the teasing that Remus was doing to Sirius. “I think something is bothering you.” The hand on their thigh gave a light squeeze as he managed to get his bottoms off without moving his hand from them.

“Nuh-uh,” Sirius said, very clearly trying to annunciate, bless them, as they shook their head.

“Oh good.” He dug his fingers into their thigh.

Sirius whimpered again, and Remus saw their cock twitch. His stomach did another flip as he watched them squirm around. This was his favorite part, getting them all worked up. They were so beautiful.

“I’ll fuck you nice and hard but you’re not gonna be able to do anything.”

Another whimper. Their hands were clenching beneath the ropes, but hopefully it wouldn’t leave any marks. Though he knew that they would love any marks that were left behind because they loved marks. Remus was just thinking about their Pride outfit, and how they were going to be baring their arms for it. Sirius made a disgruntled noise, wriggling a little more.

“My poor princess. I bet you want my cock in you and my hands that are all scuffed up from climbing all over you.”

Sirius shuddered, moaning around the gag. Remus could  _ almost _ hear the word please. That didn’t make him actually move to fuck them, but he was really close to doing so. They were going to give him so much shit when the gag came off.

“Your arms and legs look so nice tensing up like this.” His fingers brushed up towards their entrance. “You’re still nice and open for me, waiting for me to fuck you.”

Oh, they were going to give him  _ so _ much shit. They made the cutest little noise, but throwing a tantrum was quite hard whilst bound and gagged, Remus imagined. Watching them try was entertaining though.

“If I could I’d go get the cane right now… maybe the paddle too and just switch back and forth.” He shifted to kneel behind them again, still only just touching Sirius with one hand.

Sirius shivered, their skin turning all flushed. They made another valiant attempt to arch back towards him and get the word  _ please _ out around the gag.

“I’d spank you so hard while leaving the prettiest of marks all over you.” His hand rubbed over their tattoo on their upper thigh for a moment. “I’d make you come just from that.”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius squirmed again, trying to twist and writhe to get  _ something _ .

“I know I could because I have before -- plenty of times.” Remus took himself in his hand, pressing the head of his cock against their entrance.

Sirius nodded, moaning sharply. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Remus pressed into them. He bit back a moan as they surrounded him all hot and tight. Sirius didn’t bite back their moan by the sounds of it, but it was well muffled against the silk. Remus could feel them clenching around him.

After a moment Remus snapped his hips, thrusting deeper into them before nearly pulling out. One hand gripped their thigh and the other wrapped around Sirius’ cock. They made the most beautiful noise, close to a yelp if it weren’t for the gag, their thighs quivering against Remus’.

“You’re -- you’re close already aren’t you?” Remus was already panting as he continued to fuck them hard.

“Mmmph, mhmm!” Sirius squirmed, arching back into him.

The hand on their hip went up their back, rucking up Sirius’ shirt even more than it already was. He dug his fingers into their shoulder. “Shit, you’re amazing. I could be inside you all night ju -- just like this.”

They let out a long moan, nodding along with his words.

“Maybe I’ll let you come first though.” Remus twisted his wrist on the upstroke, timing it with his thrust.

“Mmmhm!” Sirius made another go at  _ please _ .

“Or -- or I could, oh fuck, I could not let you, but that’d be really mean.”

Sirius  _ huffed _ —though Remus wasn’t sure  _ how _ with the gag—and shook their head.”Oh good it wouldn’t be mean.” His hand went up to tangle in their hair.

“Mmm!” They arched a little. “‘Addy!”

“Wha -- what?” He pulled their hair, much harder than before. He felt them clench hard around him, shivering.

“‘Lease!”

Remus pulled hard again, not stopping his movement. “Okay, okay.”

Sirius whimpered, their body tightening again. “Mmphm?”

“Yes, yes come princess.” He tried not to moan too loudly at the thought. Sirius groaned, their cock twitching in Remus’ hand, their body tightening around him again. They made the most beautiful noises, utterly pliant under him.

The way Sirius’ body moved nearly pushed him to the edge of climax, but he managed not to. “Fuck, you’re so good, so good princess.” He stilled his hips, dropping his hand from their cock. 

Sirius’ knees slid out a little, their chest rising and falling. They made a soft noise, shivering.

“Perfect.” Remus went to untie them, not pulling out yet though. He could feel them still tensing around him, kind of squirming.

“Mmmmm, mmhm.”

“So good for Daddy.” His breath shook as he pushed the rope aside.

Sirius moved their arms as soon as they could, rolling their shoulders a little and flexing their wrists, but they couldn’t move so much with Remus still inside them.

“You can take the gag out if you’re not gonna be too loud now.” Remus pulled out of them carefully. Sirius immediately reached up, pulling the gag down around their neck before taking a deep breath.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Yeah?” Remus sat back. “You wanna clean my hand or should I wipe it elsewhere?” He flopped onto his back.

“That is a stupid question,” Sirius said, panting still. “Of course I do.” They shifted up, crawling over to him on shaky limbs.

Remus gave a slow smile, holding out his hand to them. “Of course princess.”

Sirius stayed on their hands and knees, holding his gaze as they licked a flat stripe up his fingers, smirking as they did. “Mmm, love your fingers.”

He moaned, watching them carefully. “Shit. Yeah. I love your mouth.”

“Mmhm.” They licked along his fingers again, then slid the first two into their mouth and gave a hard suck. Their eyelids fluttered and Remus was sure the moan they gave was half put on, but he didn’t really care.

“So pretty princess.” Remus groaned, dropping his head back on to the bed. Sirius just bobbed their head, their tongue doing something amazing before they pulled back just enough to speak.

“You didn’t come.”

“Not yet.” He moved to sit up again.

“Would you like some help with that?” Sirius murmured, smiling as they ducked their head slightly to lick the last of their come from his fingers.

“What do you think?” Remus brushed his clean hand through their hair.

“I think it’s a yes.” They leaned into him, shifting a little closer. “Because I’m very well behaved and I like being good for Daddy and he just fucked me so well.”

“Ah, yeah? I did, didn’t I? You were really well behaved.”

“Yeah, you did.” Sirius paused to kiss his wrist. “What can I do for you Daddy? Do you want my pretty mouth? Or you can fuck me again and come in me? Or my hands on you?”

“Ah, your hands, come here and kiss me.”

Sirius didn’t need telling twice, for once. Their hands went to his shoulders as they crawled into his lap and kissed him. His hands gripped their thighs, his tongue teasing into their mouth. They let him in without any fight at all, their tongue curling against his. Pulling Sirius close, Remus pressed his hips up against Sirius.

“Mm, impatient,” Sirius hummed, sliding their hand down his stomach.

“Impatient says the person who just got off.” He huffed against their lips.

Sirius chuckled, wrapping their fingers around Remus’ cock and giving a slow stroke. His eyes closed, and his head tilted back. They kissed him again, trailing kisses all over his lips, jaw and cheeks, as they twisted their wrist on the upstroke, gripped him a little firmer.

“Ah fuck, you’re really good for Daddy -- so good.”

They made the cutest little pleased noise, stroking their thumb over the tip of his cock at the same time they slid their tongue over his bottom lip. Remus groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for them. Sirius kissed him deeply, their other hand coming down to stroke him too. His body felt as if it was singing when Sirius touched him, and tonight he was feeling that extra for some reason.

“Jesus fuck,” he muttered against their lips.

Sirius chuckled, twisting their wrist as they left kisses all over his jaw and cheeks too. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too, shit.” He ran his hands up their back, his climax pooling deep in his stomach.

“Are you gonna come for me? Please, please?” One hand strayed down to massage his balls.

The  _ please, please _ was what pushed Remus over the edge. His body tensed and shuddered as he came, pulling Sirius in for a messy kiss as he did. Sirius moaned into the kiss like they were the one coming, still stroking him so perfectly.

Remus shifted back from the kiss to catch his breath as his body trembled with little aftershocks. “Oh god.”

Sirius nuzzled his cheek, then along his jaw as they slowed their hand to a stop. “Just Sirius is fine, Daddy.”

“Not princess? Queen? My pearl?” He tipped his head back a little.

“Mm, any of the above is good.” Sirius left tiny kisses down his neck before pulling back and sliding their fingers into their mouth.

Remus’ cock twitched as he watched them. “Okay princess. You’re so good, thank you.”

Sirius squirmed, smiling around their fingers as they licked them clean. They always did it so lewdly too, with their mouth open and lovely noises, not caring if it got all over their mouth.

“You were so well behaved tonight.” He pressed his lips to their shoulder over the tshirt.

“Mmm, thank you,” Sirius murmured as they dropped their hand. “Daddy was so nice to me.”

“Always nice to my princess.” He wrapped his arms around them. “What do you need? Anything?”

“More cuddles.” They huffed and took a big breath. “And to swear at you a bit because you kept trying to make me talk through the damn gag!”

Remus snorted. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

They rolled their eyes and jabbed him in the chest with one pointed finger. “You kept talking about caning and then had the  _ nerve _ to ask me if something was wrong when I obviously can’t reply.” They leaned in and kissed him. “You’re awful.”

“I was just chattering away.” He grinned before moving to kiss them.

Sirius pouted and pulled back. “So mean.”

“I thought I was so nice to you.”

“At the end, yeah, and once you finally fucked me.”

“Oh, okay, I wasn’t doing anything nice before that.” Remus nodded, rubbing their back.

“Absolutely not. I definitely don’t like you tying me up and gagging me and making me lose my mind.” Sirius smiled, setting their head back on his shoulder.

“No, no you hate it.” He played with their hair.

“I do, it’s horrid.” They kissed his jaw, lingering there. “Is it too late for a bath?”

“No, it’s never too late for a bath. Come on, I’ll make a nice one.” Remus grinned.

“Ugh, I love you.”

“Love you.”


	7. Peyton and the Presents

“This is the best birthday, ever!” Sirius threw their arms around Marlene’s shoulders, watching with a grin as Teddy and Jordan were talking across the club. 

It had been a fabulous evening of matchmaking, and fishbowl cocktails. Remus had thrown them a tropical themed party this year, and everyone was decked out in bold prints and flower crowns. 

“We need to celebrate!”

“What, love?” Remus turned around to look at them. He was wearing one of those straw hats with a lei around it.

“This is the best! We need to celebrate!” Sirius grinned at him, he looked so damn endearing in his awful flower print shirt. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m glad you like it.” Remus wrapped his arms around them, hugging them tight as Marlene had bounced off to play some game with Ro and Hettie. “Teddy thought you’d had fun.”

Sirius leaned into him, smiling broadly. “I’m having the best time, and Teddy is happy too!”

“She looks really happy.” Remus kissed them on the cheek, his hat hitting them on the forehead. Sirius snickered, bringing one hand up to shield the frankly ridiculously oversized flower crown atop their head.

“She does. And so do you.” They leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “This is the best. Can we get cocktails?”

“Yes, of course. What kind?” He took their hand and led them to the tiki bar, trudging through the sandy floor.

“Mmmm… something fruity, mango maybe.” They peered at the menu behind the bar. “Ooh! A mango mojito!”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He leaned on the bar to order their drink, and something for himself that Sirius didn’t hear.

They leaned in, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as they cuddled up against his side. “What did you get?”

“It’s called a Hawaiian Stone Sour.” He leaned into them as he pulled out his wallet.

“A Hawaiian Stoner? That’s you.” Sirius cackled, kissing beneath his ear.

“Ha, stone sour, but we’ll go with Hawaiian Stoner, sure.” Remus hummed at the kiss. “We should go one day.”

“To Hawaii? Mm, yes please. Beach holiday with you? Yum.”

“Yeah, Hawaii, just us. Teddy’s probably going to be flying from the nest very soon.”

Sirius pouted. They were sad to let Teddy leave, because she would always be their piccolina, and they wanted to make sure she was happy, especially after last time she left home. But they were also a little excited to have an empty house more often, and trips to beautiful places. “That’s true. I’d like that. Somewhere on the beach or by a pool, somewhere you can get all tanned and extra handsome.”

“I know you love me tanned by the water. Don’t pout, Teddy’s staying in Godric’s, she says she doesn’t want to leave.”

“Good. We can go and be embarrassing parents and turn up for Sunday dinner.” They wrapped their arms around his middle, pressing kisses over his shoulder.

“You know my mam and Effy will beat us there.” Remus rested his head on their shoulder as the bartender took Remus’ card after the drinks were set in front of them.

“Oh, that’s true. Guess we’ll have to just stay at home and make the most of time to ourselves.”

“Mmm, we’re going to be able to have some spontaneous shagging once again.” He picked up his drink.

“You can’t just dangle the carrot in front of me like that,” they murmured, picking up their drink by untangling themselves as little as possible from Remus.

“Certainly dangling something.” Remus tipped his glass towards them. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Sirius let out a surprised cackle at his quip, clinking their glass against his. “Thank you for the best party, as always, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, baby. Cheers.” He clinked his glass with theirs.

“Cheers.” They grinned and took a big gulp of their drink. Oh, it was tasty.

Remus let out a satisfied noise as he took a sip of his own. “Perfect.”

“You are.”

“You are.” Remus kissed them again. “Come on, let’s go have some tropical fun.”

“You have the best ideas.” They kissed him back then pulled him towards the dancefloor where Club Tropicana--what else--was playing.

Remus agreed. “Anything you want.”

“You spoil me.” They threw their free arm around his neck, dancing along to the music.

Remus swayed his hips, dancing with them. “I love spoiling you.”

“My sugar daddy.”

“Love you princess,” he whispered right in their ear. “I’m so happy you love your party. Marly apparently got you something terrible.”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius leaned into him, pressing closer. “You know I love terrible sometimes.”

Remus laughed, his arm slipping around their waist to pull them closer. “Sometimes?”

“Mmm, maybe a lot of the time. What did you get me this year?”

“I’m not telling you, it’s a surprise.” He took another sip of his drink.

Sirius pouted, giving him their best puppy dog eyes. “Not even a little hint?”

“You’ll really like what I got you.”

“Mmm, I’m sure I will.” They bit their lip, imagination running wild. “Is it something you’ll like too?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“Are you sure you can’t tell me? Just a hint?” They tilted their head and kissed his jaw.

“Something nice?” Remus grinned before taking another drink.

Sirius rolled their eyes, kissing just beneath his ear before pulling back to sip their own drink. “Fair, I walked into that one.”

“You did. You’re playing a dangerous game kissing me there with everyone around.” He chuckled.

Sirius tried to hide a smirk. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Ooooooh sure.”

“I’m just having fun and dancing,” they murmured, nuzzling along his jaw again. “Why, what would you do if I was being a brat? It’s my birthday.”

“Just ‘cause it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I won’t put you in your place, princess.” His voice was so soft, they could barely hear it over the music. It still made them shiver though, having to focus to really hear him.

“How would you do that, with everyone around?”

“Take you to the bathroom and maybe give you a tickle.”

Sirius gasped, pulling back to look at him. “You wouldn’t tickle me on my birthday.”

“I wouldn’t?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Not at my birthday party. Not when we’re having the best time and we have an empty house when we go home.” Sirius was basically convincing themselves, because both they and Remus enjoyed being contrary, so maybe he would.

“We’re going to have an empty house?” Remus’ eyebrow had not left it’s lofty position.

“Teddy is gonna go home with Jordan. I can feel it.”

Remus glanced over his shoulder to where the two were  _ still _ chatting in a booth. “You know Jordan has his own little studio now -- according to Ro.”

“Mm, very exciting.” Like the brat they were, Sirius took the opportunity to kiss beneath his ear, lingering a little. “So, empty house.”

“Ah, yeah yeah.”

“You wouldn’t be mean to me, Daddy.”

“I wouldn’t? Twenty something years and you still think I wouldn’t?” His free hand settled on their hip.

“Twenty something years, and I still like risking it.”

“You do like living dangerously.” Remus pressed his hips against Sirius’.

They groaned softly in his ear, pressing close. “You know I do. So do you.”

“Do I? I’m so straight laced.”

“Oh, of course. My kinky as fuck, rock climbing stoner punk Dom husband is very straight laced.”

“That’s what everyone thinks!” He laughed loudly.

“How wrong they are.” Sirius chuckled, burying their face in the crook of his neck.

“I know, princess.” He pressed kisses to the top of their head.

“It’s my secret to keep, all mine.”

“All yours, yes.” Remus rubbed their back as they heard Teddy’s telltale groan.

“Really? In public?”

Sirius snickered. “Piccolina, it’s my  _ birthday _ . Let me have my moment.” They lifted their head to look at her, smiling.

“Christ, yeah.” She was beaming, eyes full of light.

Sirius grinned even wider, squeezing Remus around the waist before stepping towards Teddy. “Are you happy, sweetie?”

“Yes, yeah, it’s -- yeah, great. Um, I’m probably going to be not home tonight. And maybe tomorrow night we can do dinner… with Jordan.” Her cheeks were pink as she swayed a little to the music.

“Of course.” Sirius put their hands on her shoulders, smiling as they swayed with her. “Dinner sounds wonderful.”

Teddy hugged them. “Great, he’s scared you’re gonna rip his throat out.”

“Nope. So long as he’s good to my baby.” They chuckled, hugging back.

She nodded, looking around. “That’s what I said. We’ve still got a lot to talk about, but it’s good.”

“You deserve good, piccolina.” They kissed his forehead, hugging her tight. “Now go on, go get your man.”

“Okay.” Teddy pulled back, but Remus pulled her into a hug before she could get far.

“Have some fun tonight, huh?”

“I will.” She sniffled, hugging Remus back.

Sirius bit their lip, watching them for a moment before they looked around to see where Jordan had got to. He was standing nervously by the dessert table, looking around as Hettie was nattering away next to him.

“Okay, go have some fun with everyone. Let us know when you leave and when you get back to Jordan’s flat, all right?”

Just for a moment, Sirius caught Jordan’s eye, and though they were sure they didn’t look scary at all with their flower crown, but they didn’t care. He had a second chance and he better not fuck it up. Jordan gave the meekest smile and nod as Teddy agreed he’d let them know.

Sirius smiled as Teddy made her way back across the room, then put their arm back around Remus’ waist. “So, we will have the house to ourselves  _ and _ it will go into the next day.”

“Told you, I knew it,” Sirius said smugly.

“Yeah, yeah, you win.”

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, what did you say?” They grinned, leaning closer to hear him better.

With an epic roll of the eye, Remus repeated himself, “You win!”

“Ha! I want that made into a soundbyte and it can be my alarm every morning!”

“Not when I smother you, you won’t need an alarm then,” he said airly, taking their hand.

“Depends what you smother me  _ with. _ ”

“You won’t like it. Let’s get some food before you drink anymore.”

Sirius stuck their tongue out at him. “Spoilsport.”

“I’m just taking care of my princess.” Remus kissed them softly.

“Mmm, I suppose so,” they murmured, grinning as they kissed back.

“Better you getting food instead of being just plain drunk.”

***

Remus had  _ tried _ to make sure that Sirius didn’t get too drunk because he had plans but somehow it slipped by him. What the hell was in those fishbowls that Marlene had been drinking with Sirius? He had no clue, but at the moment Sirius was screeching to Marlene as Remus was attempting to get them out of the bar.

“OH MY GOD I WANT THAT WOODEN PARROT!”

“YES! NEW STUDIO MASCOT!” Sirius flapped a hand towards the parrot near the doors. “PUNK REMUS! We need the parrot!”

Though, tempted, Remus just snorted as he wrapped an arm around Sirius’ waist. “Do you like this place?”

Sirius gave him a perplexed look.

“LIKE IT?!” Marlene screeched.

“This is the  _ best birthday! Ever! _ I love it.” They leaned into him, looking around. “Can we come here for the next birthday? Oh maybe, do they do Christmas? Tropical Christmas.”

“Ha, well, love, if you like it this much maybe I shouldn’t take the parrot, right?” He lifted them up, dragging them out the door.

Sirius squealed, kicking their feet. “WAIT NO! You can BUY ME THE PARROT. We need a new studio mascot and you like buying me things. Just ask the bartender!”

Remus laughed, looking over his shoulder at the poor staff cleaning up. “You really want the parrot?”

They pouted, batting their eyelashes. Christ, he couldn’t deal with the pout, especially when he was fairly tipsy himself. So, he set Sirius down and went to the closest staff member to inquire about it. Somehow the manager thought it was hilarious, and took Remus up on the offer. So now Remus was holding a large wooden parrot and carrying it over to their spouse.

Sirius was sitting with Marlene on the edge of a flowerbed, and when they saw him both of them jumped up, screaming and cheering.

“Marly, pet, in the car,” Dorcas shouted from close by.

“Here, love.”

Sirius beamed as they took the parrot from him and hugged it like a stuffed animal. “My sugar daddy, you’re the best!”

Marlene shrieked, throwing her arms around Remus’ neck. “NEW MASCOT!”

“ _ Marlene _ ,” Dorcas repeated and Remus nearly stood to attention.

Almost quicker than Remus could follow, Marlene let out a terrified little squeak then sprinted over to Dorcas, rambling off an apology.

“She’s in trouble,” Remus whispered as he saw their Uber pulling up.

“But we had to christen the mascot.” Sirius held the parrot out at arms length, inspecting it. “Peyton. Peyton the pole dancing parrot.”

Remus snorted a laugh, putting an arm around their waist to steer them to the car. “Peyton is a lovely name.”

“Mhmm.” Sirius didn’t care where he was steering them by the looks of it. “You bought me the parrot. Just because I asked.”

“Of course I did, my pearl.” He opened the door for them, saying hello to their driver as he did.

“Hi!” Sirius got in, somehow still looking as graceful as they always did, still clutching the parrot. “You spoil me.”

He chuckled as he settled into the seat. Sirius leaned forward, parrot beside them as if it were also in a seat, and chatted away to the driver, talking a mile a minute. The bloke was nice, telling Sirius about how his aunt owned a parrot. Remus rubbed their back, watching them chatter away. Sirius was either very good at bullshitting facts about parrots, or had a wealth of knowledge Remus had no clue about. They didn’t shut up the whole way home, chattering with one hand on Remus’ thigh.

When they got home, Remus thanked the bloke, giving him a nice tip because he had just spent the whole time with a drunk Sirius in his ear. “Come on, love.” Remus held his hand out after sliding out of the car.

They took his hand and pulled themselves up, still clutching the parrot as if their life depended on it. “Thank youuu! Have a nice night! Byeeee!”

Remus put an arm around their shoulders to steady them as they nearly tripped walking up their drive.

“Oh, whoa. Someone is drunk,” they said, looking at him as if he was the one who nearly tripped. “We should go ho—oh, yeah.”

“Someone is drunk? Yes, princess, someone  _ is _ drunk.” He kissed their cheek as he dug his keys.

“Mhmm. I’m proud of your ability to self reflect, caro, it’s a very important skill, you know? Lots of people aren’t able to se—ah! Hi Bucky! Hi buddy!”

“Yes, very important. You love my control.” Remus shut the door behind them. Of course they thought he was the drunk one.

“Mmm, I do.”

“I’m going to get you some water, okay?” He set the tote bag of gifts down on the coffee table in the living room.

“Okay!” Sirius said brightly, kicking their shoes off before coming into the living room.

He shook his head, getting into the kitchen. Sirius was expecting sex, but there was no way that they were sober enough for anything. They were most likely going to pass out once they got into the bed. When Remus walked back into the living room, he was a little surprised to find Sirius not there at all… nor the parrot.

With the water, Remus went up to their room, wondering if they were already getting naked. “Princess, where are you?”

“Here!” They called, in the same bright tone. It sounded as if it came from the bathroom.

Remus trailed into the bedroom, looking around to see if they had left behind any destruction. When he found none, he set the waters down and went into the bathroom.

Sirius was propping up the parrot, for some inexplicable reason, in the shower. It looked as if it was taking a great deal of concentration, and they turned it this way and that before leaning back, apparently satisfied.

“Baby, what are you doing?” He asked, leaning on the wall opposite, trying not to cackle.

“Hi! Parrots like jungle and that, don’t they? So it should be warm and wet—” they broke off to snicker— “and the bathroom is obviously the right place. So Peyton can live here. For now. Until they go to the studio, obviously.” Sirius turned and beamed at him. “Hi, you’re pretty.”

Remus put a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter, but his shaking shoulders were probably giving it away. “ _ Oh _ , I see, ah, I feel like a wood parrot shouldn’t get wet, but I like your thinking. You’re very pretty.”

Sirius bit their lip, thinking for a moment. “Oh. That’s true.”

“Yeah, we don’t wanna ruin it, huh?”

“ _ Them _ , Daddy. Peyton is they/them, duh.”

“Right, I’m sorry. You don’t want to ruin them.”

Sirius snickered again and Remus was sure he heard them murmur something like  _ ruin me. _ They turned and picked the parrot back up then bustled past him into the bedroom. “Oh! On the dresser! Here, there that looks good!”

Remus went after them, nodding in agreement. “Yes, princess, that’s perfect. You’re so smart.”

“You’re so nice to me,” Sirius said softly, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. “Thank you for my party and my parrot, Daddy.”

“You’re so very welcome. You deserve it.” He kissed their forehead. As he pulled away Sirius popped onto their toes and gave him a somewhat messy kiss on the lips. Remus hummed into the kiss, rubbing their back with one hand as the other went to pluck the flower crown from their head. Sirius didn’t seem to mind, which was surprising with how protective they’d been over their headpiece all night, and just deepened the kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

Setting the crown down on the dresser next to Peyton, Remus sighed. He pulled back, reluctantly because he didn’t want to get them worked up when he knew they were not getting off tonight. Sirius leaned in as if to follow them, their eyes flickering open.

“Are you gonna take me to bed, or what?”

“I’m gonna put you to bed.” He pushed their hair back from their shoulders.

“That’s not the same,” they muttered, fingers going to the buttons of his shirt but not making much progress.

“No, princess, no it’s not.” He watched them finally get one button undone. Bless them. “Can I help you with something?”

“Mmm, you can get naked,” they purred, smiling at him.

“Yeah? I can, I can get naked to get into my pjs.” Remus put his hands on their shoulders.

Sirius groaned, leaning their head to the side and kissing his wrist. “I suppose. So long as I can get you naked out of your pjs.” They managed to undo another button.

“Mmm, yeah? Close your eyes for a minute.”

“Why?” Sirius looked at him suspiciously, hands pausing at his buttons.

“Just do it.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Daddy,” they said, smiling softly as they closed their eyes.

“Is it spinny with your eyes closed?”

Sirius bit their lip, then held up one hand with thumb and forefinger a little apart.

“You’re a little too drunk to do anything then, princess.” Remus kissed their forehead.

“What? No! We always do something filthy on my birthday!”

Remus laughed, his hands slipping down to the hem of their shirt. “I know, baby, but you usually don’t get this drunk.”

“It was the fishbowls.” They pouted, still attempting the buttons on his shirt. “Tomorrow? Something lurid then?”

“Yes, tomorrow, I promise barring repulsion.” He tugged at their shirt. “Let me help you get ready for bed.”

Sirius lifted their arms, letting him pull their shirt off, then wrapped their arms around his neck, leaning into him. “What about my present?”

“Tomorrow morning, I’ll make you breakfast in bed and you can open your present then we can do something filthy.”

They gave an airy sigh. “Yes please.”

“Of course, princess.” He went to unbutton their shorts.

“But not tonight?” Sirius wiggled their hips, giving him the puppy dog eyes. “Not even a little bit? Because you’ve looked so handsome all night and it’s my  _ birthday? _ ”

“No, princess, not tonight… what would be a little bit?” Remus couldn’t help asking as he pushed their bottoms over their hips.

“Mmm, just some kissing and cuddling? You’re very handsome.” They leaned in and kissed him gently.

“Of course we can kiss and cuddle, once we’re all ready for bed and you drink some water.”

“Fine, fine,” they mumbled, arms still around his neck. “Those fishbowls.”

“I know, you know that you shouldn’t listen to Marly.” Remus snickered, gently pushing Sirius to sit on the end of their bed so he could get them some clothes.

“I knooow. I’m getting too old for fishbowls, Remus. Oh my god. Oh, I’m OLD!” He heard them flop back onto the bed.

“You’re beautiful, princess.” He pulled out some bottoms and one of his old shirts for Sirius to wear.

“I’m an old person who can’t handle their drink!” They wailed, and when Remus turned around he saw them laying back on the bed, hands over their face.

“Baby, at any age you couldn’t handle that many fishbowls.” He tried not to laugh at their outburst.

Sirius groaned. “I’m old.”

“Age is relative.” Remus set their clothes down next to them before pulling them to sit up.

“I’m older than you!” Sirius pulled the shirt he set down on, somehow not getting stuck in it despite their state.

“Not by much. Months, that’s nothing. You’re still stunning and you look like you’re in your thirties.”

“Promise?” Sirius looked so forlorn with their hair all messy, in one of his old shirts.

“I swear, baby. You’re gorgeous. Someone thought you were Teddy’s sibling not long ago, remember?” He kissed their forehead, grabbing their sleep shorts.

“Yeah? Okay. If you say so.” They pulled their shorts on, still pouting.

“Do you not believe me, baby?” He kissed their knee from where he was knelt down to help them with their shorts.

Sirius bit their lip. “I always believe you Daddy.”

“Good, princess. What else do we need to do to get you ready for bed.” Remus hummed as he stood up.

“Water? And cuddles.”

“What about your makeup?”

“Oh, fuck.” Sirius snorted a laugh, rolling onto their side so they could climb into bed. “Makeup wipes are here, s’all good,” they said, reaching into the nightstand.

“Good, good.” He stood up and sat down next to them, watching them struggle to get the wipes. “Do you need my help?”

Sirius huffed, then flopped back onto the bed. “Yes please.”

Remus grabbed the wipes, taking one out of the pack. “Anything for you.”

“You’re so good to me.” They tilted their head up and closed their eyes.

Remus chuckled as he ran the wipe over their face, trying to be gentle as he went to get the eyeliner off their eyes. They stayed still and quiet, one hand going to his knee as they let him concentrate. “This eyeliner really stays on.”

Sirius snickered. “My makeup is bombproof, caro. Remember that lipstick?”

“Oh, yes, I’m so sad they don’t make that lipstick anymore. The come proof, blowie proof lipstick.”

“Because they didn’t use that as their slogan, obviously. Wouldn’t get discontinued because everyone is buying it then.”

“Right, they should’ve listened to you, princess.” He finally got one eye nice and clean before reaching for another wipe for the other.

“Mhmm. I’m always right.” Sirius stayed still, eyes closed.

“Always, huh?” He shifted a little as he moved back to finish cleaning their face.

“Mhmm!” Sirius’ hand on their thigh squeezed a little. “You should know that by now Daddy.”

“Ha, I don’t know about  _ always _ , maybe  _ often.” _

“Mmmmmmm. Maybe.”

“Nah, I’m right.” He teased, tossing the wipe in the trash. “All done.”

“Thank you Daddy.” They gave him the sweetest smile, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re the best.”

“You’re very welcome princess.” He kissed them softly as he blindly reached for one of the waters. Sirius sighed softly into the kiss, leaning closer. “Water.”

Sirius grumbled, but took the glass from him and drank at least half of it in one go. He chuckled, watching them be disgruntled. They were still adorable when they were drunk.

“Take it easy, princess.”

“M’tired now,” they said, finishing the rest of the water.

“I can tell, you should go to sleep.” He attempted to get the blanket pulled down from under them so Sirius could actually get underneath. Sirius kicked their legs a bit to help him, but was apparently already curling up on their side, getting comfy.

“Good idea.”

“Very, tomorrow we’ll have a really nice morning and afternoon then we’ll have dinner with Teddy and Jordan.” He managed time right the duvet and sheets so it was over them.

Sirius made some pleased sounding noise. “Mm, my baby is happy.”

“Mmm, she’s so very happy.” Remus kissed them softly. “Go to sleep, baby.”

“ _ You _ go to sleep,” they mumbled, probably trying to sound firm but they were too drowsy.

“I will princess.” He played with their hair, hoping they’d slip off and sleep until morning.

***

Surprisingly, Sirius didn’t feel downright awful when they woke up. True, they were horribly dehydrated and had a headache, but judging by how many cocktails they remembered drinking, it could’ve been much worse.

With a groan, they rolled onto their side, looking blearily out over the room and… was that a giant wooden parrot?

“Remus… why is there a parrot here?”

“‘s Peyton,” he mumbled.

Sirius rubbed a hand over their eyes, frowning a little.  _ Peyton _ . “Pardon?”

“Mascot.” He let out a little yawn. “They/them.”

“Oh.” Still confused, Sirius sat up a little. They had a sudden memory of Marlene screaming at them about some parrot, and then Remus appearing with the wooden parrot that was currently atop their dresser. “What the hell did I drink last night?”

Remus rolled over with another yawn. “Fishbowls, I think.”

“Oh god.” Sirius flopped back down and cuddled up against Remus. “Was I a total mess?”

“No, princess, not a total mess. Just fun.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Good, good.” They stifled their own yawn. 

“Are you okay?” Remus shifted to rest his head on their shoulder.

“I have a headache. But I don’t feel like death, which is nice.” They kissed the top of his head, wrapping their arms around him. “How are you?”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m fine, could use breakfast and coffee. Give me a moment and I’ll get that for us.” He pressed a kiss to their shoulder.

“Ugh, yes. Coffee, please. But cuddles are nice too.”

“Yeah, you said you wanted cuddles last night -- and kisses --- when I turned down sex because you were too drunk — and you passed out before either.” Remus snickered.

Sirius paused for a moment, cringing. “Oh god. Was I really horny? I’m so sorry.”

“Ha, I was horny too, but you were a little too drunk. Didn’t pass the closed eyes spin test.”

“I bet I wasn’t pleased with that.” They smiled. “Thank you.”

“Ha, no you were fairly upset about it at first.” Remus snickered as he shifted a little to sit up against his pillows.

“I’m sure. You were looking delicious all night.”

“With my terrible hat and ugly shirt?”

“Terrible, and so ugly. But also half-buttoned and looking all tropical.” Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Sadly I was not tanned.”

“That would’ve been the last straw, I’m sure. I had a wonderful night, thank you for the best party.” They bit their lip, looking back to the parrot. “But why is there a parrot?”

“It was a wonderful party.” Remus snorted a laugh, looking at the parrot. “Well, I was trying to get you and Marlene out of the bar as Dorky packed up some of the supplies in her car. You both wanted me to steal the parrot because the studio needs a mascot. I said we couldn’t steal it because we wanted to go back, so you asked me to buy it… and I did…”

Sirius grinned, their head whipping round to look at him. “You bought me a giant wooden parrot just because I asked you to?”

“You were insistent and I wanted to make you happy.” He laughed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re the  _ best _ ,” they said, hugging him tightly.

“Anything for you, princess.” He wrapped his arms around them. “Can I make up breakfast? You can shower… just don’t bring the parrot in with you. You tried to stick it in there last night because  _ parrots live in jungles and that _ .”

They gave him an incredulous look. “No, I didn’t… did I?”

“Yep, you ran off when I was getting you some water and I found you up here in the shower trying to get Peyton  _ just right _ .”

“Oh my  _ god _ , I’m so sorry!” Sirius cackled, putting their hands over their face.

Remus laughed. “Why are you sorry? It was adorable.”

“This is why you’re the best, you’re not embarrassed or annoyed by drunk Sirius.”

“I love drunk Sirius. As long as they’re not getting drunk on my birthday and crying over gifts.” He shook his head. “Even then you were sweet looking all sad.”

“Oh god, we don’t talk about that night, caro.” They rubbed their face then pushed themselves up to sitting. “I’ll shower and you make breakfast? Are we eating in bed?”

“Yes, breakfast in bed. Any special requests?”

“Besides you?” Sirius gave him a grin as they put their feet on the floor.

“Yes, darling, besides me.” He smirked as he stretched his arms up above his head.

Sirius bit their lip, watching him for a moment. “No, whatever you think is best, Daddy.”

“All right princess, I love you.” He stood up and dropped a kiss on their lips.

“I love you, I love you.” They kissed back, smiling and just looking at him because he was so bloody gorgeous, before they pulled their shirt off, kicked their shorts away, and strode into the bathroom.

They could hear Remus making a satisfied noise before he stepped out of their bedroom. Smiling to themselves, they turned the shower on, getting a somewhat vivid flashback of being in there with the parrot last night. They really shouldn’t drink that many fishbowls again.

Thankfully, the shower made Sirius feel like a new person. They stood under the spray for a long while, then eventually managed to wash up and brush their teeth, padding back into the bedroom with their towel around their hips. They checked their phone as they sat down to kill some time, seeing a handful of messages from Marlene, mostly typos and emojis, but from what they could tell, she was equal parts  _ very _ excited by  _ Peyton _ , and  _ very _ in trouble with Dorcas.

_ Morning hopefully-sober Marly. Do you remember Peyton? _

**_Ohh, yes I do. Dorcas woke me up early this morning and wouldn’t make me forget them_ **

_ According to your texts last night you were on the naughty step  _ 👀

**_Don’t remind me_ **

_ Have you grovelled or still in trouble? _ _  
_ _ If it helps, apparently last night I tried to put Peyton in the shower because ‘parrots live in the jungle’ and was *very* upset when Remus said we couldn’t fuck because I was drunk… _

**_I’ve grovelled and paid my price in punishments_ ** **_  
_ ** **_YOU PUT THEM IN THE SHOWER?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh god, no birthday sex????_ **

_ I don’t wanna know re punishments. I’m perfectly happy with Daddy being nice to me, thank youuuu _ _  
_ _ Yeah, you know. Humid climate and all? _ _  
_ _ And YES NO BIRTHDAY SEX. I was very disgruntled. But he said birthday morning sex sooo, if I disappear! _

**_Oooooo we love morning sex_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Did he give you your gift at least???_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You said he didn’t give you one at the party_ **

_NO!_ _That too! Though if it’s something sexy it wouldn’t have helped last night, I suppose…_

**_Ah, Daddy not giving you a gift_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Poor thing_ **

_ Don’t remind me. That’s what he *does*. He bought me the damn parrot because I asked last night. I want my gift! _ _  
_ _ … Never sounded more like a brat, have I? _

**_Oh my god, that’s so bratty_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I can’t believe that he actually bought the parrot!_ **

☺️☺️☺️☺️   
_ He said he just wanted to make me happy _

**_Spoiled_ **

Just as Marlene’s text came through, Remus came in with a tray full of breakfast foods and two wrapped boxes under his arm.

“Smile, Daddy!” They called, before snapping a quick picture to send to Marlene.

_ Who, me? _

Remus laughed as he paused for them to take the photo before moving to the bed. “Here we go.”

**_SPOILED_ **

😘😘😘

Sirius set their phone down with a laugh, shifting onto the bed properly. “This looks amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” He set the tray down then handed them the two boxes. “You can open those, only if you promise to still eat afterwards.”

“Oh?” They bit their lip. “Why? Will my gifts make me want to eat something else instead?”

“Probably, princess.” Remus laughed as he reached for a piece of bacon.

Sirius grinned, wriggling in their seat. “Okay, okay. I promise I’ll eat breakfast after.”

“All right, good.” He grinned as he watched them.

“You know I’m going to take my time,” they hummed, easing open the wrapping paper of the first, larger box.

“Just don’t let breakfast get cold.” Remus wrapped his hands around his coffee mug.

“I won’t, I won’t.” They paused and plucked up a piece of bacon to crunch on before opening the box. Inside were a handful of bathbombs, all in different colours and the most gorgeous scents. They picked through them, seeing that one was called  _ Darling Nikki _ , and another was  _ Killer Queen _ . “Ah! Are these… music themed bathbombs? Prince!”

“They’re from a shop called  _ Kink Bombs _ , there’s apparently little kinky things in each of them too. Most of them have musical names too.”

“What?” Sirius picked one up, peering at it. “No way! That’s so cool! I wonder what’s in there? Oh, this smells amazing.”

“I thought you’d like them. Two of your favorite things.” Remus leaned over to smell them. “I like the Watermelon Sugar one.”

“Yes. Oh, they’re perfect.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek. “They’re beautiful. Can we try one out later?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“They’re so cool!” They said, carefully setting them back in the box and moving it aside so they could pull the other one into their lap. “You spoil me.”

“I love spoiling you, you deserve it.”

“You’re the best.” They kissed his cheek again before opening the second gift. “I wonder what this could be.”

“Hmm, you’re going to have to open it to find out.”

Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they pulled the paper back to see an inconspicuous black box. They pulled the lid off and let out a little gasp. Inside was a gauzy, lacy looking underwear set, the exact one they’d been pining over for a while. “Remus! You didn’t?” They pulled out the little scallop-hemmed shorts, and lacy crop top. “Ohh they’re so gorgeous!”

“You were sighing over them that day, I couldn’t help myself. So next time you’re super femme, you can wear these.”

“Yes! Oh my god, they’re gonna look so good!” Sirius wriggled happily. “I can’t wait.”

Remus laughed. “I’m glad you’re excited. Honestly, shocked you didn’t ask me to buy the set when you found them.”

“I nearly did. Not sure why I didn’t?” Sirius bit their lip. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re very welcome, baby. Now eat up.” Remus nudged the tray closer to them.

Sirius grinned, setting the box aside so they could tuck in to their food. “Of course Daddy.”

“Good, princess.” Remus pressed a kiss to their temple before taking a sip of his coffee.

“I had such a good time. And I’m glad Teddy is happy, too?” Sirius took a gulp of coffee, unfairly hungry in their hangover.

“Me too. He text a little while ago letting me know he won’t be home until dinner time. Apparently they’re  _ talking _ alot.”

Sirius snickered. “ _ Talking _ . So long as they actually talk between everything else.”

Remus stabbed a fork into his pancakes. “Ha, yes, I think they are though. Jordan’s scared shitless of you.”

“Good. He hurts my baby again and he will be.” Sirius took a bite of their own pancake.

“Yeah, I don’t think he will. He made a dumb teen/young adult mistake, thinking he knew best.”

“Yeah. We’ve all made those, haven't we?” Sirius frowned, chewing thoughtfully.

“For sure, but I think Jordan’s going to get it right this time. Teddy too.”

Sirius nodded. “They will, I know it,” they said softly, eating another forkful of pancake and syrup.

“Mmm, agreed. I’m really happy you had fun at your party. It was a great place.”

“It was. Was there sand there? There was, right?” 

“Ha, yes, everywhere on the floor. I had to pour it out of our shoes.”

“I thought so! I was confused by why I was all sandy when I was in the shower?” They grinned, eating the last strawberry.

“At least you weren’t rolling around in it like Marlene and Hettie were at one point. I think James actually did a bit of nose dive when he tripped over nothing but his own two feet.” Remus finished his coffee.

“Ha! Of course he did.” Sirius took another sip of theirs, sighing happily. “Marlene is apparently paying penance, but I don’t remember what for?”

“She was too excited about Peyton, she didn’t listen to Dorky.”

Sirius gasped. “She didn’t listen to  _ Dorky? _ ”

“Nope, I’m sure she was in big trouble.”

“I’m sure.” They finished their coffee, setting the mug down. “This is the best breakfast ever.”

“I’m so glad you like it.” He kissed them on the cheek.

“Mhmm, it was wonderful.” Sirius ducked their head and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He settled a hand on their ribs. “What would you like now, princess?”

“Mmm, I think Daddy promised me something filthy, if I remember correctly.”

Remus hummed. “I did, didn’t I? What kind of filthy… hmmm.” He shifted them to sit in his lap.

“I’m sure there are plenty of choices,” they murmured, hands going to his shoulders as they got comfy.

“Soooooo many.” Remus’ smirk formed on his lips. Sirius shuddered, definitely not on purpose rolling their hips against his.

“Mhmm, and you have to be nice to me because it’s my birthday still… Well, it depends what kind of nice.”

He laughed, deep in his chest as his lips ghosted over their jaw. “What kind of nice do you want?”

Sirius tipped their chin back, feeling their stomach flip. “Hmm, there are lots of choices. Daddy could spank me, seeing as the house is empty… take his time.”

“I could, couldn’t I?” Remus nipped at their neck.

“Ah--yeah, you could. Or the cane. Pretty stripes for my birthday. Get me all worked up and fuck me. Or ride me.”

“You want pretty stripes for your birthday? We can do that.” Remus’ hands slid down their back to grip their arse.

They groaned, eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah--yes please Daddy. I want pretty stripes.”

“Okay, you gotta get off me if you want me to get the cane.”

“Oh.” They pouted, but gave in and shifted off his lap. “I suppose.”

“Ha, I’ll bring this stuff downstairs then be right back with the cane.” Remus kissed them one more time.

“Should I just wait here?”

“Get your towel off and lay on your front, don’t move.”

They smiled sweetly. He knew them so well. “I would never.”

“You don’t want to be punished on your birthday.” Remus gathered up their things before moving to the door.

“I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

“Okay.” He laughed before leaving the room.

***

Instead of making Sirius wait for ages, Remus hurried to put the dishes in the sink then ran up to the pole room to get the cane and some rope. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tie them up, but if they wiggled too much he would have to.

“Someone in a hurry, Daddy?” Sirius called from the bedroom. They must’ve heard him run up the stairs.

“I’m hurrying for my princess,” he replied as he opened their trunk. Sirius made a pleased noise, but otherwise Remus didn’t hear any protestations from them.

Once he had the cane and rope, Remus went to their room. “Okay, here we are princess.”

To his surprise, Sirius was lying on their front, arms pillowed beneath their head. They weren’t squirming, but Remus could see their muscles clenching in an effort to stop themselves from doing that. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi baby.” He set both the cane and the rope on the bed.

Sirius lifted their head to look at him. “Are you gonna tie me up?”

“Mmm, I haven’t picked yet.”

They grinned, biting their lip before they set their head back onto their pillow. “So many choices.”

“I know. I think I want you untied because then you can finger me and get me ready.” The smirk crawled across his lips as he rubbed a hand over their arse.

“Fuck.” They groaned, their hips lifting just a fraction. “Do I get to fuck you Daddy?”

“Yes, princess, only if you stay still though.”

Sirius’ damp hair spilled over their pillow as they nodded sharply. “Yes Daddy.”

“You can listen so well, princess.” He picked up the cane. It felt like they were attuned to the slightest noise and movement he made, because Sirius made the softest noise, their hands clenching in the pillow. “Are you ready?” He raised the cane up.

They nodded. Remus didn’t waste anymore time, bringing the cane down sharp and fast. Sirius made the  _ prettiest _ noise in response, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, and Remus watched their toes curl in the sheets. They were so perfect like this, letting Remus take care of them anyway he pleased. As he brought down the cane over and over again, red welts started to form on the pale skin quickly.

“Ah! Oh, fuck,  _ shit _ ,” Sirius mumbled, a little muffled by the pillow, as that one was apparently a little sensitive. They looked like they were trying  _ so hard _ not to squirm around.

“You’re doing so well, princess, I’m sooo proud of you.” Remus hit them again. Sirius whimpered, stretching one hand out above their head to grasp onto the headboard.

“Fuck,  _ ow _ .”

“Yeah?” He smiled as he brought the cane done two more times.

The last strike made Sirius jolt, their body clenching for a moment as they let out a shuddering breath. “Fuck.”

“You’re so beautiful like this. Is this a good birthday gift?” Remus asked before giving two more swats.

They didn’t answer for a moment, their breathing short and sharp as they whimpered. “So--so good. Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re so good at staying still, I’m so proud of you.”

Sirius nodded again, their shoulders all flushed, the welts on their arse growing deeper red. “Ah, t--thank you Daddy.”

“Do you want to get me ready? Or do you want me to keep caning you?” He knew they were going to have a hard time answering the question, but that was partly why he had asked.

“Fuck, I don’t--I don’t know--fuck.”

Remus watched the cane fall against the fleshy part of their arse, leaving a red stripe behind as soon as he pulled back. “Everything seems really good, doesn’t it?”

“Ahh! Ah, yeah--yeah, please--fuck.” Sirius arched a little, their feet scrambling for purchase so they could try and do  _ something _ . Bless them.

“Princess, shouldn’t you be staying still?” Remus asked as he set the cane down on the bed. He sat down next to them, running his hand up their back.

Sirius whimpered, nodding. “Sorry--sorry Daddy.  _ Hurts _ .”

“I know, but you did so good.” Remus pressed his lips to their shoulder.

“Yeah?” They sniffled. “Feels so good.”

“Nice and floaty?” His fingers went up to card through their damp hair.

Sirius lifted their head towards his touch, shuddering. “Mm, so floaty. So good. I wanna be good.”

“You’re so good for Daddy.” He smiled at them softly.

“Yeah?” They smiled back, cheeks flushed. 

“Mmmhmm, always good.” He kissed their cheek. They turned to meet him, humming softly as they lifted one hand to trail up his thigh. “You wanna help me get ready, princess?”

“Mmm, I wanna make Daddy feel good.” They kissed down his jaw, a little messily with how floaty they were, their hand going to his hip.

“I know princess.” He knelt up to push down his bottoms. Sirius made a low noise in the back of their throat, going to help him.

“I wanna fuck you, wanna make you feel good and make you come.”

“I know, baby, but I gotta get naked first and get the lube.” He chuckled, kicking away his sweats as he went to take his shirt off. They were eager to help him, catching the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. They were definitely deep in subspace, like they always were after caning. “Thank you so much, princess,” he said once the shirt was off.

“Mmm, welcome,” Sirius murmured, nuzzling into the crook of his neck to kiss along his shoulder.

“Do you want me to get myself ready?” Remus wasn’t even sure if Sirius could handle that at the moment, even though he’d like that very much. Carefully, not to dislodge them, he leaned over to get the lube.

“No, I wanna make you happy,” Sirius murmured, biting lightly at his collarbone before they kissed down his chest towards one nipple.

“I know.” He sighed at the touch, putting the lube down on the bed.

“I like being good for you. Wanna make you moan.” They swirled their tongue over the sensitive skin, hand on his hip sliding around to squeeze his arse.

“Ah, yeah, you always do, princess.” He shifted a little onto the bed.

“Mmm, you always taste so nice,” Sirius murmured, scraping their teeth just slightly. “Can I get you ready?”

“Yes, princess.” Remus shifted to lay back on the bed.

“Daddy’s so nice, letting me.” Sirius’ words were just a little slurred as they patted their hand around for the lube, crawling over him.

“You’re so nice to me princess.” He grinned as he slid his legs up so his feet were flat on the bed.

Sirius just chuckled in response, trailing their mouth down his stomach and down the line of his hip, leaving kisses and swirling their tongue. Remus arched up to their kisses, his eyes fluttering closed as they worked their way down his body. A few moments later Remus felt their slick finger pressing against him, and their mouth over his cock.

“Oh fuck!” Remus gasped, his eyes flying open to look down at Sirius. They gave him the sweetest look, swirling their finger slowly, planting kisses all over his length. “You’re the -- the best princess. Shit.” He pressed against them.

Sirius groaned softly, pausing to lave their tongue over the head of his cock, easing their finger just a little deeper. They felt so good, Remus wanted them there all the time when he felt like this. His head was swimming as he was overwhelmed with feeling. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt Sirius’ mouth lower, over his balls and that sensitive place behind, their fingers  _ just so _ inside him.

“Christ,” Remus said with a long moan. His fingers reached for their hair. “Oh fuck, you’re -- ah…”

“Mmm, love you Daddy,” Sirius hummed, their tongue stroking over him as their fingers twisted deeper. Their mouth was  _ so warm _ .

“Shit, love -- love you too princess.” God, they were going to kill him in the best way. They just hummed in response, their mouth apparently busy as Remus felt their tongue lap against his entrance, their fingers crooking. Remus tugged at their hair, just because that was all he could do. It wasn’t that he wanted them to stop, but he didn’t know what else to do. Sirius groaned in response, the bed shifting a little with their movement. They twisted their fingers, teasing a third against him. 

“Mmm, I love this.”

“Ah, I love it too. You’re so amazing -- so perfect at it.”

Sirius moaned softly. “I wanna be inside you Daddy, please.”

His stomach flipped at the suggestion. “Yeah, princess, yeah.” He nodded, tugging at their hair again. With only a little hesitation, Sirius slowly removed their fingers, and crawled up the bed to him. 

“On your back.” Remus tried to catch his breath, not moving from the position he had been in for the last however long.

“Mmm, is Daddy gonna be able to ride me when I’ve made him all melty?” Sirius looked so pleased with themselves, and so,  _ so _ floaty as they flopped onto their back next to him.

“I’m very melty, but I can ride you just fine.” He took a deep breath before moving to straddle Sirius’ hips. Yes, it took a little more effort than normal, but he felt so wonderful.

Sirius was smirking up at him, hands flopped up near their head. They looked nearly obscene with what had to be lube all over their chin and their eyes so dark. “Yes please Daddy.”

Remus bit his lip looking at them because he didn’t want to laugh. They were just so floaty. “So sweet.” He wrapped a hand around their cock before he shifted back and pressed against the head of their cock.

Sirius arched up a little, lifting their hips. “Ahh, fuck. I--you feel so good.”

“Ah, you do -- shit, you do too.” He watched their face as he slowly slid down onto them, his thighs shaking as he took his time. Sirius’ fingers clenched before they lifted them and went to grab his hips, every little bit of movement making them gasp and moan. “Did I -- did I say you could touch?” His chest rose and fell rapidly.

“Ah! Sorry--sorry Daddy. I wanna--fuck.” Sirius dropped their hands back down by their head, biting their lip around a moan.

“You wanna what?” He shifted his hips as he was now sat against them, his hands bracing on their shoulders.

Sirius arched again, tossing their head back. “Fuck, I wanna touch you, please.” Their hands clenched again.

“Shit, go ahead, princess.”

Almost as if they were surprised they could, Sirius took a moment to react, before one hand wrapped around his cock, the other trailing light fingernails up his stomach. The moan that slipped from his lips was so loud, he was surprised that it came out of his mouth. He started to move his hips, wanting to come so bad, but also wanting to draw it out. Sirius groaned, lip caught between their teeth as they did their best to meet him for every thrust, stroking him firmly. Their free hand raked up his chest and back to one nipple.

“Oh fuck, fuck, are you close, princess?” He groaned, throwing his head back as his body seemed to move on its own.

Sirius gasped, nodding as they twisted their wrist. “Yeah, yeah so close. So close I wanna come, please please Daddy.”

“Yeah princess -- ah, fuck, come fo -- come for Daddy.” He panted as he felt his own climax building.

They made the most wonderful noise, free hand digging into his torso as they stroked him. Remus felt their body shudder beneath him, their hips losing rhythm as they came. Remus’ body reacted to theirs, coming as he could feel their warmth inside of him.  _ Oh shit _ . Sirius gasped, their hips bucking up to his, their eyes flickering all over his body.

“Oh fuck.” Remus moaned as he buried his face in their shoulder.

“Fuck, shit,” Sirius mumbled, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

“Was, was that what my princess wanted for their birthday?”

Sirius gave a soft chuckle. “Mm, perfect. Thank you Daddy.”

Remus pressed a few kisses to where he could.

***

Sirius was practically melted into the bed. They were so floaty and sated, with Remus’ face buried in their shoulder. They pressed their mouth to his temple, still breathing hard.

“You okay?” He mumbled, not lifting his head still.

“Mm, very very okay.” Sirius shifted, groaning softly at the movement, seeing as they were still inside Remus. “Are you?”

“ _ Very _ okay.” Remus let out his own little noise at the movement.

They stifled a chuckle, waiting a moment before lifting their hips more insistently, grinding against him definitely not on purpose.

“Jesus fuck.” Remus moaned, lifting his head. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“Ha. It’d be a good way to go, wouldn’t it?” They murmured, a little too fucked out to do anything but tease. At least for a while, anyway.

“God, yeah.” He settled a little, his head turned to look at Sirius. “Though I don’t fancy having our poor child find us like this dead. He’s been traumatized enough by our antics.” Remus snorted a laugh.

Sirius snorted, throwing their head back. “Oh Jesus, no, no.”

“I need to move, my old knees can’t be bent like this for much longer.” He pressed a kiss to their jaw.

“Aww, poor Daddy.” They smiled, hands going to his hips to help untangle them. “Ruin all my fun.”

“My poor princess.” Remus sighed before finally shifting off of Sirius, rolling onto his side once they were out of him. “How are you baby? Do you need anything?”

“Mmm, good right now, but still very floaty.” With a groan, they rolled onto their front, letting out a sigh of relief as they did—it was much comfier on their pretty stripes. “Cuddles?”

“Yeah, princess, cuddles.” He wrapped his arms around them. “Then in a bit we can have a bath with one of your new bathbombs.”

“Mmm, yes. I can’t believe how perfect they are. You always get the best gifts.”

“I was searching for  _ kinky gifts _ , and they were one of the first things on Etsy. I nearly died of laughter because I didn’t think it would come up with anything that good.” Remus played with their hair.

“Oh god,” they murmured, resting their head on his shoulder. “I bet there was some stupid stuff too though?”

“So stupid. His and hers cum rags.”

Sirius pulled a face. “There are  _ so many _ things I dislike about that phrase.”

“The hers read  _ Barb’s vag rag _ , I gagged and not in a good way.” Remus made a disgusted noise.

“Ugh! That’s—nope, no, I’m done. Not only is it buying into heteronormativity and the binary gender, it’s  _ wasting come _ , and it’s a vile name!” Sirius waved a hand to illustrate their point.

“My thoughts exactly. Speaking of, I’m surprised you’re not eating me out right now.”

Oh  _ shit.  _ Sirius perked up, smiling. “You only needed to ask, Daddy.”

“Go ahead, princess, it is your birthday after all.”

They squirmed, unable to keep the grin off their face as they wriggled down the bed, dropping kisses every so often before they were between Remus’ legs. “Mmm, see, you do spoil me.”

“Love spoiling my princess -- mmm.” He shifted a little, opening his legs for them. Sirius grinned, ducking their head and wasting no time lapping their tongue over him. “Fuck, you’ve the best tongue, best mouth.”

Sirius felt their stomach flip at the praise, wriggling the point of their tongue into him. They were sure they were making some filthy noises but they didn’t care, eating Remus out—especially when there was come involved—was one of their favourite things. Their cock gave a twitch, as if they hadn’t just come.

“Ah fuck.” Remus’ hips pressed against their tongue as he moaned.

“Mhmmm,” was all they could say without pulling back, and they definitely didn’t want to do that. They took their time, kissing, sucking, swirling their tongue.

“So good, princess.” He panted, his fingers going to their hair. “That’s -- that’s enough for now.”

Sirius grumbled, pulling back just enough to speak and pepper his inner thigh with kisses. “But I don’t wanna stop. I could lie here for hours.”

“Don’t you want a bath?”

“I suppose,” they said, with a pout.

“Aww, princess.” He frowned down at them.

“I would much rather stay here and eat Daddy out until his thighs are shaking and he can’t see straight.”

Remus let out a soft moan. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius bit their lip, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his entrance.

“You don’t -- don’t wanna ah, find out what your toy is in your bathbomb?”

“We could.” Their voice was a little muffled, before they traced the very tip of their tongue over his sensitive skin. “Or we could do that later.”

“Ah, fuck, who’s in charge, baby?”

“Daddy’s in charge.” Sirius tried to stifle a smile, still leaving the lightest kisses and licks. “He’s not stopping me.”

“Mmm, I’m ah, telling you.” The fingers in their hair gave a little twist.

Sirius groaned, tilting their head a little. “Okay Daddy, whatever you say.”

“Ah, yeah.”

“Mm, I could stay here, if you wanted.” They dropped a kiss to his hip, crawling up over him.

“It’s a very hard choice.” Remus’ eyes were filled with that lovely dark look they normally got when they were like this.

“Of course.” Sirius definitely didn’t let their fingers stray over something else that was somewhat hard ither.

“Ah, shit, come on, in the bath.”

“Pretty please.” Sirius flopped down on the bed next to him, a smug smile on their lips as they idly licked their own fingers clean.

“Pick one of your new bathbombs.” Remus still hadn’t moved from where he was apparently melted into the bed.

With a laugh, Sirius rolled over, looking in the box that they had moved to the nightstand. “I dunno Daddy, is a bath a good idea if you’re all melted.”

“I’ll survive, princess.”

“Poor Daddy.” Sirius picked up the  _ Darling Nikki _ bathbomb, sitting back to see that Remus still hadn’t moved an inch.

“I don’t know about poor me, I’m very happy.” He pointed his toes before finally moving to sit up.

“Mm, you are. How are you more melty than me and I’ve been caned.”

“Ha, I’m not sure. Should I fix that? Should I cane you more?” Remus rolled out of bed with a groan before holding his hand out to them.

Sirius bit their lip, trying to imagine how a caning would feel over fresh welts… They were more than a little intrigued, they had to admit. “I’m sure you can find some way to make me floaty.”

“I’m sure I can. Come on, let’s see what you have for a toy in this bathbomb.” Remus kissed them on the cheek, leading them towards the bathroom.

“I wonder what kind it will be,” they mused, padding into the bathroom behind him, bathbomb in hand.

“Mmm, me too. It can’t be something too big, it’s a fairly averaged sized bathbomb, right?” He leaned over to turn on the taps.

“Right, and i hope it’s not super gendered?” Sirius leaned against the counter, a little sore now from the caning.

“They seemed fairly gender neutral when I was looking at the comments.”

“Did they?” Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “Of course. You always find such wonderful things.”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to get something super gendered.” He smiled at them before trailing over to get their favorite lotion out of the cupboard. Sirius bit their lip, smiling wider as they peered into the join of the bathbomb to see if they could catch a glimpse of the toy inside. “You’re very excited about it, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm. Baths, and toys, and surprises, and a Prince song.” They snickered, looking up at him.

Remus was smiling warmly at him as he went to check the water. “We can look at the shop later to see if there’s anything you like that I didn’t get.”

“I’m sure you picked my favourites. Can I drop it in?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Remus nodded as he turned the taps off. Sirius grinned, dropping the bathbomb in with a splash, watching as it fizzed purple and smelled  _ divine _ . “Mmm, are you going to get in and find the prize?”

They didn’t waste any time stepping into the tub and sinking down into the water, patting around for the remnants of the bomb and the toy. “What do you think it is?”

“Hmm I’m not sure.” He joined them. “How’s your arse?”

“Oh, stinging like a bitch, but I’m finding this damn toy then I’ll whine about it.” Sirius grinned, drawing their legs out of the way as they managed to hook their finger through what felt like-- “Ooh!” They held up the smoky grey cock ring like the sword from the lake.

“Oh, it’s something we don’t actually have.” He chuckled as he rested against the back of the tub opposite them.

“Mhmm. Could be fun, huh?” They turned it in their palm, stretching one foot into his lap. “Because someone likes not letting me come.”

“Yes, very fun. I don’t know who you could be talking about…” He whistled.

Sirius let out a cackle, dropping their head back onto the side of the tub. “Of course not, no clue.”

“Somebody at the club?” He wrapped his hand around their ankle.

“Mmm, he does go to the club, yeah.”

Remus chuckled as his hands slid up their calf. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, and he’s unbearably sexy, totally wouldn’t think he’d be the kinky bastard he is.” Sirius bit their lip, sliding down to their shoulders in the water.

“Sounds nice.”

They wriggled their toes, shaking their head slightly. “I think you’d get along.”

“That’s good, glad that you’re happy.” Remus was smirking away.

“You know, I’m glad we cleared this up, Daddy. Because I was sure it was you who likes not letting me come?” Sirius furrowed their brow, tapping their bottom lip in thought. “I could’ve sworn you’re the one who likes me all gasping and moaning and begging for your permission?”

“Oh right, right, I  _ am _ that person, aren’t I?” He pulled their leg a little. Sirius let out a squeak, hand going to the side as the movement caught them by surprise a little.

“You  _ are _ .”

“Come here, princess.”

“Your manners are  _ awful _ today Daddy,” they hummed, but shifted anyway, scooted down the bath to his lap.

“We know that, baby. It’s not a surprise.” His arms went around them. “Can I see your toy?”

“Mmm, I suppose?” Sirius held it out in one hand, watching him carefully.

“You suppose?” He laughed as he put out a palm. “I’m the one who got you the gift, aren’t I?”

“So it’s mine.” They pouted, but dropped the cock ring into his palm.

Remus kissed their shoulder. “Aww, but I get to use it on you, don’t I?”

“Orrrr, I could use it on you.” Sirius grinned impishly, watching him.

“You could?” His eyebrow went up.

“Mhmm.” They shrugged. “I think so.”

***

Remus was far less melty now, and he was back to being able to tease Sirius. It was his favorite thing to do when he was feeling this way. “Why would we use it on me?”

“Because I think it would feel nice.”

“Yeah, on you I think.” Remus held it in his hand. He wasn’t against it, but he was just being contrary as usual.

“Mmm, it’s not fair that I get all the nice things Daddy.”

“You gave me some very nice things today all ready, princess.” His lips pressed a few kisses to their neck.

“Yeah?” Sirius tipped their chin back, groaning softly. “Like what?”

“Like fucking me and eating me out and just being such a nice princess.” Grazing his teeth over the pale skin on their neck his free hand slid down their stomach.

“Ahh, yeah. I love being nice to Daddy.”

“I know you do. I’m so lucky.” His nails drew up and down their abdomen. Sirius hissed, pressing their hips forward ever so slightly. “Are you having a nice bath?”

“Mmm, fuck. It’s so nice.”

“Even if you’re arse is stingy?” Remus rested his chin on their shoulder.

“Especially.” Sirius tipped their head to the side like an invitation.

“Yeah you like it when it’s stingy.” He didn’t move to press any kisses to their neck because they were practically asking for it.

“Mhmm.” They didn’t move, except for one hand going to Remus’ shoulder to dig in a little.

Remus smiled, pressing a tiny kiss to their shoulder as he held up the cock ring. “What should we do with this?”

Sirius bit their lip, cheeks pink. “Whatever Daddy wants.”

“Oh, that’s a good answer, princess.” He smiled at them.

“I’m the best princess, of course it’s a good answer.” They gave him a sweet smile in return.

“You are the best princess.” Slipping his free hand lower, his palmed over their cock.

Sirius hissed softly, their eyes closing. “Fuck.”

“This is a nice bathbomb.”

“Mhmm.”

“You’re hard again, aren’t you princess?” He took them in his hand.

“Ah, yeah--yeah I am Daddy.”

“Should we put this on you?” Remus gave them a firm stroke. They moaned, eyes fluttering as they nodded. “What was that, princess?”

Sirius groaned in the back of their throat. “Yes Daddy.”

“You’re so good princess.” He finally kissed their neck as he moved the hand holding the cock ring to the head of their cock.

“Ah, whatever you want Daddy,” Sirius gasped, watching him closely. Their cock twitched in his hand.

“So nice.” He rolled the cock ring on, nice and slow. Sirius’ breath hitched, eyes fluttering again. Pressing more kisses to their throat, Remus turned the vibrating bit on.

“Ah! Oh, fuck, I didn’t—didn’t realise it—ahh—did that.”

He chuckled, nuzzling their neck. “Does that feel good, baby?”

They moaned, head tipped back. “Fuck—ye—yeah. It does.”

“I’m so glad. What a nice gift.” He bit down on their throat. Sirius whined, their body shuddering for a moment.

“Ah, fuck—fuck.”

“I love when you moan and squirm.”

Almost on cue, Sirius shivered again, sending water sloshing over the side of the tub. “Daddy gets—gets me so worked up.”

“Yeah, I do. You’re so fun to get worked up.” His fingers drifted down to turn off the vibration. They slumped against him a little, pressing closer.

“Mmph. Daddy gets to—to do what he wants.”

“So very agreeable this morning.” He gave their cock a stroke.

“Ah! Ah, yeah—yeah please.”

Remus laughed, pulling back a little. “Please what, princess?”

“Please, I wanna—wanna get off, wanna be good for you.”

“Not yet, baby. No getting off yet.” His fingers walked up their thigh.

They groaned, shivering again. “Ah, can I touch you, please?”

“No.” Remus shook his head as he kissed over their throat, his tongue laving against the now reddening bite.

“Please?”

“No,” He said firmly. Sirius gasped, hand going tentatively into Remus’ hair. “I said no touching.”

“Just—just my hand in your hair? Please?”

“No.” He hummed as he continued the loving assault on their neck. Sirius was squirming and writhing in his lap, chin tipped back, with their hands gripping the sides of the tub. “This is a nice bath.” Remus nipped at the curve of their shoulder.

“Ah, would be—be better if we were in bed.”

“I thought you liked the bath. Why would it be better in bed?” He teased.

“Because then you can fuck me and water won’t go everywhere.”

“Who says I’m fucking you?” Remus’ hand came up over their chest, brushing against one of their nipples.

“Ah. Please? Please.”

“Nope.”

They whimpered again, gripping the tub harder. “Fuck, please.”

“Nah.” His fingers slid around the base of their neck for a moment because he knew they’d just completely melt against him. True to form, Sirius gasped, sinking against him and going to mush. “My princess is the best, so good at listening. So good for Daddy.”

“Ahh, I wanna be good, fuck.”

“You are good, princess.” Remus’ fingers slid up their neck to their jaw.

“Fuck, yeah—I wanna come, please Daddy? Please Daddy.”

“No, princess.” He laughed because he wasn’t even touching Sirius’ cock. They squirmed, fingers twitching as if they wanted to grab him.

“Ah, fuck.”

“Mmm, this is the nicest.” He nuzzled their neck again, tracing his fingers over their jaw.

“Are—are you leaving marks?”

“Lots of marks.” Remus sucked on a very sensitive spot.

“Ah!” Sirius jolted, a half-whimper half-sob slipping from their lips. “Fuck. Ah, leave lots—lots of marks? Dig—dig your fingers in?”

“Yeah, princess.” The hand that had been on their thigh went to their hip to dig in as they had asked. They moaned softly.

“Please, please I wanna touch you.”

“Not yet.” Remus hummed as he pressed more kisses to their neck.

“Please Daddy, I wanna be good to you.”

“You’re being the best for Daddy.” His fingers dug into their hip more.

“Ah, yeah? Please, please.”

Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Get out of the bath.”

“Yeah?” Sirius shuddered, going to stand up, legs quivering.

“Yeah.” He laughed, watching them hurry out of the tub. Remus didn’t bother to hurry up as well. Sirius practically tumbled out of the bath, grabbing their towel. They were all flushed, cock hard. “Careful, princess, don’t slip.” Remus watched them, resting his head on his hand.

“I won’t.” Sirius had their towel around their hips, looking at him expectantly. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?” He smiled at them.

They huffed, crossing their arms. “I’m out of the bath. What now?”

“Are you all nice and dry?”

In response, Sirius roughly dried off, looking at him again when they were done. Remus grinned, reaching over to open the drain. They waited impatiently, arms crossed over their chest, their foot tapping away. Remus knew they were on the verge of a tantrum, so he decided to take his sweet time.

“Daddy!” Sirius stamped their foot that time. “This is not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” He held back a smile as he finally rose to his feet to get out of the tub.

“You are being so slow!”

“No I’m not.” Remus reached for his towel once he stepped out of the bath.

“I’m going to get off by myself if you take much longer.”

“You wouldn’t. You’d be in so much trouble.” He started to pat himself dry.

Sirius bit their lip, leaning against the doorframe as they slid a hand down their stomach.

“BIG trouble.” He leveled a glare at them.

They walked their fingers over their towel, holding his gaze. Instead of giving in or even saying anything to them, he finished drying off and slipped by them. With a disgruntled noise, Sirius followed him into the bedroom, catching a hold of his arm.

“What are you doing?” He gripped their wrist with his free hand.

Sirius twisted a little. “I wanna get off, I wanna be good. Daddy’s being mean.”

“I don’t know how I’m being mean.” Remus yanked his arm out of their grip.

“I want to get off together. Please Daddy, please.”

Remus shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe. You seemed to wanna touch yourself princess.”

“I did, but I’d rather Daddy touch me.”

“Should I?” He dropped their wrist.

“Please, please I need you to. Everything feels so good with the ring, please.”

Their begging and pleading always made Remus’ stomach twist so pleasantly. Something about their tone made Remus’ toes curl. “Yeah? Everything feels good?” He asked, not moving.

“Yeah, yeah it does. Please.” Sirius kept their gaze on him as they sank to their knees, giving him the puppy dog eyes. “Please Daddy.”

Christ, when they got to their knees… they made it so hard for him to be a bastard. “How’s it make you feel?”

“So good. I wanna come but I know I can’t. I’d do anything for you to let me. Whatever you want Daddy, please.”

“Anything, huh?” Remus knew he could do anything no matter what. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching them with a little smirk.

Sirius turned a little, still on their knees, hands on their thighs, flush crawling down their chest. “Yeah, anything you want Daddy. Anything, just let me come.”

“What if I don’t want to let you come?”

“Can I make you come?” They pouted. “Can I put my pretty mouth to good use and if I’m really good I can get a treat?”

Remus smiled at them, trying not to squirm at the thought of their mouth around his cock. They were just so fucking perfect. “Or you could just sit there and look so pretty.”

***

Times like these, Sirius both adored and hated Remus. They were so damn worked up and couldn’t think straight with their erection so insistent and no relief with the damn ring. They scraped their teeth over their bottom lip, squirming.

Remus was purposefully being an absolute bastard, and they loved it so very much.

“Just sit here?” Sirius’ gaze flickered over him, thinking of what he could do with them just sat here.

“Yeah, you’re so pretty.” He smirked. “Turn on the vibration of the ring.”

Sirius bit their lip. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Almost wanting to slap themselves at how easily Remus swayed them with a look, Sirius turned on the vibration, moaning as the sensation coursed through them. He made a lovely noise as Sirius tried to get their wits together. They didn’t realize he moved until he was standing in front of them with the lube in his hand.

“Get yourself ready.”

Sirius felt like they could barely speak, just nodding as they shuddered with the vibrations, holding their hand out to him. Remus smirked as he opened the bottle then poured the lube onto Sirius' fingers. Sirius groaned, watching closely. Fuck, why was that so hot?

“Now get yourself ready for Daddy.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Sirius tipped their head back, kneeling up so they could ease a finger into themselves.

“You can turn the vibration off if it’s too much.” Remus’ voice was soft and deep.

“Does—mmm—does Daddy want me to keep it on?”

“Only if you can I want you to.” Remus’ hand cupped their cheek.

“I don’t wanna… be bad. Can I—mmm fuck—turn it off?” Sirius moaned softly, twisting their finger deeper.

“You’re not gonna be bad, you can turn it off.”

“I don’t wanna come without Daddy saying so.” Sirius’ fingers shook as they reached down with their free hand to turn off the vibration, giving a groan of relief.

“I know, you’re so good.” Remus’ thumb stroked their jaw.

Their eyes shuttered, leaning into his touch and turning to try and kiss his palm as they teased another finger against themselves.

“I can’t wait to fuck you. You’re being so good for Daddy.”

Sirius groaned, kissing his palm again, swirling their tongue. “I can’t wait, Daddy.”

“I know, you’re being soooo good.”

“Yeah? Can I—mm fuck—add another finger?”

“Yes, baby, another finger please.” Remus’ fingers went up into their hair.

“Anything for you Daddy,” they murmured, easing their second finger inside of them.

“So sweet. I love watching you like this.” Remus smirked down at them.

“Ahh, love this. Love kneeling for you, Daddy, getting myself ready for you to fuck.”

Remus hummed. “How should I fuck you, princess? Should I bend you over the bed and just fuck you hard and pull your hair?”

Sirius groaned, twisting their fingers in search of that perfect spot. “Yeah, however you want Daddy.”

“Is that what my princess wants for their birthday? Maybe I should come on your face after you come.”

“Ahh, yeah, that’s what I want. Pretty stripes and come on my face.”

Remus groaned. “You’ll look so fucking pretty. Not that you aren’t pretty right now.”

“Daddy’s come always makes me look prettier.” Sirius rolled their hips back against their fingers. “Please fuck me Daddy.”

“Are you all ready princess?”

“Yeah, I am, ahh. All open and wet for Daddy.”

Remus’ eyebrow went up again. “Okay, stand up, and bend over the bed.”

Sirius nodded, groaning as they gently removed their fingers, taking a moment to breathe before they stood up. Instead of letting Sirius get to the bed themselves, Remus grabbed their wrists and pulled them over to it, pushing and pulling them around to how he wanted them. Sirius’ breath hitched, biting their lip hard as they let him get them however they wanted. They were so floaty and worked up and the damn ring wasn’t giving them a moment to think.

It felt like they blinked and Remus was deep inside of them with his hand in their hair, and one on their cock. The one on their cock turned the bloody vibrations on again.

“Fuck, oh fuck…” Remus moaned as he started to move his hips.

Sirius tried not to scream, wishing they could do  _ something _ but Remus had them pinned and was fucking them just as he said they would, hitting that spot inside them again and again. He was relentless, but so wonderful as he panted in his ear, pulling their hair.

“Ah, you f -- feel so fucking good.”

They tilted their head a little towards him, gasping as every thrust took the wind out of them. “Fuck, Daddy please.”

“Please?” The hand on their cock wrapped around the vibrating cock ring.

God, every word felt hard to formulate. It felt like they could lie here for hours and let Remus do whatever he pleased, but at the same time they were so desperate to come. They moaned, having to take a breath before they could speak. “Please, please please Daddy, please. I wanna come, please please.”

“Yeah?” Remus started to roll the ring up their cock.

Oh fuck, they couldn’t come without him saying so but it was  _ right there.  _ Sirius just nodded, fingers digging into the sheets. “Please please please please.”

“Yeah, go ahead princess.” Remus whispered as the ring slipped around the head of their cock. They didn’t even have time to blurt out a thank you before they buried their face in the sheets and came, knees buckling just a little so they were thankful for Remus holding them up. “Oh fuck, you’re -- ah fuck.” He moaned, fucking them through their climax.

Sirius could just moan in return; they didn’t care what they were right now, if Remus said it, it was fine. Their vision went white, and it seemed like they were coming for ages, but eventually, with a gasp, they relaxed into the sheets.

“Can I come on your face, princess?” Remus asked in a breathy voice as his hips stuttered to a stop.

Jesus, if Sirius hadn’t just come, they would’ve right then. They nodded, pushing up onto their hands. “Please, whatever you want Daddy.”

Gently pulling out of them, Remus held on to their hips. “Yeah, you’re so good. So good.”

“All yours,” they murmured, standing up just enough to turn around before sinking to their knees. They were too lightheaded to think of any other logistics, just wanted to make Daddy happy.

“Shit, you’re beautiful.” Remus moaned as he wrapped a hand around himself, standing over Sirius.

They squirmed, looking up at him with their lips slightly parted. They would never tire of this, the look in his eye. Gently, Sirius put one hand on his shin, more for their own steadiness than anything else. All they wanted was to make him happy. “Daddy’s come makes me prettier.”

“Ah, fuck, yeah.” With one, two more strokes, Remus’ thighs tense and his head tipped back before coming all over their cheek and chin. Shutting their eyes at the last minute, Sirius groaned softly at the warmth of it, their tongue sliding tentatively over their bottom lip, not sure if Remus would let them yet. “Fuck,” he muttered looking back down at them.

Sirius smiled, opening their eyes just as he did. They tried their best to stay perfectly still, half still shuddering from their own orgasm, knowing  _ just _ how pretty they looked. Remus grinned back at them as his fingers swiped over their cheek before moving to their mouth.

“Gorgeous.”

Like always, they eagerly parted their lips, letting Remus slide his fingers into their mouth, pet over their tongue as they sucked them clean. Remus didn’t stop until their face was mostly clean, but Sirius could tell his knees were getting a bit like jelly.

“Okay. Let’s… cuddle.”

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed, taking his hand and giving it a sharp tug to pull him down onto the floor next to them. Silly man, when he could’ve sat next to them and done it. Cuddling here worked too, Sirius didn’t care where they cuddled so long as it was with Remus.

Remus let out a surprised noise as he fell to the ground, wrapping his arms around them to catch himself. “Ha, Christ, princess.” He pressed a few kisses to their forehead.

Sirius chuckled as they cuddled into him. “Here is a good cuddle place. Until either of us can move.”

“Mmm, so smart.” He rested his head on their chest, holding them as tight as he could. “Are you okay?”

“So very okay. Completely fucked out, floaty as all hell, and so damn happy.” They kissed the top of his head. “Are you?”

“I’m brilliant. That was -- fucking brilliant.”

“It really was, wasn’t it?”

Remus yawned, nodding. “Yeah, good birthday gift then?”

“So, so good. Happy birthday to me.”

He brushed the hair back from their forehead. “I’m glad I got you nice and floaty.”

“You did. My arse  _ hurts. _ ”

“I’m sure, it’s all red and stripey. I’ll put some lotion on it once I can move.”

“Mm, yes please.” Sirius tilted into him, smiling. “You’re so good to me.”

“Cause you deserve it.” Remus grinned at them.

“And what did I do to deserve you?”

“Just being you.” He pressed another kiss to their forehead.

“Thank you for buying me a wooden parrot statue, too.” Sirius snickered.

Remus laughed, rolling onto his back. “God, that fucking thing. Peyton, sorry, them.”

“Where did Peyton come from? The name, I mean?” Sirius followed, shifting a little gingerly.

“I don’t know, princess, you were just shouting it out.”

“Was I? Pronouns too?” Sirius let out a laugh, god they didn’t usually get that drunk.

“Yeah, I referred to Peyton as an it because it is an inanimate object and you got angry with me.” He laughed.

“Did I?! Oh my god I’m sorry!” Sirius cackled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Ha, no, it’s okay. You were so funny last night. Plus, I think I’ve disciplined you enough today.”

“Hmmm. I think my stripes can attest to that.”

Remus grinned, nodding in agreement. “Yes, baby. Though you really like them.”

“I do. Can we put lotion on them? I wanna see, too.” Sirius pushed themselves up to sitting, still feeling a little lightheaded.

“Yeah, here you can lie on the bed and I’ll get the lotion.” Remus got to his feet, taking a bit longer than normal. Holding his hand out, he smiled down all of them.

“Hi,” Sirius murmured, unable to stop themselves from grinning as they took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “We’re getting old, aren’t we?”

“Hi princess.” He helped them to their feet. “Maybe, but we’re getting older together.”

“No one I’d rather grow old with, Daddy.”

Remus kissed them properly, his arms wrapping around their waist. “Love you.”

“I love you, so much.”


End file.
